Liber Daemonis
by Asrial
Summary: Lag est un démon, ses deux fils aussi... et je suis toujours une brele pour les sommaires
1. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : Chapitre 5

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 5

BGU

"- Seifer ??? Seif ??? "

Quelqu'un le secouait par l'épaule sans se soucier de ses côtes douloureuses et lui appuyait sur le torse avec brutalité.

Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le visage livide du docteur Kadowaki et celui, non moins pale, de Zell.

"- Tu vas bien ? Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs !"

"- Hu ?"

"- Tu a arrêté de respirer…" Expliqua le médecin avant de l'aider a se redresser quelque peu.

Seifer tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, groggy.

"- Qu'est ce que Squall fait sur le lit ?"

"- Il a tourné de l'œil en même temps que toi."

"- Ha…."

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement avant de grimacer. Sa tête pulsait, il avait l'impression que sa mâchoire était a moitié disloquée, son dos le lançait et le grattait, son cou était parcouru d'élancements et ses membres tremblaient convulsivement.

"- Que c'est-il passé ?" Ragea Kadowaki en lui injectant un antalgique

"- C'est…Laguna…"

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait celui là ?"

Zell demanda la permission de parler a Seif d'un coup d'œil.

"- Il semblerait qu'ils soit le père de Seifer….

La toubib se laissa tomber sur le lit, les jambes coupées.

"- KWA ?"

Un petit sanglot franchit la gorge de Squall.

"- Tu es réveillé ?"

"- C'est…Vrai ?"

Seifer soupira lourdement.

"- Il semblerait…

"- Pourquoi…

"- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ?"

Les quatre occupant de la pièce bondirent sur leurs pieds.

"- Laguna ?"

Confus, le médecin et les trois SeeDs fixèrent le président d'Eshtar qui s'avança dans la pièce, comme accouché par les ombres de la pièce.

"- C'est très compliqué."

Zell serra les poings.

"- Vous...C'est pas possible ! Vous étiez a Eshtar il n'y a pas une heure ! Même avec la grande sœur de l'hydre poussée a fond vous ne pouvez pas être là."

Laguna eut un sourire froid qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait jamais vu.

"- J'ai des…moyens…Pour me déplacer assez vite en cas de besoin.

"- Ha ?"

"- J'ai emprunté les Sentiers Daemonites…"

"-….."

"- C'est compliqué…"

Squall gronda, les yeux étrécis de colère difficilement contenue.

"- Vous avez intérêt a très vite vous expliquer, Loire…"

Laguna avança encore d'un pas dans la pièce et se fendit qu'une révérence compliquée.

"- Commençons par le commencement. Laissez moi me présenter. Je suis Ikerean Lacuniel. Démon Majeur affilé a l'élément aqueux, comme mon nom l'indique…Fils adoptif du Seigneur Gardien Kaliel Lacuniel. Et vos vrais noms a tous les deux sont Kréorel et Skalox Lacuniel. Respectivement Démon Majeur et Daemonite Gardien,  affiliés également a l'Eau tous les deux…

Un gros silence tomba dans la pièce, juste brisé par le bruit de sac de patate qui s'effondre d'une Linoa choquée au delà des mots.

***

Eshtar.

Kyros fouillait le Palais depuis une heure sans parvenir a mettre la main sur Laguna.

Son vieil ami avait disparu soudainement après le dépars du truc bizarre qui se disait son père adoptif et restait introuvable depuis.

Inquiet, il retourna dans les appartements privés de Laguna et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré.

Les choses partaient vraiment en sucettes pensa-t-il avant de sentir un brusque accès de somnolence l'envahir puis s'assoupir brutalement.

Il ne sentit pas les mains qui le soulevaient, pas plus qu'il ne vit l'étrange créature qui le chargea entre les ailes d'un être encore plus étrange.

L'anneau de nuit qui les avaient conduis dans le palais se referma, sans un bruit, invisible pour tout autre que pour ses créateurs.

***

BGU

Kadowaki oubliait de respirer.

Squall battait des paupières.

Seifer fixait Laguna sans bouger

Laguna attendait, aussi hiératique qu'une statue

Zell éternua bruyamment, les faisant tous sursauter.

L'avalanche de questions s'abattit sur le pauvre Président d'Eshtar qui attendit calmement qu'elle se calme avant de commencer a répondre.

"- Non, je ne plaisante en aucune manière. Vous êtes tous les deux mes fils. Toi, Kréo… Seifer, tu es l'aîné de Squall de 9 ans. Ton père et non ta mère, je sais, m'est totalement inconnu. Il était un soldat parmi la quarantaine qui constituaient mon bataillon…Et il est mort, je l'ai tué de mes mains en même temps que ses collègues quelques heures après ta conception. Quand a toi, Sk…Squall. Ta mère était Raine et nous étions bien mariés. Et non, à ma connaissance, vous n'avez pas d'autre frère ou sœur, mais on sais jamais… Autre chose ?"

"- Vous croyez qu'on va vous croire sur parole comme ça ? Nous sortir des trucs absolument farfelus sans preuve ?"

Laguna se fendit d'un petit sourire calme.

Seifer lui rappelait sa propre réaction lorsque Kaliel l'avait ramassé, agonisant, non loin de Centra, tant d'années plus tôt.

Lentement, il ôta sa chemise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les paumes sur les épaules.

Les yeux fermés, il baissa la tête.

Une révolution musculaire agita son dos avant que deux ailes membraneuses d'un violet foncé presque noir ne crèvent la peau de son dos et ne s'ouvrent, heurtant le plafond et les murs.

Laguna rouvrit les yeux.

Ses habituelles prunelles béryl avaient changées de forme autant de couleur. A présent fendues comme celles d'un chat, rouges et brûlantes sur un fond de parme foncé, elles les fixaient tous les cinq.

Ses cheveux noirs s'étaient allongés jusqu'à battre ses cuisses d'une soyeuse coulées blanche aux reflets aquatiques. 

Des tatouages noirs, si c'en étaient, couraient de son épaule gauche à sa hanche, s'étiraient avidement vers son dos, sur son bras gauche et son ventre, remontaient sur la gauche de sa gorge et entamaient sa joue d'arabesques incohérentes, atrocement visibles et luisantes sur sa peau d'une pâleur crayeuse.

Un petit sourire releva une double rangées de dents étroites, fines et très pointues, bien plus nombreuses que des dents humaines…Des dents de prédateur et de chasseur.

Seifer se força a se lever et a se rapprocher de ce père auto proclamé.

Inconsciemment, il nota que Lag…Ikerean le dépassait a présent d'une paume au moins et ne semblait pas gêné autre mesure par la longue queue écailleuse qui avait crevée son pantalon.

"- Je crois…Qu'on ne peut que vous croire sur parole maintenant…" Lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

"- Ce serait aussi bien, mon fils. Nous avons…Beaucoup de choses a nous dire et peu de temps pour ce faire…

Squall frémis de la voix un peu rauque de son père mais hocha la tête, fasciné.

Zell renifla.

"- je crois que je deviens fou non ?

***

Le démon posa son prisonnier sur une fine natte de joncs avant de sortir de la pièce, aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

Toujours sans un bruit, il referma la porte a l'aide d'un sort mineur puis rejoignit son supérieur dans les étages de la tour de marbre noir qu'ils occupaient.

"- Alors ?"

"- Il nous fera un moyen de pression intéressant…

"- Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit intéressé parle trône !"

"- Qui ne le serait pas !"

"- Dois-je te rappelé ou il a passé les vingt dernière années ."

"- A la tête du plus grand pays de la planète, oui…Si ce n'est pas de la preuve flagrante de son ambition…"

Un troisième démon entra a son tour, repoussant sans même les voir les daemonites servant leur maître.

"- Ikerean a retrouvé ses deux rejetons.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Même le daemonite ?"

"- Surtout… C'est l'aîné qu'il n'avait pas revu."

"- On est dans la merde…"

"- Ca lui fait trois voix pour lui…"

"- Sur combien ?"

"- Le total est porté a 144 avec ces deux nouveaux là…"

"- Il est d'autres prétendants ?"

"- Le daemonite ne peux !"

"- Il est fils de Majeur, il a les même droits que son père"

Les trois démons Majeurs se renfrognèrent. Un daemonite pouvant se réclamer des prérogatives d'un Démon ? C'était ridicule et dangereux…

"- Il y a un moyen…"

"- Les nombres sont els nombres, Kamariel. On ne peux leur faire dire autre chose que ce qu'ils sont, tout au moins dans la situation où nous sommes."

"- Bah… Qui veux leur faire dire autre chose. Il suffit de les modifier."

"- Pardon ?"

"- Il suffit de le tuer…"

"- ….Tuer le fils d'un Majeur ? S'il nous repère…"

"- Il suffit de se débrouiller pour que ses soupçons pèsent sur quelqu'un d'autre."

"- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?"

"- Ils ont toujours des ennuis avec leurs sorciers non ?"

"- …..C'est dangereux."

"- Mais tellement drôle…"

les trois démons se séparèrent.

***

Squall se pinça la base du nez entre deux doigts.

Lentement, il quitta son lit et s'approcha de Laguna.

A pleine main, il attrapa la base de son aile droite et tira de toutes ses forces.

"- MAIS CA VA PAS !" Trilla Laguna en s'envolant de quelques mètres vers l'arrière avant de dorloter la déchirure que son fils lui avait fait sur le bord d'attaque de l'aile, juste a la jointure de l'os et de la membrane.

Squall nota distraitement que le sang était plus bleu que rouge puis se tourna vers Seifer.

"- Et toi ?"

Encore complément hébété, le jeune homme mit un temps avant de réaliser que son demi-frère lui parlait.

"- Q…Quoi?"

"- Et toi ? T'es comme lui ?"

Laguna secoua la tête .

"- Seifer n'est pas encore un vrai démon, Squall. Pas plus que tu n'es un véritable daemonite. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de vous envoyer dans les Cours avant. Je voulais que vous choisissiez votre vie en toute connaissance de cause…C'est pour ca que je ne vous ai pas élevé…

La voix de Squall et Seifer se fit également polaire.

"- A savoir ?"

"- je vous ai confié a Edéa pour ne pas…vous polluer…Si vous voulez…Vous avez tous les deux un demi héritage humain. Je voulais que vous puissiez vivre en humain avant de faire votre choix entre les Cours et …ici…"

Zell aida Kadowaki a avaler un calmant avant de lever un doigts.

"- Heu…dites, si Ses Démonités ou je ne sait qui voulaient bien mettre leur papotages de coté cinq minutes, la lino est trop lourde pour moi . " Pesta le zébulon en tirant sur un bras de la sorcière pour tenter de la traîner vers un lit.

"- Elle est toujours dans les pommes ?"

Pince sans rire, Squall haussa un sourcil.

"- L'apparition d'un démon ici, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du père de votre fiancé a de quoi faire frissonner n'importe qui."

Seifer ricana.

"- Ha ? Finalement ça ce fait ?"

"- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! " Protesta Squall avant de choper la catastrophe naturelle bleu d'une main et de la jeter sur le lit le plus proche.

Laguna se rembrunit.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu as gagné en force Squall…Très vite…Trop…Pour un humain…"

A suivre


	2. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : Chapitre 2

Auteur : Asrial Base: FF8 Genre : démon Titre: Liber Daemonis Rating : PG-13 à R  
  
Liber Daemonis Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
Galbadia, milieu de la nuit, Bar Moonspell  
  
"- Tu as fait un magnifique acquisition, Mickey." Le patron de la boite de nuit hocha pensivement la tête, à moitié hypnotisé par la danse lascive de l'un se ses employés sur la scène principale. S'arrachant au spectacle des courbes musclées luisantes d'huile et de sueur, il promena son regard parmi les spectateurs. Tous se gorgeaient du spectacle enivrant du jeune homme a moitié nu s'abandonnant a la musique comme entre les bras d'une vieille maîtresse et lui faisant l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Même les serveurs et serveuses, ramassés parmi la faune locale a la moralité incertaine et a la vertu plus incertaine encore s'étaient arrêté dans leur travail, pourtant exclusivement payés sur les pourboires, pour se repaître du spectacle sensuel de la nouvelle "star" de la boite de nuit. Les paupières closes sur ses grands yeux de saphir partagés entre la tristesse et le mépris, une musculature solidement charpentée, des hanches étroites à la taille très marquée pour un homme, de longues cicatrices parcourant son corps et mettant davantage en valeur le grain satiné de sa peau, un torse large et imberbe, les cuisses d'albâtre de quelqu'un ayant vécu toute sa vie couvert, de petites fesses fermes suivant le rythme de coups de reins fantasques.  
  
Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée lorsqu'un second danseur, aussi noir de cheveux que l'autre était blond le rejoint sur la scène. Les lèvres des deux hommes se soudèrent comme leurs mains se mettaient a explorer le corps de leur partenaire. Le rythme de la musique se fit plus rapide, plus frénétique même, emportant dans sa corse les passions offertes au regard des deux hommes maintenant à genoux devant leurs spectateurs. La petite veste de cuir moulant du brun était tombée à terre comme la peau d'une mue trop vite arrachée, presque saignante des ongles qui venaient de la déchirer pour révéler plus vite le torse parfait du jeune homme allongé sur ses talons, la tête touchant le sol et secoué jusqu'à l'âme des caresses que le blond faisait courir sur ses cuisses ouvertes, juste protégées d'une mince couche de cuir blanc. A mesure que la musique atteignait progressivement son pinacle, la lumière sur la scène et la sale déclinait progressivement, engloutissant dans l'obscurité protectrice les spectateurs ravagés de l'étreinte fictive qu'ils venaient de voir. Ca et là éclataient des gémissements rauques, des geignements et hues de plaisir à mesure que les serveurs, serveuses et danseurs doublant comme prostitués s'offraient moyennant finance aux clients éperdus de concupiscence. La musique finit par s'éteindre sourdement, étouffée par les sons venant de la salle, dévastée par l'orgie ordinaire qui suivait toujours les prestations du jeune homme. Mickey frissonna lorsqu'une ombre, puis une autre plus petite passèrent le rideau et la scène et s'assirent, les jambes pendant dans le vide, sur le bord de la scène. Le danseur brun s'allongea contre son camarade, la tête sur ses cuisses. Mickey avala péniblement sa salive. Il avait sortit son danseur du caniveau où il l'avait trouvé, près a se vendre pour un bol de soupe. Il l'avait amené sans son club dans l'idée de l'utiliser comme videur mais avait changé d'avis après l'avoir fait se décrasser. De serveur maintenant bien nourris et réfractaire à toute prostitution, il l'avait fait passer, a titre d'expérience, sur la scène. Et il ne l'avait plus quitté. Le propriétaire du club soupira. Parfois, il regrettait de n'avoir pas laissé le jeune homme dans la fange d'où il l'avait tiré. Il lui faisait peur. Comme ce soir. Comme s'il se nourrissait de la débauche l'entourant, sans jamais y participer, l'observant juste avec le dédain d'un scientifique pour ses souris de laboratoire. Le regard bleu glacier du danseur passa sur lui en même temps que ses lèves s'ourlaient d'un sourire moqueur et un peu méprisant. Comme si. Il lisait ses pensées. Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua avant qu'il ne reporte son intérêt sur les bacchanales se déroulant a quelque centimètres de ses pieds bottés d'acier et de cuir.  
  
Les bruit d'extases se multipliait autour de lui. Les yeux fermés, il pencha la tête en arrière à mesure que de long frissons s'emparait de sa chair et que le plaisir mêlé des dizaines de personnes le frappait comme une marée sans scène renouvelée. Les lèvres entre ouverte, les mains posées à plat derrière lui, il gémit sourdement avant d'exhaler un long soupir satisfait comme s'éteignait progressivement les cris d'extase a ses pieds. Mickey se laissa glisser lentement le long du mur. Il avait peur. Le jeune homme se redressa et rajusta ses vêtements minimalistes. Secouant sa crinière blonde lui tombant au milieu du dos, il passa un main dedans avant de s'étirer lourdement. Il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose en lui ne demandait qu'a sortir dans ses moments là. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait, ni ne parvenait a appréhender. Caressant une dernière fois la nuque de son camarade de danse endormis sur la scène, il quitta la salle a pas lents. Il avait soupé de la débauche de ce lieu de perdition. Il lui fallait.autre chose. Sur de lui, son habituel sourire méprisant et hautain plaqué sur le visage, Seifer décida de commencer par aller faire quelques courses. Il avait besoin de nouveau vêtements.. Et Galbadia ne dormait jamais.elle. Merveilleuse amante.  
  
***  
  
Eshtar  
  
Assis sur la plus haute flèche du plus haut immeuble d'Eshtar, Laguna fixait sa ville sans la voir. Comme elle était belle, resplendissante de lumière, parée de miroirs et de voiles d'écarlate et de pourpre comme une gitane, offrant ses charmes à quiconque savait la conquérir et la posséder avec sassez de force pour la conserver sienne. Il aimait sa ville. Et la haïssait tout autant. A cause d'elle il avait perdu ses deux enfants. A cause d'elle, il n'avait pu remplir son rôle de père et de guide. Et maintenant. Maintenant son aîné allait faire ses première armes dans le monde étrange qui était le sien depuis temps d'années. Lui restait juste a espérer qu'il ne se perdrait pas dans le méandres des pouvoirs qui n'allaient pas tarder à naître et à sourdre de lui telle une source intarissable.. Il ferma les yeux et appuya la tête contre le paratonnerre contre lequel il s'était appuyé et se recroquevilla davantage sur son étroit promontoire. Il ne savait que faire pour aider son enfant. Il savait juste qu'il était en vie. Il le sentait. Se relevant brutalement, il fit un pas en avant et se laissa tomber dans le vide, la tête la première. Sans peine aucune, il se posa sur le balcon de sa chambre, étoilant un peu plus le béton et le marbre a l'endroit même où il s'était déjà réceptionné des centaines de fois. "- Laguna ??? La voix timide de Kyros le tira de ses réflexions. Prenant juste le temps de camoufler les traits les plus flagrant de sa réalité physique, il présenta devant son vieil le visage de bouffon inepte que tous connaissaient de lui. "- Qu'y a-t-il, Kyros ? "- Où étais-tu ? Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche !" Laguna haussa les épaules et se fendit de son plus grand sourire charmeur. "- Je musardais." "- Avec tout le travail que tu as ?" Le fin bretteur ne semblait guère ravis et en passe de lui resservir son habituel discours sur les responsabilités. Laguna coupa court en levant une main ferme. "- Suffit, je ne suis pas d'humeur et tout est fait." Le plantant là, il passa devant lui et quitta la suite présidentielle pour marcher un peu dans la ville. Les mains dans les poches, il prit le périphérique, s'intéressant davantage aux plaines désertiques entourant la ville qu'aux saluts enthousiastes de ses administrés. Misérablement, il fit demi-tour et regagna le Palais où l'attendaient Kyros et Ward, aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. "- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Finit par lancer Kyros Laguna ricana sombrement. "- Tout va très bien, Kyros. Tout va très bien." Peu convaincu, le combattant finit par laisser tomber tout en se promettant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Laguna pouvait être particulièrement secret et borné quand sa vie privé entrait en jeu. Les yeux dans le vague, Laguna murmura deux mots. Satisfait, il porta sans peine ses deux amis dans leurs chambre puis quitta encore une fois la ville pour les plaines neigeuses de Trabia. Il avait envie de voir son cadet..  
  
***  
  
BGU, ancrée près de la TGU  
  
"- SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL !!!" Le chef des SeeDs plongea sous la table tel le dauphin moyen repérant un banc de poisson nageant sous lui a l'audition de son nom braillé dans les aigus et sur un ton inimitable. "- Jesuispaslàjesuispalà." Complaisante, Quistis rembarra fermement Linoa qui sortit de la Cafétéria en continuant a glapir comme une truie qu'on égorge. "- Merci." La jeune femme tendis la main à son supérieur hiérarchique qui s'en saisit avec reconnaissance et repris sa place sur son banc, entre Zell et Irvine. Les deux jeunes hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir leur forte hilarité que le regard polaire de leur chef n'était pas pour réprimer. "- Allez-y, foutez vous de moi." "- Je ne crois pas qu'il aient besoin d'encouragement" Remarqua Quistis en voyant les deux amis s'exploser de rire sur l'épaule l'un de l'autre. Squall réfléchit un instant à la finalité de bouder mais laissa tomber devant le frémissement des lèvres de son ancien professeur, elle aussi partagée entre sa contenance habituelle et son rire croissant. "- Je suis un incompris." "- On lui dira." Une brusque embardée de la BGU les projeta brutalement tous a terre. "- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore !?" Glapit Zell en récupérant sa cheville coincée sous le poids de son amant. Jurant et pestant, Squall se traîna jusqu'au plus proche interphone. "- NIDA ? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !!!" A moitié hystérique, le pilote de la BGU couina sa réponse. "- J'en sais rien, je sais pas, le sol s'effondre sous la BGU et je peux pas décoller ! C'est comme si on étaient aspirés !!! et. HO PAR HYNE !!!" Un grésillement strident remplaça la voix emplis de terreur du jeune homme. Squall sauta sur son arme. "- QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE TIENNE PRET ! ON EST AGGRESSE PAR QUELQUE CHOSE !!!" Les SeeDs sautèrent sur leur pieds, la main sur leur arme et emboîtèrent le pas de leur chef, une confiance en lui confinant à la folie fanatique se lisant sur leur visage.  
  
Les mercenaires déboulèrent dans le grand hall et se figèrent. La verrière avait volé en éclat sous la pression déformant les murs de l'université et des créatures étranges s'étaient posées un peu partout en altitude. "- C'est quoi ca ?" Une crainte révérencielle sur le visage, Squall fit signe a ses hommes de reculer prudemment a l'abri des couloirs, trop petits pour permettre aux créatures de se déplacer efficacement. L'un des choses tomba soudainement du plafond, un humain étroitement serré dans ses bras. Gentiment, il posa un Nida gris cendre de peur sur le sol puis rejoignit ses congénères dans les linteaux du Hall. "- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi tout ça !" L'une des créatures, plus humanoïde que les autres descendit a son tour en battant lentement des ailes et se posa au milieu de la pièce, à quelques mètres de la fontaine centrale. Respectueusement, elle s'avança d'un pas et s'inclina profondément devant Squall "- T'as un ticket, Squall." Plaisanta maladroitement Irvine, le doigt crispé sur la gâchette de son fusil. "- Ce n'est pas lui qu'il salut." Fit calmement remarquer Laguna en s'avançant tranquillement vers eux, sortant de nulle part. Sans un regard pour son fils, il les dépassa et vint se planter devant la créature avant de s'incliner a son tour devant elle. Le monstre humanoïde hocha la tête de satisfaction avant de faire un geste de la main. Un coffret cerclé d'acier lui fut apporté qu'il présenta à Laguna qui l'ouvrit. En sortant un mince codex, le président le déroula puis le lit en fronçant les sourcils. La gorge sèche, il remercia la créature dans une langue que personne n'avait jamais entendu. S'inclinant encore une fois, l'être prit congé et disparu dans un frou-frou d'ailes aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant la BGU vide et silencieuse de leur présence imposante. "- Laguna ? C'était quoi ???" "- Hein ?" Comme sortant d'un rêve, le président d'Eshtar sursauta. "- Ces trucs. Vous semblez les connaître." "- Ho ?? Ha, oui. Un peu.D'un certaine façon." "- Et ils sont quoi ?! " S'énerva Squall, furieux. "ils voulaient quoi ?" "- Me prévenir." "- Vous prévenir ? Et de quoi ? Qu'est ce qui était si important qu'ils ont du bousiller MON Garden plutôt que de vous livrer le paquet a Eshtar ?" "- ils n'auraient pu entrer a Eshtar, c'est mon Fief." Balaya distraitement Laguna en relisant la missive avec attention. Squall la lui arracha des mains pour la lire. "- Mais.C'est quoi cet alphabet ?" Laguna repris le codex, le roula et le rangea dans sa poche. "- C'est du Daemonite. Une langue dont tu n'as sûrement jamais entendu parler." Laguna se fendit d'un petit sourire pervers. "- Ils m'informaient juste que le Démon-Roi était mort." Squall fixa longuement son père sans comprendre. "- Et en quoi sa te concerne ? C'était des démons ? Tu plaisantes ???" Laguna eut un sourire froid avant de se détourner. Qu'il ait reçu le Codex impliquait. Beaucoup de choses. Que le Messager se soit incliné devant lui, lui reconnaissait son droit à présenter sa candidature au trône. Qu'il soit convié au Pandémonium comme le suppliait la missive en impliquait davantage encore. Les prochaines semaines seraient intéressantes. Puisse-t-il y survivre avec toute sa raison.  
  
A suivre 


	3. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : Chapitre 1

Auteur : Asrial Base: FF8 Genre : démon Titre: Liber Daemonis Rating : PG-13 à R  
  
Liber Daemonis Chapitre 1  
  
Eshtar, 2 mois après la fête de victoire de la BGU  
  
Laguna soupira silencieusement puis repoussa sa chaise loin de son bureau. Linoa se mit à glapir plus fort devant le désintérêt flagrant du président pour ce qu'elle lui disait. La jeune femme finit par se lasser et quitta le bureau en pestant.  
  
Les yeux dans le vague, Laguna fixait son reflet dans la vitre en face de lui. N'eut-ce été le maquillage qu'il utilisait pour se vieillir un peu, il devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas pris une ride depuis ses 25 ans. Comme s'il avait atteint son apogée physique ce jour là et ne devait jamais la quitter avant sa mort. Avec tristesse, il songea a Kyros et Ward que le temps n'épargnait pas, eux. Ils allaient continuer a vieillir et finiraient par mourir alors que lui. Dans chaque fibre de sa personne il se sentait gagner chaque jour en force.  
  
Alors qu'il aurait du déjà patiner sur la piste glissante du déclin physique, il voyait chaque jour sa force physique et mentale s'accroître, ses réflexes s'affiner, son esprit s'aiguiser. Lui qui avait eut besoin d'une quinzaine de secrétaires pour faire son travail de président a son entrée en fonction n'avait a présent plus besoin que d'une seule secrétaire, et encore passait elle de longue heures, les yeux brûlants, a fixer le mur en face d'elle, sans rien avoir a faire d'autre qu'écouter le bruit mou des grains de sable tombant dans le sablier éternel du temps qui passe.  
  
Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme le tira de ses mornes pensées. Lentement, il se détourna du reflet éternellement lisse qui le fixait avec une indicible tristesse dans le regard. "- Bonjour Squall." Le jeune homme inclina la tête avec une raideur toute militaire que son entraînement seul ne suffisait pas à expliquer. "- Que me voulez vous, monsieur Loire ?" Laguna eut un geste irrité de la main avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, une lassitude infinie glissant sur son visage sans qu'il y prenne garde. "- Prend moi de haut autant que tu voudras, Squall. Déteste moi, haïs-moi, jure tes grands dieux que jamais tu ne m'accepteras, je suis et je reste ton géniteur. Je ne pourrais probablement jamais être un père pour toi, pas plus que pour ton grand frère, mais je reste ton géniteur. Alors par respect pour les deux centilitres de ma personne qui ont permis ta naissance, je te prierais d'abandonner ton maniérisme stupide, de poser ton cul sur ce sofa et de cesser de me gonfler."  
  
Ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson mort, les yeux exorbités, Squall obéit d'instinct. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qui était Laguna pour lui grâce aux rêves d'Ellone pendant la guerre contre Ultimécia. Aussi n'avait-il pas été vraiment étonné lorsque Loire l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour "Les Révélations Complètes" , comme s'était amusé à les appeler Zell. Ce qui l'avait surpris, pas contre, était le visage grave et la mine exempte de toute trace de stress ou d'angoisse de son géniteur. Pas de crise de crampes, pas de bafouillis, pas de grattage de nuque agrémenté d'un grand sourire timide et mal à l'aide. Juste le regard profond et calme d'un homme rompus à tout.Et brisé par infiniment plus encore. Lentement, il l'avait vu se lever pour prendre place à côté de lui sur le sofa. Il ne lui avait pas prit la main, il n'avait pas tenté d'adoucir en rien ses paroles. Simplement, Froidement, presque mécaniquement, il lui avait annoncé qu'il était son père et que sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie. Alors. Alors il l'avait frappé. De toute ses forces. Mettant toute sa colère et sa frustration dans son coup. Sa douleur et son désespoir d'enfant élevé dans un orphelinat, ses peurs et ses déceptions. Toutes ses émotions si longtemps réprimées. Il l'avait frappé pour lui faire mal, dans le secret espoir que peut-être, peut-être, il le lui rendrait et lui donnerait une excuse nouvelle pour l'agresser davantage et le battre comme plâtre.. Mais Laguna n'en avait rien fait. A peine avait-il bougé la tête sous la violence de l'impact. Un mince filet de sang coulant au coin de sa lèvre, seul, pouvait témoigner de la brutalité du coup qu'il venait de lui porter. Un marque rouge puis violette n'avait pas tardée à orner la pommette du Président d'Eshtar sans que celui ci s'en soucie. Lentement, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avais serré contre sa poitrine, le serrant si fort qu'il avait été incapable de se dégager, même s'il l'avait voulu. Vaincu, il s'était laissé allé contre la large poitrine musclée de son père puis avait fondu en larmes comme un tout petit. Pendant de longues minutes, peut-être des heures il n'avait jamais pu savoir, il avait sangloté dans les bras de son père, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et Laguna l'avait bercé. Il l'avait cajolé et bercé jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la tension nerveuse finissent par vaincre sa résistance et l'entraînent sans pitié dans un sommeil agité et emplit de cauchemars. Toute la nuit, Laguna avait veillé sur lui. Cela, plus que tout autre chose avait rendu le chef des SeeDs fou de rage après lui. Pourquoi se permettait-il de se comporter en père. Pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais été là lorsque, enfant, il avait eut besoin de lui. Il l'avait repoussé et avait fuit. Non son père, mais lui-même. Maintenant, devant cet homme froid et sans passion, si différent des souvenirs qu'Ellone lui avait fait partager, il ne savait comment réagir.  
  
Laguna le fixait, comme en attente d'une quelconque réponse de sa part sans qu'elle puisse franchir sa gorge. Enfin, il soupira et quitta sa place sur le bord du bureau. A longues enjambées souples et félines que même son combattant surentraîné de fils n'aurait pu imiter, il gagna le petit bar du bureau et se servit une longue rasade d'un alcool à la profonde couleur bleu cobalt. "- Ta future est venue ici tout à l'heure." Le visage du jeune homme se ferma de colère contenue avant qu'il n'ai un geste agacé. "- Elle ne cessera donc jamais." maugréa-t-il a mi-voix. "- Le mariage est pour le moi prochain à ce qu'elle m'a dit ?" Squall se dressa sur ses pieds, le visage empourpré de rage impuissante. "- QUOI ?! mais quelle salope présomptueuse !" Laguna lâcha un petit ricanement sinistre qui déstabilisa complètement son fils. "- Je me doutait bien que tu avais un minimum de sens commun." "- Nous avons rompus le soir même de la fête de la BGU.." Grogna Squall en venant se servir un scotch bien tassé. "- Ne bois pas trop." Le chef des SeeDs renifla avant d'avaler le liquide ambré en une seule gorgée. Les joues rosies par l'alcool, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa. "- Ne t'en fait pas, Squall.Si besoin est, je connais un excellent moyen de la faire te lâcher le coude. Son père me doit une faveur ou deux." Dégoûté d'avoir a impliquer un père comme le sien dans sa vie privé, Squall renâcla. "- je peux encore jeter une pouffe irritante tout seul !" Le rictus du Président s'élargit. "- je vois ça." Squall rougit avant de replonger le nez dans son verre vide. "- Vous. Tu.." "- Je ferais ce que je t'ai promis, Squall. Ne te force pas a faire appel a mon sentiment paternel pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. Je t'aiderais en tout au mieux de mes capacités, quand bien même tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir. Tu es mon fils, Squall. Et je t'aime pour cela. Squall se leva d'un bond. "- Je dois y aller, je suis attendu à Trabia pour l'inauguration du chantier. Laguna hocha la tête sans ajouter une parole. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon de son bureau et s'appuya sur la balustrade, la tête renversée en arrière, goûtant le vent glissant dans sa toison d'ébène noircie par les teintures.  
  
Avant de sortit, Squall se retourna pour ajouter une parole pour son père. Excuse ou demande, les murs même du bureau n'en surent rien comme s'étranglaient dans sa gorge ses mots. Sur le balcon, personne ne subsistait. Seule la chemise de Laguna marquait son passage sur l'étroite structure de béton.  
  
***  
  
Dix huit ans plus tôt, Centra.  
  
L'?uf était chaud sous sa paume. Chaud et dur alors qu'il était né mou et frais. Il allait éclore. Une petite brise se leva. Obéissante, elle s'enroula autours de celui qui l'avait conjuré. Premier Elément Instable. Le sable de la Terre désolée se mêla au Vent, le rejoignant dans sa danse . Premier élément Stable. Puis vint l'Eau, naissante a l'écume des vagues jaillissant non lui de lui en un grondement furieux perpétuel. Second Elément Stable. Et vint le Feu, avide et affamé, bondissant et heureux comme un enfant, né au c?ur de son âme torturé car partie intégrante de son être. Second Elément Instable. Alors, Il vint a son tour. Le Dernier Elément. Celui qui conduisait a leur destinée. Celui par qui ils naissaient tous . Celui qui était eux. Eux qui n'étaient qu'une partie de Lui. Et vint le Chaos. Les Quatre Eléments Primaires se contractèrent et se tordirent en un extase infinie qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il tombait a genoux, la tête renversée en arrière a mesure que la Chaos dévorait son offrande. Les Eléments gémirent à leur tour sous la pression que leur imposait le Chaos puis se stabilisèrent autours de lui, lui créant pour un instant une enveloppe tangible. Gentiment, il s'approcha de celui qui l'avait appelé et prit son visage entre ses mains de vents avant de souder ses lèvres de feu solide a ses lèvres pleines, plus habituées a sourire qu'a la souffrance qu'il subissait depuis huit ans. Son invocateur gémit, ses mains se perdant sans la chevelure liquide de son maître. Un sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres du Chaos lorsqu'il le lâcha. Ce n'était qu'un enfant sans entraînement mais il était parvenu a l'appeler. Dans toute sa grâce sauvage, son appel avait su trouver le chemin du C?ur du Chaos.. Aussi, était-il venu. Pour libérer la petit vie qui ne demandait qu'à éclore. Il effleura l'?uf du bout des doigts. Une infime fissure apparut avant de se développer le long de toute la coquille. D'une main, il retint la mère tandis que de l'autre, il ouvrait la douce enveloppe pour en sortit un petit corps couvert de fluide bleuté.  
  
Le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Les deux saphirs fixèrent le Chaos sans s'émouvoir. Tranquillement, il tandis une petit menotte potelée aux longues griffes coupantes comme des rasoirs vers lui, tout en agitant ses longues ailes nervurées encore transparente. Le Chaos la prit et lui embrassa la paume, le marquant de son Baiser comme il venait de marquer sa mère. Le bébé bailla et s'endormit. Alors le Chaos le rendit à sa mère. Puis, sur une dernière plainte des Eléments, il repartit. Les Quatre Eléments de délitèrent lentement, caressant encore un instant celui qui leur avait donné une conscience pour quelque minutes, puis, retournant au néant de leur existance, il furent à nouveau. Comme il furent avant. Et comme ils seraient pour jamais. Immuables et impermanents.  
  
A suivre 


	4. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : prologue

Auteur : Asrial Base: FF8 Genre : démon Titre: Liber Daemonis Rating : PG-13 à R  
  
Liber Daemonis Prologue  
  
  
  
La créature gémit sourdement puis se recroquevilla sur elle même. Une maigre couverture râpée sur le dos la préservant fort mal du froid pour toute protection contre le vent glacial hurlant dans la caverne, elle frissonna de fièvre avant de se forcer a allonger son long corps maigre sur le sol. Si un quelconque témoin avait été là, avec elle, il aurait constaté que la créature était a priori humaine et non un quelconque monstre difforme et que le développement incongru de son abdomen était du a une grossesse très avancée plutôt qu'a un architecture physique étrange. La créature hurla en arquant le dos lorsqu'une souffrance aigue lui transperça les reins. Les doigts crochetant la roche autours d'elle, la réduisant en poudre par sa seule force et faisant redoubler l'orage par l'embrasement de ses pouvoirs magique, elle hurla encore une fois de rage avant que la contraction suivante ne passe pour lui laisser quelque minutes de repos durant lesquelles elle se traîna plus profondément dans son abris de fortune. Avec reconnaissance, elle se laissa tomber dans un nid de feuilles sèches poussées là par les vents et le temps, juste a temps pour qu'elle puisse subir sans coup férir la brûlure atroce se répandant dans son bassin. Un sanglot lui échappa. Durant 18 ans, la parturiente avait vécu au milieu de sa famille, aimée et choyée, joyaux de ses parents. Durant 18 années, la créature agonisant sur le sol avait vécu au milieu de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.. Durant 18 révolutions, elle avait appris parmi l'armée Galbadienne tout ce qu'un soldat devait savoir. Avant même de savoir marcher, c'était le clairon militaire qui avait rythmé ses nuits, l'ordinaire du soldat qui avait été sa première bouille, les douilles vides et chargeurs ses légos. L'armée était sa famille et le général son père. Jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Jusqu'à ce que l'escadron qui l'hébergeait depuis deux ans s'enivre pour fêter sa majorité. Et abuse de son corps. Autant que de son âme. Et ils étaient tous morts lorsque sa vraie nature s'était révélée sous la peur et la souffrance. Tous. Tous réduits a l'état de lambeaux sanguinolents.. Et parmi eux. Le père de son enfant. Le père de la petite créature qui avait grandit en son sein durant neuf mois et qui allait naître ici, entre Eshtar et Trabia, dans une grotte balayée par le vent et protégée par un orage comme jamais la région n'en avait connue.  
  
Une nouvelle contraction lui déchira les membres. Sanglotant à demi, la créature qui était née humaine se prépara. Rapidement les contractions se poursuivirent. Enfin, après quelque minutes, elle repris son souffle. Sur les feuilles, contre son sein, reposait un ?uf a la fine membrane bleutée veinée de pourpre. Son enfant. D'instinct, la jeune mère sus que son enfant ne verrais pas le jour avant longtemps. Avant..huit ans. Usant de ses pouvoirs, elle agit sur l'?uf pour le réduire et le cacher. D'instinct. Elle se roula en boule dans les feuilles souillées et s'assoupit. A l'aube, elle rejoindrait son unité. Et personne n'en saurait jamais rien.  
  
A suivre 


	5. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 3

Auteur : Asrial Base: FF8 Genre : démon Titre: Liber Daemonis Rating : PG-13 à R  
  
Liber Daemonis Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
Galbadia, petit matin  
  
Seifer s'étira mollement. Le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, il rabattit sur lui la fine couverture pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de l'aurore qui venait de le réveiller. Frissonnant, il se nicha plus étroitement autour de son oreiller. Une vague de stupéfaction le parcouru. Lentement, il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Autours de son lit, cinq créatures étranges le fixaient sans bruit, leur chevelures seules, ondulant sous la petite brise pénétrant par la fenêtre entrouverte les différenciant de statues de marbre. Le jeune homme les fixa longuement avec une égale immobilité avant de rouler dans son lit jusqu'à la table de nuit et d'attraper la bouteille de schnaps trônant dessus. Prudemment, il la porta à son nez et renifla. Avec un moue peu convaincu devant l'innocuité du liquide, il la reposa, se roula en boule et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête. C'était fou les délires alcooliques que ce genre de breuvages maisons pouvaient engendrer.. Il faudrait qu'il songe à arrêter ou tout au moins à limiter sa consommation avant de voir des éléphants roses géants aux yeux vides et à la trompe gonflable se mettre à danser avec un canard crétin.  
  
La femelle du groupe jura. Avec impulsivité, elle franchit les deux mètres qui les séparaient du lit et arracha la couette avant de saisir le jeune homme par les épaules pour le secouer brutalement. "- Debout !" L'un des mâles glapit de consternation et l'envoya bouler au loin avant de s'accroupir près de Seifer, inquiet. "- Ca va ? excusez Plumaestra, elle est parfois.Souvent.Assez vigoureuse." Les yeux vides, le jeune homme hocha bêtement la tête avant de battre longuement les paupières. Tout à sa fougue soudainement retrouvée il sauta sur ses pieds, Hypérion , lame docile, nichée instantanément dans la main. "- Mais vous êtes qui ? Et vous voulez quoi ?" La créature qui l'avait redressé s'inclina, ses ailes membraneuses gris acier à moitié ouvertes. "- Je suis Lunima. "Esprit du Loup" dans votre langue. Capitaine au sein de la garde Daemonite." "- La quoi ?" "- L'unité combattante responsable de la protection du Roi-Démon, Lord Kréorel." L'ancien chevalier eut un sourire entendu avant de se rapprocher du démon et de lui tapoter l'épaule. "- Je sais pas quelle marque d'acide vous prenez, mais visiblement c'est de la bonne.Alors vous seriez gentils de remballer vos tenues de carnaval et de sortir de chez moi avant que je ne règle le problème tout seul et à la main. Mon appart est certes pas terrible, mais je détesterais saloper les tapis avec votre cervelle. La caution à la location vous comprenez." la démone qui l'avait sortit du lit se hérissa. "- Lunima ! Allentorial demonia camino osterer !" Seifer se hérissa . "- Insulte moi encore une fois, fillette, et je t'arrache la langue avec tes propres griffes d'aile." La démone glapit et recula devant le regard noir de Seifer. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Lunima. "- Comment auriez vous compris ce que Plumaestra vient de dire si vous n'étiez pas des nôtres ?" Seifer haussa les épaules. "- Ha mais j'ai rien compris à ses paroles, juste son ton qui m'a crispé." les cinq démons se décomposèrent. Etait-ce possible qu'ils aient fait une erreur ? Les Tables étaient pourtant justes et à jour. Kréorel Lacuniel était bien un Démon Majeur, fils de sa mère qui plus est, alors. Alors. Il avait grandit parmi les humains.et n'avait peut-être jamais eut l'occasion d'être mis le nez dans sa vraie nature. Un démon plus fin que les quatre autres, aux long cheveux rouge sang et aux yeux entièrement vert s'inclina à moitié devant son supérieur. "- Je puis ?" "- Je t'en pris." Le démon sourit a Seifer avant de se présenter. "- Je suis Sandaraka, je vais tout vous expliquer." Une mince aiguille se matérialisa dans sa main et s'enfonça dans la jugulaire du jeune homme avant qu'il n'ai fait le moindre geste. Accompagnant sa chute, le démon fronça les sourcils. "- Luni' ? Il est mort." Le capitaine fit la moue. Le poison n'aurait jamais du tuer l'un des leurs, au pire le sonner quelque peu. "- Très bien. Il y a donc une erreur quelque part. Retournons aux Cours, les Maîtres aviserons." Les cinq démons sautèrent par la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient entrés et regagnèrent les Cours Démoniaques.  
  
***  
  
BGU, même moment  
  
Squall fixait son père avec stupéfaction. Non, il devait avoir mal compris. Il avait pris un très mauvais coup sur la tête à l'entraînement et faisait un rêve bizarre et farfelus, vautré a l'infirmerie. Ca, qu'il soit a l'infirmerie, l'odeur astringente autours de lui et le matelas dur dans son dos n'avais pas beaucoup d'autre explication. Par contre, ce qui en avait moins, était la forme étrangement biscornue du plafond au dessus de lui.Comme si toute la pièce avait été compressée par une main géante. Compressée ??? Il se redressa d'un bloc et se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Une fois les sourds battements retentissant sous son crâne un peu résorbé, il balaya prudemment la pièce du regard. A droite de son lit dormait Nida, a sa gauche, un étudiant de première année avec le bras prit dans une attelle toute fraîche. Et sur la chaise a côté de son lit, de petites lunettes rondes bizarrement opalescente sur le bout du nez, son père lisait une espèce d'épaisse feuille de papier d'un brun sable assez étonnant comme il n'e n avait jamais vu. Fasciné par le grain et la texture de la feuille, il ne réalisa pas toute de suite que son géniteur le fixait calmement. "- Squall ? Tu te sens mieux ?" "- Que ???" "- Tu as tourné de l'?il après le départ de Korel." "- Korel ?" "- Korel Mortais, Le gradé démoniaque qui est venu m'apporter ça" expliqua Laguna en agitant le parchemin. Squall pris le document. "- Mais. y a rien la dessus." Laguna lui mis ses lunettes sur le nez. Squall étouffa un cri de stupeur avant de jeter le document au loin. "- C'est.. répugnant !" Laguna le fixa bizarrement avant de récupérer le parchemin. "- C'est plus que ça. C'est une.Catastrophe a laquelle tout le monde s'attendait sans oser en parler. Le vieux Roi était mal en point depuis des siècles a ce qu'on m'a dit." "- Laguna." La président haussa un sourcil. "- Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ?" Loire haussa les épaules, son habituelle sourire stupide sur le visage. "- Un président doit tout savoir non ?" "- Père." Le visage de Laguna se ferma immédiatement. "- Disons que. j'ai eut la chance d'avoir quelques accointances avec ce peuple." "- La chance , Accointance ?" "- Ils m'ont sauvés la vie. Et j'ai pu visiter les Cours Démoniaques quand j'était tout jeune." Squall parus se satisfaire pour l'instant de la réponse qui n'était après tout que la vérité. Une vérité allégée, mais la vérité toutefois. "- Vous allez y aller ?" Laguna soupira. "- Peut-être, suivant ce qui ce produira." Squall le fixa encore "- Tu te fout de moi, hein ?" Le président lui offrit un sourire immense. "- Gagné !!! Hilare, le président quitta la chambre d'hôpital sous l'attaque mesquine d'un oreiller blanc. Squall secoua la tête et se recoucha. Sa migraine ne le quittait pas et lui obscurcissait l'esprit au point qu'il ne parvenait pas tout a fait a analyser ce les derniers évènements. Un spray sur son cou le plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.  
  
"- Laguna ?" "- Mademoiselle Trepes, que puis-je pour vous ?" La SeeD soupira. "- Comment dire.." Elle glissa un regard en coin a Cid qui gesticulait non loin. "- je vois.Vous aurez les crédits pour réparer." Un soulagement palpable glissa sur les traits de la jeune femme. "- Merci." "- De rien, je suis en partie responsable de ce qui c'est produit ici après tout." La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. "- Vous. les connaissiez.. Vraiment ???" Il hocha la tête. "- Oui.Je. j'appartient a leur monde, Quistis." "- Je ne comprend pas." "- Il vaut mieux."  
  
***  
  
Galbadia  
  
"- Qu'est ce que." "- Ne bougez pas, monsieur." Difficilement, Seifer se redressa. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser du brouillard qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit, il s'assit malgré les exhortassions du médecin et ses tentatives pour le faire se rallonger. Sans vraiment faire attention, il arracha les deux intra veineuse enfoncées dans son bras. "- je vais bien." "- Vous étiez en arrêt cardiaque !" Glapit le toubib en lui appuyant sur les épaules, sans succès. "- Mais laissez moi !" Péniblement, il repoussa le médecin et les deux infirmiers et descendit du brancard. Comme par magie, Hypérion se nicha dans sa main et il s'en servit comme appuis pour s'éloigner de l'ambulance. Le médecin ne chercha pas a le retenir. Le souvenir du chevalier de la sorcière dans la mémoire collective était trop présent encore pour qu'il sacrifie davantage sa ranc?ur à son serment. S'il estimait être assez fort pour se débrouiller.  
  
Les yeux vagues, Seifer mit naturellement le cap sur la banlieue de la ville. Il avait hâte que la nuit tombe. Juste vêtu d'un pantalon qu'il n'avait pas ôté la veille, il s'enfonça dans la plus proche foret et se laissa tomber dans un petit étang entouré de fourrés. La douleur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur déclina.un peu. Le sommeil l'emporta.  
  
***  
  
BGU  
  
Squall se redressa violement sur sa couche malgré le somnifère. Les dents serrées, il gémit lorsque la brûlure qui l'avait réveillé s'étendit a tous ses membres. Comme subissant une crampe formidable, il resta longuement sur le flanc, incapable de hurler.  
  
A suivre 


	6. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : Chapitre 4

Auteur : Asrial Base: FF8 Genre : démon Titre: Liber Daemonis Rating : PG-13 à R  
  
Liber Daemonis Chapitre 4  
  
  
  
Eshtar, une semaine après.  
  
"- Non, non et non ! je me fout éperdument des cris, grincements de dents et geignements désespérés des galbadiens ! J'ai dit que je refusais de signer ce contrat commercial et ce n'est pas un minable petit technocrate dans votre genre qui va me faire changer d'avis. Je ne vous raccompagne pas !" Furieux, Laguna se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et tourna le dos au corps diplomatique venu tenté de le convaincre de se rapprocher de leurs vues financières. Les trois diplomates tentèrent une dernière approche. "- Monsieur Loire. Comprenez bien qu'Eshtar, malgré sa toute puissance économique ne peut se permettre de retomber dans son protectionnisme forcenée. Il vous faut des débouchées commerciales que ni Balamb, ni Horizon ne vous garantissent. Votre production intérieure croit de façon exponentielle depuis la fin de la guère, les pôles industriels se développent a grande vitesse, si vous ne permettez pas a vos entreprises d'écouler les stocks, je ne vois pas comment vous parviendrez a vous faire réélire." Laguna se retourna d'un coup, raide comme la justice. "- Sachez, monsieur le donneur de leçon économique, que toutes les débouchées de nos entreprises sont ouvertes. Nous ne développons pas notre production de manière anarchique mais pour répondre a une demande. Et non l'inverse. L'Etat, achète la quasi totalité de la production à des tarifs que vous ne parviendrez jamais à atteindre. L'Etat, décide des nouvelles entreprises et branches à développer." "- Un tel interventionnisme." "- A été approuvé par les populations, merci beaucoup. Maintenant, je vous prierais de sortir avant que je ne vous jette dehors à coup de pieds dans l'arrière train." "- Monsieur, ce n'est pas la peine de vous montrer brutal et insultant !" "- Ce n'est pas la peine non plus de me faire perdre mon temps !" Les trois diplomates sortirent, froissés. Agacé, Laguna sortit sur le balcon et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent fantasque jouer dans sa crinière d'ébène. "- Joli. pas particulièrement plein de tact, mais joli." "- Bonjour, père." Une grande main aux longues griffes se posa sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu. Tu nous visite bien rarement. "- J'ai été occupé." "- Je sais, oui." Laguna se nicha contre le torse du grand démon le dépassant de trois tête et soupira de satisfaction. Kaliel lui caressa la tête avec tendresse. Il aimait son adoptif de fils,si humain qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela parfois dérangeant. "- Tu connais la nouvelle ?" "- Le Roi est mort, oui.." "- Cela a déjà eut des répercutions ici que tu sois au courant ?" "- Non, Korel est venu m'apporter mon Invitation Officielle pour tout le foutoir." Kaliel se troubla. Il savait Ikerean puissant, mais de là a faire partie de la théorie de dauphins potentiels au trône, c'était une autre histoire. "- Que vas-tu faire ?" "- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, tu le sais. Je viendrais, mais juste en observateur." Kaliel soupira avant de refermer ses ailes membraneuses. "- Comment vont tes fils ? "- Skalox va bien, quand a Kréorel." Laguna eut un geste vague avant de ses désincarcérer des bras de son père adoptif et de rentrer dans le bureau. "Un verre ?" "- Tu as du chocolat ?" Laguna ri doucement. Inconnu dans les Cours, le chocolat était le péché mignon de nombre de démons.  
  
***  
  
"- SQUALL SQUALL SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL !!!" Le jeune homme compta lentement jusqu'à dix avant de lever les yeux vers sa petite amie auto proclamée. "- Kwa ?" Lâcha-t-il avec tout le tact et la douceur dont il était capable. "- Je veux aller faire des courses." "- Et bien vas-y." "- Mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi "! Expliqua-t-elle en gazouillant. "- Je suis occupé" Grigna Squall en montrant son bureau couvert de dossiers.Pour une fois, il les aimait ces foutus papiers. "- Mais Squall." Le jeune homme se retint de l'envoyer rejoindre les canards dans la mare juste en dessous de le fenêtre de son bureau et se leva juste avant qu'elle ne s'assoit sans complexe sur ses genoux. "- J'ai un poste à occuper et à tenir, Linoa. Et j'aimerais assez que tu arrête de te comporter en parasite et que tu rentres chez ton père." Des larmes naquirent dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Squall le fixa froidement. "- Maiiiiiis Squall. J'ai besoin de toi pour choisir ma robe de mariée !" Le jeune homme se pinça le racine du nez entre deux doigts. "- Linoa.JE T'AIME PAS ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE T'AVOIR EN PERMANENCE DANS LES PATTES ! Tu me gonfles, tu m'horripiles, tu me fait chier, tu es un cauchemar ambulant ! Casse toi, fou moi la paix, DEGAGE !!!!! La jeune fille s'enfuit en pleurant a chaudes larmes. "- Haaaaa, ça fait du bien." Heureux, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil juste comme on toquait a sa porte. "- Heu. Chef Squall ? Désolé de vous déranger.Dans un ..tel moment, mais on a besoin de vous dans le Hall." Le Chef des SeeDs jura mais suivit l'étudiant. "- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?" "- Une équipe a trouvé quelqu'un à Deling. Ils ont pensé qu'ils devaient le ramener ici.." Squall se fraya un passage dans la cohue humaine jusque devant le jeune homme bond assis sur le banc et encadré par toute une équipe en tenue de combat. D'une voix fatiguée et rauque, le blond leva une main entravée. "- Salut, vieux frère." Un sourire imperceptible passa sur les lèvres de Squall." "- Salut, mon vieux.Pas en grande forme on dirait." "- Tes hommes sont des barbares." Squall fit signe a l'officier dirigeant l'équipe de le détacher. "- Amène toi.Si tu peux." "- Un arrêt infirmerie serait pas de refus, tes sauvages m'ont pétés trois cotes je dirais." Squall foudroya ses hommes du regard puis aida son vieil ennemi a passer un de ses bras en travers de ses épaules pour le soutenir. "- Ca va aller ?" "- Je suis en vie." "- On va voir a ce que tu le reste, vieux frère." Seifer eut un sourire sans joie avant de remarquer l'état de la BGU. "- Y c'est passé quoi ici ?" "- Des démons." "- Ha, vous aussi ?" Squall ralentit son pas devant la fatigue visible du blond sans se soucier de la masse estudiantine qui les suivaient a bonne distance. "- Comment ça, nous aussi ?" "- Y a une semaine, j'ai été réveillé par 5 zozos se targuant d'appartenir a la garde. démonite ? Un truc du genre.Z'ont faillit me tuer." Squall l'aide a s'asseoir sur un lit et appela Kadowaki. "- on verra ça après, pour l'instant, il te faut du repos." "- SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAALL !!!" "- Je reviens, je tue ma Némésis personnelle et je reviens. Seifer toussa, crachant un peu de sang. "- Masochiste !  
  
***  
  
"- Laguna, tu.." Laguna leva le nez de sa tasse. "- Qu'y a-t-il, Kyros ?" "- ." "- Kyros ?" "- Je crois que ton ami est sonné par ma présence, enfant." Laguna rougit un peu. "- Oups." "- Enchanté, jeune homme." "- ." "- Kyros ?" Laguna se leva et secoua doucement son vieil ami par le bras. "- Laguna ? Y a un truc bizarre dans ton bureau." "- Laisse mon te nprésenter, tu veux ?" "- Hein ??? ha." "- Kyros, je te présente Kaliel Lacuniel "Celui qui révèle la vérité" dans notre langue, mon père adoptif. Père, je vous présente Kyros Seagill, un ami très cher." "- ...Laguna." "- Oui ?" "- Ton. père ????" "- Oui." Le jeune homme se forca a prendre sur lui. "- Lag. je croyait que tu avais été elevé par l'armée de Galbadia." Laguna hocha la tête, attentif a ne pas trop brusquer son ami. "- Mais après, juste avant de te rencontrer, Ward et toi, je suis.tombé sur Kaliel qui m'a prit sous son aile." "- Ha.Lag ?" "- Oui ?" "- Je crois que je vais peter un cable. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa !!!!" Kaliel secoua la tête. "- Il le prend pas trop mal." Laguna soupira en faisant asseoir sont ami tremblant de la tête au pied sur le sofa. "- Mouai.  
  
***  
  
"- Comment tu te sens maintenant ?" "- Comme si un 33 tonnes avait trouvé amusant de me rouler sur l'estomac." Seifer se força a ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de s'addresser a lui. "- Salut hérisson." "- Salut, gros chieur." "-Tu as gagné en répartit !" "- Tu as gagné en humilité !" Seifer leva un bras pour s'en protéger les yeux contre l'agressive lumière du plafonnier. "- Assez, assez ! je rends les armes, tu as gagné et j'ai perdu, je ne suis pas en état de luter contre un hérisson sous amphétamines. " "- J'ai baissé la lumière" L'informa le petit blond avant de retourner s'asseoir près de la tête du lit. "- Je ne me souvient pas mettre évanouit." Remarqua Seifer après un bref hochement de la tête pour le remercier de son attention. "- Tu as, pourtant." "- Et ta présence ? Surtout armé." Zell hésita un instant. "- Pour te protéger." "- Me protéger ou me surveiller ?" "- Un peu les deux, j'avoue, mais principalement te protéger, certain crient hauts et fort que tu devrais être passé par les armes. Seifer pâlit. "- Je n'ai jamais vu Squall aussi fou de rage quand il a entendu ça. Je crois que Cid a vraiment peur de lui maintenant. C'est aussi bien remarque." Continua le petit blond sans faire mine d'avoir remarqué la réaction de l'ancien chevalier. "- Squall a parlé de démons." Zell hocha la tête. "- Oui. On en a vu.Toi aussi d'après ce que j'ai compris ?" "- Oui et." "- Et bien, il est en vie ! Qu'est ce que vous me racontiez ?" Seifer haussa un sourcil avant de présenter, très zen, les nouveau venu, sortant de nulle part. "- D'ailleurs, Zell, les voila.A gauche, Lunima, le chef du groupe qui a essayé de me tuer, la pouffe hystérique, c'est Plumaestra et l'empoisonneur, c'est le maigrichon, là Sandaraka." "- En. Enchanté." "- les autres, aucune idée." Le démon qui avait parlé s'inclina respectueusement devant les SeeDs. "- Pardonnez cette intrusion, Lord Kréorel, mais il fallait que nous vérifiions votre état de santé." "- Seifer ? pourquoi ils t'appellent comme ça ?" "- Pas la moindre idée." "- Lord Kréorel, je croix que le plus simple serait que vous vous entreteniez avec votre père, Lord Ikerean et au plus vite. Il vous expliquera tout. Vos présence a tous deux ainsi que celle de votre frère, Sir Skalox est demandée par toutes la Cour Démonite et ce, dans les plus bref délais. " Zell renâcla. "- Vous connaissez sa famille ?" Un flottement parcourus les démons. "- Heu. évidement.Son frère est ici même, non loin.Quand a son père." La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. "- Nous ne pouvons rester, nous préviendrons votre père." Et ils disparurent. "- CHIERIE !" Squall entre, la gunblade au clair. "- Mais il se passe quoi ici ?" "- Tes copains démons qui sont venus nous dire un petit bonjour" Grinça Seifer, une sourde migraine lui martelant les tempes. "- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent encore ? Mais c'est quoi se bordel ?" Les haut parleur grésillèrent. "- Chef Squall ? Monsieur Loire sur la deux, il veux vous parler d'urgence. Il saisit le premier combiné. "- Et bordel ! marre ! Je veux des vacances ! Allo !....Père ??.....Quoi???? une recherche dans les dossiers de la BGU ?.....Si vous voulez... Qui ???? Mon grand frère ??? Vous rigolez !..." Seifer pâlit davantage encore et échangea un regard incrédule avec Zell tandis que Squall continuait a discuter au téléphone. "- Attendez. je note...Vous dite qu'il est au courant que vous le cherchez..il serait a la BGU ? Ben voyons.Son nom ???? Kréorel ? Bizarre..Ok, je fais le nécessaire." Squall raccrocha. "- Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive Seif ? T'es aussi blanc que les draps." Zell se racla la gorge. "- Lord Kréorel.C'est comme ça que les démons ont appelés Seif." Squall battit stupidement des paupières un instant avant de se rejeter sur le téléphone.  
  
A suivre 


	7. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 6

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 6

BGU

Laguna était repartit.

Aussi rapidement et …soudainement qu'il était apparus, lorsqu'un démon aux longues ailes brunes un peu fripées s'étaient invité dans l'infirmerie sans se soucier un instant des humains présents.

D'une simple flexion de ses grandes ailes violettes, la réalité avait semblée basculée autour de Laguna et il avait disparu, entraînant avec lui la créature humanoïdes, si différente de lui même et des autres démons qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer jusque la.

Encore quelque peu choqués par le tombereau de révélations venant de leur tomber dessus, les trois hommes et la doctoresse prirent un temps pour se remettre ainsi qu'une grande rasade de l'alcool translucide que Kadowaki gardait une bouteille dans un coin pour faire un grog aux élèves enrhumés. 

Un peu réchauffé de l'intérieur par l'alcool et la langue déliée tout autant, Zell renifla avant de lâcher avec son manque de tact coutumier.

"- Ben vous êtes pas humains…Ca m'étonnes même pas en plus…"

Seifer et Squall tiquèrent a la semblance l'un de l'autre.

"- A savoir ?"

"- Ca explique votre force de gorille au moins."

"- K…Ki…..KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!"

Kadowaki, zen comme tout un temple remplit de moines bouddhistes tibétains leva un doigt.

"- Ha ! Linoa est réveillée…."

Un peu hagarde, la sorcière jeta des coups d'oeils éperdus autours d'elle sans vraiment savoir où elle était.

"- Ca va aller mon enfant ?"

"- Le monstre…"

"- Il n'y a pas de monstre ici." La rassura la doctoresse comme elle se serait adressée a un enfant un peu attardé.

"- Si…." La jeune fille se remit a piauler avant de monter graduellement dans les aigus."ET EUX AUSSI CE SONT DES MONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSTRES !!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Un seau d'eau glacée la fit taire net.

"- Oups…"

"- IRVINE !" Gueulèrent en cœur Squall, Seifer et Zell.

"- Désolé, j'ai cru entendre l'alarme incendie alors j'ai voulu coupé le sinistre de suite…"

"- Tu trouve ça drôle ?"

Le tireur d'élite regarda la jeune fille tenter de reprendre son souffle péniblement avec autant de grâce qu'une poisson hors de l'eau et un mince sourire sinistre effleura ses lèvres sensuelles.

"- Infiniment."

Zell leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Et il paraît que c'est toi qui a un mauvais fond." Râla-t-il en tendant des vêtements propre à Seifer, pris dans les réserves de l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme les prit et s'en vêtit, aussi déconcerté que Squall.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air de vous choquer…"

"-Quoi ? Que vous soyez frères ? Que votre père soit un démon ? Ou que vous en soyez aussi ?"

Irvine haussa un sourcil.

"- Ha ?"

"- On vient d'avoir la confirmation."

"- Ha…"

"- Quel vocabulaire."

"- Je vocaliserais après étude du dossier, amour de ma vie."

Squall et Seifer battirent une nouvelle fois des paupières du même mouvement jumeau.

"- Ben.. le tout…"

Zell eut un sourire plein de dents.

"- Mes chers amis. Si Laguna vient de nous balancer ça, maintenant, de manière aussi abrupte, après les petites visites que nous avons reçus, ça ne veux dire qu'une chose. Qu'on va être dans la merde jusqu'au cou et qu'il va falloir retourner au turbin. Alors soyons pragmatique et remettons la crise de nerfs après un énième sauvetage du monde, voulez vous ?"

Irvine haussa un sourcil.

"- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon amant ?"

Zell se redressa de toute sa petite taille et les fixa, hautain.

"- Il suffit. Je ne m'abaisserais pas plus longtemps a jouer les Zébulons décérébrés. J'ai aussi un cerveau. Pas que des muscles." Râla-t-il avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Sortie quelque peu gâchée par le piaulement de pucelle outragée qu'il ne manqua pas de produire une fois la porte refermée sur lui.

Juste histoire de se soulager les nerfs, quoi…

***

Deux daemonites se jetèrent sur les cotés de la large Voie Centrale devant le pas décidé et tout sauf amical du Démon Majeur s'approchant a grand pas.

Sa tunique blanche claquant autour de ses chevilles, il écarta d'un geste les deux gardes de rang inférieur barrant l'entrée des Cercles Gravitiques puis s'envola d'un élégant coup d'ailes vers les Cercles Blancs qu'il traversa sans peine avant de vaincre ses frères Noirs.

Enfin, il se posa sur le bord du premier Cercle élémental et s'y attarda un instant.

Le Royaume changeait et évoluait en permanence, rendant bien difficile aux démons s'absentant quelque temps de retrouver leur chemin.

Heureusement, la topographie globale restait toujours a peu près identique et permettait de s'y retrouver avec une bonne carte. Enfin… Une carte indiquait simplement où chaque Cercle ou Cours avait le plus de chance, selon les lois de la probabilités, de se trouver. Ensuite, les jeux et errements de chacun d'entre eux, non plus que leurs parties de saute-mouton ne pouvant être prévues a l'avance, chacun prenait avec philosophie d'agréable foutoir qui leur servait de Royaume…

Laguna eut un petit sourire en imaginant ses fils perdus a l'entrée du Portail…

Pour un non initié, ce que l'on appelais communément les Cours n'étaient qu'un entrelacs sans raison de cercles, au sens propres du termes, flottant a distance les uns au dessus des autres.

Au plus près de la surface et des humains coulait paresseusement la seule source d'eau du Royaume.

Après avoir fait trois petits tours sur lui même en un monstrueux siphon de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de larges d'un bord a l'autre, il tombait en une gigantesque cascade jusqu'au fin fond du Royaume où la fine pluie, presque la brume permanente qu'il produisait en tombant d'une si colossale hauteur avait finit par constituer un second lac, pendent a celui de la "surface" et où un siphon similaire renvoyait l'eau en excès vers le monde des humains…

Juste après le Stixx[Asrial1] , nommé avec humour d'après d'antiques légendes humaines, venait le territoire des Daemonites, bâtard de démons et d'humains, démons incapable de contrôler leur puissance et leurs pouvoirs pour franchir les Cercles Gravitiques et les Cercles Noirs et Blancs, ou, plus simplement, démons refusant de se fatiguer a descendre davantage.

Venait d'abord les Cours Inférieurs, empilement labyrinthique de neuf semi-dimensions se chevauchant sans fin et où seule la magie pouvait empêcher votre voisin de se retrouver a prendre son café dans votre baignoire un beau matin.

Ensuite venaient les cent quarante quatre Cercles Inférieurs. Véritables empilement, encore une fois, de cent quarante quatre "assiettes" élémentaires, chacune constituant un cercle, épais de quelques pouces a plusieurs centaines de pieds, le passage de l'un a l'autre formant autant de Marche que de Cercles…La largueur du dernier et du plus grand des cercle dépassait les milles kilomètres tandis que le premier, minuscule, était a peine assez grand pour recevoir le Portail ouvrant sur le monde des humains et large, d'une huisserie a l'autre, de quelques mètres a peine. Chacun avait ses règles, chacun avait son maître, mais les Daemonites y vivaient sans trop de peine dans les petits villages ou les grandes villes qu'ils y avaient construit. Pour un humain, hormis le "ciel" perpétuellement bouché par la grande cascade centrale du Stixx et le "toit" constitué du fond du lac supérieur, les Cercles Inférieurs n'avaient rien de remarquables.

Puis venaient les six Cours Médians, imbroglios pyramidal en permanente mutation, aussi noir qu'un four et que seuls quelques inconscients tentaient de visiter, le reste des Démons et Daemonites se contentant de se laisser glisser vers la strate inférieure, ou au pire, de se reposer sur les petites terrasses de pierre que la chute du Stixx avait finit par creuser dans l'enveloppe extérieure des Cours. Les jeunes aimaient bien les Cours Médians. C'était le lieu idéal pour impressionner leur compagnon et camarades de jeux ainsi que leurs cadet, ce qui avait finit par décider un Roi antérieur a créer une Brigade de Recherche des Egarés. Malheureusement, rares étaient les bénévoles, aussi le Trône y avait gagné un moyen aisé de punir les rares lois bafouées par certains…

Puis, logiquement, encore que la logique dans le Royaume soit le cauchemar de n'importe quel individu ayant encore une once de santé mentale, venaient les Cercles Médians. De la même forme générale que les Cercles Inférieurs, il n'étaient qu'au nombre de soixante quatre mais gagnaient en surface ce que leur nombre plus faible leur refusaient.

C'étaient sur les Cercles Médians que c'étaient de longues dates installés les quartiers de plaisir, puis, plus tardivement, les universités démoniaques selon le fameux adage qu'il ne faut jamais séparer le travail et le plaisir…

Plus bas encore, après une courte chute dans le vide noir et duveteux de l'Entre-Cours, venaient les trois Cours Supérieures, dernier bastion Daemonite où la crème de la population se retrouvait pour jouir de tout le savoir culturelle des démons autant que des Daemonites. Contrairement aux humains, les deux races se retrouvaient avec plaisir dans l'Art et la Connaissance, la partageant avec un plaisir tout enfantin qui avait permis le développement de leur sang infiniment plus vite que de l'humanité. 

Contrairement aux autres Cours, ceux ci étaient, pas leur sobriété et leur calme, improbable davantage encore que les emberlificotements des Cours Inférieures et Medianes…

Sages comme des enfançon, les trois blocs cubiques se contentaient de tourner les uns autours des autres, tels des satellite prenant le Stixx comme astre….

Enfin venaient les trente deux Cercles Supérieurs, énorme assiette de quelque dizaine de pas a peine d'épaisseur, baignée en permanence par la lumière diffuse jetée par les cristaux qui poussaient sur eux comme du chiendent. Contrairement aux autre Cercles, ils ne tenaient pas de la Ziggourat mais plutôt de l'assiette plate ou la seule différence entre chaque Cercle était la différence de nuance du sol et des cristaux lumineux qui y foisonnaient.

Emplis de couleurs et de lumière, l'endroit était le parfait jardin et le parfait champ, exploités ensemble et conjointement par les deux peuples pour subvenir a leurs besoins de bouche.

Juste en dessous, énormes, colossaux, menaçant et impénétrables pour tous les non démons, se dressaient, immuables, les huit Cercles Gravitiques.

Huit cercles concentriques, fins comme des feuilles de papiers et plus dur a traverser que des murs d'acier damasquinés de douze pied d'épaisseur.

Huit cercles d'un gris uniforme,empilés sans espoir de s'écarte les uns des autres de plus d'un dixième de millimètres, chacun tournoyant lentement a contre sens de son frère supérieur, d'un diamètre égal, ou seul, comme inconscient de leur présence, le Stixx plongeait en eux avec la facilité et la décontraction que seul un fleuve, inconscient de son environnement, pouvait atteindre.

Huit cercles qui gardaient l'entrée du Royaume Démoniaques.

Huit cercles où prenaient naissance de simple univers…

Laguna secoua la tête, il n'aimait pas penser a la traversé des Cercles Gravitiques. Il était de ceux, rares, heureusement, qui sentaient la conscience existant au sein même des Cercles 

Et le simple fait de pouvoir effleurer cette conscience si infantile et pourtant si sage et si mature le glaçait jusqu'à la moelle des ailes…

Avec un soupir, il se secoua et plissa les yeux, cherchant sa destination suivante.

Juste au dessus de lui, les deux Cercles Blanc et les deux Cercles Noirs s'affrontaient de leur lutte sans fin et instantanée, impermanente et immortelle a la fois.

Comme les Cercles Gravitiques, ces quatre Cercles étaient des pièges mortels pour tous ceux qui s'y aventuraient sans savoir ce qu'il faisaient.

Si les Cercles Gravitiques s'attaquaient au corps pour le réduire a l'état de pulpe compression par le seul effet de leur existence, les Cercles Blancs et Noirs attaquaient la psychés, renvoyant au démon qui les traversaient les pires souvenirs de son existence tout autant que ses instincts et ses pulsions les plus viles.

Une seule fois Laguna s'était risqué a ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il les avait passé.

Et il avait bien faillit s'y perdre…

Ainsi que les milliers de malheureux, encore en vie malgré le temps écoulés, piégés dans les Cercles a vivre et revivre leurs pires cauchemars sans espoir d'en échapper, jouissant de cette mort lente et sans fin autant qu'il en souffraient, rendu fous par la douleur…

D'un battement d'aile, le Démon majeur quitta le Premier Cercle Elémental, celui du Feu, simple disque brûlant ou s'ébattaient gaiement quelque enfants qui lui firent de grands signes.

Les repliant le long de son dos, il plongea au centre du Cercle, suivant la jute infini du Stixx.

Les autres Cercles élémentaux passèrent a leur tour…

L'Eau, son élément natif, peuplés d'une infinité de créatures marines l'appelant a venir le rejoindre et a s'abattre dans l'aqueux éléments.

L'Air, impalpable et presque vide, 

Et enfin le Cercle de la Terre….Disque dur de roche nue au pourtour duquel le cinquième et dernier Cercle, minuscule en comparaison, frémissait sans relâche.

Avec un sourire tendre, Laguna se téléporta près de lui et s'agenouilla devant l'infime cercle, a peine large comme le doigts, noir, huileux et emplis de couleurs…

Il posa les mains dessus.

Le Cercle, avide, l'enveloppa tout entier.

"- Bonjour, père…."

Avec gratitude, le Cercle du Chaos le relâcha. Il était rare que des démons se souviennent de qui il était et de ce qu'ils lui devaient….

Avec ce que Laguna avait appris a interpréter comme l'équivalent d'un baiser sur le front, le Chaos se retira avec une dernière caresse, le laissant libre de reprendre sa route, régénéré de toutes ses fatigues. 

Enfin, avec un soupir de soulagement, il se laissa une dernière fois tomber dans le cône du Stixx.

Ses bottes ferrées tintèrent sur le sol de basalte noir.

Avec un rictus dévoilant ses crocs de longueur respectable, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et s'étira.

Il était de retour chez lui…

Il était de retour sur le Cercle Majeur… L'ultime rempart avant la Cours Démoniaque proprement dite…

Juste avant le Palais…

  
Deux gardes le saluèrent.

"- Ikerean Lacuniel."

Les deux démons s'inclinèrent encore et ouvrirent les immenses porte d'iridium protégeant le dernier accès aux Cours.

Prenant une respiration, il franchit la Porte de Bronze.

Là commençait le véritable jeu…

A suivre

* * *

[Asrial1]L'orthographe que j'ai choisie est délibérée


	8. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 7

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 7

BGU, un mois plus tard.

Squall se prit la tête dans les mains.

Depuis des semaines,  des migraines abominables le laissaient sur le flanc des heures durant, presque exclusivement dans la journée, alors même que la paperasserie s'accumulait a qui mieux-mieux sans qu'il trouve quiconque pour le suppléer dans ses taches administratives…

Son père avait disparu, Kyros également, et personne ne savait où les deux têtes pensantes d'Eshtar avaient pu se volatiliser, laissant la plus grande nation de la planète dans une incertitude de plus en plus affligée de strabisme divergeant. Certains étaient même allés jusqu'à insinuer que la disparition du père pouvait être remplacée par les capacités du fils…

Avec un gémissement, Squall avala une grande gorgée du sirop de morphine qui seul parvenait à le soulager quelque peu et reprit son pénible travail de bureaucrate.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain a la volée, laissant entrer un Seifer déjà armé et livide sous son hâle.

"- Galbadia attaque Eshtar."

***

Palais Démoniaque, une semaine plus tard

Laguna, ou plutôt Ikerean Lacuniel -"Celui au cœur aussi noir que l'océan" si l'on traduisait son nom en humain-, observait des frères de race, un petit sourire aussi amusé que halluciné.

Là où il avait toujours vu des Démons Majeurs puissants, fiers de leur force, de leurs conditions et de leurs Royaumes personnels -encore une subtilité des Cours qu'il n'avait pas bien saisie- il ne  voyait plus que des sales gosses s'entre déchirant pour un jouet neuf.

"- Alors ?"

"- Ils sont…effondrant…"

"- N'est-ce pas !"

Laguna secoua la tête ne sachant trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer de la bêtise crasse dont faisaient montre ses frères. 

"- Et moi qui croyait la connerie congénitale l'apanage de l'humanité."

"- Ca fait du bien hein…"

"- Ca replace l'ego c'est certain…"

Kaliel, le père adoptif de Laguna, posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils de cœur et éclata de rire.

"- Je vais finir par croire que certains d'entre nous devraient aller vivre quelques temps parmi les humains. Cela leur ferait le plus grand bien…"

Un silence choqué échappa aux quelques Majeurs les plus proches d'eux.

"- Ils sont très fiers de leur appartenance au Cercle Majeur…" Souffla Kaliel en gloussant.

Laguna grogna.

La bigoterie et la soif de pouvoir de ses condisciples le dégouttait a mesure que tout amusement le quittait.

Il connaissait bien les cercles de la politique, à quelque niveau que ce soit et attendait avec un mélange d'anticipation et de crainte les premiers coups bas qui n'allaient pas tarder à ramper…

"- Comment vont tes fils ?"

"- Ils s'habituent aux révélations que je leur ai fait…"

"-Tu sais que la guerre a repris entre Eshtar et Galbadia non ?"

Laguna hocha la tête.

"- Oui. C'était évident que la mort du vieux roi entraînerait des désordres là-haut…C'est une méthode comme une autre pour me forcer a m'absenter et infléchir mes votes ou ceux de mes potentiels partisans. C'est d'une évidence pathétique." Il embrassa la salle du Conclave de la main où s'entre-déchiraient quelques centaines de démons. "Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent des humains, mais la politique et la diplomatie, dans les Cours, se résume à savoir proférer les bonnes menaces au bon moment et à la bonne personne… Ils ne sont pas prêts pour les subtilités de la Real Politik.

"- Tu compte tenter ta chance au trône ?"

"- Et qu'est ce que j'en ferais ?"

Laguna eut un sourire en coin. Autour d'eux, les autres candidats potentiels écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles.

"- Soyez réaliste, père. Je n'ai que faire de prendre la tête de quelques centaines de fous furieux bornés qui ne reconnaissaient que leur propre pouvoir a moins de s'être fait a moitié massacré par leur maître. Ils ne connaissent rien au réel pouvoir et a ce que cela implique. Ils ne savent pas gouverner et encore moins être gouvernés… Si les Cours avaient eut de réels dirigeants et surtout que les majeurs étaient moins obsédés par leur propre indépendance et leur pouvoir personnel, nous n'aurions pas été obligés de rester dans l'ombre du Stixx et nous aurions pu vivre au grand jour, avec les humains, et nous mêler a eux. Les problèmes induis par les sorcières ne seraient pas apparus et les deux peuples se seraient développés de concert… Mais non. C'eut été à la fois trop simple et trop contraignant…C'est ridicule…"

Finaud, Kaliel se frotta l'arête du nez avec une longue griffe rouge sang.

"- Justement. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui sait mener la barque d'un état pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de concret.

Laguna le foudroya du regard.

"- Ne soyer pas stupide, père. Et vous êtes misérablement transparent. Je ne veux pas de ce trône. Quelqu'un de ma compétence ne serait qu'une cible vivante pour eux. Ils veulent un pantin fantoche, manipulable a merci et qui, surtout, ne prenne aucune disposition dérangeante pour remettre en question le chaos dans lequel les Cours finissent de se confire comme des cornichons dans du vinaigre."

Les démons autours de lui accusèrent le cou dans qu'il s'en soucie.

Enflammé par son sujet, il continua.

"- Les Cours sont en train de se déliter au point qu'elles ont totalement oubliées d'où elles sont ici et leur réelle identité. Notre raison d'être n'est pas ces mesquines petites querelles intestines qui nous coûtent chaque année plus de jeunes. Quelle chierie !"

Irrité au delà, des mots, il se leva et réclama la parole au président qui tentait fébrilement de ramener un semblant d'ordre parmi les Démons Majeurs assemblés.

D'un geste, il la lui donna, doutant qu'il puisse se faire entendre au dessus du brouhaha. 

Malheureusement pour les contestataires assemblé, il avait l'habitude des tribunes hurlantes…Et les humains étaient au moins aussi bruyant que les démons.

**"- SUFFIT !"**

Son rugissement se répercuta sur la voûte, amenant un silence stupéfait parmi ses frères.

D'une voix si basse que même ses plus proches condisciples devaient tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre et pourtant portant suffisamment pour que même le président, placé a l'autre bout de la salle distingue sa voix, il commença.

"- Je suis désolé de voir que ce ramassis d'imbéciles pompeux ne c'est pas amélioré au cours des années." Sa voix gagna en intensité au fur et a mesure qu'il gagnait l'attention des autres démons majeurs. " Qu'êtes vous donc pour vous conduire ainsi ? Vous vous enorgueillissez d'être les plus puissants de notre race, vous vous targuer d'être les plus sages, et vous vous conduisez si mal que je n'aurait aucun remord a vous remplacer par des enfants humains de quatre ans. Allons, n'avez vous donc aucun respect de vous même que vous vous comportiez si mal que même des daemonites se gaussent de vous ? Vous êtes ici pour le bien des Cours, non pour un thé mondain !" Il balaya la sale d'un regard si noir que le parme de ses yeux en avait totalement disparu, ses pupilles fendues réduites à l'état d'une mince ligne verticale." Vous me faites honte ! En vous voyant, j'ai honte de mon peuple ! Honte de faire partie du ramassis de vieux crétins obnubilés par leur pouvoir personnel dont vous me donnez la vision ! Ne comprenez vous pas que vous êtes, NOUS SOMMES Les Cours ! Comment voulez vous être respectés des inférieurs en vous conduisant plus bas que terre ! Vous êtes la haute caste de notre société et vous êtes son cancer. Vous devriez préserver notre monde et pourtant vous lui tirez chaque année un peu plus de sang." Avisant un démon près à lui répondre, il le coupa immédiatement avant même qu'il pose sa question. " Je sais que je ne suis de retour ici que depuis peu. Et c'est tant mieux ! Contrairement à vous, j'ai appris ! Je ne me suis pas vautré dans la fange que vous avez fait de nos traditions et de notre culture ! Regardez vous ! Vous vous disputez un trône qui n'a plus rien de sacré ni le moindre pouvoir comme des chiots mal éduqués se disputeraient un os." Tournant son attention sans partage vers le président, il exhiba son sceau. "Ramael Fergotel, en tant qu'unique Demon Majeur du troisième élément et comme j'en ai le droit, j'applique mon absolu véto à un quelconque vote tant que les circonstances nécessaires et suffisantes à l'établissement d'un scrutin régulier, comme il est indiqué et suivant les termes de la Charte, n'aura pas été préparé et mis en place !"

Un rugissement de protestations s'abattit au cœur de l'édifice sans que Laguna ne flanche.

"- Ikerean Lacuniel, votre requête est enregistrée et agréée, comme il se doit suivant la Charte. Cette séance est ajournée."

Le marteau de plomb du démon écrasa son support en bronze et rendit un son mat et définitif.

Les portes de la salle se rouvrirent.

La tête haute et les épaules raides, Laguna sortit le premier sans se soucier des regards meurtriers des autres démons majeurs.

Son père le rattrapa.

"- Tu te les ai tous mis a dos, tu sais…"

"- Pas tous…" murmura Laguna avec un sourire glacial. " Pas tous…je sais ce que je fais, père…je joue à ce jeu depuis des années…"

"- N'oublie pas que eux, n'y ont jamais joués…Si les règles que tu t'amuse a émettre sont trop vaporeuses, ils n'y comprendront rien…Quel est ton prochain mouvement ?"

"- Prochain ? Je n'en ai pas encore effectué un seul, père. Comme vous venez de le dire, je me suis contenté de fixer les règles qui m'agréent. Mon premier mouvement sera de roquer…"

"- Roquer ?"

"- Vous n'avez jamais joué aux échecs, père ?"

Le démon secoua la tête.

"- Vous devriez essayer. C'est la base de toute stratégie…Ne vous en faite pas, père… Je sais ce que je fais et où je vais…"

"- Toi, oui, mais eux…"

"- Ils le sauront…Lorsque j'aurais mis sur le trône le Roi qui me convient…"

***

Eshtar, même moment.

"- Comment sont les troupes ?"

"- Au point mort. Galbadia a été stoppé près du Lac Salé, les troupes aéroportées se sont heurtées aux SeeDs dans les districts 1, 8 et 17. Elimination complète de l'ennemi. "

"- Merci, Nathan. Seifer ?"

"- Lunatic Pandora est en cours de réparations, Tears Point vibre déjà a en arracher les tympans de tous les soldats a deux miles a la rondes, Luna Gates est aux mains de l'ennemi bien qu'elle ne serve plus a rien, Geyser a disparu dans la nature et des rumeurs bizarres sur nous deux circulent…"

Squall fit un geste et Nathan sortit, le laissant seul avec son frère dans le bureau de Laguna.

"- Linoa ?"

"- Linoa…"

"- Y en a qui les croient ?"

"- Les rumeurs ? Bien sur que non, c'est Linoa qui les répands…"

"- Irvine et Zell ?"

"- Ils les dénient vigoureusement. Ils nous sont fidèles tu sais…"

Un sourire pénible fleurit lentement sur les lèvres de Squall avant qu'il ne se frotte le front.

"- Tu as encore mal…"

"- Comme toi…"

Seifer le fit s'asseoir et lui massa gentiment les tempes.

"- Merci…"

"- Pas de quoi, petit frère."

Les deux hommes n'avaient eut aucune peine a accepter leur filiation une fois celle ci avouée. En fait, elle leur était devenue plus importante chaque jour, leur permettant enfin de s'appuyer sur les forces de l'autre sans risquer d'y laisser voir une faiblesse.

"- Je ne comprends pas… Nous sommes plus puissant qu'eux, nous avons plus d'hommes, un matériel meilleur et des officiers infiniment supérieurs aux leurs mais ils s'acharnent ! En six semaines, ils ont du perdre près de 10 000 hommes et ils n'en continuent que plus farouchement leurs attaques suicide… Je ne comprends pas…"

Seifer se pencha et posa sa joue contre celle de Squall.

"- Je ne comprends pas plus… Lorsque j'étais…Lorsque je commandais leur troupe, je peux t'assurer que leur seule force venait de leur force numérique. Les quelques officiers de qualité sont morts pendant l'assaut de la BGU -c'était un ordre d'Ultimécia, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste des militaires compétents capables de tenter de la renverser….- et leurs techniques de combat sont misérables….Au fait, la GGU c'est posée près de la TGU dans la matinée. Ils sont tous prêts à en découdre contre Galbadia. Ils n'ont guère apprécié la tentative d'extermination de Deling pour récupérer leurs locaux comme base d'opération mobile…"

"- Deling est un imbécile."

"- Deling est dangereux…"

Squall renifla.

"- Ha oui ? Et en quoi !"

Seifer ne pu retenir un sourire. Si son frère était un géni militaire, les implications politiques le dépassaient."

"- Deling ne s'embarrasse pas de subtilité pour tenter d'envahir Eshtar. Il envoie ses troupes au casse pipe sans bouger une seconde que ces soldats sont des pères, frères, fils..."

"- Et alors ?"

"- Tu crois que les populations civiles de Galbadia vont accepter encore longtemps de voir leurs hommes se faire massacrer pour rien ?"

"- Ils pourraient tout autant se retourner contre nous; C'est nous qui les massacrons, pas Deling !"

"- Deling est plus près. C'est donc une meilleure cible…Par contre…Oui, tu viens de me donner une idée…"

"- Une idée ?"

"- Il faut que je vois Selphie…"

"- Je vois…."

"- Ha ?"

"- Tu veux faire de la désinformation en faisant passer Eshtar pour le pauvre pays opprimé qui tente difficilement de survivre à la mise à sac systématique des vilains galbadiens et qui n'a comme choix pour survivre que de massacrer les soldats ennemis ?"

"- C'est l'idée générale même s'il faut la développer un peu et ajouter quelques violons…Je compte sur Selphie pour s'en charger elle a le génie pour se genre de chose."

Squall eut un petit rire sans joie.

"- Et moi, j'ai un génie pour quoi ?"

Seifer le fixa longuement.

"- Squall…Si tu n'étais pas ici, et sur le terrain, Eshtar aurait depuis longtemps rendu les armes…Et tu le sais…"

Squall hocha la tête.

Comme il savait qu'il devait être le fils de son père plus que tout autre chose…

Il soupira. Il lui pesait chaque jour davantage de devoir jouer les présidents par intérim. Il savait n'avoir pas l'étoffe d'un bon politique et auraient commis déjà nombre d'impair si Seifer n'avait pas été là pour le conseiller et le guider.

Si l'ascendance de Seifer avait été connue, il aurait été profitable que ce soit lui qui remplace leur père. Les choses étant se qu'elles étaient, il n'avait pas le choix et se devait de prendre les rênes de l'état. Plus pour soutenir le moral défaillant des populations qu'autres choses d'ailleurs, mais c'était déjà un minimum.

"- Squall ?"

"- Hein ??? Désolé, tu disais ?"

Seifer lui tendis une tasse de café et se répéta.

"- Je te parlais de Tears Point et de Lunatic Pandora. Je ne comprends pas ce que les galbadiens espèrent en tirer…"

"- Je ne comprends pas plus…"

Irvine entra en coup de vent et se précipita sur le poste de télé pour l'allumer sur la chaîne d'info galbadienne.

"- Regardez ça !"

"- ….. Heureux d'avoir réussit, malgré la présence hostile d'Eshtar, à récupérer la dernière sorcière encore libre de la planète ! Elle a été placé, grâce à l'assistance du docteur Geyser, sous un contrôle magique absolu…." Expliquait la voix off alors que l'écran montrait un homme torse nu en chiton allongé sur une civière

"- Ben au moins, on sait où est passé le vieux fous…"

"- C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, Irvine…"

"- Ha ?"

"- C'est Adel sur cette civière…"

"- QUOI ?"

Squall hocha la tête en prenant soudain conscience d'un élément qui le gênait.

"- Et il ressemble un peu trop à Laguna sous sa vraie forme pour ma tranquillité d'esprit…"

"- Ce qui signifie ?"

Les deux frères se rembrunirent salement.

"- Qu'il va falloir aller chercher Adel…."

"- QUOI ?"

"- Rassemble une équipe, Irvine…"

A suivre…

***


	9. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 8

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 8

Planant sur de longues ailes couleur de nuit, aussi invisible qu'une ombre et aussi silencieux qu'un rapace nocturne, le visiteur se posa sur le bord du balcon et sauta près de la fenêtre.

Sans un bruit, il poussa la porte-fenêtre et entra dans le bureau brillamment éclairé.

L'ombre sourit.

Il aimait ce bureau.

Sa seconde maison quelque part…

A pas lent et élastiques de prédateur, comme si ses membres avaient été désertés en quelques jours de toute l'humanité qui s'y était glissé en longues années, elle s'accroupit près de l'adolescent endormit sur le sofa.

Tendrement, elle repoussa les mèches blondes tombant sur le front marqué par le fer de son enfant.

Déjà, elle voyait les stigmates de l'Eveil courir sur sa peau pâle.

Laguna soupira.

"- Seifer ?"

Le jeune homme se dressa d'un coup, prêt à se battre.

"- P…Laguna ?"

"- Papa ?"

"- Vous étiez où ?"

Laguna s'écarta pour laisser à Squall la place de s'asseoir sur le sofa près de son frère et leur prit la main à tous deux.

"- Les événements se précipitent dans les Cours. J'ai été obligé de faire acte d'autorité pour calmer un peu le jeu et en forcer les règles comme je le voulais…"

"- Quoi ?" 

"- Il veux dire qu'il commence à préparer ses armes pour manipuler le scrutin à venir, Squall." Expliqua Seifer, complètement réveillé.

Laguna hocha la tête.   
Son aîné avait hérité de ses compétences tactiques alors que son cadet avait gagné ses compétences martiales…

Si les choses évoluaient comme il le prévoyait, l'humanité, comme les Cours, bénéficierait grandement de sa lignée…

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il songe à engendrer un troisième rejeton…

Pour l'instant, néanmoins, il avait autre chose à penser.

"- Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. Il faut que je retourne dans les Cours avant la fin de la nouvelle lune…"

"- Ca nous laisse trois jours…"

Laguna hocha la tête.

"- Pourquoi si peu de temps ?"

"- C'est le temps que mettront les autres Majeurs a présenter leurs requêtes d'abandon devant le Conseil.

"- Quoi ?"

Le démon Majeur soupira.

Il oubliait facilement que ses fils ne connaissaient rien à leur seconde patrie.

"- C'est très compliqué…"

"- Tout ce qui vous implique est compliqué, Laguna." Cingla Seifer en enfilant ses bottes. "Vous allez au moins nous expliquer ?"

"- C'est de la politique…"

Squall claqua de la langue.

"- Alors je vous laisse entre vous. Vous vous en sortirez mieux sans moi qui vais passer mon temps a poser des questions idiotes. Je vais aller vérifier que l'unité est prête pour la sortie de ce matin.

"- Une sortie ?"

"- Esthar est sous le feu Galbadien…."

"- Normal…"

"- Et ils se sont amusés a récupéré le frigo volant et a en sortir Adel…"

"- KOI !"

"- …C'est bien un démon lui aussi, n'est ce pas ?"

Un peu choqué, Laguna se contenta de hocher la tête avant de replier ses ailes pour s'asseoir à la place désertée par son cadet.

"- Quand on y réfléchit, il vous ressemble un peu…"

"- Nous sommes demi-frère, Seifer. Nous avons la même "mère"…Et il est mon aîné de 48 ans…Nos pères sont tous les deux des humains...Nous avons été laissé ici a nous débrouiller par nous même jusqu'à ce que nos pouvoirs fassent surface…Sa maturation a été plus longue que la mienne à cause des circonstances…Nos potentiels se sont révélés a quelques mois d'intervalles seulement. Entre temps notre "mère" était mort et il ne restait personne pour se souvenir de notre existence…J'ai eut la chance d'être repéré et guidé par Lacuniel puisque nous sommes du même élément, lui n'a pas eut cette chance…."

"- C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu fou ?"

"- Il n'est pas fou, Squall…Il est simplement complètement dominé par son Elément Primaire…Si nous parvenions a l'isoler de son élément le temps de lui apprendre a le contrôler, il redeviendrait un démon majeur parfaitement fonctionnel…Oui….C'est un risque a prendre…Il nous serait sans prix de l'avoir a nos cotés pendant le vote…Et il n'est pas de l'Eau…Il est du Temps…"

"- ….Si vous le dites…"

"- C'est compliqué…"

Les deux jeunes gens eurent un sourire en coin.

"- Où est Kyros ?"

***

L'ancien soldat galbadien gémit.

Il avait mal au crâne et la désagréable impression que son estomac était prêt à prendre son indépendance de sa petite personne a chaque instant.

Et ce durait depuis des semaines…

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici en fait…

Le ici n'ayant absolument pas la moindre signification pour lui bien entendu.

Tout ce qu'il s'avait, c'est qu'il était dans une geôle étrange, entouré d'êtres bizarres qui le nourrissaient de choses inconnues de lui et qui tendaient a le rendre malade comme un chien.

Deux fois il avait voulu refuser la nourriture qu'on lui apportait, mais les deux fois, ses geôliers l'avaient nourris de force tout en gazouillant dans une langue étrange qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se traîna comme il pu jusqu'au broc de cristal en permanence remplis d'eau fraîche et l'avala d'un traite. A peine l'avait-il reposé que l'eau avait repris son niveau initial dans l'aiguière.

Il y avait beau temps qu'il ne se souciait plus de ce petit miracle, le cerveau trop chamboulé pour penser.

La porte de la prison s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une haute silhouette chaussée de cuir ferré -la seule partie de l'anatomie du visiteur qu'il pouvais voir sans faire l'effort surhumain de lever la tête- et harnaché de plus de métal brinquebalant qu'il pouvait en distinguer a l'oreille…

"- Levez le."

Deux poignes solides se glissèrent sous ses aisselles et le hissèrent sur ses pieds.

Une main gantée lui souleva le menton sans douceur.

Kyros eut un geste de recul.

Les yeux étrécis par la réflexion, l'homme…non, le démon en face de lui le fixait avec intensité…Les prunelles bleues azurs fendues horizontalement comme celles d'un étrange chat lui donnaient l'impression de chercher a lui arracher les moindres secrets de son âme sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher…

Haletant, Kyros chercha a échapper eu regard du démon.

"- Portez le."

Les deux gardiens le traînèrent derrière leur supérieur jusqu'à une pièce qui n'avait plus rien d'une geôle et tout d'une chambre.

Fermement, il le jetèrent sur l'immense lit et sortirent.

"- Bien… Excusez les manières des Daemonites, ils n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude de se retrouver fasse a des humains…"

"- Qu…Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

"- Votre coopération, tout simplement."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Votre ami veux le trône…Nous avons d'autres projets."

Kyros fixa le démon aux courtes ailes verdâtres avec stupéfaction, la bouche ouverte.

"- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?"

Le démon quitta sa chaise avec colère et le saisit par le menton.

"- Ne me ment pas, humain…."

"- Je ne comprends pas !"

Une main griffue se posa sur son front, égratignant sa peau de ses écailles aux bords coupant comme des rasoirs.

Alors que l'humain allait hurler de douleur, les tempes vrillées par un étau brûlant, le démon le lâcha.

"- Ikerean est prudent…"

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le démon sortit, visiblement contrarié et inquiet.

Kyros se recroquevilla au milieu du lit.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait…Juste que Laguna n'était finalement peut-être pas le bouffon qu'il avait toujours cru.

Il se sentait vaguement trahis.

***

"- Disparu…."

"- Je suis désolé, père…Personne ne sait où il est depuis que vous aviez vous même mit les voiles…"

Laguna ne parus pas entendre les paroles d'excuses de son fils.

"- Disparu…"

"- Laguna ?"

"- Disparu…..Kyros…a …Disparu…"

"- Je suis désolé…"

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient rapidement en place dans sa tête.

Ca expliquait beaucoup de chose…

L'absence de tentatives de ralliement de son clan, les alliances qui se faisaient et se défaisaient aussi vite qu'inutilement entre chaque famille, a l'exception de la sienne…

Le manque de réaction de ses collègues…

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le charger, ils avaient déjà leur moyen de pression...

Un hurlement de rage s'échappa de la gorge de Laguna alors qu'il balayait le bureau de métal d'un revers de la main à travers la fenêtre, envoyant le meuble de plus d'une tonne décorer le devant du palais présidentiel, 150 m plus bas…

Crachant et feulant comme un fauve, il réduisit en pièce tout le mobilier du bureau avant d'ouvrir ses ailes en grand et de cracher quelque mots dans une langue qu'aucune gorge humaine n'aurait pu articuler.

Un flot aqueux se matérialisa entre ses mains grandes ouvertes qui frappa les décombres de la pièces comme autant de dards aigu et meurtriers.

Enfin, le Demon majeur se calma.

Lentement, il repoussa les mèches blanches qui avaient volées sur son visage et se détourna du carnage mobilier.

Encore tremblant de la tête au pied, il murmura deux mots dans la même langue gutturale qu'il venait d'utiliser et ses vêtements en lambeaux disparurent, remplacés par une espèces de toge de soie noire presque transparente qui gaina ses muscles comme une seconde peau.

 "- ….L…Laguna ?"

"- Quoi ?"

"- On peut sortir ?"

Laguna cessa de fixer la nuit au dehors et fixa le canapé renversé sous lequel Seifer avait projeté Squall avant de le recouvrir de son corps.

"- Désolé…"

Les deux frères émergèrent au milieu du désastre, livides.

"- …Bon sang…"

"- Seifer, Squall…"

Lesdeux jeunes hommes se raidirent sous le ton glacial et dur de leur père.

"- Laguna ?"

"- Pour Kyros…Considérez le comme mort…"

"- Mais…."

"- Il est au mains d'un faction rivale. Si il n'est pas encore mort, ils vont l'utiliser pour nous faire chanter. C'est évident."

"- Mais il fait le sauver !"

Les yeux de Laguna se firent plus durs que du diamant.

"- J'aimerais. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Kyros est mort. Mettez vous ca dans le crâne. Les démons ont de nombreuses capacités, celle d'utiliser aussi bien des cadavres en leur donnant l'apparence de la vie que d'oblitérer l'esprit d'un humain pour le remplacer par leur propre vouloir. Si Kyros revenait, nous ne serions même pas sur que ce soit lui…"

"- Vous ne voulez quand même pas…" Squall fixa son père avec horreur. "Non !"

"- Si…Si vous le voyez…Tuez le…"

***

Adel battit des paupières pendant de longues minutes.

Autour de lui, les champs blancs et aseptisés d'un hôpital. 

Au dessus de lui, un médecin affairé a le recoudre…

A quelques mètres, des présences qu'il connaissait et craignait par dessus tout…

Plus loin, des humains…

Encore plus loin…À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres au nord, une résonance jumelle…

Il ferma les yeux et se sentit s'effacer.

Il se concentra sur la résonance…

Il la connaissant depuis longtemps…

A chaque fois, elle lui avait apporté le repos et le soulagement.

Il n'entendit qu'a peine les exclamations de surprises des médecin lorsque son corps disparus de la table d'opération et se fondit dans le sol comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il n'entendit pas les jurons sanglant des "autres" qui ne s'attendaient pas à sa fuite…

Il suivait juste la résonance que lui transmettait la Terre.

Le son de l'Eau

A suivre.


	10. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 9

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 9

"- Vous en êtes sur ?"

"- Affirmatif, monsieur le président."

Laguna hocha la tête et tapota l'épaule du soldat occupé à lire les échos radars s'approchant Eshtar et à indiquer aux unités tactiques leurs prochains adversaires.

Le jeune homme lui dédia éperdu d'admiration puis retourna son travail avec un enthousiasme supplémentaire.

Seifer dissimula un sourire derrière sa main et emboîta le pas de son père, garde du corps silencieux et attentif.

Laguna repoussa une mèche noire derrière son oreille et descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux baraquements intérieurs à grandes foulées.

Son fils commençait a comprendre ce qui rendaient les Eshtariens a ce point amoureux de leur président…

Paternel sans être envahissant, affectueux sans être collant, respectueux de ses administrés, proche et ne craignant pas de mettre la main à la pâte, d'aller directement demander leur avis a ses gens…

Il prenait le temps de les écouter, de peser leurs opinions puis de les confronter aux réalités économiques avant d'agir…

Il y avait fort a parier qu'un humain eut été débordé en quelques semaines mais pour un démon majeur habitué à suivre une pensée sur un triple niveau de réalité, la politique urbaine d'un ville, même de la taille d'Eshtar, était insignifiante…Aussi pouvait-il se permettre, ainsi qu'il le faisait maintenant, d'aller à la rencontre des populations, de se mêler à elles et à les rassurer directement en se passant des artifices télévisuels ou radiophoniques…Et les gens l'aimaient pour ça…

Parce qu'à leurs yeux, il était un humain comme eux…

Seifer soupira.

Il doutait d'atteindre un jour ce niveau de manipulation et de compétence instinctive dans la connaissance des autres…

Même s'il y travaillait chaque jour d'avantage.

"- Seifer ?"

"- Désolé, je pensais…"

"- Ne te mets pas la rate au cours bouillon… Quand je suis devenu le président d'Eshtar, je m'arrachais quotidiennement les cheveux parce que je ne comprenais rien…"

"- Ca ne ce voit pas."

"- J'ai appris. Et les Eshtariens sont de bonne composition. A partir du moment où tu leur montre que tu fais de ton mieux et que tu ne fais pas deux fois la même erreur, ils te suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde… "

Le blond renifla, méditatif.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son père avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne dans toutes ses taches administratives, mais si c'était son choix de l'avoir, lui, comme garde du corps…

"- Tu préfèrerais être avec ton frère ?"

Il grogna.

Les combats avaient repris à l'est d'Esthar et toutes les forces SeeDs s'étaient engagées dans le combat. Le terrain était difficile et les troupes d'Eshtar, plus habituée à travailler dans des zones dégagées qu'au milieu de ravins et de vallons boisés ne valaient pas grand choses pour les affrontements du moment.

Utilisant sans vergogne l'avantage tactique que le terrain mamelonné leur conférait, Squall avait dédaigné une attaque massive comme l'attendaient les galbadiens et avait formé plusieurs dizaines de minuscules unités de trois à cinq hommes, tous montés sur glisseurs et avec l'ordre d'attaquer à vue, de tuer un maximum d'hommes, puis de fuir au plus vite et de reprendre une position d'attente à l'abri, en attendant le détachement suivant.

Les SeeDs se fichaient éperdument de donner l'impression de fuir ou de refuser l'engagement. Ils n'étaient là, ni pour l'honneur, ni pour la gloriole, mais exclusivement pour l'argent.

Leur chef souhaitait faire un maximum de dégâts en épargnant un maximum de ses hommes, ils n'allaient pas protester sous prétexte qu'ils travaillaient plus sous un régime de guérilla que sous une tactique de corps a corps…

Seifer soupira.

"- je devrais être là-bas…je suis un combattant, moi aussi…"

"- Et tu serais une cible vivante…"

"- Pardon ?"

"- Entre des SeeDs qui, pour certains, t'en veulent encore et des Galbadiens qui te haïssent pour ce que tu as fait, tu aurais une cible sur la figure avec un néon "tirez moi dessus" que tu serais moins visible…"

Le blond en convient.

"- Certes…mais ce ne me réjouis pas pour autant…"

Laguna lui tapota le dos.

"- Je me doute…"

Le blond soupira une fois encore puis suivit a nouveau son père, le visage fermé.

Confusément, il sentait que plus que le besoin de se battre, c'était celui de protéger Squall qui le faisait regretter de traîner la jambe sur le bitume au lieu de souiller ses bottes de poussière à ses côtés…

***

Squall fixait les cartes étalées devant lui.

Il haïssait les cartes !

Il se rongea l'ongle du pouce tout en écoutant les rapports de ses hommes crachouillés par les radios et biffait d'un trait de plumes des positions, des lignes de commandements ou déplaçait les petits drapeaux matérialisant l'armée adverse sur les cartes…

Toute autosatisfaction déplacée mise a part, il était assez fier de son plan de bataille.

En cinq heures de combats, il n'avaient perdus qu'une poignée d'hommes mais avaient saignés les galbadiens d'un hémorragie qui, si elle n'était si constante, ni importante, était répétée et suffisante pour décourager les soldats ennemis à défaut des états majors.

Il était toujours déprimant de se battre contre un ennemi invisible qui pouvait jaillir de nulle part, massacrer vos camarades, et fuir avant qu'une quelconque réponse armée efficace ait pu être mise en place…

Selon ses calculs, ils avaient du massacrer environ 800 hommes pour une douzaines de victimes dans leurs rangs…

S'était raisonnable…

Jusqu'à ce qu'on regarde la taille globale de l'armée ennemie, bien sur….

Raison pour laquelle il était le seul, avec l'état major d'Eshtar à être au courant…

Il étaient 2 500 SeeDs…et devaient tenir tête à une armée de 50 000 hommes…

Les statistiques n'étaient pas de leur côté et c'était son rôle de renverser les pronostiques…

Etrangement, ça ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Il avait été dressé pour ça depuis son enfance après tout…Et même si c'était sa première guerre réelle, il ne se sentait ni dépaysé, ni dépassé.

Les yeux fixés sur la carte, il soupira lourdement.

Les troupes du sud-est du champ de bataille venaient de repousser un attaque de flanc tandis que celles du sud se repliaient devant le nombre de leurs adversaires avant d'éclater leur formation et de passer derrière eux en petits unités pour les attaquer a revers…

Oui…  
Ca marchait…

Et ça marcherait jusqu'à ce que Galbadia attaque en force sur un large front, suffisant pour englober en une seule ligne toute la façade est…

Les sourcils froncés, il vacilla.

Ils allaient attaquer…

Il le sentait…

C'était dans l'air qu'il respirait aussi sûrement que l'odeur de la poudre et le métal du sang répandu…

Attrapant une radio, il modifia ses ordres…

Quelques unités mobiles et montés sur des traîneaux rapides resteraient devant les troupes galbadiennes pour les narguer et les titiller tandis que les autres unités devaient se déplacer sur les crêtes extérieurs de la vallées et attendre de nouveaux ordres.

Les deux lieutenant qui relayaient ses ordres a toutes les unités le fixaient bizarrement.

Ils ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt de changer une tactique visiblement concluante pour une autre alors que les Galbadiens ne montraient aucun changement visible dans leurs manœuvres mais, obéissant et dévoués à l'extrême aussi bien à Squall qu'à Eshtar, ils obéirent.

"- CHEF SQUALL !!! Un contingent de 10 000 galbadiens est en train de débarquer !!"

Le jeune homme sourit.

Ses troupes étaient en place et prêtes à répondre a la nouvelle vague d'attaque.

Il avait su ce que l'état major allait faire…

Il l'avait vu…

Lentement, ses yeux prirent se tintèrent d'une épaisse taie citrine…

Les yeux vagues, il fixait les troupes galbadiennes…

Il était devant elles…

Au milieu d'elles…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il donnait ses ordres…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il voyait le déroulement de la bataille…

Comment elle allait se dérouler…

Au cours des trois prochains jours…

Il sourit lentement…

***

Kyros recula devant le démon…

Il avait peur de lui… 

Certes, l'homme…Le démon, ne lui avait pas fait le moindre mal…

Sa nourriture avait été adaptée à son régime spécifique d'humain, il pouvait un peu sortir dans les jardins sous la surveillance de deux ou trois gardes…Mais il était et restait un prisonnier…Les fers qu'il portait en permanence a la taille et au poignet ne laissait pas de doute sur sa condition…Son geôlier avait beau dire que c'était plus pour sa protection qu'autre chose, il n'en restait pas moins prisonnier et dépendant de son bon vouloir…

Pour un homme qui avait prit sa vie en main dès ses treize ans et n'avait jamais dépendu de qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester paralysé de panique lorsque ses gardes le repoussaient à l'intérieur de sa cellule.

Rigide, il ne bougea pas lorsque le démon posa sa main griffue sur sa joue, s'amusant de sa pâleur soudaine…

"- Tu as peur ? Je te dégoûte ? Pourtant tu as partagé la vie et le lit de Ikerean pendant près de vingt ans…"

L'ancien soldat galbadien se mordit les lèvres au sang.

Même s'il comprenait, il ressentait le silence de Laguna sur ses origines comme une trahison personnelle.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait le regarder en face…

Il se sentait salit…Souillé par ses mensonges et les non-dit…

Repoussé de sa vie, simple jouet parmi des dizaines d'autres…

C'était sans doute stupide, mais il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que Laguna…Ikerean, avait eut deux fils…Au moins…

Combien d'autres bâtards semés un peu partout sans qu'il soit au courant ?

Il gronda de colère lorsque la main du démon descendit sur son torse

"- Quoi ? Tu me mordrais ?"

"- Ne me touchez pas…"

Le sourire du démon disparu.

"- Après toutes ses trahisons, tu lui reste fidèle ? Il en a de la chance…"

"- Il avait ses raisons…"

"- Tu lui appartenais !"

"- Et il est mien…" Répondit doucement l'humain avec une lueur de défit dans l'œil.

Il ne vit pas le poing du démon s'abattre sur sa tempe avant de le plonger dans l'inconscience.

A suivre


	11. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 10

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 10

Trois jours plus tard

Epuisé, Squall se laissa aller sur le tabouret de toile que son ordonnance venait de déplier.

Les mains tremblantes d'un dernier repas prit trop longtemps auparavant, il avala avec un plaisir évident la soupe épaisse de viande que les trois bleus de corvée de cuisine avait fait mijoter avec ce qu'il étaient parvenus à chasser dans le coin.

Il soupira de soulagement et balaya du regarda le camps de fortune monté a la va-vite par les SeeDs.

En quatre jours de combat acharnés face aux armées Galbadiene, ils n'avaient pas essuyé cent morts…

C'était un résultat magnifique…Jusqu'au moment où les chiffres devenaient les cadavres des hommes et femmes qu'il avait juré de diriger efficacement et intelligemment.

A tout prendre, il préférait encore les missions de guérilla comme il avait du les subir du temps d'Ultimécia…Et surtout, il préférait de loin être LUI sur le terrain et responsable de lui-même à l'exclusion de toute autre personne…

"- Chef ?"

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il mit une temps avant de rouvrir les yeux et de faire le point sur le visage anxieux et encore enfantin d'un étudiant de dernière année confiné aux taches d'intendance…la place était moins dangereuse que beaucoup d'autre…

"- Mallen ? C'est ça ?"

L'adolescent rougit un peu que son Chef se souvienne de son nom parmi la foule de ses hommes et se racla la gorge.

"- La troisième section vient de revenir. Ils n'ont eut aucune perte et l'unité ennemie a été anéantie."

Squall hocha la tête et soupira une fois de plus. Une partie du poids pesant sur ses épaules lui sembla avoir disparu.

"- Parfait. Que tout le monde finisse de se restaurer puis empaquette ses affaires. Nous nous replions sur le camps de base 4 dans une heure."

"- A vos ordres chef…" l'étudiant hésita et chercha un soutient auprès de ses camarades, SeeDs ou encore élèves, qui hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. " Heu…Chef…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Heu… pardonnez moi, mais…Vous n'avez pas dormis depuis quatre jours et a peine mangé…Le traîneau médical est vide et nous n,'avons pas franchement besoin qu'on nous surveille pour déplacer le camps de base…Vous croyez pas que vous devriez dormir jusque là ?? Vous avez vraiment une tête de déterré…"

Leonhart se frotta un instant les yeux avant de fixer ses hommes. Visiblement, ils avaient tous la même idée en tête…

Il eut un petit sourire amusé.

"- Et si je ne vais pas dormir un peu ?"

"- On vous attachera sur une civière ?" Lâcha l'un de ses lieutenants sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. "Sans rire, Squall. Tu as une tête à faire peur. Va dormir !"

Le jeune homme râla un peu pour le principe, traîna légèrement les pieds mais, l'un dans l'autre, prit juste le temps de finir son repas avant d'aller s'enrouler dans une couverture et de fermer les yeux.

Il s'endormit instantanément.

En silence, les SeeDs remballèrent leurs affaires et se déplacèrent de 150 Km vers l'ouest…

Ils avaient une confiance absolue en les prévisions de leur chef…En quatre jours, il ne s'était pas trompé une seule fois quand aux mouvements de l'ennemi, aussi savaient-ils disposer du temps nécessaire…

***

Seifer entra dans le bureau de Laguna. 

Un peu halluciné, il se rendit vite compte que son père n'avait pas bougé de plus d'un demi centimètre depuis qu'il l'avait laissé, la veille au soir, pour aller prendre quelque repos pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

"- Laguna ?"

Le démon lui jeta a peine un coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa lecture méticuleuse d'un épais volume relié de cuir verdâtre.

Sans un bruit, Seifer s'assit en face de lui et attendit.

Au bout d'une petite heure, Le Majeur reposa le livre.

"- Désolé, j'étais occupé."

"- Y a pas de problème. J'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles si vous voulez… "

"- Ha ? Du genre ?"

"- Du genre, l'attaque des galbadiens a été contenue et repoussée, Adel a disparu dans la nature en échappant a ses gentils petits geôliers, l'unité d'espionnage stationnée à Deling a découvert qui finançait l'expédition militaire...Bref, ce genre de petites choses…."

"- Je vois…. Je suis allé dans les Cours pendant que tu dormais…"

"- Ho…"

"- Les discutions préliminaires quand à la résolution que j'ai imposé la semaine dernière ont achoppées. Cinq factions se dessinent, plus la notre. C'est un bon résultat…"

Le blond hocha la tête.

Plus les factions seraient nombreuses et plus il serait facile de tracer leur chemin parmi elles pour atteindre le grelot…

Laguna se prit le front dans les mains et soupira;

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

"- C'est rien… Je craque un peu c'est tout…"

Seifer vint s'accroupir près de son père et le prit dans ses bras sans se soucier de sa résistance.

"- Allez, laissez vous aller un peu…Y a que nous ici…"

Laguna ne résista plus et laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis la disparition de Kyros.

Le berçant comme un enfant, le blond lui caressait le dos tout en lui certifiant que tout irait bien.

Aucun des deux n'était dupe. 

Rien ne pourrait aller.

Mais c'étaient les paroles nécessaires à ce moment précis…

***

Une vibration…

Faible…

Indistincte…

Des pleurs…

Des….pleurs ?

Une sensation de perte indicible traversa le dormeur.

Elle ne venait pas de lui…

Elle se contentait de passer à travers lui….

Parce qu'il était relié a celui qui souffrait ?

Une infime curiosité força la présence endormie a ouvrir le yeux…

Autour de lui, rien ne bougeait…Rien ne pouvait bouger…  
Tout était solide, chaud…

Moelleux et protecteur…

Frais et tendre…

Un instant, il eut envie de replonger dans le sommeil

Juste un instant…

La chaleur qui l'entourait se solidifia près de son visage.

Aucune menace n'en sourdait, juste une délicieuse tendresse….

Une compréhension immédiate qui lui avait toujours manqué…

Lentement, la présence s'insinua en lui, brûlant les scories de son âme fatiguée avant de l'abandonné a nouveau, sa marque indélébile imprimée dans ses chairs et son esprit.

Lentement, puis, de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il entendait le chant qui le guidait de plus en plus distinctement, le dormeur enfin éveillé se déplaçait.

On avait besoin de lui….

***

Les deux Daemonites posèrent sans douceur le corps de l'humain sur l'épaule de leur maître.

Avec un regard glacial, le démon fit reculer ses serviteurs puis déploya ses ailes verdâtres.

Fouettant lourdement l'air, il s'éloigna du Styxx puis plana le long de la branche montante du f jusqu'à trouver le courant idéal.

Toute sa voilure déployée, il prit le courant ascendant et se laissa dériver jusqu'à la surface.

Avec un dernier battement d'aile, il creva la surface du lac et se posa sur un promontoire rocheux.

Des serpents de Quartz apparurent sur un ordre bref de sa part et s'enroulèrent autours de l'humain.

Lentement, ils le traînèrent dans la roche et vers sa destination finale.

Satisfait, le démon replongea dans le Styxx.

La seule chose qui le décevait était qu'il ne verrait pas l'expression d'Ikerean en retrouvant le corps de son vieil ami….

***

"- Chef Squall ?"

Une main le secouait violement.

Il se dressa sur son séant, près a se battre.

"- Seifer sur le canal restreint. Il veux vous parler immédiatement."

Le brun sortit et jura.

Il faisait nuit noire.

Le camp avait du être monté depuis des heures mais aucun de ses ordonnances n'avait eut le cœur à le réveiller alors que la situation semblait des plus calme.

A grands pas élastiques, il se rua sous la tente de communication et prit le relais qu'un de ses hommes lui tendait.

"- Leonhart."

"- Squall ? On a un pépin…Tu es seul ?"

Les soldats sortirent de la tente et Squall mit un casque.

"- Je t'écoute."

"- ….Deux omniborgs viennent de ramener Kyros…"

"- ….Dans quel état ?"

"- Vivant….Dans le coma, mais vivant….Bon sang, Squall ! Je sais pas QUI l'a massacré comme ça, mais si il me tombe sous la main !"

"- CALME ! Explique…"

"- Il a été torturé au dernier degré, Squall… Même s'il sort du coma, je ne sais pas s'il aura encore toute sa raison…"

"-….Laguna est au courant ?"

"- Non…J'hésite a aller lui en parler… Il est déjà suffisamment bouleversé comme ça. J'ai pas très envie qu'il pète un autre boulon et fasse quelque chose de définitif sans réfléchir…"

"- Mmmm…."

"- Squall ?"

"- Un instant…"

Les yeux du jeune homme se voilèrent de citrine alors qu'il faisait d'instinct appel a ses capacités pour voir très loin dans le temps aussi bien que dans l'espace.

"- Les galbadiens ne tenterons plus rien avant une semaine. Je vais rentrer au palais au plus vite. Je laisse deux unité de Rang A pour surveiller la zone des combats et j'arrive."

"- Dépèche toi.

"- Je fais au plus vite, grand frère…"

La communication fut coupée et Squall ressortit de la tente, le visage sombre.

Il interpella un sous-officier qui passait.

"- Allez me chercher les lieutenant d'unité et les responsables tactiques. Et au galop !"

"- Bien Chef !"

Le jeune homme détalla a la recherche des gradés qui arrivèrent aussi vite que possible et rejoignirent Squall sous la tente de commandement.

"- Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles préoccupantes d'Eshtar et rassurantes du front. Irvine, Zell, vos unités restent sur la brèche ici. Les autres sections vont être redistribuées sur la frontière sud et autours de Tears Point. Quistis, je veux que tu déplaces les troupes d'intervention rapide à Lunar Cry.

La jeune femme se troubla.

"- Heu…Y a rien là-bas.

"- Fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas !" Rugit Squall pendant que la carte des potentiels événements à venir se déroulait devant ses yeux et qu'il triait les possibilités qui s'offraient a lui.

"- Nida. Je veux que tu ailles à Deling City…"

"- Mmm…Moi ?" Le petit brun pâlit.  " Mais…"

"- C'est un ordre !"

"- B…Bien…"

"- Tu chercheras un homme du nom de Drax Furiel" Continua Squall, la voix de plus en plus lointaine à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa transe. "Dis lui que tu viens pour la Ronde et que c'est Skalox Lacuniel qui t'envois. Une fois que tu l'auras, revient a Eshtar au plus vite. Si je ne suis pas là, donne la à Seifer, Laguna ou Adel. Et personne d'autre. Compris ?"

Nida opina du bonnet, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que lui demandais son chef.

Squall secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

"- Rompez."

"- Votre glisseur est prêt, Chef Squall." 

Il sauta dans la voiture avec un dernier ordre.

"- Selphie, je te confie la charge de la retraite. Pour le reste, mes ordonnances ont le descriptif de vos nouvelles positions."

La voiture démarra en trombe.

Epuisé, il se roula en boule sur la banquette et s'endormit.

***

"- Dans quel état est-il ?"

"- S'il passe les prochaine vingt-quatre heures, il a une chance de s'en tirer…"

"- Dans quel état ?"

"- Je suis médecin, Monsieur Almassy. Pas devin…Monsieur Loire à été prévenu ?"

"- Non…"

"- Mais…"

"- Occupez vous de remettre Seagill sur pied et laisser moi me charger de m'assurer que Loire ne pète pas un plomb et ne balance pas le stock de missiles tactiques sur Galbadia par pure représailles. Nous ne savons même pas qui l'a enlevé…" Gronda-t-il en comptant presque machinalement les coupures constellant le torse fin de l'ancien soldat.

Livide, le médecin hocha frénétiquement le chef avant de faire une injection supplémentaire au vice-président.

Satisfait, Seifer quitta la salle de soin.

En plein milieu d'un couloir, il se figea soudain, les sourcils froncés.

Faisant brutalement demi-tour, il s'enfonça dans les niveaux inférieurs du Palais.

Sans s'occuper d'autre chose que de ce que lui soufflait son instinct, il suivit des couloirs béants tapissés de poussière centenaire avant de s'arrêter enfin devant un mur de granit brut.

Il tendit les mains.

Un grand corps pales couvert de tatouages noirs lui tomba littéralement dans les bras.

Les yeux rouges du démon s'ouvrirent en grand, emplis de crainte et d'incompréhension.

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi, Seifer repoussa les mèches rouges lui tombant dans les yeux.

"- Du calme Adel, tu es en sécurité…"

Le démon le fixa et se détendit un peu.

"- Je…te connais…"

"- Je t'ai servit, mon oncle…"

"- Que…"

"- Père vous attends…"

Sans se soucier du poids de l'ancien sorcier, le jeune homme le souleva et le porta le long de corridors jusqu'à la surface.

"- Père, un visiteur…"

Laguna hoqueta.

Seifer posa Adel sur le sofa et s'écroula, les membres agités de convulsions soudaine.


	12. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 11

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 11

"- Arrêtez la voiture ! ARRETEZ LA VOITURE !!!"

Le glisseur s'immobilisa en catastrophe au milieu de nulle part et les quatre militaires s'en extirpèrent juste à temps pour ne pas finir engloutit par la faille soudaine qui venait de s'ouvrir dans le sol.

"- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui se passe !"

"- J'en sais rien !" Cracha Squall en tirant l'un de ses subordonnés à l'abri sous un roncier.

Une pluie de pierres jaillit d'une nouvelle crevasse en formation leur tomba dessus.

Squall s'aplati au sol, protégeant son ordonnance et son pilote de son corps puis jeta sa veste en kevlar sur sa tête pour se garantir des éclats pointus qui s'enfonçaient dans ses jambes.

Grondant de douleur, il attendit que la séisme soit passé puis sortit de sous leur maigre protection.

"- Tout le monde va bien ?"

Groggy, les trois soldats acquiescèrent.

"- Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !"

"- C'était juste un tremblement de terre." Temporisa le pilote.

"- Non. C'était bien plus que ça…" Observa Squall, lugubre, les yeux fixés sur Eshtar.

Sans vraiment prendre garde a ses gestes, il pansa machinalement ses plaies et celles de ses hommes puis se mit a courir vers la ville.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas son sous-lieutenant appeler le camp de plus proche et demander un véhicule.

Il courait.

***

Le palais tremblait sur ses fondations…

Seifer convulsait sur le sol du bureau…

Adel s'était recroquevillé sur le sofa en gémissant…

Et lui, il ne savait que faire…

Avec fureur, il utilisa ses dons et replia son esprit sur lui même. Une violente lumière noire lui brûla les yeux puis tout se figea.

Il soupira…

Ou voulu le faire.

Il avait réussit…

Satisfait, il observa la scène devant lui avec plus d'attention.

Tout était figé, plongé dans une pénombre difficile à percer mais suffisante néanmoins pour qu'il puisse se faire une idée de la situation.

Rigide, incapable de bouger dans le Non-Temps qu'il venait d'invoquer, il réfléchit.

Le Non-Temps lui laissait loisir de réfléchir aussi longuement qu'il lui serait nécessaire.

C'était l'un des dons les plus remarquable et les plus basique des habitants des Cours.

Non que le temps se soit figé pour lui, simplement son esprit s'était dilaté suffisamment pour se replier sur un instant unique, infini et inexistant à la fois, le moment entre deux secondes, la virgule de temps entre deux instants…

Et il était à l'intérieur de cette bulle de néant temporel…

Rien ne bougeait…Rien ne pouvait bouger. Juste son esprit qui travaillait en surmultiplié pour lui laisser ainsi le temps de travailler à sauver sa vie et celle des autres…

L'ultime arme d'un démon pour protéger les siens…

Il prit son temps…puisqu'il n'existait pas…

Autour de lui, la scène disparaissait lentement dans les ténèbres, les rares photons encore a en mouvement s'immobilisant l'un après l'autre tandis que la transe temporelle se stabilisait.

Bientôt, il ne vit plus rien que quelques taches lumineuses et infimes titillant ses rétines avant de mourir lentement…mais cela ne lui était plus nécessaire.  
Il réfléchissait.

Il ne respirait pas non plus, cela ne lui servait a rien puisque son corps, comme ceux des autres, était piégé entre deux instants.

Il réfléchissait…

Raffermissant son contrôle sur lui même, il se distancia de ses émotions.

Le Non-Temps se raffermi encore, se dilatant davantage autour de lui jusqu'à figer les ultimes particules de lumière qui jaillissait encore des ténèbres comme de minuscules lucioles.

Enfin.

Il pouvait travailler.

Adel….

La terre tremblait…

A cause de lui…

Logique…

Enfin libéré de son confinement, son Elément rattrapait le temps perdu et tentait de profiter de sa faiblesse pour le posséder enfin pendant qu'il n'était pas en état de le repousser…

Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, la Terre essayait de lui faire ingurgiter des connaissances qu'il aurait du mettre des années à acquérir tout en essayant de soigner son esprit blessé par l'incessant combat contre lui même que le Démon, devenu sorcier par la force des choses, avait engagé lorsque la Terre s'était révélée a lui, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt…

Tout a sa douleur, aussi bien physique que psychique sous l'assaut d'énergie, il réagissait de la seule façon qu'il pouvait, en dressant la Terre contre elle-même, dressant des bouclier Elémentaires entre son élément et lui…Sans se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait qu'augmenter sa douleur…

Laguna repoussa son premier élément de réponse au fond de son esprit. Il pouvait se concentrer sur la suite.

Seifer…

Lui aussi subissait l'asseau de son élément…Mais se refusait à le repousser.

Inconsciemment, il l'avait suivit et écouté lorsque Adel avait appelé à l'aide dans les bas fonds du Palais.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait étreint l'Eau a bras le corps et la tirait brutalement a lui pour s'en nourrir…

S'en comprendre que son corps actuel n'était pas assez fort pour l'étreindre et l'accueillir sans dommage.

Laguna eut un sourire intérieur et relâcha sa concentration.

Le Non-Temps vacilla et il rejoignit le cours universel du temps qui passe.

A genoux, il rampa jusqu'à Adel et le gifla à la volée.

Choqué, le sorcier se figea.

De même que le sol.

L'étreignant a bras le corps, Loire le secoua un instant jusqu'à ce qu'un zeste de cohérence revienne dans les prunelles rouges sang puis disparaisse a nouveau lorsqu'une nouvelle secousse ébranla la ville entière.

S'il continuait ainsi, les galbadiens parviendraient à investir la ville pour ne tomber que sur champs de ruines…

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de solutions…

Redoutant les effets a long terme de son acte mais plus encore sa non-intervention, il posa une main sur le front de son demi-frère.

Les dents serrées sur un cri silencieux, il plongea dans la psyché blessée de son aîné.

Luttant pour ne pas se perdre dans le maelström de douleur et de terreur du démon de la Terre, il apaisa lentement l'Elément puis chercha l'étincelle de cohérence de son frère.

Avec toute la douceur que seul un démon de l'Eau ou de l'Air pouvait mettre, il le calma, le caressa et le réconforta.

Tendrement, il serra son frère entre ses "mains" mentales, puis déroula son âme devant lui comme il l'aurait fait d'une toile taché et usée.

Avec précaution, il entrepris de ravauder l'esprit blessé puis de l'instruire en ces matières qui lui faisaient défauts.

Il ne lui montrait pas, il ne l'instruisait pas par l'exemple.

Il se contentait d'ouvrir son âme a celle de son aîné pour qu'il s'en imprègne et s'en gorge.

Aussi doucement qu'il l'avait sentit se détendre après l'avoir calmé, il le sentit revenir progressivement à la conscience.

Au milieu du néant glacé qui les contenait tous les deux, les deux frères se lièrent l'un à l'autre…

Comme il se devait de toute éternité…

***

Cours démoniaques, Cercle Elémentaire Inférieur.

Le cercle noir se figea soudain.

Il était seul.

Comme d'habitude…

Rares étaient les démons et daemonites qui se souvenaient de son existence…qui se souvenaient qu'il était leur père et leur mère a tous.

Qu'il était l'essence même de leur monde et de leur vie…

Juste une poignée s'en souvenaient…

Ses enfants…  
Les vrais…

Ceux pour lesquels il sortirait…et était sortit…de sa léthargie millénaire pour les protéger et les aider…

Ses enfants…

Ikerean faisait partie de cette poignée…

Et son frère venait enfin de le rejoindre.

Le cercle noir et sirupeux s'agita soudain.

Heureux comme un enfant, il se dressa sur ses ergots et envahis Cours, Cercles et Domaines.

Un instant, tout fut Noir.

Un instant, tout fut Néant.

Un instant, tout fut Chaos…

Et lorsqu'ils revinrent, les démons se prirent à craindre pour leur vie…

Alors même qu'ils auraient du se réjouir d'une double naissance…

Le Chaos réduit son chant a un simple murmure...

Plus attentif qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des siècles au monde des humains, il attendit.

Ses enfants…

Tous ne lui étaient pas encore venus…

Mais ils viendraient…

C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait voulu…

***

Laguna haletait.

Il était épuisé mais n'avait pas le temps de se reposer.

Une main se glissa sous son aisselle et l'aide à se relever en même temps qu'il la sentait lui transmettre de l'énergie et renouveler ses forces.

Adel lui sourit et le remercia silencieusement de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui…et pas qu'a l'instant…

En silence, le démon tout nouvellement éveillé replia avec précaution ses longues ailes brunes comme la terre fraîchement retournées, fines et translucides comme des ailes de papillons.

Laguna le serra contre lui un instant puis s'accroupit près de son fils.

Il lui brossa les cheveux en arrière.

De longues mèches rouge sang parcouraient désormais sa crinière blonde, signe visible des progrès de l'Elément dans organisme en pleine mutation.

La bouche ouverte sur un cri de douleur qui ne connaissait ni fin ni merci, il se tordait en tout sens à la cherche d'une impossible issue à sa souffrance.

Laguna le souleva dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

Déjà, une mèche blanche barrait sa tempe et s'élargissait lentement tandis que son élément secondaire venait renforcer l'agonie de leur maître…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain.

"- Présid…..MON DIEU !"

Ikerean fixa sans crainte sa secrétaire et les omniborgs qui l'accompagnaient.

Il posa son fils dans les bras d'Adel et ferma les yeux.

Sous le regard effaré des humains, il redevint l'homme qu'ils avaient toujours connu, hormis ses ailes encore grandes ouvertes dans son dos, rappel improbable de sa nature étrange.

"- …M…Monsieur Loire ?"

"- Du calme, Jessica." Lui sourit-il en lui posant un doit sur les lèvres. "Les réponses viendront…C'est bien moi…Vous venez simplement de voir ce que je suis en réalité…Vous n'avez rien a craindre de moi."

La secrétaire se détendit.  
Elle reconnaissait l'homme malgré le démon qui perçait en lui.

Elle le connaissait depuis vingt ans.  
Elle lui faisait confiance.

Laguna eut un petit sourire railleur et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son frère.

La Terre pouvait être subtile pour qui savait la manier.

Et Adel était désormais un maître égal à lui même en ces matières.

Pareillement, les soldats se détendirent les uns après les autres, près a recevoir els ordres de leur président.

"- Jessica, prenez note s'il vous plait. Je doit m'absenter un temps certain. En mon absence, c'est mon frère qui se chargera d'Eshtar avec mon fils Squall. "

"- Bien monsieur…..Votre …frère ?"

Laguna désigna Adel tout en reprenant son fils dans ses bras.

"- Oui… Mon grand frère…Tresikael Lacuniel…Mais vous le connaissez mieux sous le nom d'Adel…"

Avec un petit rire, il fracassa la vitre d'un geste de la main puis ouvrit ses ailes et sauta dans le vide, ne laissant que quelques lambeaux de chemise voleter lentement vers le sol.

***

Squall arracha brutalement le volant des mains du chauffeur et lui écrasa le pied sur la pédale de frein.

Le camion fit une embardé et faillit se coucher sur la route.

Il en bondit puis leva les yeux vers le ciel.

"- C'est quoi ce truc !" Souffla un de ses soldats en voyant une forme noire et humanoïde sur découper sur le bleu du ciel.

"- Ca ? C'est une excellent nouvelle, messieurs…"

Eclatant de rire, il remonta dans le camion, poussa le conducteur de sa place et fit demi-tour.

Sans se soucier des protestations de ses hommes, il mit cap sur la mer….

***

Laguna volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

S'il avait pu "guider" son frère sur le chemin de la connaissance et du contrôle de son Elément, il lui était impossible de faire la même chose avec son fils…

S'il l'avait fait, son âme et la sienne auraient été irrémédiablement liées l'une à l'autre…

Hors, son fils était déjà destiné à un autre…

Même s'il ne le savait pas encore…

Une balle vola a son oreille.

Il remonta de quelques mètres et étala davantage sa voilure comme il parvenait près de la mer.

Profitant des courants ascendant qui s'élevaient de l'océan tout proche brûlé par la caresse du soleil, il déborda bientôt l'armée galbadienne stationnée sous lui puis fit des cercles au dessus des flots a la recherche de l'endroit idéal.

Bientôt, a mesure que les soldats utilisaient leurs jumelles et le voyaient, les balles cessaient de voler jusqu'à lui, vite remplacée par le murmure indistinct de 20 000 hommes inquiets et effrayés par la créature qui les observait…

Enfin, Laguna trouva le lieu qui lui convenait.

Avec tendresse, il embrassa son fils sur le front et le lâcha.

Sans une plainte, Seifer chut de quelques centaines de pieds et tomba dans l'eau.

Un instant, l'océan donna l'impression de s'ouvrir et de s'incliner devant lui pour le recevoir.

Un instant, les soldats eurent l'impression que la mer allait s'écarter de lui pour le préserver de sa froide caresse humide.

Puis, tout fut finit.

Les lèvres d'eau se refermèrent sur lui en crachant un pylône d'écume comme une plaie infectée recrache son pus en une giclée répugnante.

Avec un immonde bruit de succion, l'eau l'englouti, comme cherchant à le digérer et à faire sienne son essence…

Les soldats reculèrent instinctivement lorsque la créature ailée descendit lentement vers la mer à son tour.

L'écume s'apaisa un instant autour du point de chute de sa victime puis bondit vers le ciel avant de s'immobiliser.

La créature se posa sur le promontoire solidifié puis s'agenouilla dessus.

Presque avec tendresse, il caressa le sommet de la colonne aqueuse de dos de la main.

Le pylône vibra doucement en émettant une unique note très pure.

Un sourire satisfait effleura les lèvres du démon sui écarta les bras et les ailes, toujours agenouillé.

Le visage tourné vers le ciel, il chanta à son tour une note unique, idéal contrepoint de celle de la mer.

Les soldats frémirent lorsqu'une troisième note suppléa le déchant du démon.

Doucement, d'infimes serpents noirs et huileux vinrent des profondeurs de l'océan et montèrent le long du pylône.

Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le corps de la créature, l'harmonie des trois notes explosa en un accord si puissant que tous les humains à 100 Km à la ronde s'évanouirent sur le sol, les mains crispées sur les oreilles.

Au milieu de l'Accord Majeur, Squall descendit de voiture sans se soucier de ses soldats évanouis.

Le Pylône siphonnait lentement l'océan autours de lui…

Et seul restait Ikerean, à genoux sur son trône d'écume, les yeux vers le ciel, et le cœur au plus profond des eaux, près de son fils…

A suivre…


	13. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 12

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 12

Peine…

Seul horizon de son esprit tourmenté…

Douleur…

Il allait s'y perdre…

Souffrance…

Indicible et sans fin…

Si proche qu'il pouvait la toucher…

La saisir…

La faire sienne…

Avec soulagement, Seifer se raccrocha à la souffrance avant que son âme ne se dissolve en elle, vaincue par les coups de boutoirs débilitant dont elle l'assaillait…

Il cessa de lutter contre elle…

Confusément, il sentit son corps se détendre.

Quelque chose de chaud coula sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer l'origine…  
Du sang…  
Des larmes peut-être…

Quelqu'un le tenait contre lui, intensifiant la douleur.

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait sourit…

La présence près de lui s'effaça à son tour a mesure que la douleur prenait davantage possession de lui…

Rien…

Plus rien que le voile blanc de souffrance qui lui balayait les membres au point de lui faire oublier qu'un jour il avait été humain…

Plus rien n'avait d'importance…

Plus rien ne comptait…

Que la douleur…

Exquise compagne de sa jeunesse...La seule qui jamais ne lui avait fait défaut…

La seule à ne l'avoir jamais abandonné…

Il n'était plus qu'une boule de souffrance nichée au cœur d'un joyau d'indifférence…

Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant…

Plus rien que cette amante brutale et dérisoire qui seule le retenait a la vie et a la conscience.

Inconsciemment, il se laissa perdre en elle, la laissa le posséder complètement au point qu'elle ne fut plus un épreuve mais un plaisir…

Jouissance contre nature d'un corps brisé en pleine mutation recevant sans partage un héritage qu'il n'aurait pas même du connaître…

Il allait mourir…

Et il s'en désintéressait…

La brûlure s'apaisa soudain quelque peu.

L'autre l'avait lâché…

La douleur reflua la limite de sa conscience et relâcha l'étau débilitant qu'elle lui imposait sans qu'il ne cherche à s'en défaire.

Il se sentit tomber et ouvrit les yeux.

L'eau monta vers lui si vite qu'il ne pu pas même crier lorsqu'elle se referma sur lui, avide de le faire sien…

La froideur de l'eau sur sa peau brûlante de fièvre le paralysa instantanément, lui vidant les poumons d'un cri étouffé et craintif.

Une seconde, il se débattit pour rejoindre la surface qui s'éloignait davantage d'instant en instant, piégé par un traître courant glacé qui l'entraînait vers le fond…

La surface disparu lentement a sa vue a mesure que la lumière décroissait jusqu'à l'obscure caresse des fonds marins…

A moins que ce ne fut sa vie qui lui échappait comme l'eau violait ses poumons et se répandait en lui sans lui laisser une seule chance de lutter contre elle…

Il se sentit sombrer.

Ses muscles malmenés refusèrent l'un après l'autre de lutter vers pour la ramener vers la surface et il sentit son corps s'enfoncer plus avant dans les eaux troubles qui seraient son cercueil.

Enfin, un choc sourd contre son dos le força à rouvrir les yeux.

Il ne voyait rien.

Un instant, il pensa avoir toucher le fond de l'eau

Puis les ténèbres s'éclaircirent…

Il ouvrit la bouche, avalant un peu plus d'eau, emplissant davantage ses poumons de l'humeur aqueuse qui l'entourait de toute part…

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il était encore conscient.

Pourquoi la noyade lui semblait hors d'atteinte…

Il leva les yeux vers ce qu'il pensait être la surface.

Quelque chose glissa sur son torse, lui faisait baisser le regard vers les fines spires noires qui jouaient sur sa peau nue avec un plaisir indicible.

Il referma les yeux et s'abandonna à leur caresse. 

Il ne voulait plis chercher a comprendre…

Il était fatigué…

Et la caresse conjointe de l'Eau et du Chaos le faisait presque ronronner de plaisir…

Un infime sourire apparut a ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se sente sombrer plus profond encore.

Soudain, il ne sentit même plus son corps…

Juste une double présence…

***

Lentement, les bras de Laguna retombèrent le long de son corps a mesure que mourait l'accord majeur qu'il venait de lancer.

Le Chaos avait répondu a son appel..

Le Chaos était là pour son petit…

Il le guiderait…

Il l'empêcherait de se perdre dans son Elément…

Il lui rendrait son enfant….

C'est tout ce qui lui importait…

Le pylône d'écume se désagrégea soudain sous lui, perdant tout cohérence sous les assauts conjoints de la houle et de l'initiation de son fils.

Sans un mot, il plana jusqu'à la plage et se posa près de son cadet qui fixait l'eau avec une touchante anxiété croissante.

Gentiment, il lui passa un bras en travers des épaules.

Squall se nicha contre lui et posa sa tête au creux de son cou sans se soucier un instant des griffes de son père qui lui égratignaient la gorge sans le vouloir.

"- Père ?"

"- Chut, Squall….Il faut lui laisser le temps…"

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches platine de son père, respirant avec plaisir l'odeur de musc et d'épices que dégageait sa peau nue.

"- Lui laisser le temps…Le temps de mourir ? Il va finir par se noyer…"

Laguna eut un triste sourire.

"- Oui…Il va se noyer…C'est ainsi…"

Squall se raidit contre lui et Laguna dû le ceinturer pour qu'il ne se jette pas a l'eau.

***

"- Kréorel."

Une chaleur douce et tendre…

Discrète…

"- Kréorel…."

La fraîcheur humide d'une étreinte…

"- Kréorel…"

Des mains fermes et puissantes qui se referment sur son torse…"

"- Kréorel…"

L'amour indicible d'une mère pour son enfant…

"- Seifer…"

La fierté d'un père pour son fils…"

"- Qui êtes-vous ?"

"-…"

Attente…

"- Je vous connais…"

"- …"

Curiosité…

Le jeune homme leva la main et la posa sur le visage de l'inconnu(e) qui le fixait un petit sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

"- Mon enfant…"

"- Qui êtes-vous ?"

"- Mon petit…"

La main de Seifer descendit lentement sur la gorge de la…créature à la peau noire en face de lui et glissa le long de son torse

"- Qui…"

"- Chaos…"

La main retomba le long de son flanc, molle et sans la moindre réaction.

Chaos franchit le pas les séparant et repoussa les mèches rouges sang coulant sur l'épaule du jeune démon.

"- Enfant…"

Seifer ferma les yeux lorsque la Main du Chaos se posa sur son visage.

Il gémit.

Toute douleur l'avait quitté, seule restait la sensation brûlante et avide de la Main courant sur son visage, sa gorge, son torse sa hanche….Laissant derrière elle sa marque, identique a celle possédant le corps de son père et si différente pourtant…

Le Chaos s'insinuait dans ses veines, dans ses nerfs, se tapissait au fond de son âme, le faisait sien…

Et lui se laissait faire…

Il l'accueillait comme il acceptait la présence plus discrète mais aussi forte de l'Eau.

Passif.

Offert à cette double étreinte qui le submergeait et lui révélait sa vraie nature.

Il ne sentit pas son dos s'ouvrir lorsque s'ouvrir ses ailes, preuve la plus manifeste de son ascendance démoniaque…

Il ne sentit pas ses membres grandir, ses yeux changer et s'agrandir…

Il ne sentit pas ses ongles s'allonger et s'épaissir…

La seule chose qu'il sentait était l'appel anxieux et désespéré de son frère…

***

Laguna desserra l'étreinte qui maintenait sur son cadet.

Squall se laissa glisser contre lui sur le sol.

La tête basse, les bras serrés autours de lui, il frissonnait de tréfonds de son âme, gelé jusqu'à la moelle d'une terreur qui ne lui appartenait pas.

"- Seifer…"

"- Calme toi…"

"- Il… je ne l'entend plus !"

Son père s'agenouilla près de lui et le serra contre lui, un peu étonné.

"- Squall…Que veux-tu dire ?"

Le brun ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire.

"- Je…Je ne sais pas…Il…Il me manque quelque chose…là…"

Il porta la main à sa poitrine, haletant.

"- Ca fait mal…"

Laguna censura strictement l'embryon de panique qui commençait à le submerger et secoua doucement son fils.

"- Squall… Calme toi… Le lien est toujours là…Il est juste différent...Seifer n'est plus comme tu l'as toujours connus…Focalise toi, Squall… SQUALL !"

Le jeune homme ne l'entendait plus.

Les yeux vitreux, cireux, il se dégagea de la poigne de son père et rampa vers la mer sans se soucier un instant des galbadiens qui commençait a reprendre connaissance.

Alors qu'il avait à peine fait quelques mètres dans l'eau, les flots se figèrent.

Les spires huileuses du Chaos s'extirpèrent des vagues et se jetèrent sur lui, l'étreignant entre leurs bras fins avec une joie et un bonheur si contagieux que Squall et son père se retrouvèrent à sourire en pleurant sans savoir pourquoi…

"- SEIFER !!!"

Si vite que Laguna ne su jamais comment il l'avait rejoint, Squall sauta dans l'eau et en sortit un long corps nu épuisé et inconscient.

"- Il ne respire pas !" 

Laguna repoussa son fils prêt a paniquer et souleva Seifer dans ses bras.

"- Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, Squall. Il va très bien…"

"- Mais…"

"- Squall…Tu le sens a nouveau ?"

Le jeune homme se tu.

Oui…Il le sentait…

Il n'arrivait pas a savoir ce que s'était, mais c'était revenu…Différent, mais c'était présent…

"- Oui…Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Laguna repoussa les mèches rouges sang du visage de son fils.

"- Les démons se lient toujours par paire, Squall…Comme un aimant a deux pôles, comme les éléments vont toujours par deux…Les démons vont toujours par paire…L'un comme l'autre avez eut la chance de vous lier encore enfant…Rien ne pourrais vous séparer, Squall…Et encore moins maintenant…"

Squall hocha distraitement la tête.

Tendrement, il prit Seifer des bras de son père.

"- Je voudrais rentrer…"

Laguna hocha la tête.

Aveugle à la stupeur et à la crainte dont leur présence insolente paralysait les galbadiens, Laguna leva les bras.

Avec une lenteur exclusivement due à l'épuisement, il tissa un portail.

Les Cours les attendaient…

A suivre


	14. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 13

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 13

Squall ouvrit les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, si se sentait reposé et apaisé.

Naturellement, il se nicha plus étroitement contre le torse de son frère, entoura sa taille de ses bras et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

Il soupira.

Il n'y avait pas plus de deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les Cours. Ou tout au moins le supposait-il….Il n'y avait pas de soleil ici pour marquer le cours du temps, juste les tressautements spontanés et réguliers de la terre…du sol…enfin…du machin qui leur servait de sol quoi…

Confusément, il savait que ses vibrations étaient davantage que les simples mouvements des différentes Marches malgré ce que les daemonites qui les servaient lui en avaient dit.

Il écarta la question de son esprit. Il avait pour l'instant autre chose à penser que la révolution des Cours autours du Styxx…

Il eut un sourire ironique.

Si, deux mois auparavant, on lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour niché entre les bras de Seifer, que celui ci était son grand frère, un démon par la même occasion et que leur père a tous els deux était candidat possible au Trône démoniaque, il aurait éclaté de rire et appelé la plus proche hôpital psychiatrique…

Mais il était bien là, allongé sur un lit dont il ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'origine pas plus que la matière, au fin fond des Cours Démoniaques, dans le Fief de leur grand père autoproclamé, à attendre que leur père ai enfin un peu de temps a leur consacrer et qu'il puisse venir voir comment ils allaient et répondre à quelques questions…

Le rideau de verdure isolant le lit du reste de la chambre s'écarta.

"- Réveillé ?"

Squall hocha la tête.

Laguna lui effleura la joue puis s'allongea près de ses fils les enlaçant ensemble de ses bras et de ses ailes.

La tête sur l'épaule de son cadet, il ferma les yeux.

"- Je suppose que tu as des questions ?"

Le jeune homme se renfonça entre son frère et son père, totalement a son aise.

Il avait eut assez de temps pour se rendre compte que l'un comme l'autre était infiniment plus câlins et plus tactiles sous leur forme démoniaque que sous leur forme humaine, aussi ne s'offusquait-il plus de les voir rechercher en permanence de contacte avec tout le monde et n'importe qui. Il ne savait pas si c'était un trait générique démoniaque ou s'il était propre à sa ligné, mais de fait, il s'en fichait un peu, se contentant d'en profiter au maximum…

"- Quelques unes…"

Laguna brossa gentiment les mèches châtain qui tombaient dans les yeux de son fils en attendant qu'il continue.

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé quand nous avons franchit le Portail ?"

"- Tu t'es évanoui…"

Squall eut un petit geste irrité. Evanoui, ça, oui, merci, il était au courant.

"- Je sais, c'est le pourquoi qui m'intéresse…"

"- Pour faire simple, disons que la charge énergétique qui t'as frappé en arrivant n'a pas pu être assimilée par ton organisme qui s'est trouvé en surcharge…"

"- Et pour faire dans le détail ?"

"- Tu es un daemonite…Ou plutôt, tu le sera lorsque tu te sera Eveillé, comme Seifer…Pour l'instant, tu oscille entre l'humain et le daemonites…Ton corps a encore du mal à gérer toutes les nouvelles information qu'il récolte…"

"- Mmm…Où sommes nous ?"

"- Dans les Cours, je te l'ai déjà dit."

"- C'est vague…J'ai vu la carte dans le bureau de votre père…"

"- Nous sommes tout en bas…Sur le Cercle Majeur…Il est de loin préférable que tu ai été évanoui lorsque nous avons traversé les Cours, Squall…Tu es…encore fragile et…"

"- FRAGILE ?"

"- Ne braille pas, tu va réveiller ton frère !" Le gronda gentiment Laguna en lui tapant du doigt sur les lèvres. "Plutôt que fragile, disons que tu n'es pas encore habitué a tout ce qu'on peut trouver et voir ici…Ta raison aurait pu en être affectée…"

"- Ma raison ?" Il eut un ricanement amusé. "Je ne sais même plus si j'en ai eut un jour…Plaisanterie mise a part. Que fait-on ici ? Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici au lieu d'Eshtar ? C'était un peu plus ce que j'avais a l'esprit lorsque je vous ai demandé de nous ramener a la maison…"

Laguna se fit mortellement sérieux.

"- Je sais, Fils…C'est juste que ton frère est désormais un démon Majeur a part entière. Il a même été béni par Chaos lui même…Nous somme très peu nombreux a pouvoir nous enorgueillir d'avoir eut notre naissance saluée par notre père a tous…"

"- Comment ca ?"

"- Les démons et les daemonites sont enfant du Chaos, même si peut d'entre nous voient encore en lui autre chose qu'un élément parmi tant d'autre, juste un peu plus dangereux parce que plus puissant et plus fantasque…Presque tous ont oublié qui il est, ce qu'il représente pour nous…Nous sommes peu nombreux a entendre encore sa voix lorsqu'il nous appelle…Non qu'il ai perdu en force. Simplement, les autre se refusent inconsciemment a l'entendre…Ils ne veulent pas se rappeler qu'ils ont été créés par le Chaos pour soulager sa solitude, pour le servir et l'aimer…Ca paraît stupide, mélodramatique a mort, cliché au dernier degré, mais quand tu l'aura rencontré et que tu auras discuté un peu avec lui, tu comprendras pourquoi certain d'entre nous se livres a lui pleinement et pourquoi la très grande majorité le renie…"

"- Pour un peu, j'aurais presque l'impression que tu parles d'un religion." Grinça Squall avec aigreur.

Laguna rit doucement.

"- Il y a un peu de ca, sans doute…A la différence que nous ne faisons aucun prosélytisme et que Chaos est un père affectueux qui préfère laisser ses enfants faire ce qu'ils veulent…Mais il récompense quand même ceux qui le serve…"

"- Et je vais être obligé de le servir aussi, je suppose…"

"- Allons, quelle mine lugubre ! Je crois que tu m'as mal comprit, Squall…Chaos n'est pas là pour régenter nos vies ou pour nous demander de lui rendre un culte dont il n'a rien a  faire. La seule chose qu'il souhaite, c'est que ses enfants se souviennent qu'il est leur père…C'est tout…"

"- C'est tout ?"

"- Absolument…Rappelle toi simplement que c'est sa volonté qui nous a créé. C'est la seule chose qu'il veux de ses enfants…Qu'ils sachent…"

Squall fronça les sourcils. C'était étonnant et il lui faudrait un moment pour arriver a bien comprendre et appréhender ce que son père venait de lui dire.

"- Quand pourrais-je le voir ?"

"- Dès que tu te sentira assez bien pour et que ton frère sera réveillé."

"- ….Père…Une dernière question…Si Seifer et moi sommes des démons et daemonites, j'ai pas encore bien compris la distinction…Pourquoi continuez vous a nous appeler Squall et Seifer, et non par les noms que vous nous avez donnés ?"

Laguna le fixa silencieusement si longtemps qu'il s'agita contre son frère, s'attirant un grognement de protestation de sa part.

"- Vous étiez humain, Squall… je ne voulais pas vous polluer d'un quelconque manière…Et puis…Les noms démonites sont un peu facilement repérables tu ne crois pas ??? Maintenant que ton frère est un vrai Démon Majeur, ce sera a lui de savoir de quelle façon il préfère être appelé. Quand a toi, je ne pense pas que ton Eveil prenne encore plus d'un jour ou deux…Ce sera également ton choix de déterminer comment tu voudras que les autres t'appelle…"

Squall frissonna, à la fois inquiet et avide de devenir ce pourquoi il était né.

Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres.

"- Pour les autres, je ne sais pas, père. Mais pour vous, je serais plus que ravi si vous m'appeliez simplement "mon fils" ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Le démon le serra contre lui, heureux…

***

"- Vous êtes sérieux ?"

"- Absolument, Lord Aelis. Le clan Lacuniel s'enorgueillit à présent de trois Majeurs. Et le dernier rejeton d'Ikerean devrait s'Eveiller d'ici quelques jours. Ce n'est pas un démon a priori, mais il semble affilié à l'Eau ainsi qu'au Temps…D'après les observateurs que nous avions envoyés à la surface, il a tenu tête à une armée de plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'homme avec quelques centaines de mercenaires a peine sortis de l'enfance…"

Le Démon Majeur se rassit sur son siège. Il n'avait pas eut conscience de s'être à demi levé pendant le rapport de son subordonné.

Le démon de basse caste s'inclina profondément et sortit aussi vite que possible. Il avait un peu gonflé les capacités du gamin, mais il tenait à sa tête et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son maître lui reproche les lamentables résultats de l'armée galbadienne au court de la campagne qu'il venait de mener pour le Clan Aelis.

Il n'était ni un maître d'arme, ni un chef de guerre, juste un élève de Lord Ieeriel…Il se contentait d'essayer de faire tourner la boutique en attendant le retour du Chef de Guerre du Clan...

Visiblement, il était encore loin d'en être capable…

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas entrer un démon en costume gris et se l'emplafonna sans grâce.

Râlant et pestant, il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds avant de se jeter a genoux.

"- S…Seigneur Ieeriel…"

Le démon Majeur lui tapota la tête, pas plus dérangé que ca.

"- Du calme, petit…File dans les baraquements, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour le vieux et j'ai par très envie qu'il s'en prenne a mes poulains…Fais passer le mot…"

Le jeune démon se dépêcha d'obéir et bientôt tous les gardes de quelque rang que ce soit avait détallé vers la tour qui leur était dévolue.

Sifflotant entre ses dents, le démon majeur rajusta la courroie de son plastron et entra dans la salle principale du Domaine.

Sans le moindre complexe, il s'assit a la table de bois de rose et posa ses pieds dessus.

"- IEERIEL !!!"

"- Salut, vieux."

"- TES PEIDS !!!"

"- Laisse tomber ave mes pieds, vieux. T'as des ennuis vachement moins marrants sur les endosses…"

"- IEERIEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !!!"

"- T'as finit de bramer ?"

Le démon de l'air reprit difficilement son calme et se rassit.

Il haïssait son jeune et fantasque subordonné…D'autant plus que le démon n'était entré dans le Clan que par son lien avec son Elément primaire. Pas une goutte de sang Aelis ne coulait dans ses veines, au grand dam de la famille, très fière de sa lignée…Il craignait toujours que Ieeriel ne finisse par en souper du Clan et ne décide d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte. 

Un nombre conséquent de Démon Majeur n'appartenait a aucun clan et avec sa fougue, son charisme et sa gentillesse naturelle dépourvue de tout artifice, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour rassembler autours de lui le nombre suffisant de partisans pour fonder un nouveau Clan.

Heureusement, pour l'instant tout au moins, l'idée de s'encombrer de rejeton et d'un compagnon le faisait suffisamment renâcler pour qu'il se satisfasse de rester au service du Clan Aelis….

Pour l'instant…

"- Tu étais où ?"

"- A la pèche"

"- QUOI ?"

"- A la pèche aux informations, crétin !"

Sans complexe, il ôta ses pieds de la table et alla se servir un verre de liqueur directement dans le cabinet de son maître.

"- Et tu a trouvé quoi ?"

"- Simples confirmations de ce que je savais déjà. Ikerean n'est pas intéressé par le trône."

"- Avec le discours enflammé qu'il a fait à la Chambre ? Tu te fiches de moi ?"

"- Il veux juste que notre peuple se souvienne qui il est…"

"- Je vais finir par croire que tu es d'accord avec ses idées…"

"- C'est tout à fait le cas !"

"- PARDON ?" Kansato Aelis se renfrogna soudain, les temps battantes.

"- Tu étais où ?"

"- Quatrième Cercle Elémentaire…"

Les mains tremblantes, Aelis le fixa, les yeux a demi fermés.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Vous saviez que le Chaos était toujours là-bas ?"

"- Evidement, tout le monde le sais…"

"- Peut-être parmi les vieux, mais parmi les nouvelles génération,s il n'est guère plus qu'une légende…"

"- Tu l'as touché ?"

"- Bien sur que non…" Un sourire froid apparut sur le visage du jeune Majeur. "Par ce qu'on le faire sans risque donc…Intéressant…Je crois que je vais y retourner…"

"- J'en doute…"

"- C'est un ordre ?"

"- Une promesse…"

Ieeriel fixa son maître pendant un moment avant d'ôter le galon de sa manche.

"- Problème réglé.

"- Tu abandonnes le Clan ?"

"- ….Oui…."

"- Très bien…"

Kansato se jeta sur son cadet, bien déterminé à le tuer. Les choses évoluaient trop vite pour lui. Le tuer ne calmerait sans doute rien, mais ca le détendrait…

***

Chaos soupira bruyamment.

Il adorait quand ses enfants revenaient vers lui, mais il détestait les voir se faire tuer pour rien.

Si les événements avaient été ordinaires, il ne s'en serait pas mêlé.

Pourtant, l'absence de Roi dans les Cours, la naissance presque simultanée de deux Majeurs et une demi-douzaine de nouveaux petits nés dans les Marches supérieurs lui avait donné des ailes.

Rejetant aux orties les promesses qu'il s'était fait a lui même, il intervint.

Sans le moindre complexe, il s'aventura sur le Plan Majeur et englouti Ieeriel dans sa substance.

Sans prendre le temps de coller une fessée bien méritée a Kansato Aelis, il remonta en surface le gamin là où il pourrait se refaire une santé.

Satisfait, il retourna a son état de stase et consulta son emploi du temps.

Il attendait le cadet d'Ikerean pour la fin de journée et s'il ne se trompait pas, un Mineur des Cercles Médians n'allait pas tarder à pondre et l'avait appelé toute l'après-midi…

Une bonne, très bonne journée quoi…


	15. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 14

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 14

Cercle élémentaire du Chaos.

Le Chaos ouvrit lentement un œil et bailla.

Sa journée lui avait été des plus éprouvante.

Il avait envoyé par dessus les moulins une promesse qu'il s'était fait des millénaires auparavant, avait assisté la naissance d'un adorable petit démon mineur aux immenses yeux lunaires, avait sauvé la vie d'un sale gamin insupportable qui lui serait une joie a observer foutre le souk dans les Cours, bref, il était épuisé.

Refermant les yeux, il se retourna, se renfonça son sa couette et se rendormit.

Il y avait des choses importantes dans la vie quand même…

A suivre


	16. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : Chapitre 15

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 15

Eshtar

Irvine embrassa tendrement Zell dans le cou.

Sans se soucier des coups d'oeil amusés ou réprobateurs des SeeDs, les deux lieutenants quittèrent les unités qu'ils avaient rappariées avec eux jusqu'à la ville pour un changement d'effectif et montèrent dans le premier omnitrône pour la présidence.

Prit entre le feu ennemi et leurs propres troupes quelque peu démobilisées par la disparition soudaine de Squall et Laguna, tous les officiers SeeDs avaient été rappelés par la présidence 

Pour prendre de nouveaux ordres du vice-président.

L'information, secrète, avait bien entendue été connue de tout un chacun en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour l'éternuer.

Les commentaires et les extrapolations avaient volées bon train, jusqu'à un seul et unique corollaire potentiel : Kyros avait été retrouvé et était en bon état…

Sinon, personne ne voyait qui avait pu reprendre les rênes de l'Etat…  
C'était une bonne nouvelle…

Une ordonnance armée les fit passer au scanner dès qu'ils eurent posés le pied devant la Palais présidentiel puis les escorta jusqu'au premier niveau où un nouveau point de sécurité les passa a nouveau a l'épluche légume avant de s'estimer satisfait et les laisser suivre un caporal très correct dans son uniforme bleu jusqu'au bureau du président.

Il frappa poliment puis ouvrit sans attendre de réponse, salua et referma sitôt qu'ils furent entrés.

"- Entrez, entrez…" Leur commanda une riche voix de baryton pleine et modulée, qu'ils ne connaissait pas, teintée d'une nuance d'amusement promettant un humour tordu caractéristique et d'un soupçon railleur qui hypothéquait toute tentative de dissimulation d'un sale caractère pourrit comme ils en connaissaient déjà plusieurs dépositaires…

"- Heu…Monsieur…."

L'homme révéla les yeux de la dépêche qu'il lisait et posa sa tasse de café sur une petit desserte à ses cotés.

"- Approchez, approchez…Je ne vais pas vous massacrer….cette fois…"

Les deux SeeDs se raidirent en reconnaissant enfin celui qui avait en charge Eshtar.

"- ADEL !"

"- Holà, du calme les enfants…Du calme…Je suis ici parce que mon frère me l'a demandé, rien de plus. Je fait l'intérim en attendant que Squall et Seifer puisse revenir, vivant si possible…"

"- Squall et Seif…Que…"

"- Assis, vais vous expliquer…"

L'ancien sorcier tyran d'Eshtar et candidat malheureux au poste de maître du monde s'assit devant les deux SeeDs avec une grâce économe dans ses mouvements qui en dit longs à l'adepte du combat au corps à corps qu'était Zell.

"- Ikerean a emmené ses fils dans les Cours juste après que Seifer se soit Eveillé. Autant pour leur protection que pour la notre." Il secoua tristement la tête. "Il n'y a qu'à voir mon exemple pour comprendre à quel point un démon majeur sans contrôle est un danger, autant pour lui même que pour les siens… Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. La Terre n'a prévenue que l'Eveil de Seifer s'était fait sans encombre et que Squall était très proche du sien avant que le portail soit ouvert….Ne vous en faites pas pour eux…"

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

Adel haussa un sourcil.

"- Je viens de vous le dire…"

"- Je ne parle pas de ça!  Gronda Irvine en resserrant ses doigts sur la crosse de son arme.

"- Pose cette arme !" Tonna le démon avec irritation.

"- JAMAIS !"

"- SUFFIT !" 

Irvine jeta un petit regard perdu a son amant avant de s'asseoir sous son regard furieux.

"- Comment pouvons nous êtres sur de vous, Adel. Comment Eshtar a pu vous accepter aussi facilement avec le passif que vous avez avec ce pays ? Par quel miracle !"

Le démon fit la moue, un peu gêné.

"- J'avoue avoir triché quelque peu…"

"- Triché ?"

"- Triché…Disons que j'ai….incité les gens a me faire confiance…"

"- Comment ?"

"- La Terre est un élément incroyablement stable, Zell. Il incite les gens au calme et à l'immobilisme…Si on lui demande…"

"- Je vois…"

"- Ne me regarde pas avec cet œil suspicieux, Irvine. J'ai fait ce qu'il était nécessaire que je fasse pour rembourser une partie de ma dette envers mon frère…Nous sommes désormais liés tous deux pas un peu plus que notre père…Je me dois de l'aider au maximum de mes possibilités… je peux l'aider a maintenir Eshtar debout, je le fait de mon mieux…"

Zell agita la main.

"- Liés ?"

"- Comme Squall et Seifer si vous voulez…"

"- Ho….Je vois…"

Adel eut un petit sourire en coin. Le blondinet était largement moins obtus que son tireur d'élite d'amant. 

"- Je vous ai fait venir pour deux choses... La première, pour éviter que vous ne me sautiez a la gorge a la première occasion. La seconde, j'ai besoin de vous. Avec Squall et Seifer dans les Cours, nous n'avons plus personne capable de prendre leur place de chef des armées sur le terrain. "

Les deux jeunes gens s'offusquèrent grandement. 

Ils avaient eux aussi été formés par les Gardens quand même !

"- Ne faites pas cette tête là !" Les gronda Adel e la voix d'un maître d'école mécontent. "Soyez réalistes et conscient de vos capacités. Vous êtes de bons chefs d'escadrons, vous êtes des plus capables sur le terrain, mais vous êtes incapable de mettre au point une stratégie et de l'appliquer sur le long terme. Et vous le savez. Sinon vous ne fuiriez pas les postes a responsabilités comme vous le faites. Vous avez eut plus de pertes et de blessés en deux jours de retraite que Squall en une semaine de combat rapprochés…"

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête.

"- Bon…Vous êtes prêt à m'aider ???"

"- Oui, monsieur…"

"- Bien !"

"- Que pouvons nous faire ?"

"- Et bien…."

Un brusque coup de vent sortant de nulle part les plaqua tous les trois contre leur fauteuil alors qu'une espèce de coque noire jaillissait du sol puis creva comme une bulle de savon avant de disparaître comme elle était venue, laissant sur le sol le corps recroquevillé d'un jeune démon.

"- BON SANG !"

"- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !" Prévint Adel avant de se porter près du gamin pissant le sang par tout plein d'orifices non prévus à cet effet, et par une quantité d'autres qui n'auraient même pas du exister…

"- Qu'est ce qu'il à ?"

"- Passez moi une couverture…"

Les deux SeeDs se précipitèrent vers le placard du bureau et fouillèrent frénétiquement dedans avant d'en sortir la couverture demandée. Ils étaient suffisamment venu ici et avaient assez pratiqués Laguna pour connaître les moindre recoins du bâtiments ainsi que les emplacements de tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

"- Voilà…"

"- Il est…"

"- Epuisé, blessé, mais vivant…" 

Adel souleva le jeune démon entre ses bras et dépassa les SeeDs qui se mirent à courir derrière lui, espérant le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne l'aile médicale.

Sans le moindre complexe, Adel ouvrit la porte de la section du pied et posa le gamin sur une table roulante tout en appelant médecins et infirmières à grands cris.

"-C'est quoi ce truc !"

"- Un démon, bande de crétins ! Soignez le !"

"- Mais…Comment ?"

"- Quasi comme un humain, bande d'incapables !"

"- Mais…"

"- FAITES LE !!!" Rugit Adel 

***

Seifer s'appuya sur l'épaule de son frère et fit ses premiers pas dehors.

Avec un gloussement amusé, Squall le soutint lorsque ses ailes s'ouvrirent toutes seules avec un frémissement, le déstabilisant.

"- J'en ai marre !"

"- Tu vas t'habituer." Le rassura Laguna en lui caressant le dos juste entre les ailes, les refermant gentiment.

"- QUAND ?"

"- Bientôt, bientôt…Détend toi…Plus tu es nerveux et plus tu contracte tes muscles dorsaux…Et plus tes ailes son incontrôlables…"

Seifer soupira, faisant s'ouvrir a nouveau ses nouveaux appendices.

Avec un gémissement, il s'assit sur une colonne de pierre avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

Ses ailes s'agitèrent, jetant de longues plumes cotonneuses d'un blanc rougeâtre tout autour de lui.

"- Tu commences a perdre ton duvet. Tu pourras bientôt voler de tes propres ailes, au sens propre." Le rassura Laguna avant de tendre une brosse à Squall qui entreprit de faire la toilette de la douce voilure en train de muer.

"- Ca gratte…"

"- Je sais…"

"- Qu'est ce que vous ne savez pas, Père ?"

"- Heu…Ta marque de calecon préféré ?"

"- Très drôle…"

"- Désolé…Comment te sens-tu ?"

"- Bizarre… j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi…"

"- C'est le cas…Tu t'y fera vite, rassure toi…Tu es un démon en pleine possession de ses moyens a présent…"

"- Père…" Murmura Squall en posant le duvet qui se détachait des ailes de son frère a coté de lui.

"- Mmm…"

"- Quand pourrais-je retourner là-haut ?"

"- La terre te manque déjà ?"

"- La terre non, mais j'ai des responsabilités…J'ai des troupes a diriger et il n'y a personne pour me remplacer…"

"- Allons, tes amis…"

"- Mes amis ne voient pas ce que feront les galbadiens dans trois jours !"

Laguna se tu et fixa son fils avec un grand sourire heureux. Tendrement, il le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

"- Bientôt, bébé, bientôt…Vous pourrez rentrer bientôt…"

Les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent de concert.

"- Bien…Allons y !"

"- Où ? A la surface ?"

Ikerean eut un petit claquement de langue réprobateur.

"- Vous avez quelqu'un à voir avant cela. Toi, Seifer, tu l'as déjà rencontré. Toi, Squall, il attend de faire ta connaissance avec impatience…"

"- Chaos ???"

Laguna hocha la tête et les prit contre lui avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et de décoller lourdement d'un coup de rein.

Heureusement que la distance à parcourir était des plus limités.

Seifer se serra un peu plus contre lui, mal a l'aise a mesure que le Cercle Majeur s'éloignait d'eux.

"- Père…Il y a quelque chose que nous ne vous avons pas dit…"

"- Ha ?"

"- C'est a propos de Kyros…"

Le démon cessa de battre des ailes et plana longuement avant de recommencer à s'élever, la voix plus dure.

"- Et ?"

"- Il est vivant…Dans le comas, mais vivant…."

Laguna ne répondis pas mais les lâcha sans douceur dès qu'ils furent a une distance raisonnable du dernier Cercle Elémentaire.

Les deux jeunes gens churent sans une plainte.

"- Venez…"

A grands pas, il les guida jusqu'au confins du Cercle puis s'agenouilla près du minuscule cercle noir qu'il connaissait bien.

"- C'est quoi ?"

"- La manifestation physique du Chaos…" Murmura-t-il avant de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

Le lourd liquide noir s'éleva lentement hors de sa couche de pierre et, pour la première fois depuis 28 ans, prit une forme humanoïde pour saluer ses enfants.

Toujours a genoux, Laguna lui sourit avec timidité lorsqu'il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Avec un soupir, le démon majeur entoura son cou de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Chaos le tint serré quelques minutes contre lui puis le lâcha a regret avant de s'approcher de Seifer.

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas, inquiet.

Un gloussement amusé échappa au Chaos lorsque Squall s'interposa entre lui et l'ex blond.

"- Ton fils est possessif." Badina sans méchanceté aucune le Chaos en fixant Laguna de ses immenses yeux noirs aussi profonds que l'espace.

"- Mon fils est jeune et mon fils aime…"

"- Tes fils sont de qualité."

"- Merci, je me suis appliqué."

Chaos ri a nouveau avant le prendre le menton de Squall entre ses mains, notant distraitement la jalousie indicible jouant a son tour dans les yeux de Seifer.

Avec un lenteur délibérée, il embrassa le brun qui se raidit entre ses bras, comme électrisé par son contact.

Puis, soudain, il s'effondra entre ses bras, mollement, comme mort.

"- SQUALL !"

Laguna ceintura Seifer.

"- Du calme, Seifer, du calme…Il va bien…Il ne craint rien…Chaos ne ferait jamais de mal a ses enfants…"

Pas rassuré pour deux sous, Seifer continua a ses débattre sans succès sous la poigne d'acier de son père tandis que les mains du Chaos glissait sur le corps de son petit frère.

Un gémissement sortit de la gorge Squall avant qu'il ne se niche étroitement contre Chaos.

Avidement, Il reprit ses lèvres en fermant les yeux et entoura son torse de ses bras.

"- Squall…"

"- Du calme, Seifer… Il ne t'entend de toute façon pas…C'est sa nature démoniaque sui répond a l'appel du Chaos, c'est tout…"

Le tout jeune démon majeur ne répondit pas.

Il avait beau le savoir, sentir cet appel dans sa chair, il n'en ressentait pas moins une jalousie dévorante à voir son Squall s'abandonner entre les bras d'un autre.

"- Que…"

"- Il change, lui aussi…" Souffla Laguna, néanmoins surpris en voyant son cadet glisser ses mains sur le ventre du Chaos.

Un petit gloussement échappa à l'élément primaire de tous les démons.

"- Ton fils est une véritable bombe à retardement, Ikerean, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Laguna hocha la tête.

"- Je vais être généreux, mais il y aura une contrepartie…Plus tard…"

La tête de Squall nichée au creux de son cou, il incita l'Eveil a se produire plus vite, oblitérant le douleur inévitable et la remplaçant par ses caresses, douce et tendres…

Sous ses mains, comme Seifer avant lui, le corps du brun changea.

Un frisson parcourut les reins du jeune démon majeur en voyant son frère gagne quelques centimètres, ses cheveux s'allonger et s'assombrir, sa peau se teinter des même lignes noires que la sienne….

Chaos posa une main sur le front du jeune homme maintenant endormis puis le souleva et vint le poser dans les bras de Seifer.

Avant que le jeune démon ai pu dire quelque chose, il lui piqua les lèvres d'un baiser puis disparu, l'avatar engloutit par le Cercle du Chaos retournant à son sommeil habituel.

"- Tu vois, il va bien…"

"- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait !"

"- Je ne sais pas….Nous verrons à son réveil…

Seifer glissa une main dans la crinière bleu roi de son frère avant de la retirer avec surprise.

Une toute petit tête de serpent sortit de sous la chevelure et le fixa calmement, goûtant l'air de sa petite langue bifide.

Une autre apparus a son tour, puis une autre encore…

En quelques instants, une douzaine d'entre elle fixaient le père et le fils en toute confiance.

Leur yeux citrine brillant du même éclat que ceux de Squall, fixés également sur eux avec stupeur…

A suivre


	17. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 16

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 16

Seifer soupira lourdement et passa sur ses épaules le gilet ouvert, bleuté, que son père avait fait préparer à son attention.

Avec un grimace de douleur, il fit passer ses ailes dans les trous pratiqués dans le dos puis jura en s'arrachant quelque plumes, prises dans la couture.

Il espérait vivement qu'il parviendrait à "ranger" ses ailes comme le faisait son père, avant qu'ils ne reviennent à Eshtar ou sinon, il aurait de fortes chances de faire sensation…

Il eut un sourire cynique.

Avec la dégaine qu'ils se trimballaient tous les trois, ils auraient pu faire un boys'band pour attirer a eux toutes les pisseuses de moins de 20 ans de la ville ou pire, se coller en robe idiote peinturlurés maquillage stupide et faire glapir toutes les groupies attardées en mal de crise d'adolescence d'Eshtar... 

Aucun intérêt, donc…

"- Tu t'en sort ?"

Seifer grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et rentra les pans de son gilet dans son pantalon avant de les ressortir en jurant.

"- Tu t'es coincé une rémige…."

"- Merci, j'ai sentis…Pourquoi j'ai pas des ailes de peau, comme vous. Où plus simplement, pas d'ailes du tout…Il est tranquille, au moins, Squall…"

Laguna éclata de rire et tira gentiment sur l'unique mèche blanche striant la crinière rouge sang de son fils.

"- Ton frère a ses propres problèmes…"

Seifer grogna a nouveau. Il était vrai que Squall avait quelques petits soucis d'adaptation avec ses nouveaux "aides de camps" comme Laguna se plaisaient à appeler les douze serpents dont Chaos avait doté sous fils. 

Insupportables, railleurs, cyniques et pire que tous, bavards comme des pies, les douze reptiles ne s'entendaient que sur une seule chose, noyer leur maître sous les conseils, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres…

Seifer gloussa.

Le souvenir de Squall se levant en pleine nuit et menacer les bestioles que les tronçonner en apéricubes a grand coup de gunblade s'ils ne se taisaient pas avait valu son pesant de cacahouètes.

Laguna l'embrassa dans le cou et lui tapa sur les fesses.

"- Finit ! Tu es beau comme un camion neuf !"

Le jeune démon lui tira la langue.

"- Quelle maturité !" Railla Squall en étranglant l'une des têtes de serpent de sa chevelure dans son poing.

_"- Lache…argh…teplé…me…tais !!!!"_

Squall jeta un regard mauvais à la bestiole avant de la lever jusqu'à hauteur de son visage.

"- Je t'entend encore, et je t'arrache les crocs, pigé ?"

Le serpent hocha frénétiquement la tête dès que le jeune daemonite l'eut lâché et retourna se cacher dans sa crinière bleu roi.

"- Et c'est valable pour vous autres…" Prévint-il ses autres parasites squamates.

Les onze autres bestioles se planquèrent sur sa nuque et s'immobilisèrent.

"- Bien, je crois qu'on va s'entendre....Finalement…"

"- Tu fais preuve d'autorité ?"

Squall vint se nicher dans les bras de son frère et réclama un câlin.

"- Faut bien, sinon ils vont me rendre fous…"

Laguna les prit par les épaules et les poussa hors du domaine avec fermeté.

"- Dépêchons nous, nous allons être en retard pour l'Assemblée…"

Seifer leva le nez vers son père.

"- Les délibérations ont reprises ?"

"- Délibérations ? Tu es bien optimiste…Les menaces et couinements imbéciles d'un troupeau d'incapable qui se plaisent à geindre que rien ne va mais n'en rament pas une pour y remédier tu veux dire…"

"- Vous êtes méchant.

"- Merci…"

"- Vous êtes petit."

"- Merci…"

"- Vous êtes réaliste…"*

"- Je sais…"

"- Vous avez finit ?" Protesta Squall en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux démons eurent un grand sourire respirant d'innocence béate.

"- Pas crédibles !"

***

Le global sonna, réveillant en sursaut l'utilisateur du bureau qui se vautra lourdement de sa chaise.

"- Et merdeuh !"

Adel se frotta l'arrière du crâne puis se hissa comme il pu le long de la face nord du bureau et tâtonna a la recherche du bouton d'ouverture du global.

Il l'atteignit enfin, glissa après l'avoir enclenché et se prit une grosse pile de paperasse sur la tête.

"- Monsieur le…heu…Enfin…Monsieur quoi ?"

"- Quoi ?"

S'extirpant difficilement de la masse de papiers, Adel remonta laborieusement sur sa chaise.

"- Heu…"

"- Je suis là…" Confirma-t-il en agitant la main devant la caméra intégrée au global.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil en le voyant émerger de sous le bureau mais ne dit rien. Laguna l'avait habitué à pire après tout.

"- Le jeune heu…enfin…l'individu que vous nous avez apporté hier soir vient de se réveiller. Je crois que vous devriez venir le voir, nous avons été obligé de l'attacher pour qu'il n'agresse pas les infirmiers…"

"- J'arrive. Donnez lui du lait sucré pour le calmer.

"- Du lait…sucré ?"

"- Oui, du lait sucré, vous avez des problèmes d'audition ?"

"- Heu…Oui monsieur…Enfin…je veux dire, Non…Enfin…Je vais lui servir son lait de suite…"

"- Bien…"

Adel éteignit le communicateur, réfléchit un instant, puis le ralluma.

"- Irvine, Zell, veuillez me rejoindre dans l'aile médicale, s'il vous plait…Contacter deux de vos camarades et prévenez les de venir vous remplacer."

Il raccrocha sans attendre puis quitta le bureau.

Deux omniborgs tendus sur les talons, il descendit a l'aile médicale, tout a ses pensées.

"-Monsieur…heu…"

"- Adel…"

"- Bien, Adel…Votre...invité s'est réveillé…Vous voulez le voir ?"

"- S'il vous plait."

Le médecin précéda le démon le long des couloirs blancs aseptisés puis s'effaça devant la porte d'une chambre d'isolation.

Il ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière lui.

Adel soupira puis désactiva les restrictions qu'il maintenant sur son propre corps.

Ses longues ailes brunes s'ouvrirent avec un claquement tandis qu'il venait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et relâcher son frère de race.

"- Calme toi. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Les médecins t'ont juste soignés…Tu es ?"

"- …"

Adel leva les yeux au ciel puis se présenta en lui tendant la main, paume vers le ciel.

"- Tresikael Lacuniel."

Le jeune démon hésita puis posa sa paume sur celle d'Adel.

"- Ieeriel."

"- Pas de clan ?"

"- J'ai quitté le Clan Aelis hier…"

"- Je vois…Pour ça que tu avais l'air d'un passoire usagée…Ils ont essayé de te tuer…"

Ieeriel hocha sombrement la tête.

"- Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là…"

Adel haussa les épaules.

"- Le Clan Lacuniel peut t'accueillir…Si tu le souhaites…Autrement, tu es le bienvenu ici aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin."

Ieeriel remercia du bout des lèvres. 

La confiance du démon majeur l'inquiétait et le déstabilisait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher où était le piège dans son offre.

"- Réfléchit a ma proposition."

"- Vous paraissez trop jeune pour être le chez de votre clan…"

"- Je ne le suis pas !"

Ieeriel fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. 

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le nom de Tresikael sur la liste des membres du Clan Lacuniel.

Il le lui dit.

"- Je suis rentré dans le Clan il y a peu a l'instigation de mon frère…"

"- Votre frère…Ikerean ?"

"- Exact."

Ieeriel renifla, soudain bien plus intéressé.

"- je vois… je vais accepter votre proposition…provisoirement."

Adel lui colla une claque de bûcheron dans le dos.

"- Bien ! Avec mon frère et ses fils dans les Cours, nous manquons cruellement de gens capables de mener une guerre…"

Le démon de l'air éclata de rire.

"- Contre Galbadia ?"

"- oui, comment savez vous ?"

Il ricana davantage.

"- J'était le maître de Guerre du Clan Aelis…C'est moi qui leur ai fait leur plan de bataille…"

Adel haussa un sourcil avant de sourire salement.

"- Je vois…

Irvine et Zell se présentèrent à la porte.

***

Serrés contre leur père, Squall et Seifer sifflèrent en chœur entre leurs dents lorsqu'il se posa devant la porte de l'Assemblée.

"- Beau n'est ce pas ?" S'enorgueillit Laguna en ouvrant tout grand les bras, très fier du troisième plus important bâtiment des Cours.

"- un peu ostentatoire…" commença Squall

"- Et d'un goût douteux…" Renchérit Seifer.

Laguna fit mine de bouder jusqu'à ce que ses fils le câline a lui faire rendre grâce. 

Riant, il les poussa en avant.

Deux démons de bas rangs leur ouvrirent les portes de bronze qui se refermèrent derrière eux avec un chuintement liquide.

"- Messieurs, nous y sommes…Dans le pire dépotoir inutile des cours…Là où tous les démons Majeurs se retrouvent pour s'insulter dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous prétexte de discuter des lois et des ordonnances à prendre pour améliorer la vie de nos frères…"

Deux Majeurs aux ailes grises jetèrent à Laguna un regard haineux qui fit place à de la consternation en voyant Squall.

"- Venez les enfants…rejoignons nos places."

Sans se soucier de ses frères de race, Laguna prit la main de ses fils et les guida parmi les longs couloirs de marbre et de verdure jusqu'à une petite porte de bois brut qu'il ouvrit d'un geste.

"- Nous sommes dans le saint des saints…"

Il désigna l'énorme hémicycle d'un large geste du bras.

Le brouhaha était étourdissant, des démons volaient d'un coté à l'autre de l'énorme boule de marbre évidée où les loges se serraient les unes contre les autres jusqu'à la voûte, des démons mineurs et quelques daemonites, reconnaissable parmi les démon a leur absence d'ailes, couraient d'un coté a l'autre pour répondre aux ordres de leurs maîtres, des bagarres éclataient par endroit, des insultes volaient et au milieu, minuscule et écrasée par la présence de tous ses confrères, un vieux majeur tentait difficilement et sans grand succès de faire régner un semblant d'ordre en frappant sans fin d'un marteau de bois noir sur son bureau encombré de papiers…

Les mains sur les oreilles, Seifer et Squall échangèrent un coup d'œil désolé.

"- C'est CA, l'Assemblée ? On dirait plutôt un ramassis de sales gosses incapables de se tenir correctement a table !" Se désespéra Seifer.

Laguna gloussa.

"- Attendez moi là."

D'un coup d'ailes, il s'envola vers la chaire du président et se posa devant lui avant de se pencher vers lui et lui murmurer quelques mots.

Le tapage déclina lentement a mesure que la conversation s'éternisait entre Laguna et le président alors que tous les démons tendaient l'oreille avec l'air de ne pas y toucher, plus curieux que des chatons…

Laguna quitta enfin la chaire et vola vers une loge tendue de bleu pale où il échangea quelques mots avec son père adoptif qui salua les deux jeunes démons de la main.

Enfin, il revint vers ses fils.

"- Venez. Je vais vous présenter à l'auguste assemblée de vos pairs…"

"- Arrêtez de ricaner père, on dirait une hyène…" Gronda Seifer, ses longues ailes duveteuses agitées de tremblements incoercibles.

Laguna les souleva dans ses bras et vola jusqu'au président.

"- Messieurs…"

Le brouhaha mourut d'un coup, soufflé par sa voix comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie trop longtemps consumée.

"- Laissez moi le plaisir de vous présenter mes fils qui prennent leur place à partir de ce jour au sein de notre Clan. Voici Kréorel, mon aîné." Dit il en poussant Seifer en avant qui inclina a peine la tête sur le côté, ses yeux noirs et froids étrécis par le mépris hautain dont il bailla l'assemblée avant de renifler avec dérision, un peu dégoûté. Très droit, il se détourna de son examen minutieux de ses nouveau collègues.

"- Je ne vais quand même pas être obligé de travailler avec "ça"." Grommela le jeune démon d'une voix douce mais néanmoins assez audible pour que tous l'entendent.

Laguna ne répondit pas et poussa Squall a son tour en avant.

L'assistance entière se détendit, railleuse.

"- Et voici mon cadet, Skalox…"

Les moqueries s'enflèrent jusqu'au au moment ou Squall détourna les yeux de l'amas d'abrutis et demande a son père, l'air dégagé.

"- Père, ça posera un problème si je ventile ce tas de bouse à grands coups de gunblade ?"

Laguna eut un geste de la main.

"- Fait, fait. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut…"

"- Merci, père."

Lorsque la pointe de son arme effleura la gorge du plus proche Majeur, les boutades s'étaient miraculeusement étouffées dans le gosier de leurs propriétaires, pour la plus part planqués sous leurs bancs.

"- Ils sont idiots…"

"- ils sont, fils…Et pour beaucoup, c'est déjà trop…Peu de démons sont nés ces dernières années… Nous sommes moins d'une douzaine avoir moins d'un siècle…Ils n'ont plus l'habitude de voir du sang neuf et des démons capables de faire autre chose que remâcher leurs petites idées stupides dans leur coin comme autant de remontées glaireuses…"

Un concert de rugissement étouffa la voix de Laguna.

"- Vous ne dites rien ?" S'étonna Seifer.

"- Dire quoi ? Qu'ils glapissent, qu'ils brament et qu'ils s'époumonent. Quand ils seront fatigués, je pourrais continuer."

Seifer se retint de serrer Squall contre lui. 

Les railleries des démons l'avaient blessés plus profondément qu'il ne voulait donner à le voir.

Il avait l'habitude d'être une tête de turc pour ses collègues, raison pour laquelle il portait son masque de froid détachement.

Il avait l'habitude d'être considéré avec dédain jusqu'au moment où il avait fait ses preuves.

Inconsciemment, il avait espéré être accepté par sa race.

Il s'était trompé…

Avec la même froideur hautaine que celle de Seifer, Squall les fixa tous, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent les yeux, mal a l'aise.

Il lui faudrait s'imposer…

Une main se posa sur son épaule sans qu'il tressaille, tendu et près à un combat qu'il n'appréhendait que peu. 

La politique était le terrain de son frère et son père…pas le sien, et il en était conscient.

"- Bien, maintenant que vous avez finit vos vocalises, je vais peut-être pouvoir continuer."

Les braillements reprirent de plus belle, vite censurés par un triple regard polaire, rouge, noir et citrine.

"- Vous savez tous que le Clan Lacuniel n'a plus eux de Maître d'arme depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi, et aux vues de ses capacités, j'ai décidé que mon cadet, Skalox, prendrait ce poste dès a présent."

Les bramements attendus n'explosèrent pas.

Un silence stupéfait balaya l'Assemblée.

Squall eut un coup d'œil incertain vers son père.

"- Laguna ?"

Sans bouger les lèvres, toujours figées en un sourire méprisant, il lui répondit d'un tout frémissant d'amusement.

"- En faisant de toi un maître d'arme malgré le fait que tu ne soit pas un démon mais un daemonite, je vais a l'encontre de la majorité des traditions de notre race. Et cela fait de toi l'égal de tous les crétins rassemblés ici et te donne le droit inaliénable de siéger parmi nous…Et ils n'ont rien a dire…."

Les rugissements de protestation éclatèrent en même temps que le chaud rire de gorge de Laguna.

Squall en aurait presque commencé à apprécier la politique.  
D'autant que nombre des serviteurs Daemonites le fixait avec quelque chose ressemblant a de la vénération dans l'œil.

Il eut un rictus froid.

Son père était encore plus retors qu'il ne le pensait…

A suivre


	18. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 17

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 17

"- SILENCE !"

La voix de Kaliel Lacuniel renversa ses pairs sur leurs bancs qui se turent tous, tremblant.

Le démon Majeur se pencha sur le bord de sa loge et fixa durement son fils adopté.

"- Ikerean, avec tout le respect que je doit a tes capacités et tes qualités, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques a quoi tu joues…"

"- Je m'efforce de faire mon boulot, père. Je suis ici pour rappeler a ce ramassis de crétins décérébrés qu'ils sont là pour servir notre race. Pas pour se servir d'elle. Hors, 90% de notre population est constituée de démon mineur ou de daemonites…Y en a-t-il ici ? Pas le moindre…Sauf à faire les plus basse besognes pour leurs maîtres…"

Un Majeur d'une cinquantaine de siècle se leva de sa loge et vint se poser près de Squall, qu'il toisa méchamment.

"- Parce que tu penses que de simple Daemonites sont capables de vivres sans un majeur pour les commander ? Ne me fait pas rire. Cette engeance aurait du être exterminée depuis longtemps. Leur seul intérêt est de nous permettre de…."

Posément, Squall retira la pointe de sa gunblade qu'il venait de passer à travers le ventre du démon.

D'une voix trop douce pour être autre chose que pure menace, il tapota la joue du démon alors qu'il s'effondrait lentement, ses jambes refusant de le porter davantage.

"- Je suis peut-être un "simple daemonite", vieillard…Mais ce simple daemonite a été capable de te tuer sans le moindre problème…"

Il décapita proprement le cadavre et posa la tête tranchée sur le bureau du président de l'Assemblée avant de prendre la parole à son tour, aussi hautain et méprisant que s'il s'adressait a un parterre de cafards.

"- Messieurs, comme mon père vient de me l'offrir, j'accepte avec joie le poste de maître d'armes du clan Lacuniel. En tant que tel, je n'accepterais aucun compromis, aucune plaisanterie ou distraction politique, aucune tentative de quelque sorte qu'elle soit pour me détourner de mon travail et de mon but. Je suis là, non pour servir le clan, mais pour épauler mon père. Je ne suis pas un politicien…" Squall eut un sourire a l'ironie majuscule. "Mais j'espère que mes paroles vous seront compréhensibles et qu'elles parviendront à traverser l'épaisse couche de corne qui semble vous obstruer le cerveau. Je suis là pour me battre au besoin. C'est ma raison d'être. Je suis né pour ça. Et je suis prêt à le prouver a nouveau n'importe quand…"

Tranquillement, il tapota le crâne de sa victime puis renifla avec hauteur.

Réprimant un sourire, Laguna fit signe à l'un des serviteurs Daemonites de s'approcher et lui souffla à l'oreille.

"- Veuillez conduire mes fils jusqu'au Domaine du clan voulez vous…"

Le jeune daemonite s'inclina et guida les deux garçons vers la sortie tandis que Laguna prenait un plaisir infini à la chienlit qu'il venait de déclancher.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur les gamins, le sourire radieux de Laguna se crispa quelque peu. 

La facilité avec laquelle son fils venait de tuer le dérangeait vraiment…

***

Dès que les deux frères furent sortit de l'Assemblée, Squall s'appuya sur son frère et se mit convulsivement a trembler.

Inquiet, Seifer le serra contre lui avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait puis finit par le soulever et le porter a cou comme un tout petit sans se soucier du regard abasourdit du daemonite qui leur servait de guide.

Sans un mot, il sortir du bâtiment et remontèrent les longues rues tortueuses du plan Majeur jusqu'à la grand place marquée d'une statue en perpétuel changement.

Squall se débattit entre les bras de son frère qui le lâcha.

Les bras crispés sur l'estomac, Squall vomit tripes et boyaux.

Tendrement, Seifer dégagea son visage de ses cheveux et le retint sur la nuque tout en le soutenant et en attendant qu'il ait finit de rendre ses trois derniers repas.

Le jeune daemonite qui les guidait s'approcha, tendu.

"- Il est malade ?"

"- Je crois surtout qu'il n'a pas bien supporté de tuer comme ça…"

Les larmes aux yeux, Squall étouffa un sanglot et hocha la tête avant qu'un nouveau spasme ne le terrasse.

"- Il va aller hein ?"

"- J'espère…tu es ?"

Leur jeune guide hésita un instant, surprit qu'un démon majeur s'intéresse à quelque chose d'aussi trivial que le nom d'un inférieur.

"- L…Liasel, Seigneur."

"- Appelle moi Seifer. Tu sais où il pourrait se rafraîchir un peu, il a une tête a faire peur…" soupira Seifer en essuyant la bouche de Squall avec un mouchoir tiré d'une de ses poches.

"- Heu….Votre domaine n'est qu'a quelques minutes de vol…"

"- Je sais pas encore voler" S'excusa Seifer avec une grimace. "Nous venons à peine de nous Eveiller, nous avons grandit à la surface."

"- Ho…" 

Liasel se détendit visiblement. 

Leur comportement bon enfant vis a vis de lui s'expliquait tout seul…

"- Heu…J'habite juste a coté si vous voulez…"

"- Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part…"

"- Suivez moi…"

Seifer prit à nouveau Squall dans ses bras et suivit le jeune daemonite le long des rues plus étroites de la ville basse.

"- Je peux marcher Seif'…"

"- Mouai…Tu peux à peine lever la main mais tu peux marcher…Bien sur, bien sur…Laisse moi te materner un peu, Squall…Pour une fois que j'ai une raison légitime de le faire."

Squall eut un pale sourire mais laissa tomber ses protestations pour se nicher plus étroitement contre le torse de son frère.

"- Merci, Seif…"

Le blond qui avait largement tourné au rouquin embrassa son petit frère sur le sommet du crâne et allongea le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer par Liasel.

"- Tout le monde nous regarde…" Finit-il par lâcher en arrivant devant une petite maison a un étage, serré entre deux autres identiques.

"- Normal, il n'y a que des daemonites et quelques rares Démons mineurs qui vivent ici. Il n'y a que des serviteurs… La présence d'un Majeur n'est pas pour les rassurer. D'habitude, lorsqu'un Majeur vient, c'est pour se trouver des serviteurs facilement…Ou des jouets…"

Seifer lui serra impulsivement l'épaule.

"- Je suis désolé…"

Liasel eut un grand sourire radieux qui éclaira ses yeux gris perle.

"- Faut pas, et avec votre frère, peut-être qu'on a une chance de se faire traiter un peu mieux !"

"- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, Liasel ?"  Cracha un daemonite d'environ son age aux courtes mèches blanches.

"- Voici Kréorel et Skalox Lacuniel. Le Seigneur Ikerean a introduit son cadet comme nouveau maître d'arme de son Clan !"

"- Lequel est lequel ?"

Seifer entra dans la petite maison avec un regard d'excuse pour son hôte et posa son frère sur un gros coussin avant de resortir.

Il prit tranquillement la main du Daemonite aux cheveux blancs et la serra comme la chose à faire la plus naturelle du monde.

"- Je suis Kréorel et mon petit frère est Skalox…

Le daemonite aux cheveux blanc fixa son frère de race les bras ballant.

"- Un daemonite comme maître d'arme ?"

"- Il semble…Je comprend pas encore très bien pourquoi ça a l'air de traumatiser tout le monde à ce point." S'excusa Seifer tout en déployant tout son charme d'innocence.

Le daemonite renifla.

"- Vous apprendrez vite, Seigneur."

"- Appelez moi Seifer, bon sang. Ca va finir par être vexant toute cette ostentation." Bouda le jeune homme avec une moue adorable.

Le daemonite aux cheveux blanc se détendit un peu.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?"

"- Mon frère ne se sentait pas bien et…"

"- Il a décapité le vieux Tarastel comme ça !" glapit Liasel en claquant des doigts, surexcité. " Et après, il a menacé toute l'Assemblée des pires outrages s'ils ne lui foutaient pas la paix…" Son sourire disparu soudain en réalisant qu'il venait de couper la parole à un Majeur. Il avala sa salive et se prépara à s'excuser platement en espérant qu'il ne le tuerait pas pour ça. 

Comme si de rien était, Seifer continua.

"- Et Liasel a eut la gentillesse de nous inviter chez lui le temps que mon frère se remette un peu….Ben pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

"- Heu…pour rien, pour rien…"

Un gémissement les coupa.

"- Flûte, excusez moi…" 

Seifer quitta les deux daemonites et se précipita vers son frère non sans s'être égratigné les ailes au passage de la porte.

C'est en jurant fortement qu'il berça Squall contre lui et attendit qu'il se calme un peu.

Le daemonite aux cheveux blancs vint s'accroupir près de Squall et posa une main sur son front.

"- HE !!!"

_"- Pas touche toi !" Glapit l'une des têtes de serpents en sortant de la crinière de leur maître, près à mordre._

Seifer chopa la tête dans son poing.

"- Vous, la paix.

_"- Méééééééééééé"_

"- Apéricube ???? Mon frère est pas le seul a avoir une gunblade…"

_"- Gloups…" _

Le serpent retourna à l'abri.

"- Désolé, J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas fait mal." S'inquiéta Seif en prenant la main du daemonite dans la sienne. "Vous saignez pas, c'est déjà ça…Ca va pas ?"

Le daemonite hocha la tête avant de répondre d'un ton étranglé.

"- Sisi, ça va très bien, merci…Heu…je m'appelle Kaesis…"

"- Tu sais ce qui pourrait le soulager, Kaesis ?"

"- Non, Seign…Heu…Seifer. Mais on a un guérisseur ici…"

Seifer s'éclaira.

"- Tu pourrais aller le chercher, s'il te plait ? Je commence à m'inquiéter vraiment là…" Murmura Seifer en caressant le front couvert de sueur de son frère.

Le daemonite se releva en rougissant et sortit de la petite maison.

Liasel prit sa place et aida Squall à boire un verre d'eau avant de glousser.

"- Vous lui avez fait un effet bœuf vous savez…"

"- A qui ?"

"- A Kaesis… C'est bien la première fois que je le vois obéir à un ordre d'un démon."

Seifer fronça les sourcils.

"- Ce n'était pas un ordre, Liasel, s'était une requête."

Le jeune daemonite secoua la tête avec amusement.

"- Vous êtes gentil…"

Seifer glapit.

"- Dis tout de suite que je suis brave !"

Liasel faillit s'excuser platement, tout tremblant, puis vit le grand sourire du démon. 

Sans savoir ce qui lui prenait, il balança une claque sur la nuque de Seifer.

"- Ho vous !"

Seifer éclata d'un petit rire tendre.

Le daemonite secoua encore ses courtes mèches émeraude. 

C'était bien la première fois en trois siècles d'existence qu'il rencontrait un démon qui ne considère pas leur race comme de la chair à canon ou de simples jouet sans raison ni conscience…

Pour un peu, il en aurait souhaité pouvoir voir à quoi ressemblait la surface. 

Il n'avait jamais quitté le Cercle Majeur depuis qu'il y avait été emmené de force deux siècles plus tôt.

***

"- Bon, vous avez compris ? Bien, alors…la différence entre démons et daemonites…Notre race est constituée de trois espèces différentes. Les démons mineurs, les démons majeurs et les daemonites…Les plus puissants sont les majeurs et les moins puissant, les daemonites, bien que ça ne veuille pas dire grand chose puisque les trois groupes n'ont pas les même capacités. Les Majeurs sont plutôt les magiciens et des penseurs alors que les daemonites sont des actifs si je puis dire...Les mineurs sont moyens en tout mais peuvent tout utiliser. Un majeur sur un champ de bataille sera complètement perdu alors qu'un daemonite au milieu d'une conférence philosophique ne comprendra même pas quelle langue on lui parle. J'outre le trait pour que vous compreniez bien sur. Il y a des exceptions en tout. Il suffit de nous voir, mon frère, ses fils et moi, ou Ieeriel…Bon, continuons…Les différences physiques…Elles sont simples…Les majeurs sont les plus grands, les mineurs un peu plus petits et les daemonites, encore plus petits…avec toutes les variations d'usage bien évidemment. 

Et enfin, les ailes. Les Majeurs ont de grandes ailes à l'envergure un peu démesurée par rapport a leur taille et qui leur permet de voler sans peine. Les mineurs ont des ailes beaucoup plus petites et rares sont ceux qui peuvent voler avec. Juste planer en général. Et enfin les daemonites n'ont pas d'ailes ou, dans de très rares cas, de petits moignons atrophiés…"

Les bas ballants, Zell et Irvine fixaient Adel avec autant d'intelligence dans le regard qu'une moule avariée agonisante au fin fond d'une boite de conserve ouverte depuis trois semaine.

"- Vous avez compris ?"

"- …"

"- Non, je recommence…"

Les deux SeeDs sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

"- Nan ! C'est bon, ça va, on a pigé !!!"

"- Vous êtes sûr ?"

"- Ils hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

"- Vivivivi !"

"- On doit y aller, heu…Quistis, Nida et Selphie vont pas tarder a arriver et il faut qu'on leur explique les nouvelles dispositions…"

"- Voilà voilà…allez, on file, A plus, bye !"

Les deux jeunes gens détallèrent avant qu'Adel ai pu ajouter quelque chose.

Jamais ils n'auraient pu penser qu'Adel avait une âme de professeur acharné…Mais le pire était qu'ils étaient ses deux seuls élèves potentiels…

Ieeriel ricana doucement devant la fuite des deux gradés SeeDs et tapota gentiment le dos du Majeur.

"- Allons, allons. Ne fait pas cette tête, vieux…C'est compliqué pour des humains de comprendre tout ça...Surtout qu'à la base, ils s'en foutent un peu."

"- Mais…Squall, Seif et Lag SONT des démons ! Ils faut bien qu'ils les comprennent !"

Le jeune chef de guerre haussa les épaules.

"- Ils s'en fichent, Adel. Ils sont leurs amis, ils les aiment pour ça. Et je doute qu'un simple changement d'apparence les fassent reculer ou les détournent d'eux. L'emballage aura été modifié, mais pas le produit. Ils mettront peut-être un jour ou deux a trouver la languette de l'ouverture facile, mais une fois qu'ils la tiendront, ils ne la lâcheront plus…Je leur fait une entière confiance pour ça."

Adel secoua la tête, intérieurement très amusé par les comparaisons baroques de son nouveau camarade.

"- Si tu le dit…"

"- Je n'ai pas beaucoup pratiqué les humains, mais je les trouvent infiniment plus francs et plus reposant que els démons…"

"- Si tu le dit…"

"- Hé !"

"- J'ais jamais mis les pieds dans les Cours, Ieeriel…"

"- PARDON ?"

Le chef de guerre le fixa un moment la bouche ouverte avant de la fermer, histoire de ne pas avaler une mouche

Se secouant, il se pinça la base du nez entre deux doigts griffus.

"- Attend, tu n'as jamais vu les Cours mais tu viens pourtant de les décrire parfaitement a ces deux gosses…"

Adel se tortilla sous son regard, mal a l'aise.

"- Hé bien…"

"- Alors ??"

"- Disons que heu…Mon frère et moi sommes très…Liés…"

Ieeriel en resta sur le cul.

"- Tu as trouvé ton Frère d'Esprit ? Et en plus c'est ton frère ?"

"- Ben…oui…Et Squall et Seifer sont liés également…"

Le démon aux cheveux gris soupira, mi-jaloux, mi-consternés.

"- Z'en avez de la chance…"

Adel lui tapota le dos sans savoir quoi dire.

Avoir trouvé son Frère d'Esprit, c'était l'assurance de conserver son équilibre, quelque soit la situation…et surtout, où qu'ils soient…

A suivre


	19. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 18

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 18

La main de Laguna monta lentement à son visage.

La bouche entre ouverte sur un petit cri silencieux de stupéfaction plus que de douleur, il se frotta la joue.

La gifle ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal…Physiquement…

Mais intérieurement, son cœur saignait…

Il avait crus que son père serait différent…

Il avait espéré, visiblement en vain, qu'au moins son père comprendrait le choix que Chaos donnait à ses enfants…

Il avait supplié pour que son père au moins le soutienne et l'aide dans la tache qu'il s'était fixé…

Il s'était trompé…

"- Te rends tu compte dans quelle merdier tu nous a fichu avec ta décision ? Je te somme de retirer la nomination de ton fils ! Que tu nommes Kréorel sans problème, mais Skalox ! C'est un daemonite ! Un simple et inutile daemonite ! "

"- Père…"

"- LAISSE MOI FINIR ! Je n'ai rien dit lorsque ta femelle humaine à pondu sa côtelette parce que je savais que tu avais grandit parmi les mortels et que tu n'avais pas la même valeur des choses qu'un véritable Démon Majeur…Mais CA ! Ca dépasse tout ! Es-tu donc devenu fou pour ruiner ainsi les espoirs de notre Clan !"

Laguna secoua tristement la tête.

"- Est-ce la seule chose qui vous intéresse ? Le Trône ?"

Troublé, Kaliel se mit à marcher de long en large, foulant l'épais tapis en soie rouge d'araignée de l'Air.

"- Je me fiche du Trône ! Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est notre Clan et notre Race !"

"- Et vous croyez que…."

"- JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE TU PEUX ME DIRE ! TU AS CAUSE UN TORT IRREMEDIABLE A NOTRE CLAN !"

Laguna resta silencieux un long moment a fixer la sculpture d'eau qui gargouillait lentement dans le patio du Domaine.

"- je ne vous comprend pas, père…" Finit-il par lâcher a voix basse.

"- Tu…"

"- Notre race est mourante. Suis-je donc le seul a le comprendre et a l'accepter ? Kréorel est le dernier Démon majeur a avoir vu le jour et avant lui, près d'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis la naissance du dernier…depuis MA naissance. Les seuls petits qui naissent depuis trente ans sont des daemonites et quelques trop rares démons mineurs…

"- Nous autres Majeurs avons toujours été rares !"

"- Ce n'est pas la question ! Quand bien même nous sommes peu nombreux, nous nous sommes toujours aisément reproduit ! Combien de rejeton avez-vous eux au total ? Et combien depuis un siècle ?"

Le démon Majeur ferma les yeux. 

En 60 siècles, il avait produit près de deux cent rejetons. Sur le lot une douzaine étaient des majeurs, une poignée des daemonites et tous les autres, des mineurs…Il ne s'était que rarement écoulé plus de 5 décennies entre la naissance de deux petits depuis son entrée dans le monde adulte et pourtant, au cours des 150 des dernières années et malgré ses efforts répétés, il s'était trouvé incapable de produire ou porter le moindre petit…

Si les démons avaient été semblables aux humains, il aurait pu mettre sa récente stérilité sur le compte d'un retour d'age précoce…Mais les démons ne sont humains et jamais aucun n'avait souffert de pareille déchéance…

Il était stérile depuis 150 ans pour une raison inconnue de lui…

"- Les conditions de vie actuelles dans les Cours sont loin d'être optimales et tu le sais…Il est normal que la natalité ait baissée.

"- Arrêtez….

"- Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je n'ai pas cherché a produire un rejeton depuis un siècle…

"- Père…."

"- …Ai un quelconque rapport avec ta folie d'aujourd'hui…

"- SUFFIT !"'

Kaliel sursauta, choqué de l'impudence autant que de la douleur qu'il sentait poindre dans la voix de son fils adoptif.

"- Ikerean, comment peux-tu…"

"- Père, cessez de vous voiler la face ! Notre race se meurt. Nous nous sommes montrés incapable de remplir la tache pour laquelle Chaos nous a donné la vie… Aussi est-il décidé a nous la reprendre…A moins que nous ne nous montrions capable de remplir la mission qu'il nous a confié….Avez vous oubliés que nous n'avons été créés que comme roue de secours ? Nous ne sommes que des rustines aux flancs des imperfections daemonites !"

Plus pale qu'un cadavre d'une semaine, Kaliel s'assit sans chercher à contrôler les battements furieux et spasmodiques de ses ailes.

"- Mon fils…"

"- Chaos a été très clair à mes yeux…."

Les yeux de Laguna s'étrécirent jusqu'à ce qu'une fine fente brûlante de rage et de fureur impuissant se fixe sur Kaliel.

"- Nous somme nés pour compenser la caractère belliqueux des Daemonites. Non pour les esclavager. Nous sommes là pour les guider, les épauler et les calmer. Non pour vivre a leur dépends… Pourquoi croyez vous que la Ronde ai été créée ? Pourquoi croyez vous qu'elle ai disparu de notre monde et ai rejoint celui des humains ?"

Soudain furieux, Kaliel attrapa son fils par le col, son visage a quelques centimètres du sien.

"- Comment connais-tu l'existence de la Ronde ?!"

Laguna haussa les épaules et se dégagea lentement.

"- Je sais lire, père. Aussi bien la partition écrite qu'entre les lignes…"

"- Mais…NULLE PART n'est mentionnée la Ronde !"

"- Justement, père… On parle d'elle a mot couvert dans je ne sait combien de contes et de ballades…pourtant, tous les ouvrages qui auraient pu me renseigner ont été méthodiquement expurgés….a vouloir la faire tomber dans l'oubli, vous n'avez que mit son existence davantage en exergue."

"- Mais…"

"- Chaos l'a créé pour nous surveiller et nous aider…"

"- CHAOS EST MORT !"

"- Chaos vit en chacun de nous père… Nous ne sommes chacun que d'infimes particules du chaos dotés de notre propre conscience et de notre propre capacité à l'indépendance…Il vit par nous comme nous vivons de lui….Il lui suffirait d'un instant pour nous détruire…La seule chose qui l'en ai empêché pour l'instant est son indécrottable optimisme et son amour immodéré de ses enfants…"

Kaliel ferma le poing sur le verre qu'il tenait qui explosa en une gerbe d'éclats diamantins, constellant le sol d'éclisses aigues marbrées de rubis.

"- Ikerean…Tes délires me blessent presque autant que tes motivations. Je voulais faire de toi le nouveau Monarque. Je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi….Pour nous… De tous mes fils et même si tu n'est pas de mon sang, tu es celui que j'ai le plus aimé… Mais maintenant…. Maintenant, je ne sais plus qui tu es…Et je ne sais même pas si j'ai l'envie de le savoir…

Avec tristesse, Kaliel se détourna, les yeux perdus sur le patio et les oiseaux de feu qui venaient arracher quelques touffes d'herbe bleutées pour leur nid.

Il retint ses sanglots jusqu'à ce que son fils ait quitté silencieusement son bureau après avoir ôté le blason familial de sa manche.

Alors, il se permit de laisser couler ses larmes.

***

Le guérisseur rangea une fiole de verre jaune hautement ouvragée dans son sac qu'il referma avant d'essuyer son front couvert de sueur sur sa manche.

Ses moignons d'ailes frémirent lorsqu'il se redressa et sourit timidement à Seifer.

"- Laissez le se reposer quelques heures et il ira parfaitement bien. Il est juste en état de choc léger… Vous lui aviez déjà prodigué tous les soins nécessaires.

Seifer fit la moue.

"- Je n'ai rien fait…"

"- Vous étiez près de lui et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin… de votre soutient…"

Rassuré par ces paroles, Seifer soupira et remonta la couverture sous le menton de son frère.

A moitié somnolant, Squall l'attrapa par la taille et refusa de le lâcher lorsqu'il tenta de se dérober.

Amusé, il s'assit sur le bord de la couche et laissa son cadet poser sa tête dans son giron puis soupire de contentement lorsqu'il se mit a lui caresser la nuque et le dos.

Le chef des SeeDs ne tarda pas à s'endormir tout a fait.

"- Il va mieux ?"

Seifer sourit a Liasel et lui fit signe de s'approcher avant de lui répondre.

"- Oui, merci. Votre guérisseur a fait des merveilles, quoiqu'il en dise.

Kaesis renifla en entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

"- J'ai raccompagné Léandel."

"- Qui ?"

"- Le guérisseur. Il était terrifié à l'idée que votre frère n'aille pas vite mieux et que vous lui en vouliez…"'

Seifer soupira tristement.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors, pas du tout cette hiérarchie de la terreur. 

Qu'avaient donc en tête les Démons Majeurs à ainsi terroriser les neuf dixièmes de leur peuple ?

"- Qu'est ce qui l'a mit dans cet état ?" Finit par demander Kaesis avec sa hargne coutumière.

"- Le stress.

Le daemonite renifla à nouveau mais méditativement cette fois.

"- Vous l'aimez hein ?"

Un peu surpris par le brusque changement de sujet, le SeeDs le fixa bêtement.

"- Hein ? Qui ?"

"- Votre frère…"

"- Les bras du démon majeur se resserrèrent possessivement autour de Squall.

"- Et alors ?"

Kaesis s'adoucit vraiment pour la première fois.

"- Je vois…."

Un gamin d'one douzaine d'année entra en trombe dans la chambre avant de se pendre au bras de Liasel, essoufflé.

"- 'Sel, y a un Majeur qui approche, il a pas l'air de bon poil !"

Kaesis laissa libre court à sa colère, subjuguant Seifer par son aisance à changer d'esprit en un instant.

"- Encore un ? Diantre, mais c'est pas bientôt finit ! Kami', prévient les jeunes de se cacher et que tout le monde se barricade.

"- Mais…"

"- ALLEZ !"

Seifer ferma les yeux et se concentra comme il avait vu son père le faire une fois. Un calme sourire apparus sur ses lèvres.

Tranquillement, il posa une main légère et modératrice sur l'épaule de Kaesis.

"- Vos défenses ne seront pas nécessaires…"

Le daemonite se durcit.

"- Ben tient, et que vient faire ici l'héritier de Lacuniel ?"

"- Nous chercher sans doute…" Répondit Seifer en haussant les épaules avant de se dégager de son frère et de s'accroupir devant le gamin.

"- Tu veux bien me guider ?"

Le petit hocha la tête, intérieurement ravis qu'un Démon majeur reconnus daigne lui offrir sa main.

Il la prit avec de la vénération sur le visage et tira dessus pour que Seifer le suivre.

Le SeeD résista un instant, juste le temps de se tourner vers Liasel.

"- Veillez sur Squall, s'il vous plait…Je vais trouver mon père et je revient…

Le daemonite hoche la tête.

***

Laguna ravala un sanglot.

Il avait espéré que son père le suivrait, le comprendrait, plus simplement qu'il serait fier de lui et qu'il le soutiendrait…

Il n'en était rien…

Il s'était trompé lourdement et en souffrait…

Avoir trouvé ses fils lui avait coûté un père….

Il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter, plus encore pour le pardonner…

Machinalement, il s'ouvrit au flux de l'Eau et modifia le direction de ses pas.

Sans le remarquer, il s'enfonça dans les bas quartiers du plan majeur.

"- Père…"

"- Il sursauta puis cligna longuement des yeux avant de se détendre et de serrer son fils contre lui.

"- Mon bébé…

Un petit cri échappa au jeune daemonite qui avait guidé Seifer, stupéfait qu'un Majeur se laisse à montrer son affection à qui que ce soit…

Sans se soucier de lui pas plus que des daemonites qui les surveillaient a distance raisonnable, Laguna serra son fils plus étroitement encore contre lui avant de se détourner.

"- Où est Squall ?

A suivre.


	20. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 19

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 19

Eshtar

Assis autour d'une bonne bouteille de vodka, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Shu, Nida et Linoa fixaient le fond de leur gobelet comme si la survie de l'humanité dépendait de leur capacité à mémoriser les moindres défauts du verre.

Le malaise entre eux était palpable sans qu'aucun n'ait la présence d'esprit de faire quelque chose pour l'amoindrir, perdus comme ils l'étaient dans les méandres de leurs réflexions personnelles.

"- Alors… Adel est également un démon… Et c'est le frère de Laguna en prime…." Lâcha finalement Linoa de mettre le doigt sur la plaie et de la gratter jusqu'à la faire à nouveau saigner.

Irvine et Zell hochèrent la tête en soupirant.

"- Hé bien !"

Quistis et Selphie fixèrent la sorcière avec étonnement.

"- Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que tu prendrais la nouvelle aussi bien."

Linoa souris.

"- Ca ne me dérange pas d'avoir un oncle par alliance qui soit un démon. Pas plus qu'un mari et un beau-père…"

Shu se prit le front dans la main mais n'ajouta rien. La sorcière était connue pour ne jamais lâcher le morceau une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête…À moins qu'on la lui colle autre part et si possible de la façon la plus humiliante possible.

Un omniborg toqua à la porte du petit salon dans lequel les SeeDs s'étaient retranchés puis vint se pencher a l'oreille de Zell qui hocha la tête avant de se lever.

"- Adel veux nous voir…tous…"

Sans un mot, le petit groupe suivit le soldat jusqu'à la Salle des Cartes où patientaient Adel et Ieeriel.

"- Merci d'être venus…" Murmura de Démon de la Terre en guise de salut.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort.." S'inquiéta Nida sans préambule en bousculant Ieeriel pour apporter une chaise au démon qui s'assit dessus avec reconnaissance.

"- Ca va passer. Lunatic Pandora a été remis en fonction par les galbadiens et j'en subit les effets, c'est tout…"

Un long silence choqué ponctua ses paroles.

"- C'est…impossible !! On l'avait a moitié détruit !" S'offusqua Quistis en serrant le poing autour du manche de son fouet.

"- Rien est impossible pour une création semi vivante des Cours…Vous l'aviez certes a moitié détruit, mais comme tout organisme, Lunatic Pandora s'est…guérit…"

"- Incroyable…"

"- Les moteurs…"

"- Tirent leur énergie de ma personne…" Expliqua Adel en se passant une main sur le visage. "Ils sont…accordé sur mon énergie vitale…Tant que je serais en vie, Lunatic Pandora fonctionnera…"

"- Ou tant que le Cristal sera accordé sur toi." Gronda Ieeriel en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Exact, mais je doute que quiconque puisse pénétrer dans la salle centrale du frigo." Soupira Adel, comme oublieux de la présence des SeeDs.

"- On l'a déjà fait !" Rappelèrent les jeunes gens.

"- Pas dans ces circonstances. J'était a moitié assoupit quand vous êtes entrés. Maintenant, je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens. Et Lunatic Pandora aussi."

Irvine s'appuya contre la table.

"- Je vois… Ca explique beaucoup de choses….Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir alors ?"

"- J'ai…Deux nouvelles a vous apprendre. Une bonne et une moins bonne…"

Shu grogna.

"- Autant commencer par avaler le poison avant de glaner un sucre…"

Adel sourit de la comparaison puis se tourna vers Nida.

"- La Ronde que tu nous a rapporté…C'est une fausse."

Le SeeD pâlit.

"- Je…"

"- Je sais, tu as fait ce que t'a demandé Squall et de ton mieux… Enfin bref. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il faudrait autre chose à Furiel qu'un simple nom vague de clan pour te donner la vraie… C'est sa faute, pas la tienne…Ieeriel se chargera de la retrouver." 

Le démon ébouriffa les cheveux du timide jeune homme, désolé de voir une étincelle incertaine jouer dans son regard d'ébène. "Tu as fait de ton mieux, c'est plus qua certains peuvent en dire." Grinça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en coulisse à Quistis et Linoa qui rougirent. "En tant qu'humain, tu n'avais pas la moindre chance de savoir au coup d'œil que l'artefact qu'il t'était remis n'était pas le vrai. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher."

Adel lui tapota le dos puis se tourna vers les autres, sans lâcher le jeune homme.

"- Et la bonne nouvelle ?"

"- Impatient ?"

Zell renifla puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"- Galbadia nous attaque en force…" Lâcha Ieeriel de sa voix de basse.

"- ET C'EST UNE BONNE NOUVELLE CA !"

Le démon de l'air éclata de rire, ses longs cheveux tressautant sur ses reins sous le coup de son hilarité.

"- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point !"

Avec bonne humeur, il leur fit signe de se rapprocher de la table et se pencha sur la grande carte d'état major d'Eshtar pour leur expliquer leur rôle dans le conflit en gestation.

A l'arrière, oubliée et ulcéré, inutile et enragée, Linoa tapait du pied par terre. 

Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus et sortit, âme errante dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une nouvelle catastrophe à commettre.

***

"- Où en sont les techniciens ?"

"- Ils ont abandonnés les trois derniers niveaux, colonel. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire avec toute la machinerie bizarre qui s'y trouvait… Et comme ça fonctionne, ils n'ont pas voulu tenter le diable…"

Le colonel renifla puis hocha la tête avant de faire signe a son ordonnance de retourner au rapport. 

Il n'aimait pas vraiment devoir traîner dans l'immense frigo volant qu'était Lunatic Pandora mais n'avait pas franchement le choix.

Le monstre de métal eux un hoquet et chut de quelques dizaines de pieds avant de regagner son altitude de croisière et d'avancer a nouveau vers Eshtar.

Autour de lui, les soldats avaient le teint gris du condamné a mort qui vient d'apercevoir la hache et se rend compte que le fil en est particulièrement émoussé, mais ne disaient rien, vacant silencieusement a leur occupations.

Le colonel consulta sa montre.

Il lui restait encore 18 heures devant lui avant d'arriver sur le point de rendez-vous des armées galbadiennes.

De là, ils embarqueraient tous les soldats et les conduiraient directement au cœur de la ville ennemi, semant la destruction comme d'aucun saupoudre leur part de tarte de sucre en poudre… 

"- Colonel ?"

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un instant avant de se reprendre.

"- Lieutenant ?"

"- Le…l'envoyé de vous savez qui est arrivé."

Un jeune homme d'une petite trentaine d'année poussa le soldat sans ménagement puis s'assit devant le bureau avant de poser ses pieds dessus.

"- Et vous êtes ?"

"- Le remplaçant de mon prédécesseur.

"- A savoir ?"

"- Vous pouvez m'appeler "Maître"."

Le militaire du faire preuve de tout son tact et de tout son contrôle pour ne pas arracher les yeux de l'impudent tellement il le gonflait avec son orgueil démesuré.

***

Avec tendresse, Laguna peigna du bout des doigts les mèches bleu-nuit lui tombant sur le visage.

Seifer s'accroupit près de lui.

"- Le guérisseur a dit que ce ne serait rien…"

Laguna hocha distraitement la tête avant d'embrasser son fils sur la tempe et de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules.

"- Que se passe-t-il, père…"

"- Je …Je crois que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de choses dans la balance en promouvant Squall chef de guerre de Lacuniel"

"- …A savoir ?"

"- A savoir que mon père m'a plus ou moins chassé…"

Seifer accusa lourdement le coup.

"- Donc nous n'avons plus de clan…"

"- JE n'ai plus de clan… Vous, vous …"

"- Si vous avez quitté le Clan, comptez sur nous pour vous suivre."

"- Mais…"

"- C'est non négociable, père."

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres du démon majeur.

"- Merci Seif…"

Seifer renifla.

"- Tu crois vraiment qu'on te laisserais tout seul ?"

Le sourire de Laguna s'élargit. C'était la première fois que son fils le tutoyait.

"- Bon, et alors, vous allez en faire quoi ?"

Les deux démons sursautèrent, dérangés dans cet instant privilégié par l'interruption de Kaesis.

"- …C'est une bonne question…"

"- Si vous pouviez vous remuer un peu."

Piqué au vif, Laguna se redressa, ses ailes battant ses cuisses d'énervement rentré.

Kaesis recula d'un pas.

Le démon majeur n'était visiblement pas aussi…tendre…que son fils.

"- Je vais continuer sur ma lancée."

"- Vous n'appartenez plus a aucun clan, comment voulez vous…"

"- Je vais fonder le mien, tout simplement… Trois majeurs et un daemonite pour commencer, ce n'est pas si mal et nombreux sont les Clans qui avaient moins dans leurs premières heures…"

"- Vous êtes suicidaire…"

"- Sans doute ai-je trop vécu avec les humains…"

Kaesis renifla.

Il aimait bien ce gosse…

"- Dites-moi…"

"- Kaesis."

Laguna hocha la tête pour remercier son fils de lui avoir soufflé le nom du daemonite.

"- Dites moi, Kaesis… Cela vous intéresserait-il de rejoindre mon clan ? Vous-même  et quiconque ici serait séduit d'ailleurs. En tant que membre à part entière du Clan, cela va sans dire. Je n'ai que faire de serviteurs. Après tout, ce sont les Majeurs qui devraient servir les daemonites et non l'inverse…"

Kaesis en resta comme deux ronds de flancs, la bouche grande ouverte.

"- Pa…PARDON ?"

"- Vous êtes sérieux ?" lâcha Liasel, silencieux de crainte devant le majeur depuis son entrée.

"- Bien sur que je suis sérieux." 

Il effleura le front de Squall avec un amour évidemment.

"- Je connais de long temps ce que valent vraiment les daemonites. Je n'ai jamais accepté ce véritable esclavage institutionnel…D'autant moins depuis que Chaos m'a expliqué certaines choses….La Ronde devrais bientôt être entre nos mains et nous permettre de résoudre ce problème dans une certaine mesure. Mais pour ce faire, je vais avoir besoin non seulement d'aide  et de soutient, mais surtout de prouver que nos trois espèces peuvent et sont faites pour vivre a égalité… M'aiderez vous ?"

Les deux daemonites s'entre-regardèrent puis Kaesis tendit la main a Laguna.

"- Pour moi, j'accepte. Mais aux conditions habituelles. Si vous méthodes et vos buts ne me conviennent pas, je me réserve le droit de quitter votre clan quand je le souhaiterais."

"- Bien entendus."

"- alors Je marche…Lia ?"

"- Je marche aussi. Je connais un certain nombre de mineur et de Daemonites qui seront enchantés par votre proposition. Je les en informerais. Quand comptez vous formez votre clan ?"

"- Dès que Squall sera en état de m'y aider…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Mon clan sera celui de ma famille, Kaesis. Je compte bien que tous ceux qui le constitueront participent à sa naissance."

"- C'est très…non conforme aux traditions…"

"- Si tu savais ce que j'en fait, des traditions !"

Seifer ricana.

Il était content de voir que son père avait retrouvé toute sa niak.

***

Adel fixait la carte sans la voir.

L'épuisement le menaçait de plus en plus et il se sentait incapable de rester encore très longtemps debout.

Avec un soupir, il se passa une main sur le visage et se redressa.

Il aurait eut bien besoin d'aller s'isoler dans les sous-sols de la présidence quelques heures, histoire de communier avec la terre mais n'en avait pas le temps non plus que la possibilité.

A ses côtés, Ieeriel, Irvine et Zell n'étaient pas en meilleure forme que lui.

Les traits tirés et les yeux cernés, les deux amants s'épuisaient a coordonner comme il le pouvait des troupes d'omniborgs de plus en plus soumise a la panique de l'avant combat.

Alors qu'ils auraient du être des troupes d'élites bien formées, les soldats d'Eshtar se révélaient incapable de suivre le plus basique des ordres de leur propre chef.

Les gradés ses SeeDs s'étaient retrouvés propulsés chef de brigade pour palier aux manques certains des lieutenants Eshtariens et les troupes de bases a la place des chefs de section…

S'était épuisant…

"- On va y arriver…" Sourit Ieeriel, exténué

"- Quand le frigo sera-t-il sur nous ?" Grinça Zell avant d'avaler une grande tasse de cafés serré que la cuillère aurait- pu tenir dedans debout.

"- Moins de 6 heures…" Soupira Irvine en se massant les tempes

"- Misère… On sera jamais prêt…"

"- On a pas le choix…" gémit Adel

"- Les civils ?"

"- Dans les abris"

"- Déjà un problème en moins." Lâchèrent en chœur Irvine, Zell et Ieeriel.

Un téléphone sonna.

"- Adel."

"- Monsieur ? Ici le docteur Jason… Je m'occupe de monsieur Seagill…"

"- De Kyros ?"

Zell et Irvine se raidirent, près a affronter un mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire.

"- Il a repris connaissance, monsieur…"

Adel raccrocha, soulagé.

"- Il va bien et est sortit du coma."

Le cœur plus léger, les deux SeeDs se remirent au travail avec une énergie renouvelée.

Ne leur manquait plus que Squall et Seifer et tout serait pour le mieux…

***

Squall s'appuya contre son frère avec satisfaction.

Le front sur la poitrine de Seifer, il inspira longuement l'odeur cuivrée et épicée de sa peau de démon puis entoura ses bras autour de lui.

Seifer lui caressa le front puis le souleva dans ses bras, le laissant s'installer étroitement contre son torse, le visage au creux de son cou.

Laguna chatouilla la nuque de son cadet pour obtenir son attention.

"- Je suis désolé de te demander ton aide alors que tu es encore fatigué, Squall. Mais nous devons fonder notre Clan maintenant… Si tu es d'accord pour quitter Lacuniel et pour nous suivre, ton frère et moi."

Les yeux à moitié clos, ronronnant contre Seifer, le jeune daemonite hocha la tête.

"- Je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde tous les deux, père…"

"- Tu es vraiment sur ?"

"- Père…"

"- Mmm…"

"- Mettez vous au boulot que de faire des phrases."

Laguna tira un petit bout de langue puis piqua les lèvres de ses fils d'un petit baiser.

"- Allons y…"

A suivre


	21. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : Chapitre 20

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 20

Kyros se recroquevilla au fond de son lit.

Malgré les nombreuses couvertures qu'il sentait peser sur lui, un froid de glace lui meurtrissait les entrailles sans qu'il puisse d'une quelconque façon le repousser.

Il grelottait.

Une main brûlante a lui arracher un geignement de douleur se posa sur son front puis une aiguille plus polaire que tout un glacier lui déchira une veine avant d'envoyer de la lave en fusion dans son système.

Puis vint le bien heureux oubli du sommeil.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Le médecin secoua la tête avec un soupir majuscule avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, monsieur Kinnéas ? Il est vivant et c'est déjà bien davantage que je n'osais espérer vu l'état dans lequel il est arrivé…

Le tireur d'élite fit la grimace.

"- Certes, mais…"

"- Je ne peux rien vous dire de son état mental, monsieur Kinnéas. Il est resté longtemps dans le coma, il a eut une commotion, son état général était déplorable, c'est un miracle qu'il ai survécu" Se répéta le spécialiste avec un geste d'impatience.

"- Mais…"

"- Monsieur…"

"- Pffffff."

Irrité au dernier degré, le SeeD quitta la chambre en maugréant.

"- Vous nous…"

"- Ferez parvenir des nouvelles dès qu'il y aura un changement, c'est évident. Maintenant, laissez moi travailler et allez faire votre job ! Ca n'aura servit a rien que je lui sauve la vie si c'est pour voir Galbadia raser la ville !"

Piqué au vif, le sniper s'éloigna, raide comme la justice et drapé dans son uniforme et sa dignités, également froissés

***

Laguna posa lentement une main sur son bureau et caressa le bois patiné par le temps.

Combien de fois s'était-il assis devant ce meuble, combien de temps avait-il passé a lire des dossiers, a écouter des rapports ou a convaincre des partenaires commerciaux de lui faire confiance ?

Il avait l'impression soudaine que ces années à vivre parmi les humains n'avait été guère plus que de l'entraînement pour ce qui lui restait à construire.

C'était…Dérangeant….

Dérangeant et quelque peu effrayant.

"-Père ?"

Laguna sursauta.

Derrière lui, Squall et Seifer le fixaient calmement, aussi "humain" qu'ils l'avaient toujours été.

Le démon majeur soupira.

L'intervention de Chaos lors de la création du Clan avait été déterminante et tous ses membres le savaient.

Plus, les deux enfants ne devaient leur forme humaine nouvellement retrouvée que grâce au don que Chaos leur avait fait.

Ils étaient trop jeune pour se contrôler, aussi leur Père a tous avait décidé de le faire a leur place.

Preuve supplémentaire s'il en était que Chaos attendait d'eux qu'ils travaillent pour lui et avec diligence s'il vous plait.

Il était indispensable qu'ils retournent a la surface en tant qu'humain et ils n'avaient pas le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser totalement leurs nouvelles capacités.

Laguna s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

"- Content d'être rentrés ?"

Les deux jeunes gens hésitèrent un instant de peur de le vexer puis hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Le monde des Humains était Leur monde bien avant les Cours et ils ne pouvaient rien contre l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour cette terre.

Laguna sourit gentiment. Lui aussi connaissait la sensation d'attachement qui les reliait avant tout au monde des humains, bien davantage qu'au Cours. Il savait que le lien s'affaiblirait avec le temps mais que rien ne pourrais jamais leur faire oublier le monde de leur enfance, aussi longtemps pourraient ils passer sur les Marches Inférieures…

"- LAGUNA !!!"

Le démon majeur sursauta.

Tout a ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Avant de pouvoir faire un geste, Adel s'était jeté a son cou et le serrait contre lui avec tendresse.

***

L'Assemblée grouillait de réactions diverses, variées mais toutes, profondément sonores.

La naissance d'un nouveau domaine était, malgré la durée de vie des Majeurs, somme tout rare et d'apprendre que l'un des bébés de leur race venait d'en créer tout seul, en moins d'une nuit, était ….dérangeant…

"- La loi de la cité doit être appliquée."

Un grognement parcourut les rangs des Majeurs.

La loi était ainsi faite qu'aucun Clan nouveau ne pouvait voir le jour sans l'autorisation absolue de L'Assemblée.

De fait, les clans naissaient systématiquement dans l'illégalité, étaient attaqués par les Clan déjà en place et on attendait de voir ce qui se passait.

Soi le Clan nouveau était assez fort pour survivre a l'attaque et il était accepté a l'Assemblée, soit il s'effondrait sous les assauts conjoint et plus personne n'en parlait jamais.

C'était barbare mais ça fonctionnait.

Seuls les forts pouvaient régner.

"- Vous vous en débrouillerez sans moi." Grommela Le chef du Clan Lacuniel avant de sortir, laissant ses pairs débattre entre eux.

Les autres démons majeurs hochèrent la tête. Le Chef du nouveau Clan autoproclamé était son fils adoptif après tout.

"- Combien de temps doit-on leur laisser avant de les attaquer ?"

"- Pourquoi leur laisser du temps ?"

C'était la question récurrente. Pourquoi laisser du temps a un ennemi potentiel pour renforcer ses positions de défenses.

"- Il n'a même pas envoyé de représentant a la Chambre !"

C'était également la ligne de conduite habituelle.

Créer le Clan, le Construire, envoyer un émissaire a l'Assemblée, attendre la réponse de l'Assemblée, puis se barricader en attendant l'attaque.

"- Connaissant Ikerean, je doute fortement qu'il envoie qui que ce soit."

L'ancien fils adoptif de Lacuniel avant son orgueil et son caractère.

"- Ce soir alors ?"

"- Pourquoi perdre du temps ? Avec un peu de chance, on sera rentrés pour le déjeuner." Conclu le Président de l'Assemblée en se levant.

Ils avaient un Domaine à détruire après tout.

"- Rassemblez vos hommes."

***

"- Vous étiez où ???"

"- Quand est-ce que vous êtes rentrés ?"

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

Noyés sous les questions, Squall, Seifer et Laguna échangèrent un regard amusé.

Leurs amis se souciaient visiblement plus de leur santé que de leur nature. 

C'était des plus agréable.

Squall frémit soudain avant de bailler.

"- SILENCE !" Rugit Seifer avant de soulever Squall dans ses bras et de l'allonger sur le plus proche sofa.

"- Je vais bien."

"- Tu dois encore te reposer." Le gronda gentiment son grand frère.

"- Squall est malade ?"

"- Juste encore un peu fatigué par a transition…"

"- Ho…"

La tête sur les genoux de Seifer, le châtain ferma les yeux.

A son oreille, ses colocataires sifflaient sourdement, tout a leur étude comparée des humains.

"- Où vous étiez ?" Répéta Irvine.

"- Les Cours Démoniaques…"

"- Les Cours Démo….QUOI ???"

"- Ca n'a pas d'importance, Kinnéas." Gonda Zell avant de le pousser fermement de coté. " Le problème actuel est Galbadia. Ils sont en train de se rassembler pour attaquer. Les SeeDs ont été dispatchés comme chef de section et de brigade auprès de l'armée régulières d'Eshtar mais avec le peu de temps qu'on a eut, on a pas vraiment réussit à faire de cette espèce de fanfare une armée digne de ce nom."

Laguna se renfrogna de suite.

"- Adel ?"

"- Ils ont un Maitre de Guerre avec eux."

Laguna s'assombrit encore davantage.

"- On est dans la merde quoi."

"- Pas tant que ca, Lord Lacuniel."

"- J'ai renié mon Clan." Informa Laguna avec un coup d'œil à Ieeriel. "Vous êtes ?"

"- Ieeriel. L'ancien Maitre de Guerre responsable du camp adverse. J'ai quitté mon clan adoptif. Problème de compatibilité.."

Laguna accepta ses explications sans rien ajouter.

"- Vous savez ce qu'ils vont faire ?"

"- S'il suivent le plan que j'avais préparé, ils vont attaquer sur quatre front distincts puis envoyer une petite force d'infiltration pour se rendre mettre de la centrale nucléraire d'Eshtar."

"- Simple mais efficace quoi."

"- Merci."

Laguna grogna.

"- Seifer, comment va Squall ?"

"-Il dort."

"- Reste avec lui."

"- Mais…"

"- Tu restes avec lui. Ieeriel, vous venez avec moi. Zell, Irvine, rassemblez moi les gradés SeeDs dans la salle de conférence dans 20 Mn. Adel, trouve moi du café et des tong. Ces bottes me mettent à la torture."

Adel gloussa.

Même en situation de crise, son frère restait égal a lui même.

***

Nida haussa un sourcil. 

Sans prêter attention aux regards intrigués des soldats d'Eshtar non plus qu'aux SeeDs qui passaient et repassaient dans le couloir,

Le retour de Laguna et de ses fils n'était pas prévu dans ses plans mais il ferait avec. 

_Ses plans ?_

Après tout, il avait la plus puissante des cartes en main et ne pouvait pas perdre. 

_Carte ???_

Il se permit un petit sourire.

Il était fier d'Ikeréan…

Aussi doucement que possible, il replia sa présence jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une ombre impalpable dans la psyché de l'humain qu'il possédait.

Nida se réveilla en sursaut.

Que fichait-il ici, au milieu d'un couloir ?

Secouant la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve, le SeeD se dépêcha de descendre dans les sous-sols de la capitale ou les attendaient ses hommes.

Il avait des responsabilités après tout.

Furiel s'éveilla a son tour avec un migraine a tout casser.

Il détestait posséder ainsi les humains a distance, mais c'était, dans la circonstance, le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour surveiller l'avancée de la guerre.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelques événements des plus important mais ne parvenait pas a mettre la main dessus.

Il haussa les épaules.

Bof.

Au pire, La Ronde lui apprendrait ce dont il aurait besoin.

***

"- Monsieur, les troupes sont en place."

Le démon hocha la tête et s'assit sur le siège qu'il avait fait installer dans la salle de commande de Lunatic Pandora.

Près de lui, le cadavre du colonel responsable de l'opération commençait déjà a sentir.

C'était fou l'aisance avec la quelle on pouvait obtenir l'attention pleine et entière de militaires de carrières lorsqu'on savait quels éléments des plus percutants mettre en avant.

"- Lunatic Pandora en position dans H moins 10 minutes."

"- Parfait."

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le démon se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège et ferma les yeux.

C'était son talent personnel.

Perdu dans les courants guerriers qui agitaient ses soldats de soubresaut, il s'ingénia a es pousser de l'avant, attisant leur soif de carnage et leur besoin de sang jusqu'à ce que prisonniers et blessés ne fassent plus partie de leur vocabulaire.

Il voulait la vielle et il la voulait vite.

Ils allaient faire au plus simple pour satisfaire leur maître.

Ils allaient raser Eshtar…

***

Adel vacilla.

"- Lunatic Pandora a accéléré. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes."

"- Le frigo ?"

Ieeriel grimaça.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de faire son rapport au nouveau Chef de Clan aussi se trouvait-il dans l'une des situations qu'il aimait le moins.

Devoir aller a la baston sans connaître toute les ressources a sa disposition.

C'était profondément pénible, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"- Qu'est ce que le frigo fout là ?"

"- Galbadia l'a réparé, père.

"- SQUALL ! Seifer, je t'ai dit de le faire se reposer."

Le blond haussa les épaules.

"- Comme si je pouvais lui imposer quoique ce soit."

"- OUAI !! Du sang, du sang, des tripes et des boyARGH !"

Squall venait de saisir par le cou l'un des têtes de serpent de sa chevelure et faisait machinalement un nœud avec, les yeux dans le vague.

"- Les troupes galbadiennes sont fanatisées, père. Je sens une présence dans leur rang…Je n'arrive pas a la localiser, mais ils sont poussés au combat par l'un des nôtres."

Tous els regards se tournèrent vers Ieeriel qui leva les mains.

"- HE !!!"

"- C'est un Majeur, père."  Continua le SeeD de la même voix monocorde.

"- Squall que…"

"- Laisse Zell. Il examine mentalement le futur champ de bataille." Expliqua Laguna, tendu.

Le SeeD se tu.

Il ne comprenait pas grand chose mais en situation de crise, il était toujours plus efficace de réagir que de cherche a comprendre. Les explications viendraient plus tard, en leur temps…S'ils étaient encore en vie a ce moment là.

"- Ne pourrions nous battre le rappel des alliés d'Eshtar ?"

Laguna secoua la tête, tout un plan de défense se contruisant rapidement dans son petit cerveau.

"- Non. Ce serait admettre l'impasse dans laquelle nous sommes et les pays qui nous sont inféodés par la crainte en profiteraient pour nous attaquer a leur tour. Non… Il va falloir faire preuve de subtilité et surtout, de rapidité. Squall, tu peux savoir qui est le Majeur en face de nous ?"

Toujours perdu dans sa Vision, le SeeD secoua la tête, la tête de serpent toujours serrée dans son poing.

"- Non… Je peux juste remonter vers la source de sa présence….Il sait que je le surveille père…"

"- Bien…Je vois…"

"- Il est dans Lunatic Pandora…"

"- Où exactement ?"

"- Je ne sais…"

Adel se précipita sur le plus proche terminal et sortit une impression des plans internes du frigo volant avant de l'étaler devant Squall.

"- Où ?"

La main du jeune daemonite hésita un instant au dessus des feuilles avant de pointer résolument une salle.

"- Ici…Il est ici…"

Laguna hocha la tête.

"- Irvine. Il me faut trois hommes pour une mission d'infiltration…"

Le snipper hocha la tête et couru battre le rappel de ses hommes spécialisés dans les missions suicides.

"- Ca ne marchera sans doute pas, vous savez."

"- Je sais, mais ça nous gagnera du temps."

Ieeriel fronça les sourcils.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ?"

"- Les battre sur leur propre terrain." Il eux un sourire carnassier qui suffit à inquiéter franchement les autres démons."Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je suis président à Eshtar depuis tant d'années sans avoir fait modifier ma ville suivant quelques petites plaisanteries de mon cru tout de même !"

Là ils purent tous commencer a paniquer…

***

Et paniquer, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Recroquevillés les uns contre les autres, Kaesis et Liasel tentaient tant bien que mal de calmer les petits qui pleuraient pitoyablement au cœur même du nouveau Domaine.

De toutes parts, les armées Démoniques avaient quittés leurs propres domaines et convergeaient vers eux, près à massacrer le tout jeune Clan qui n'avait pas encore fêté ses 24 h d'existence.

"- On va tous mourir ?"

Kaesis ébouriffa les cheveux d'un petit daemonites de quelques semaines a peine, lui souriant pour ne pas lui laisser voir sa peur.

"-Mais non. Pourquoi veux-tu. Nous sommes a l'abri ici…"

Liasel lui jete un regard lourds.

Eux deux mis a part, aucun Démon mineur ou Daemonite d'avait voulu les suivre dans leur aventure. 

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, ils avaient emmenés avec eux les orphelins de leur quartier, prenant le paris un peu irréfléchis qu'ils seraient mieux au sein d'un clan que dans les bas quartiers.

Pas une seconde ils n'avaient pensés que la politique interne a l'Assemblée les condamnaient a mort aussi vite…Surtout que leur Chef de Clan était absent…

Les premières troupes se jetèrent à l'assaut du petit Domaine.

Les barrières tombèrent.

A suivre.


	22. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 21

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 21

Une vague noire et huileuse engloutit la phalange envoyée a l'assaut du Domaine.

Stupéfaits, les soldats encore en vie s'arrêtèrent avant de faire furieusement demi-tour lorsque la vague les menaça à leur tour.

De loin, les Majeurs fixaient la muraille liquide qui protégeait le nouveau Clan avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de panique irrationnelle.

"-….C'est quoi ce TRUC !?"

"- Je…veux pas savoir…"

"- Heu…. Les gars…" gémùit le président de l'Assemblée

"- Hmm…"

"- Je crois qu'on va dire qu'ils ont passés le test, hein ?"

Les Majeurs hochèrent frénétiquement la tête.

Ils ne voulaient pas se frotter a CA !

***

Chaos jura, moitié irrité, moitié admiratif.

Ikéréan et ses fils avaient été malins sur le coup.

Parfaitement conscients de leur faiblesse et de leur tout petit nombre, ils n'avaient pas cherchés a protéger leur Domaine.

Avec un cynisme effrayant, ils l'avait utilisé, lui, Chaos, pour le faire a leur place !  
Un petit rire au fond de la gorge, Chaos remonta lentement l'écheveau de sort, s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, que le père et les deux fils avaient créés.

Aussi irrité que la manipulation dont il venait de faire preuve le laissait, il ne pouvait qu'être ouvertement admiratif par l'intelligence dont ses petits avaient fait preuve.

En toute folie, ils avaient mêlés leur essence a celle de leur domaine.

Pour faire simple, ils étaient le Domaine et le Domaine était eux….

Simple, mais diaboliquement efficace.

Et lui, tout a l'affût et a l'attention de ses trois enfants qui promettait tant avait foncé tête baissé…

C'eut pu être vexant quelque part….

Mais cela montrait bien l'absolue confiance qu'ils avaient en lui…

Alors après tout….Pourquoi pas!

Une toute petite main tirailla brusquement sur le bas de son pantalon.

Baissant les yeux, il se trouva nez a nez avec un tout jeune daemonite aux immenses yeux verts clairs.

"- Bonjour toi."

Il s'accroupit puis le prit dans ses bras.

"- Tu es tout seul ici ?"

Chaos sourit en voyant la petite épée en pierre grossièrement équarrie que portait l'enfant.

"- Je voulait protéger mon chez moi, moi aussi." L'enfant fit la moue, comme déçut. "Mais els vilains y sont pas venu jusque là."

Chaos réfléchit longuement.

"- Tu es Janasis n'est ce pas ?"

Le petit hocha la tête.

"- Et tu viens d'avoir un mois…Tu grandis vite dis-moi !"

L'enfant rougit un peu, aussi bien d'être connus par le grand monsieur en noir que du compliment sur sa taille.

"- Merci."

"- Ne rougis pas, mon petit. Apprend a accepter les éloges la tête haute."

Il lui effleura le bout du nez du doigt et le petit gloussa en se tortillant.

"- Où sont tes parents ?"

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

"- Ils ont été emmené par un Majeur pour les Jeux, il y a deux semaines."

Chaos secoua la tête, atterré.

Le bébé ne devaient quasiment pas savoir marcher a l'époque et un Majeur lui avait arraché ses parents pour s'en amuser.

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit longuement.

"- Tu penses monsieur ?"

L'avatar soupira silencieusement et revint au présent.

Les parents du petit n'avaient pas survécu plus que quelque jours et était mort ans l'arène, juste pour amuser leur maître…

"- Je penses oui… Que quelques changements majeurs ne feraient pas de mal a ce monde. TU voudrais revoir tes parents ?"

Le regard du petit se ternit puis il haussa les épaules. Un sanglot dans la voix, il secoua la tête.

"- Il doivent être mort. Mais c'est pas grave…"

Chaos était atterré.

Il s'en voulait.

Avait-il donc a ce point négligé ses enfants qu'ils en soient devenu indifférent a tout ?

***

"- Nous sommes en position…"

Le démon hocha la tête.

"- Allez y…"

Lunatic pandora se posa au centre même de la ville.

Contre toutes les prédictions qu'auraient pu en faire les humains, l'attaque n'était pas venu de l'extérieur de la ville pour s'abattre sur les murailles telles des vagues de chair qu'ils n'auraient eut aucune peine a arrêter, mais du ciel, dans l'espèce de frigo volant qui pour la troisième fois venaient narguer et défier la ville de toutes les technologies.

Calmement assit sur le trône qu'il s'était fait installer, le démon sourit. 

La ville serait des plus aisée a prendre.

Comme une vieille amante, elle attendait celui qui allait la violenter a mort, offerte et immobile, sans possibilité de se débattre avant la mise à mort.

Oui, c'était une bonne journée.

***

"- Ils débarquent…Quelques unités encerclent la ville, les SeeDs s'en chargent."

Laguna hocha la tête avec prudence pour ne pas augmenter la migraine qui lui embrasait les tempes.

Avec une grimace, il se redressa sur son siège et appuya sa nuque contre le haut dossier de pierre.

Non loin de lui, Squall et Seifer dormaient, assommés par le contre coup de l'attaque sur leur Domaine.

Les barrières abattus, il n'avaient pas l'expérience pour éviter le choc en retour de l'énergie utilisée et gisaient maintenant au sol, à l'endroit même où ils étaient tombés, inconscient. Personne n'avait le temps pour les installer ailleurs.

"- Déjà deux milles hommes débarqués dans le centre ville et en augmentation" L'informa la voix monotone de l'ordinateur centrale de la ville.

"- Parfait. Attendons qu'ils aient tous débarqués.

"- Monsieur Loire…"

Il leva la main pour faire taire Kinnéas.

"- Plus tard."

Concentré sur son travail de sape, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que quelqu'un le détourne de ses pensées.

"- Où en sont-ils ?"

"- La grand rue et le quartier adjacent sont sous leur contrôle. Ils semblent profondément 

Déçus de ne rencontrer aucune résistance." Ricana l'IA.

Laguna souris.

Les populations civiles a l'abri et les soldats déplacé a l'extérieur de la ville, il ne lui restait plus qu'a sonner pour le compte l'armée ennemie puis d'attendre que les troupes régulières menées par les SeeDs viennent faire le ménage.

Il espérait juste que les Galbadiens ne mettraient pas encore deux heures à débarquer, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les flots du barrage souterrain de la ville, grand ouvert pour la première fois de son histoire. 

***

"- Quels progrès ?"

"- Deux quartiers de plus sont sécurisés et sous contrôles."

Le démon hocha la tête.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"- Les pertes ?"

"- Aucun monsieur. Les troupes n'ont pas rencontrés la moindre trace de soldats adverses."

"- Des SeeDs ?"

"- Non plus monsieur."

Il se rongea l'ongle du pouce.

"- Pas normal."

Un autre soldat penché sur ses consoles fit pivoter sa chaise.

"- Monsieur, on a un problème. Quartier Ouest, il semble que toute l'énergie électrique de la ville soit petit a petit drainée vers le palais présidentiel."

"- HEIN ???"

Le démon bondit et poussa le soldat.

Frénétiquement, il pianota sur les claviers avant de pâlir tout a fait.

"- FAITES EVACUER !!!"

Surpris et perdus, ses hommes obéir frénétiquement.

Mais faire revenir au bercail 20 000 hommes assoiffés de pillage et de carnage était plus facile a dire qu'a faire.

Tremblant de peur, le démon s'abîma dans sa concentration pour tenter de tempérer les soldats qu'il n'avait que trop bien fanatisé.

S'il parvenait a sauver 10 % de ses hommes avant que Ikéréan ne réagisse, ce serait beau…

***

De l'extérieur de la ville, Zell lâcha soudain un petit sifflement entre ses dents avant de prendre le temps de finir son adversaire.

Posément, il leva les yeux vers la ville.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

"- Toutes les canalisations de la ville ont du sauter, c'est pas possible autrement." S'extasia un lieutenant, la main devant la bouche en voyant les cataractes rugissantes qui s'écoulaient par toutes les autoroutes de la ville.

"- Comment ils ont réussit ça !!" Grommela le Zébulon avant d'étendre un Galbadien d'une manchette sur la trachée.

Un vieux soldat hocha la tête en vidant son chargeur sur un gradé ennemi.

"- Ils ont du ouvrir le barrage souterrain."

Un hurlement suraigu les fit soudain sursauter, les mains sur les oreilles et un couinement de douleur au fond de la gorge.

Sonnés, ils gémirent.

"- C'était quoi encore ?"

"- Ho bon sang !!"

Avec un hoquet, il virent des quantités impressionnantes de corps vêtus d'armures bleues –Cadavres ou blessés, il n'en savaient rien- passer par les barrière et les soupiraux de la ville, comme une immense plaie purulente drainée par un alcool fort et implacable.

"- Electricité…"

Les SeeDs hochèrent la tête en chœur.

Les grand arcs bleutés passant d'un bâtiment a l'autre ne laissaient plus le moindre doute sur l'arme utilisé.

La centrale électrique avait du donner tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre pour ainsi traverser la ville entière d'assez de courant pour sonner 20 000 hommes protégés…

"- SOLDATS !!! EN AVANT !!!"

L'arme haute, l'ordonnance relaya visuellement l'ordre de Zell aux autres unités qui se mirent en mouvement du même pas.

Les dernières poches de résistances galbadiennes rompirent le contact dans la plus grande débandade et les SeeDs purent venir en aide aux ennemis blessé.

La guerre avait sa justification.

La boucherie, aucune…

***

Atterré, il était atterré…

Vingt milles hommes balayés en quelque seconde par trois litres d'eaux et quelques volt lancés dans la nature.

C'était…outrageant…

"- SALOPARD !!"

Furieux, il se leva d'un bond et passa sa fureur sur le cadavre du gradé Galbadien.

Les soldats détournèrent les yeux. Mieux valait un cadavre qu'eux.

Essoufflé, les ailes frémissantes derrière lui, le démon gronda.

"- Situation ?"

"- Deux milles hommes on réussit a rentrer, quatre milles autres fuit dans le désert…Les autres…Aucun contact…"

Le démon feula de rage impuissante.

Il avait cru la ville sans défense, au main d'un démon majeur qui n'avait aucune puissance puisqu'il avait choisit de rester a la surface de son plein gré, et voilà qu'ils se faisaient balayer en quelques secondes…

S'il n'avait pas su avec certitude que son prédécesseur était chez leurs ennemis, ils aurait pu utiliser ses propres plans de bataille, mais il n'était pas suicidaire…"

"- Etat du Lunatic Pandora ?"

"- Aucun dommage."

"- Alors fuyons…"

"- Mais…"

"- C'EST UN ORDRE !!" Rugit le démon, les yeux rouges de colère.

Les humains obéirent aussi promptement que possible.

C'était une catastrophe sans nom, Galbadia allait être la risée de la presse et de l'opinion internationale, ils s'étaient fait mettre profond alors même qu'ils espéraient une guerre éclair de moins de douze heures et ils avaient perdu les neuf dixièmes des forces engagées en prime…  
Bref, un immonde gâchis, un absolu fiasco.

Ses maîtres ne seraient pas contents, mais alors, pas content du tout.

"- Ce n'est que partie remise…" Gronda-t-il en enfonçant ses griffes dans le cadavre de son prédécesseur humain.

Une présence fugitive leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Non mais quel lieu commun !"

Furiel réintégra son corps.

Il allait avoir besoin de sa poupée humaine dans peu de temps, il l'aurait parié.

Mentalement, il la chercha.

Intrigué, il la retrouva au dernier endroit qu'il aurait imaginé.

Avec deux camarades, le jeune homme remontait silencieusement les tubes stabilisateurs du frigo volant…

***

"- On est où ?"

"- Quatrième niveau.

"- Et on va ?"

"- Septième…"

Le SeeD grommela a voix basse et tendis la main a Nida pour l'aider a monter plus facilement.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Le jeune pilote de la BGU hocha la tête.

S'il avait eut une once de mesquinerie, il aurait pu en être froissé. Aussi bien d'être là que des attentions de son collègue plus âgé. Mais conscient de ses capacités, il ne s'en offusquait pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait été adjoint a cette mission que pour ses compétences de technicien et d'informaticien et non pas de combattant.

En tout état de fait, il était là pour remplir la mission, les deux autres SeeDs n'étant présent que pour s'assurer qu'il atteindrait le panneau de contrôle de Lunatic Pandora en état suffisant pour le modifier comme le lui avait expliqué Adel.

Il avala sa salive.

Penser au démon aux cheveux rouges le mettait toujours dans tous ses états.

Il secoua la tête.

"- prêt ?"

"- Quand vous voulez…"

Les deux combattant posèrent lentement la mèche a combustion sur les verrous de la grille d'évacuation et versèrent dessus le réactif.

Les trois SeeDs détournèrent la tête pour ne pas être éblouit puis le chef de mission balança un grand coup de chaussure dans la grille qui tomba bruyamment sur le cristal du sol

Quelques coups de feu furent échangé avant que les deux SeeDs ne fassent signe a leur jeune collègue que la zone était sécurisé 

Nida sauta du tube de ventilation et s'accroupit devant le panneau de commande.

"- Et merde…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Les commandes sont grillées…Va falloir que je travail directement sur le Cristal central…Merde !"

"- Quel est le problème ?"

"- Je peux pas travailler a l'aveuglette."

"- Fait tout péter ?"

"- Si je fais ça, je tue Adel."

Les deux SeeDs le fixèrent l'air de penser "Serait-ce si grave ?"

Nida leur jeta un regard noir avant de prendre sa radio.

"- Hé !!!"

"- Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent sur la fréquence et envoient des hommes ?"

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, jeta un œil a ses contrôles puis fit un petit calcul mental. 

"- Si on a de la chance, une dizaine de minutes. S'ils ont placé des cerveaux-contrôle dans le coin, moins de trois."

"- Et bien j'espère que vous avez des munitions." Grommela Nida en branchant sa radio et en sautant directement près du Cristal central.

Les deux SeeDs levèrent les yeux au ciel mais préparèrent leurs armes et consolidèrent leurs positions comme ils le purent.

Ils avaient signé pour en chier et était au fait de tous les risques de leurs missions après tout.

Et la mort n'était que l'ultime enchère d'une possible partie.

***

"- Oui ?"

"- Irvine ? Passe moi Adel."

Le Snipper quitta sa position sur le toit de la présidence d'où il coordonnait plusieurs unités et courut transmettre le message.

Assis dans la Salle d'Etat-Major, le démon prit la communication.

"- Adel…"

"- On a une cointe, les contrôles sont grillés, vais devoir y aller en manuel, je fais quoi ?"

Adel grimaça.

C'était pas bon du tout.

Résigné, il soupira puis ferma les yeux avant de s'ouvrir à la ligne énergétique qui le reliait au frigo géant.

"- Très bien. Quel est l'état du cristal ?"

La communication se tu un moment avant que Nida ne réponde.

"- La pierre est fêlée sur son tiers latéral droit, un liquide en suinte et il est enfiché sur sa base de guingois."

Adel hocha la tête. 

Cela expliquait bon nombre des erreurs qu'il sentait passer dans la pierre.

"- Bon… Première chose, il va falloir que tu redresse le Cristal…"

"- QUOI??? Sans le désactiver ??"

"- Si tu le désactives, Lunatic Pandora tombera sur Eshtar. Tu a de quoi t'isoler les mains ?"

Avec un grognement, le jeune homme acquiesça.

"- Parfait, pousse le lentement et régulièrement.

Nida obéit.

Les dents serrées et les phalanges blanchies sous la douleur, le démon resta silencieux.

"- STOP ! C'est bon…"

Le SeeD soupira de soulagement et Adel sentit la brûlure qui l'avait parcourut lui aussi. 

Un instant il s'en voulu puis se résigna.

"- On peut réparer le Cristal ?"

"- Impossible lorsqu'il est sous tension.

"- Alors je fais quoi ?"

Une alarme aigue résonna dans la radio.

"- C'est quoi ?" 

Nida grogna encore.

"- Galère, on est repérés…"

"- Alors on va faire vite… Sous la pierre, tu vois les deux tubes bleus ?"

Il jeune homme fouilla dans la poussière et les fluides cristallisés avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"- Ouai."

"- Tu vois où ils se raccrochent ? Intervertit les…"

"- HEIN ???"

"- Mais tu va devoir faire très vite si tu ne veux pas que tout te tombe dessus.

Economisant sa salive en protestations inutiles, Le SeeD obéit.

Au même moment ou Adel se sentit chuter vers l'avant sur l'afflux soudain de l'énergie qui lui était jusque là pompée, un hurlement retenti dans Lunatic Pandora

"- C'était quoi?" Frémirent les deux SeeDs en s'arrêtant un instant de tirer.

"- On veux pas savoir, Leur intima Nida. Faut se tirer d'ici ! ET VITE !!" Beugla-t-il comme le frigo commençait à pencher

A suivre


	23. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 22

Auteur : Asrial

Base: FF8

Genre : démon

Titre: Liber Daemonis

Rating : PG-13 à R

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 22

Ieeriel rattrapa de justesse Adel avant qu'il se s'effondre a terre, sans réaction.

"- Il a quoi encore?"

"- Le frigo part en sucette !"

"- Génial…" 

Les dents serrées et le front perlant de sueur, Laguna se concentrait désespérément pour trouver un moyen d'empêcher Lunatic Pandora de s'écraser sur la ville.

Il était de l'eau, il n'avait guère de prise sur l'énorme coffre de métal et de cristal, tout juste privé du lien qui le maintenait en l'air.

"- Il redresse !"

Avec un hoquet de soulagement, le démon majeur vit la masse colossale prendre de la gîte et glisser lentement vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil a son frère, toujours dans les choux, puis a ses deux fils également évanouis.

"- Bon sang…"

"- J'y suis pour rien non plus." L'avertit Ieeriel avant de se précipiter a l'extérieur du palais présidentiel pour aider les Omniborgs a placer les soldats galbadiens encore groggy sous détention. Les pertes en vies humaines étaient importantes, mais pas aussi colossales qu'il l'avait cru. Quelques milliers de morts, c'était acceptable sous une invasion de plusieurs centaines de milles…

Tant que l'on ne regardait que les chiffres…

Un grondement et un séisme assourdit par la distance fit soudain trembler Eshtar sur ses fondations.

Laguna se redressa.

Avec une grimace, il quitta son siège, plus courbaturé que s'il avait passé la journée à charrier des sacs de sable. 

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses dons aussi intensément et aussi longtemps et en payait le prix fort.

Il manquait d'entraînement…

***

Kyros poussa la porte de la chambre et se faufila dans le couloir.

Les lieux lui semblaient familiers sans qu'il parvienne à les nommer non plus qu'à les situer. 

Les tempes battantes, il se mit a la recherche de vêtements un peu plus utilisable qu'une simple blouse d'hôpital.

Descendant silencieusement quelques étages par les escaliers de service, il parvint enfin aux vestiaires des internes.

Avec un petit sourire, il referma la porte sur lui et fourragea un long moment permis les casier avant de trouver un pantalon et une chemise suffisamment longs pour lui.

"- Et flûte."

Tenant le pantalon d'une main pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe sur les genoux, il continua son exploration des placards avant de finalement mettre la main sur une ceinture.

Il fit la moue.

Il aimait les vêtements moulants et fins et se retrouvait avec un jeans trois fois trop grand, une chemise trop large et un pull qui lui recouvrait le bout des doigts et en dépassait d'au moins vingt centimètres.

Bah, il ne fallait pas trop en demander…

Il était vivant, libre et avec des fringues potables…

Que demander de plus ! Vraiment !

Une arme…

Bon….

Un bruit de bottes heurtant les dalles du couloir le fit bondir à l'écart de la porte vitrée.

Aussi doucement que possible, il entrouvrit la porte pour voir courir vers l'ascenseur des soldats en étranges armures aux couleurs agressives.

S'il se souvenait bien des cours qu'il avait eut quelques semaines plus tôt, juste avant de quitter les Cadets, il s'agissait de troupes d'Eshtar…  
Il fronça les sourcils.

Que diable fichait-il a Eshtar ?

Son trouble s'accentua.

"- Diable ???"

***

Kaesis fulminait.

Jurant et pestant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il tempêtait contre, et de façon tout a fait libérale et dans le plus grand désordre : son chef de clan, Chaos, l'assemblée, lui-même, les enfants, les autres daemonites, et les quelques démon mineurs et la poignée de Majeur qui attendaient devant les grilles du Domaine d'être reçus par Ikéréan pou rejoindre le Clan.

"- Tu en fais du bruit…"

"- OUI ET ALORS ?"

Liasel haussa calmement un sourcil, habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son frère de race.

"- Tu vas réveiller les petits."

"- JE M'EN FOUT !"

"- Tu as retrouvé Janasis ?"

L'ire de Kaesis se dégonfla instantanément comme une grosse baudruche trop pleine.

"- Nan."

Liasel lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le serra contre lui.

"- Il ne doit pas être bien loin…Calme toi."

"- Li, Li, Li !!!"

Un petit bout de chou sachant à peine marcher se précipita aussi vite que ses petites ailes pouvaient le faire planer dans les jambes du Daemonite.

Liasel le récupéra au vol avant qu'il ne se fasse mal.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Damael ?"

Le jeune Mineur réfléchit un instant pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il était encore a un age ou la pensée cohérente n'était qu'intermittente et avait du se concentrer très très fort pour parvenir jusqu'au Daemonite sans omettre une partie de son message.

"- Y a un Majeur devant la porte, py d'autres avec lui. Ils veulent parler à Oncle'Réan."

Kaésis jura.

Ikéréan était dans le monde des humains, ses fils aussi; bref, il n'y avait personne d'assez important pour prendre en charge des discutions avec des Majeurs.

"- Y portent tous des uniformes bizarres."

Il grimaça.

L'Assemblée était devant leur porte.

Il ne leur avait pas suffit de voir leurs troupes balayées par les protections érigées par leur Chef de Clan, il fallait en plus qu'ils viennent ici.

"- Et chier !"

Liasel camoufla son sourire derrière sa main.

Il adorait positivement le caractère emporté de son camarade.

"- Tu sais ce qu'a dit Ikéréan avant de partir non ?"

"- Ouai…."Pas besoin de mettre en charge qui que ce soit, les personnes capables se montreront dès qu'on aura besoin d'elles"." Répéta-t-il de mémoire en imitant grossièrement le ténor léger du Démon majeur. " IL SE FOUT DE MA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !"

"- Je crois surtout que te voilà désigné d'office comme Grand Chambellan du Clan…"

"- Tu te crois drôle ?"

"- Juste réaliste."

Kaesis jura une fois de plus mais s'était déjà levé pour aller s'entretenir avec les Majeurs qui attendaient impatiemment à la porte.

Parvenu devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration pour l'ouvrit.

A grands pas énergiques, il descendit le petit chemin dallé de mousses et encadré de parterre de potagers et se planta devant le Portail.

Les bras croisé, il dédia un regard froid aux Majeurs qui le jaugeaient avec mépris.

Un frémissement de peur au creux des reins, il renifla.

"- Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"- Nous voulons voir ton maître."

Le daemonite compta lentement jusqu'à dix pour éviter de répondre vertement au Chef du Clan Ienisseï comme l'indiquaient les galons de ses épaules.

"- Ikéréan est absent."

Un concert de protestations consternées devant l'emploi du nom d'un majeur par un misérable daemonite éclata, contestations que Kaesis ignora fermement. 

"- Quand reviendra ton maître ?"

"- J'en sais rien, je m'occupe pas de son planning. Il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut."

Ienikal Ienisseï se planta devant lui, gonflé de sa propre arrogance.

"- Sais-tu qui je suis, misérable ?"

Kaesis se renfrogna davantage.

Il commençait a le gonfler le Majeur a gonfler ses biscotos devant lui et a triller en faisant la roue pour impressionner les hormones de ses collègues.

Il voulait jouer au con.

Il pouvait aussi.

Se redressant comme le majeur venait de le faire, il le foudroya du regard.

"- Et toi donc, Majeur" Commença-t-il en crachant son rang comme s'il était pire qu'une insulte. "Sais-tu qui je suis ?"

Le Chef de Clan en restant comme pétrifié de stupéfaction.

Nous seulement, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'inférieur a lui osait le regarder dans les yeux mais alors aller jusqu'à lui répondre !!! Sans compter qu'il n'avait en effet pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être le Daemonite…

"- Cela a-t-il de l'importance ?" Ironisa Ienikal en se reprenant.

"- En avez vous vous même ?" Railla Kaesis en haussant un sourcil.

Le Chef de Clan fulminait.

Délibérément, le Daemonite se détourna de lui et s'intéressa exclusivement au père adoptif d'Ikéréan.

"- Que voulez vous ?"

"- Nous aurions voulu voir Ikéréan pour discuter de la position de son Clan au sein de l'Assemblée."

"- Je transmettrais votre message. Il vous contactera quand il sera de retour parmi nous….s'il le souhaite."

"- Merci, jeune….daemonite."

"- De rien, vieux démon."

Et il ferma le Portail au nez et a la barbe de la délégation.

"- Wahou ! Tu a été magistral !"

Kaesis sursauta avec un petit cri.

"- MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES !!"

Liasel gloussa tandis que les enfants se précipitaient dans leurs jambes pour les noyer tous les deux de câlins.

Encore tout tremblant de peur rétrospective, Kaesis s'assit a même la mousse du chemin.

"- J'ai cru que j'allais me faire lyncher."

"- Ils n'auraient pas pu te toucher, mon enfant." 

Tranquillement, un petit enfant dans les bras, Chaos s'approcha des deux daemonites adultes et s'accroupit près d'eux.

"- Je suis très fier de toi, Kaesis. Tu as su les repousser avec efficacité."

"- Ils reviendront" Grommela-t-il en caressant machinalement les ailes d'un petit de quelques jours.

Chaos sourit.

"- Votre Clan est encore petit mais il est déjà fort…"

"- Mouais…C'est sur que deux démons majeurs, trois daemonites adulte et une vingtaine de petits mineurs et daemonites entre 3 jours et 2 ans, ça c'est de la puissance en devenir."

Le Père des Démons éclata de rire.

"- Vous avez plus de sang neuf parmi vous qu'il n'y en a eut dans les autres Clans depuis des siècles."

Kaesis grogna avant de le fixer.

"- Au fait."

Chaos sourit.

"- Oui ?"

"- Vous êtes qui ?"

Son sourire s'élargit.

***

Nida ouvrit les yeux et le regretta aussitôt.

Une douleur fulgurante remonta le long de son bras gauche jusqu'à son épaule et lui arracha un cri.

Les larmes aux yeux, il voulu se redresser mais se vit arrêté par une main sur son torse.

"- Ne bouge pas."

Hochant la tête, il se détendit et ferma les yeux tandis que la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné examinait ses blessures.

"- C'est mauvais. Tu as le bras transpercé par un éclat de cristal. Je vais couper le morceau fiché dans le sol, il faut virer de là.

D'une voix étranglée, le pilote de la BGU acquiesça puis se mordit les lèvres au sang pour éviter de crier lorsque l'épée de la jeune femme se glissa sous son épaule et se mit a cisailler l'éclat de cristal.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il pu se redresser.

"- Tu peux marcher ?"

"- Pas le choix…Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Grommela-t-il en arracha sa chemise pour s'en faire une écharpe de fortune, un gros morceau de cristal toujours douloureusement enfiché dans les chairs.

"- Le frigo s'est cassé la gueule après que tu ai modifié les commandes."

"- Ha…Où est…" 

Il ne finit pas sa phrase devant l'étincelle douloureuse brillant dans les yeux de sa collègue.

"- J'en sais rien." Finit-elle par avouer dans un souffle.

Il hocha la tête.

"- Par où pour la sortie ?"

Il réfléchit. 

Il avait longuement appris les plans du site établit a son attention par Adel.

"- On monte."

"- Tu es sure ?"

"- Il y a des trappes d'évacuation dans la partie antérieure. On pourra passer par la. Et vu l'angle d'inclinaison de Lunatic Pandora. C'est également par là qu'on aura le plus de chance de retrouver notre camarade."

La SeeD hocha la tête.

Il était en charge du groupe après tout. 

Après une bonne demi-heure de grimpette contre les murs iridescents rendue difficile par son bras immobilisé, ils parvinrent a un pont intermédiaire.

"- Et maintenant ?"

Il hésita.

"- Je…A droite…je crois…"

"- Tu crois ?"

"- Désolé, mais le vaisseau est pas dans le bon sens et les plans que j'ai vu indiquaient juste les grandes artères du frigo. Pas les ponts de service."

La jeune femme grogna mais prit la tête, l'arme au point.

"- A TERRE !"

Sans réfléchir Nida se jeta au sol alors que des balles volaient au dessus de lui.

Un corps en uniforme bleu tomba au sol avec un bruit mou et la SeeD le prit par le bras pour le relever.

"- Ca va ?" 

"- On fait aller." Confirma Nida, Stoïque. "Et toi ?"

"- R.A.S. Il faut continuer. On devrait peut-être s'arrêter un instant pour t'enlever ça." Demanda-t-elle en montrant le cristal.

Nida secoua la tête.

"- Non, ce cristal est hydrophobe. Tant que je l'aurais, je ne risque pas une hémorragie. Vous la taille de la plaie, si on l'enlève, je vais me vider de mon sang en quelques minutes."

Sans faire commentaire sur ses connaissances sur le cristal, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

"- Très bien…Encore combien de niveaux ?"

"- …Deux de plus a monter je dirais…"

"- On va aller loin encore…"

Nida ne dit rien, culpabilisant un peu de manipuler la jeune femme comme il le faisait.

Il ne servirait a rien de fuir maintenant après tout le travail qu'ils avaient accomplis jusque là. 

S'ils voulaient réellement désactiver Lunatic Pandora, ils devait en détruire la source…Et elle était a quelque mètres d'eux, en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol…

***

"- Comment vont-ils ?"

Adel secoua la main a l'adresse de son frère, épongeant le sang qui coulait de ses yeux.

"- On va bien, t'en fait pas." 

Laguna se porta près de lui sans plus s'occuper de l'infirmier et lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Qu'est ce qui qui c'est passé ?"

"- Les commandes automatique du frigo étaient grillé, il a fallut m'en dégager a la main et le contre coup a été…violent…"

Laguna secoua la tête, atterré.

"- Tu es sur que ça va ?"

"- Je vais très bien. File en finir avec le frigo sinon il reviendra nous hanter encore et toujours."

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres du majeur qui se pencha pour embrasser le front de son frère.

"- Comme tu veux."

"- Je viens aussi, père."

"- Seifer…"

"- Il n'y a pas de Seifer qui traîne. Je veux voir cette foutue boite de conserve enfin en pièces détachées. Je viens un point c'est tout."

Laguna laissa tomber, sachant parfaitement a quel point son fils pouvait être borné.

"- Comme tu veux."

Seifer renifla.

"- Comment va ton frère ?"

"- Squall va bien. Il est juste moins solide que moi."

"- Tu m'étonnes…Tu es prêt ? L'Hydre nous attend."

Le blond hocha la tête et emboîta le pas de son père, laissant Adel s'occuper de son petit frère encore inconscient.  
Il devait protéger son cadet et il ne pourrais pas le faire tant que la menace de cette boite de conserve volante planerais au dessus de leur tête.

***

Kyros se laissa glisser le long de la rampe puis referma la porte blindée derrière lui.

Malgré la migraine qui lui martelait le tempes, il était tant bien que mal parvenu a se glisser hors de l'hôpital militaire d'Eshtar.

Il ne savait pas qui il devait remercier mais une offensive majeure avait été lancée contre Eshtar et les médecins non plus que les internes n'avaient eut le temps de s'intéresser a lui.

Il sourit.

Il avait vraiment eut de la chance.

Les docks étaient quasiment vide de soldats lorsqu'il s'était faufilé a l'intérieur, tous plus occupé autour d'un grand machin volant qu'ils préparaient visiblement pour une sortie.

Profitant de la frénésie ambiante, il avait assommé un mécanicien, prit ses vêtements et avaient pu embraquer à bord de l'appareil en toute illégalité.

Il ne demandait pas grand chose.

Juste que l'appareil se pose hors d'Eshtar.

Après, il pourrait retrouver son unité et ses deux amis…

Laguna et Ward lui manquaient.

Il espérait juste qu'ils étaient encore en vie…

A suivre


	24. Liber Daemonis livre 1 : chapitre 23

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lady Yuskreven** : Merci, j'essaie d'écrire assez vite mais avec la quantité de textes que j'ai encours, ca peut prendre un peu de temps. Quand a Squall, on va le voir beaucoup plus dans la seconde partie.

**Luffy**** :  #**#^_^## nerci, je fais ce que je peux…

**Miyoko**** tsukiko** : ben… c'est mieux si vous aimez hein ^________________^ c'est fait pour a la base. Contente que tu aime.

**Mysteena**** :** Si squall est ton chouchou, a suite devrait te plaire encore plus

Liber Daemonis

Chapitre 23

Le démon se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Une douleur ardente lui déchirait les nerfs sans qu'il parvienne à la repousser, s'amplifiant par vagues avant de refluer lentement le long de ses membres puis de revenir a l'assaut telle une marée de souffrances.

"- Monsieur….Monsieur ???"

Une main se posa sur son épaule, bienheureuse distraction au puit mortifère qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Se concentrant sur la sensation évanescente sur sa peau, il repoussa résolument toute autre agression et se força à revenir a la conscience.

Il eut l'impression que son combat durait depuis des heures lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir les yeux et croiser le regard paniqué d'un jeune galbadien.

Distraitement, il constata que le gamin ne devait pas avoir 16 ans.

"- Monsieur ?? Vous m'entendez ?"'

Le démon hocha la tête.

"- Oui…"

"- Lunatic Pandora s'est écrasé, la moitié des troupes encore dans l'appareil ont été exterminé par les explosions des cristaux d'énergie. Nous n'avons plus aucun contrôle sur l'appareil. Il faut fuir !!!"

Une alerte rauque à la voix ralentit par le manque de puissance des moteurs éclata soudain en même temps qu'une lueur rouge emplissait la pièce.

"- Alerte… Intrusion dans le périmètre…. Alerte… Intrusion dans le périmètre…. Alerte… Intrusion dans le périmètre…."

Le démon jura.

Encore faible sur ses jambes, il s'appuya sur le bras que lui offrit l'adolescent et se redressa.

"- Faites moi taire cette alarme !" Rugit-il à l'attention des quelques techniciens encore en vie dans le cockpit.

"- Nous n'avons accès a rien, monsieur." Bredouilla le radio en posant la veste de son uniforme sur le visage ensanglanté d'un de ses camarades, tué par la chute d'une console.

"- Et chierie !"

Répétitive et entêtante, l'alarme continuait a égrener une par une les zones hors d'accès, détruites ou prises d'assaut par l'ennemi.

Cela devait être une invasion rapide, facile et sans douleur…

Il renifla.

"- Monsieur, nous avons quelques images."

Le démon se pencha sur l'écran fêlé.

Il pâlit brutalement.

***

"- Monsieur le président ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable !!!"

Laguna repoussa les deux omniborgs qui tentaient vainement de le retenir et sauta dans l'Hydre.

"- On y va ! Magnez vous !"

Derrière lui, Seifer, Irvine, Zell et quelques SeeD de rang A bondirent  a sa suite avant de s'attacher solidement dans les sièges du poste de pilotage.

Debout devant la baie du cockpit, sans sembler affecté par la brusque accélération de l'appareil qui décolla dès que Zell se fut installé aux commandes, Laguna serrait et desserrait les poings.

Si son cadet avait raison, et ne voyait aucune raison de mettre en doute ses capacités, un Majeur dirigeait l'attaque galbadienne.

Un Clan important avait donc décidé de se mêler des affaires humaines.

Pourquoi ? La corrélation avec la mort du Roi n'était que par trop évidente…Trop, justement.

La politique des Cours avait tendance à être quelque peu abscond pour les non initiés et l'évidence n'était jamais une explication.

"- Laguna ?"

Irvine fit un pas en arrière devant les yeux gris luisant du démon.

"- Heu…Vous êtes sur que ça va ?"

Le Démon Majeur lui souris

"- Très bien…"

Le sniper recula.

Il ne sentait…déplacé et vulnérable devant la bête fauve qui se faisait lentement jour sous la carapace compassé du politicien avisé.

Seifer haussa un sourcil.

Quelque chose se passait.

Quelque chose affectait son père.

Mais il ne parvenait pas a mettre le doigt dessus.

Le démon était en train de prendre le pas sur la force humaine de Laguna et le Majeur ne semblait pas particulièrement désireux de récupérer une forme moins baroque…

Déjà les tatouages noirs recommençaient à glisser sous sa peau comme autant de doigts agiles sur la gorge offerte d'une victime consentante.

***

Kyros secoua la tête sans bruit.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il était dans le vaisseau affecté au président d'Eshtar –Adel selon ses souvenirs- mais c'était Laguna, son cher et clownesque Laguna qui semblait diriger les opérations.

A pas feutré, il suivit les soldats qui descendirent de l'appareil lorsque l'Hydre se fut enfin posé.

Non loin du transporteur, la masse noire et colossale du Lunatic Pandora gisait de guingois, a moitié enterré et éventré par les rochers qu'il avait brisé lors de sa chute.

Il aurait du fuir, partir aussi loin que possible et il le savait.

Mais sa fidélité et son affection pour son ami l'en empêchaient.

Il voulait comprendre.

Il voulait le sortir de là…

Il y avait un problème et il devait aider son ami.

C'était son boulot après tout.

Laguna avait toujours été d'une maladresse touchante.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait encore pu faire mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul au milieu d'ennemis, quand bien même il semblait a peu près maîtriser la situation.

A pas de loups, il se faufila hors de l'Hydre et les suivit aussi discrètement que possible.

Tout au moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Lorsque la pointe d'une arme se posa sur sa nuque, il se figea.

Lentement, il écarta les mains de ses armes –un tournevis et un fusil à impulsion trouvé dans la soute. 

Avec un peu de chance, le soldat qui le tenait en joue ne le tuerait pas de suite.

C'est une stupéfaction sans borne qui le fit bayer de surprise lorsque l'arme se releva, qu'un bras solide le mit sur ses pieds et que le jeune homme qui le tenait fermement siffla sourdement vers Laguna.

"- Père, on a eut un passager clandestin."

Laguna se tourna vers le jeune homme.

Kyros lâcha un petit cri de stupeur.

***

"- NON !!!"

Avec un juron, Ieeriel ceintura son chef de Clan et le plaqua au sol.

Il était fort le bougre !!!

Pire que ça surtout. Tout son contrôle s'en allait a vau l'eau.

Le Chef de Guerre frémit.

Il avait déjà vu une fois un Démon Majeur s'abandonner totalement a la sauvagerie naturelle de sa race. 

Et le spectacle avait été d'une terrifiante beauté.

De tout cœur, il espérait que Ikéréan saurait se contenir et qu'il ne lâcherait pas totalement la bride à son contrôle.

Après tout, à l'intérieur de la structure cristalline, un autre Majeur l'attendait, près a en découdre.

Et il doutait que son Chef ai la force nécessaire pour le vaincre s'il oblitérait toute pensée cohérente pour s'en remettre uniquement à l'instinct du combat qui sommeillait au cœur de tout démon, quelque que soit sa force et son origine.

Froidement, Kréorel s'accroupit près de son père, sa main gauche toujours autour du bras du passager clandestin, l'observa un instant avec clame, puis le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Un long frémissement parcouru Laguna qui se détendit.

Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient repris leur teinte "humaine".

Ieeriel quitta son dos et lui tendit une main pour qu'il se lève.

Les vêtements tachés de boue, Laguna dédaigna la main tendue et se releva avec une grâce féline qui en dit long aux deux démons majeurs.

La Démon avait été repoussé…Pour l'instant.

Mais il restait tapit sous la surface comme un gigantesque prédateur près a dévorer l'innocente oiselle venant à se poser sur la surface lisse et impénétrable de son contrôle…

Bref, ils avaient entre les mains une bombe a retardement dont aucun d'entre eux n'avait moyen de contrôler le temps qu'ils leur restait avant l'explosion…

Seifer se redressa puis éclata en jurons sanglants.

"- Bon sang ! Ils auraient pu nous prévenir qu'il était en vie et sortit du coma !"

Avec colère, il disserta longuement sur ce qu'il ferait subir a Zell et Irvine dès qu'ils seraient rentrés puis poussa Kyros vers Laguna avant d'arracher une unité com des mains de l'un des SeeDs qui les accompagnaient.

"- La….Laguna ???"

Le démon ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur Kyros.

"- Que…"

"- Tu es vivant…"   
le ton de froide constatation fit frémir Seagill.

"- Laguna ???" Incertain, il leva lentement une main et effleura la joue de son ami. 

Non. 

Il ne se trompait pas.

D'infimes rides étaient apparus aux coins des yeux de Laguna mais il n'arrivait pas a admettre qu'elles soient un quelconque signe d'âge…Plutôt d'une intense et perpétuelle réflexion…

L'idée le perturba, sinon plus, qu'imaginer que Laguna ai pu vieillir.

Avec un effort de volonté, il s'arracha a la contemplation du visage de Loire.

"- Coma ??? Qu'est ce que ce jeune homme voulait dire ?"

"- Tu a été blessé et tu nous a été ramené dans le coma."

"- ….Combien de temps ?"

"- Quelques semaines."

Il sursauta violement.

"- SEMAINES ? MAIS…"

"- Monsieur le président ? Une équipe d'éclaireurs a trouvé une brèche accessible dans la coque, monsieur."

Laguna hocha la tête et emboîta le pas du soldat.

Trottinant derrière lui et peinant a se maintenir a la hauteur des trois démons, Kyros finit par se pendre a son bras.

"- Président ? Comment ça président ???"

Les yeux de Laguna étincelèrent.

Sans lui demander son avis, il lui posa une main sur le front.

Une douleur aigu traversa le crâne de Kyros.

Avant qu'il ai pu lâcher un cri, elle disparu.

Laguna le poussa doucement dans les bras d'un SeeD.

"- Prenez soin de monsieur Seagill s'il vous plait. Il semble que son coma ait eut des répercutions sur sa mémoire. Et tachez de le mettre quelque peu au courant.

"- Heu…Monsieur le président…C'est pas que je ne veux pas suivre vos ordres, mais on va avoir autre chose a faire que tenir un thé mondain et ce dans pas franchement longtemps quoi…"

Laguna renifla.

"- Ne vous en faite pas. Vous êtes là, uniquement pour déblayer les gravas qui m'empêchent de rejoindre mon homologue…."

Le soldat avala péniblement sa salive.

C'était incroyable comment voir des yeux bleus verts passer au rouge sang et briller comme tout un éclair avait le chic pour vous clouer le bec.

Prudemment, il entraîna Kyros un peu à l'écart et se mit a lui résumer les 20 dernière années aussi vite que possible.

Progressivement, Seagill se décomposait…

***

"- On y est…"

"- ON EST DANS LA SALLE DE CONTRÔLE !!"

"- Je suis au courant." Siffla Nida en planquant une main sur la bouche de sa collègue.

"- Mais…"

"- La ferme !"

Aussi discret qu'une ombre, Nida se faufila entre les cadavres et les blessés allongés sur le sol.

Soudain, il se figea.

"- Et tu es ?"

Nida renifla et fixa délibérément l'un des trous dans le mur à sa droite.

"- Un simple observateur." Murmura-t-il avant de se retirer a l'abri des ombres, là où il ne pourrait être vu.

Le démon gronda et se redressa.

La douleur lui vrillait encore les nerfs mais déjà, il commençait à contrôler Lunatic Pandora.

D'une pensée, il le fit se redresser sur sa base.

Il sourit.

Un instant.

Puis des griffes d'aciers tentèrent de l'égorger.

Il n'eut que le temps de rouler de côté pour se mettre a l'abri.

***

"- Monsieur le président…"

"- Il ne vous entends pas." Murmura Seifer en retenant le soldat de poser une main sur l'épaule de Laguna.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le démon suivait la présence mentale de son ennemi avec l'implacabilité d'un chien de chasse lâché sur sa proie.

Derrière lui, Seifer le suivait avec inquiétude.

Il commençait a le connaître.

Il le savait inflexible lorsque ses principes étaient en jeu mais jamais il n'aurait un instant imaginer voir une telle envie de carnage, une telle avidité de sang sur son visage.

Même lorsque son père l'avait chassé de son clan, il n'avait pas cherché a se venger.

Il aurait pu utiliser son tout nouveau domaine pour détruire, ou tout au moins essayer de détruire le Clan Lacuniel comme le faisait la plus part des nouveaux Chef de Clan pour éradiquer le ou les Clans d'où ils étaient issus.

Lui s'était contenté de partir faire sa petit vie dans son coin sans demander de compte a quiconque.

Il voulait juste suivre son chemin…

Et Seifer avait peur que son chemin de le conduise a une extrémité qu'il n'appréciait pas trop.

"- Merde…"

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Démon majeur s'était laissé distancé par son père.

Sans ce soucier des SeeDs qui couraient a perdre haleine près d'eux, le jeune homme plaça un démarrage, juste a temps pour voir son père déchiqueter une paroi d'acier de 10 cm d'épaisseur à la main, d'écarter les pans de métal aussi facilement que les lèvres d'une plaie béante puis de passer tranquillement dans la pièce ainsi éventrée.

Lorsque Laguna lâcha un feulement de joie, il bondit vers lui pour le retenir.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide.

***

Brusquement, Lunatic Pandora fit une embardée vers l'arrière, reprenant son assiette.

Laguna ne s'en occupa pas.

Toute son attention était portée sans partage sur le démon au centre de la pièce.

Il sentait pulser en lui ce petit quelque chose qui n'allait pas et qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à lui.

S'il n'avait pas été a ce point obnubilé par sa présence au sein de son domaine, si ses instincts n'avaient pas étouffé a moitié sa raison sous la colère aveugle d'un Chef de Meute devant l'envahissement de son territoire, peut-être aurait-il pu comprendre la raison du déséquilibre qu'il ressentait comme une agression.

Peut-être aurait-il compris que le démon était désormais le nouveau maître du Lunatic Pandora et que le vaisseau se nourrissait désormais de lui…Comme les Cristaux le nourrissait de leur propre force.

Confusément, a la périphérie de sa conscience, il sentit la présence d'un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La présence n'était pas menaçante.

Elle observait juste.

Sans s'en occuper il sauta sur son adversaire.

Ses griffes avaient soif de sang.

***

Kyros repoussa brutalement la main du SeeD qui l'escortait et sauta dans la pièce.

Un voile noire, épais et solide se dressa soudain entre lui et Laguna.

Sans comprendre, il tenta de le repousser et se retrouva maintenu entre les bras puissant de Seifer.

Les ailes de cuir noir se refermèrent autours d'eux comme un cocon protecteur.

Trop inquiet pour s'en formaliser non plus que pour réellement comprendre pourquoi le grand blondinet qui appelait Laguna papa avait désormais les cheveux rouges, des crocs, des ailes  et une queue, il voulu se libérer de cette étreinte mais ne parvint qu'a arracher un grondement impatient a son gardien.

Finalement, il se résigna.

Le temps qu'il se calme enfin et reporte son attention sur Laguna, le Chef de Clan avait rompus le contact avec le Chef de Guerre et s'était éloigné de quelques mètres, un sourire avide aux lèvres.

Le Chef de Guerre recula a son tour, un filet de sang coulant sur sa tempe.

Il l'essuya nonchalamment avant qu'elle ne se referme presque instantanément sous les effets du Lunatic Pandora qui perdit quelques pieds de hauteurs.

"- Et tu es ?"

"- Ikerean. Mon nom est mon clan." L'informa Laguna d'une voix douce

Le démon majeur gronda puis ouvrit ses ailes en grand.

Des hoquets stupéfait échappèrent a plusieurs des SeeDs lorsque Laguna partit d'un petit rire.

"- Et tu es ? Il serait sympathique que tu te présente…Que je sache quoi mettre sur ton épitaphe."

Piqué au vif par l'ironie majuscule du ton, le Chef de Guerre cracha entre les pieds de Laguna.

"- Phandael, Maitre de Guerre du Clan…"

"- Je me fiche de ton clan…. J'ai faim…"

Ieeriel avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Seifer. Il faut faire sortir tout le monde."

"- Mais…"

"- Ils vont se battre !!!" 

L'urgence du ton du démon franchit la stupéfaction du jeune démon qui aboya quelques ordres pour faire évacuer le frigo volant.

"- Voilà, les SeeDs évacuent aussi les Galbadiens encore en vie."

"- Tu devrais partir aussi."

Seifer renifla.

"- Mais bien sur et…."

Un hurlement suraigu le fit taire.

Avec un cri de douleur, il lâcha Kyros et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Près de lui, prostré, Seagill l'imitait, une grimace déformant ses traits fins.

"- Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Un bruit de verre brisé l'en empêcha.

Roulant au sol, les deux Démons majeurs venaient de s'empoigner comme ils le pouvaient…

***

Rien ne prévint Phandael de la première attaque.

Rien, si ce n'est le léger appel d'air que créèrent les griffes du Majeur lorsqu'elles bondirent vers sa gorge.

Il se jeta en arrière.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il voulu changer de forme m'ais n'en eut pas le temps. Il était un Maitre de Guerre, un démon entraîné a combattre et a tuer, mais la sauvagerie pure et simple de l'attaque qu'il subissait le désarmait complètement.

Les coups se succédaient sans que rien ne lui permette de les prévoir ou de les dévier.

Durant de longues minutes, il se contenta d'esquiver.

Il n'avait pas vraiment peur.

Il avait toujours gagné jusque là et il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne gagnerait pas ce jour là.

Le démon en face de lui n'était qu'un jeune gamin présomptueux incapable de se dominer et qui n'avait d'autre choix pour tenter de le vaincre que de lâcher la bride de ses émotions et de ses pouvoirs dans une futile tentative pour le déborder et l'achever aussi vite que possible avant que la fatigue ne le rattrape.

Lorsqu'une première zébrure marqua son bras, il fronça les sourcils.

Le gamin aurait du perdre en vigueur, surtout qu'il n'était que sous une forme semi humanoïde. Il n'avait pas accès à la moitié de ses ressources...

Un sourire calme apparut soudain sur le visage ombré de lignes grises de Laguna.

Délibérément, il approcha ses griffes de sa bouche et lécha lentement le sang gouttant de ses doigts.  
Sans le vouloir, il ferma les yeux et un doux ronron de satisfaction franchit ses lèvres.

Phandael recula d'un pas.

Profitant du répit offert, il repris sa forme démoniaque complète.

Il avait la main haute a présent.

Sans attendre, il sauta sur Laguna qui glapit, surpris.

Les deux démons roulaient sur le sol.

Des araignées noires et verdâtres et rouge maculaient progressivement le sol à mesure que cheveux et sang étaient arrachés de haute lutte aux deux duellistes.

Fasciné, Kyros ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du combatbientôt inégal entre les deux démons.

Avec stupéfaction, il avait vu l'ennemi de son camarade changer de forme, grandir, puis des ailes vertes s'ouvrir dans son dos avant qu'il ne se jette sur Laguna, prèt a tuer.

Si Seifer ne l'avait pas retenu, il savait qu'il se serait jeté dans la mêlée par pur réflexe de protection.

Il avala péniblement sa salive.

Il avait toujours vu en Laguna un sale gamin mal grandit, incapable de se défendre et de prendre soin de lui même correctement et voilà qu'il le voyait a présent de battre de haute lutte avec une créature comme il n'en avait jamais vu et surtout, jamais imaginé…

Il avait peur pour Laguna.

Et confusément, il commençait a avoir peur de lui.

Ikéréan rompit brutalement le contact lorsque des griffes de douze centimètres de long s'enfoncèrent dans son flanc.

Il voulait reprendre un peu son souffle, juste un instant, se mettre a l'abri…

Phandael ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Poussant son avantage, il reprit ses assauts furieux de griffes et de crocs.

Quand il le pouvait, il lançait même quelques attaques élémentaires que Laguna avait le plus grand mal a encaisser.

Lunatic Pandora vacilla soudain sur sa base, faisait perdre l'équilibre au jeune Chef de Clan.

Vif comme un chat, Phandael fut sur lui avant même qu'il put reprendre son équilibre.

Les Crocs du démon s'enfoncèrent dans sa cuisse, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Le Chef de Guerre grimaça mais ne lâcha pas sa prise.

Les cris du jeune Majeur lui vrillaient les tympans, mal bien plus intense que la grêle de coups maladroits qu'il lui assenait sur le dos et la nuque.

Laguna rugit davantage lorsque Phandael le lâcha, emportant avec lui un bout de muscle sanglant.

Fou de douleur, le démon cessa complètement de penser.

Depuis le début, il tentait de conserver un minimum de lucidité fasse a un adversaire plus roué que lui.

Il n'y parvenait plus.

Les dernières brides d'intelligence désertèrent le regard noir du démon.

La douleur de sa cuisse le paralysait tandis que l'odeur du sang lui foutaient les nerfs d'un besoin brûlant qu'il ne voulait plus dominer.

Il se pencha en avant.

Ses ailes déchirèrent les lambeaux de ses vêtements tandis que les spires noires, vivantes marques de Chaos s'affirmaient sur sa peau et se répondaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur lui, effaçant les dernière trace d'humanité qui lui restait.

A quatre pattes, il se mit a courir autour de Phandael.

Malgré les flots de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui, se trouvait à présent avantagé.

Phandael frémit.

Terrifié, il recula devant l'abomination qui s'approchait de lui.

Toute son éducation avait tendue a le proteger de l'horreur qu'il avant devant les yeux.

Lorsque le Démon majeur se jeta sur lui, il ne l'évita même pas.

A son tour, il goutta la douleur des crocs qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair.

Un flot de bile remonta dans la gorge de Seifer.

Une peur viscérale lui nouait les entrailles mais il était incapable de se détacher du spectacle en face de lui.

La créature était son père…

Un Démon Majeur…

Pourtant, il n'y avait plus une once d'humanité en lui…Il avait l'impression de le voir perdu dans un état animal comme il n'en aurait jamais imaginé.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Machinalement, il serra contre lui Kyros.

Aussi terrifié que lui, l'humain tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Lorsque Laguna mordit l'épaule du Phandael, il lâcha un petit cri et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir quoique ce soit pour savoir ce que faisait Laguna.

Les bruits de mastication suffisaient amplement.

Un instant, il tentait de repousser la gueule béante de l'énorme créature démoniaque avec ses mains, la seconde d'après, il voyait son propre bras dans la gueule de l'animal avant qu'il ne le brise en deux d'une coups de molaire et ne l'avale tout rond.

Anesthésié par la douleur, horrifié, incapable de bouger sous le poids formidable d'Ikéréan, il ne put réagir lorsque les ailes noires se refermèrent autours de lui en un cocon impénétrable.

Lorsque les griffes fouillèrent ses entrailles et que les crocs aigues lui arrachèrent le cœur, il hurla.

Ieeriel détourna les yeux.

Penché sur sa proie, Ikéréan referma ses ailes autours de lui.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent tous un bruit de déchirure suivit d'un hurlement d'agonie, il fit demi tour et quitta la pièce.

Dans son dos, Laguna ouvrit brutalement ses ailes.

A cheval sur sa victime gémissante, il renversa la tête en arrière.

Un flot de sang cascada sur son visage et son torse lorsqu'il broya le cœur du démon entre ses crocs.

Lorsqu'il se rejeta sur sa proie puis lui dévorer les poumons, il lâcha un sifflement ravis de satisfaction.

Avec horreur, Seifer ne pouvait que voir le Démon majeur dévoré vif.

Il n'entendait pas le grondement plein, pas plus qu'il ne sentait la vibration sourde qui remontait le long de ses bottes.

Avec une fascination morbide, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la boucherie que lui offrait son père.

Le ventre ouvert, les entrailles dévorées par, le démon majeur vivait pourtant…

Seifer se surprit a se lécher les lèvres.

***

Nida sortit de l'ombre et secoua la forme immobile de Seifer.

"- Seifer."

"- …."

Une gifle retentissante sortit le démon de sa prostration horrifiée.

"- N…Nida ??? Tu es en vie ?"

"- Il faut sortir de là."

"- Qu…."

Il le secoua rudement et le forca se tourner.

"- Tu vois ca ?"

Machinalement, Seifer hocha la tête en voyant des pans de mur se détacher des parois.

"- Il meurt." Expliqua le pilote de la BGU en désignant Phandael." Mais il ne pourra pas mourir tant que Lunatic Pandora ne sera pas retourné a son état originel."  

Avec un juron, il secoua à nouveau Seifer qui fixait a nouveau son père bâfrant les entrailles du Majeur gémissant.

"- Merde…"

Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait a rien, il abandonna et revint vers la SeeD qui l'avait protégé jusque là.

A genoux, et la main sur l'estomac, elle finissait de vomir son déjeuner.

Sans douceur, il la remit sur ses pieds.

"- Pas le temps pour ça !" 

Violement, il la poussa vers la sortie puis attrapa Kyros par le bras.

"- Toi, va avec Seifer."

"- Mais…"

"- FAIS LE !"

Le visage de l'humain palis et il obéit.

Se tortillant entre les bras de Seifer, Kyros se libéra et le guida comme il pu vers la sortie.

Etrangement docile, le Majeur suivit ses ordres, dans une espèce de transe hébétée par l'horreur.

Enfin, Nida se tourna vers Laguna.

Autour d'eux, les parois du frigo palpitaient d'une vie qui s'éteignait lentement pour revenir a leur état originel de cristal morne et terne.

Il posa une main sur la nuque du Majeur qui releva la tête, un grondement possessif dans la gorge.

Nida fronça les sourcils.

Les yeux du Démon s'écarquillèrent.

Sans plus attendre, Laguna abandonna la carcasse et vola aussi vite que possible vers la sortie.

Derrière lui, le cristal reprenait déjà ses droits sur la vie que les Cours lui avaient offertes si longtemps auparavant.

Malgré l'état purement instinctif dans lequel était perdu Ikéréan, il fut saisit d'un doute.

Il avait encore du chemin a faire et le cristal était plus rapide que lui.

***

"- RASSEMBLEZ VOUS !!!"

Les SeeDs bondirent et obéirent.

Une sensation de soulagement palpable traversant les troupes aussi bien Galdabienne que SeeDs lorsque Seifer parut hors du frigo volant et touche le sol, Kyros et un SeeD étroitement serré contre lui.

Le démon avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.  
a mi chemin de la sortie, il s'était "réveillé" de l'état de stupeur dans lequel la peur l'avait plongé et avait voulu faire demi-tour.

Il avait fallut toute la persuasion de Kyros et toute l'urgence d'un frigo volant tombant en capilotade pour le faire renoncer a retourné chercher son père.

A présent, il était organisait rapidement des groupes de soutient pour les blessés, rassemblait aussi vite que possible des infirmiers amateurs et coordonnait la retraite vers Eshtar.

Les dents serrées, il se retenait de regarder en direction de Lunatic Pandora.

Les hurlements de protestation du métal se muaient rapidement en une plainte plus claire, plus vibrante, qu'il n'avait aucune peine a reconnaître.

Confusément, il sentait que l'énergie démoniaque qui donnait sa vie a la boite de conserve s'échappait lentement, tuant aussi bien l'engin que son maître.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son père parviendrait a fuir assez vite.

Enfin, au bout d'une éternité, les hurlements du cristal torturé se turent.

La gorge serrée, il se retourna vers l'immense masse noire et craquelée qui s'élevait au milieu de la plaine d'Eshtar comme un doigt obscène dans l'attente improbable que quelque force supérieure vienne lui faire rendre gorge de l'affront et le détruise en une pluie d'échardes brillantes.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Accroupit sur une excroissance de la façade, un humain allongé à ses pieds, un démon aux ailes noires se léchait une main avec grande application.

Seifer soupira.

Son père avait fuit a temps.

Un frisson électrique le parcourut lorsqu'il voulu donner un ordre a ses ordonnances.

Rugissant a pleine voix et couvrant jusqu'à la plainte du vent, il se jeta a terre, protégeant Kyros de son corps.

"- A TERRE !!!"

Laguna venait de se jeter dans le vide, les ailes ouvertes pour planer.

Et le cristal qui avait accouché Lunatic Pandora explosa, propulsant des millions d'aiguilles à des lieues alentour.

Fin de la première partie


	25. Liber Daemonis Livre 2 : Chapitre 0 à 8

Voila la seconde partie de Liber Daemonis.

Les 8 premiers chapitres sont sur le même fichier

Toute review est bien sur très appréciée !

Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire de fics en ce moment, mais vous pouvez néanmoins lire ce qui est en cours a cette adresse : apocryphes.fr.st

Bonne lecture

Liber Daemonis

Livre 2 : Codex Daemoniqua

Prologue

_"- Prima ? Prima ???!!!"_

_La femme-enfant rejoignit son père d'un coup d'ailes et lui sauta au cou._

_"- Père ?"_

_Chaos ne pu retenir un tendre sourire triste devant l'exubérance de sa première création…_

_Son premier enfant._

_Il l'aimait tendrement et avec une jalousie toute paternelle voyait d'un mauvais œil son ventre s'arrondir chaque jour davantage._

_Il secoua la tête._

_Aussi bien que lui, elle avait droit a une famille née de ses reins._

_"- Comment va ma fille préférée ?"_

_Les yeux changeant de la femme-enfant passèrent du bleu au rouge avant de prendre une étrange couleur jaune._

_"- Tu n'en a qu'une père. Ce n'est pas difficile."_

_Avec un amour visible, il al serra contre lui et lui tapota le bout du nez du doigts, la faisant glousser de bonheur._

_"- Epargne moi ce lieu commun tu veux ?"_

_Elle se dégagea en tournoyant et sauta dans le vide._

_Sa double paire d'ailes bleues s'ouvrit avec un claquement sec et elle se laissa planer le long du Stixx._

_Chaos secoua la tête en la voyant descendre du Portail vers les Cours._

_Décidément, c'était bien vide ici._

_Il faudrait qu'il songe à déchaîner sa créativité s'il voulait peupler son monde a sa semblance._

_Silencieusement, il suivit sa fille et entra à sa suite dans l'immense palais qu'il avait créé pour elle._

_Avec un piaulement de petite fille, elle sauta dans un nid de coussins moelleux puis vint se blottir contre le torse large de son père._

_Heureuse et détendu, elle ferma les yeux…_

__

_"- Prima ???"_

_"- Père ?"_

_"- Je te présente ton petit frère."_

_La femme-enfant prit la petite larve vagissante entre ses bras et le berça avec affection._

_"- Salut toi…"_

_"- Tu veux le nommer ?"_

_Prima heu un immense sourire heureux._

_"- Je peux ?"_

_"- Je t'en prie."_

_Prima réfléchit un long moment tandit que la petite chose couverte de plumes et aux immenses yeux gris agitait ses petits membres fins._

_"- ….Drax !"_

_Chaos hocha la tête et repris la larve nouveau-née._

_Il ne l'avait pas conçut tout a fait comme sa sœur aînée._

_Prima était proche de l'Humain malgré ses ailes._

_Drax était plus proche de l'Oiseau…_

_Il était plus fort, plus violent aussi, mais infiniment plus résistant et plus capable de survivre qu'elle._

_Prima était son bébé._

_Drax son fils._

_Mais l'enfant qu'elle portait serait la base de la race qu'il voulait voir peupler les Cours._

__

_"- Père ?"_

_"- …"_

_"- Père !?"_

_"- …"_

_Drax soupira et s'assit près de Chaos._

_Avec douceur, il ôta le nouveau né endormis de ses bas, le posa dans le nid de coussin qu'avait tant affectionné sa mère puis secoua Chaos._

_"- Père. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire…"_

_L'avatar fixa un long moment son fils puis repris l'enfant de Prima dans ses bras._

_"- Elle est morte."_

_"- Oui…Pour lui…"_

_"- Je sais…"_

_"- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de faire quelque chose ?"_

_Chaos hocha la tête puis posa un main sur le front de son fils._

_Il avait le pouvoir de le modifier, de le préparer a la tache qui serait la sienne désormais._

_Chaos avait envie de dormir…_

_Lorsqu'il ôta enfin la main de la tête de son enfant, Drax n'était plus une boule de plumes._

_Il ressemblaitàa présent énormément à sa sœur décédée._

_Il hocha la tête._

_"- Je les protégerais père…"_

_"- Je compte sur toi et les tiens, fils…"_

_Le Premier Démon Majeur sourit et serra le Premier Daemonite contre lui._

_"- Ne vous en faites pas. Mon neveu et moi somme déjà de grands amis…"_

_Comme pour montrer son accord, le bébé gazouilla._

_"- …Samael…_

Drax s'éveilla en sursaut.

Trempé de sueur, il s'essuya sur ses draps puis quitta son lit.

Nu, il s'appuya contre la chambranle de la fenêtre.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors.

D'où il était, il ne voyait pas les blessures béantes que l'explosion du Cristal-source de Lunatic Pandora avait créées.

Par contre, comme tous les démons vivant à la surface, il avait entendu le cri d'agonie du Démon-père.

Même un mois plus tard, il en avait encore le cœur serré et les oreilles bourdonnantes.

Il eut un rictus cynique.

Il faudrait qu'il agisse un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors finalement.

Heureusement, il avait rendez-vous avec son futur gendre dans la matinée.

Censurant brutalement la bouffée de regrets jaloux qui lui emplis la gorge, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'appuya sur le balcon.

La ville était belle.

Bien plus que dans son souvenir…

Bien plus que lorsqu'il l'avait cr

Il était normal qu'elle fut a présent aux mains d'Ikéréan et de Tresikael.

Il soupira.

Les Cours lui manquaient…

"- Et toi, elles te manquent ?"

Sur son torse nu, La Ronde prit une teinte bleutée, bien différente de son habituelle nuance gris perle.

Il rit doucement.

"- Je sais, grande sœur…Je sais…"

Chapitre 1

Galbadia…

La belle…

La cynique…

L'hétaïre…

La seule ville au monde que Seifer préférait a Eshtar…

Sans doute parce qu'il se retrouvait en elle autant que Laguna se sentait proche d'Eshtar…

Longues avaient été les nuit durant lesquelles il en avait foulé le pavé a en imprimer son pas dans les pavés des rues.  
Sans fin s'étaient écoulées les journées, passées à l'abri d'un porche ou sous le couvert d'un arbre au cœur d'un quelconque parc en attendant que vienne l'étreinte nocturne des quartiers de plaisirs…

Il aimait cette ville.

Comme lui, elle avait l'âme d'une putain.

Un sourire fleurit à ses lèvres fines.

Combien de fois avait-il battu le pavé entre la mort d'Ultimécia et le moment ou il avait gagné Eshtar…Combien de fois, avant même cela, avait-il usé et abusé des charmes de la ville tout autant que des siens pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait…

L'argent n'avait jamais été sa motivation première.

Sans doute était-ce le Démon majeur qui s'exprimait déjà alors. Politique et prostitution ne sont guère éloignées après tout.

Il inspira lentement, reprenant le pouls de cette ville offerte qu'il connaissait si parfaitement.

Les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir a travers ses semelles la vibration perpétuelle de milliers de pieds foulant les pavés près de lui.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

Nombreux étaient encore ceux qui le connaissaient pour avoir servit sous ses ordres pour qu'il prenne quelques mesures d'autoprotection.

Mesures bien ridicules et plus pour la garde de ses potentiels agresseurs que pour la sienne propre.

Que pouvait faire un ou même plusieurs humain, même armés, face a un démon majeur ?

Pas grand chose.

Avec beaucoup de chance et des pertes effrayantes, peut-être parviendraient-il a éraflé la surface externe de ses ailes…et encore…

Aussi, ses long cheveux blond lui battant le milieu du dos et rejeté en arrière, il s'était vêtu d'un coûteux costume noir, de bottes noires de cuir souples lui montant a mi cuisse, d'une écharpe de soie blanche, lunettes noires mangeant ses yeux et remontant vers ses tempes et, parce que ça donnait une touche de classe à n'importe quel costume, il avait glissé une rose d'un bleu très pâle a sa boutonnière.

Ainsi habillé et un sourire cynique et railleur accroché aux lèvres, il n'avait plus grand chose a voir avec Seifer Almassy, le Chevalier de la Sorcière.

Pour tous, il se présentait désormais sous le nom de Kréorel Loire.

Il était le fils aîné envoyé a Galbadia avec le seul homme que les populations locales avaient une chance d'accepter le temps de faire transition entre le dernier fils Deling, massacré lors de la bataille d'Eshtar, et les nouvelle élections qu'ils avaient a charge de mettre en place.

Seifer ricana.

Pauvre Irvine…

Lui qui n'était pas capable de faire la différence entre son pied gauche et sa main droite sans un plan pour l'y aider était désormais Président Intérimaire de la République Galbadienne.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si tendue, il aurait ri de la panique qui n'avait pas manqué de bouleverser le jeune homme lorsque Laguna lui avait fait remarquer que pour un certain temps tout au moins, et même sans doute un temps certain, il serait politiquement sur un pied d'égalité avec lui…

Kinnéas aussi puissant que Loire devant les nations assemblées…

C'était hilarant…

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Si Irvine n'était guère au fait de la simple orthographe correcte du mot politique, il en avait conscience et n'avait pas attendu un instant pour se jeter aux genoux de Seifer et de le supplier de venir avec lui.

Laguna avait un peu protesté pour la forme, arguant que le népotisme n'était pas dans ses intentions, mais devant l'insistance de Kinnéas et la capacité évidente de Seifer, les populations galbadiennes elles-mêmes avaient finies par demander qu'un pouvoir bicéphale prenne la tête de leur République le temps de réorganiser le pays et de mettre en place des élections anticipées.

Rassurant, Laguna avait ensuite fait un long discours pendant lequel il s'était attaché a faire valoir les valeurs prôné par son gouvernement, que son seul désir était de voir restauré la balance économique et le jeu des pouvoirs internationaux, il avait assuré les populations mises a mal successivement par la Guerre des Sorcières et les manipulations de Galbadia que des fonds d'urgence seraient débloqués et que non, Eshtar n'était en aucun cas un état néocolonialisme et que ses populations se plaisaient parfaitement dans ses murs et qu'au pire, moins de 2% de la surface totale du territoire avait été utilisé par le pays.

Devant le charisme, le charme, et l'avalanche d'assurance que le président Loire, Père du sauveur du monde, avait étalé a la vue de tous, les rares craintes et protestations des populations s'étaient étouffées d'elles même, permettant a Irvine et Seifer de débarquer dans l'après midi, quelques heures avant le couché du soleil…

Et maintenant Seifer était au milieu de la ville, reprenant ses marques et réapprenant chaque petite ruelle, chaque planque, chaque bâtiment désaffecté comme autant de creux, de marques ou de cicatrices sur le corps d'une maîtresse aimée, trop longtemps partit.

Le seul point noir de la ville était le quartier nord…Et une maison en particulier…

Avec un frisson, il fit un détour pour ne pas passer devant et choisit de s'enfoncer dans les quartiers adultes de la ville.

La nuit tombait a peine et les prostitués des deux sexes mettaient tout juste le nez dehors, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil et la démarche lourde de fatigue.

Oui, le quartier nord était plus dangereux que n'importe quel coupe gorge…

La demeure Caraway…  
Et derrière ses fenêtres closes, Linoa…

Dangereux donc…  
Très dangereux…

Squall se gratta la tempe sans se soucier des protestations qu'il s'attira des serpents hantant sa chevelure.

Les mains occupées par sa valise et l'esprit libéré de tout tracas en attendant d'arriver dans les Cours, il fredonnait une antique berceuse qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir appris.

Non loin de lui, assis sur un vieux fauteuil fatigué, Laguna caressait les cheveux de Chaos, allongé contre lui, sa tête sur sa cuisse.

"- Tu es prêt ?"

"- Je crois." Murmura le jeune homme, les yeux baissés.

Laguna quitta son siège.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Squall se nicha contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

"- Rien…Je n'ai pas envie de partir, c'est tout…"

"- De partir, ou de partir seul ?"

Squall rougit un peu avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Seifer me manque déjà…Et toi aussi."

"- Nous ne serons pas très loin, tu sais…"

"- C'est pas une raison."

"- Et Chaos sera près de toi."

L'entité ébouriffa les cheveux de son arrière petit fils.

"- Evidement que je serais là. Je ne vais pas abandonner l'un de mes petits fils préféré a ce ramassis de fous furieux."

"- Mais…"

"- Et puis pense aux enfants, Squall. Il faut quelqu'un pour les guider. Et aussi gentils soient Kaesis et Liasel, ils n'ont aucun expérience de la vie parmi les humains et je voudrais que tous les membres de notre Clan puisse venir a la surface s'ils le souhaitent. Et ne t'en fait pas, dès que j'aurais mit un peu d'ordre ici, je descendrais voir comment se développe le Clan…Et je compte que toi pour faire le tri dans les démons et daemonites qui doivent faire la queue devant la porte pour espérer nous rejoindre…D'accord ?"

Squall eut une petite moue boudeuse absolument adorable puis embrassa les lèvres de son père.

"- Je ne te décevrais pas, père."

Laguna eut un immense sourire et lui rendit son baiser.

"- Je sais. Tu es mon fils… "

Chaos gloussa lui passa un bras autour de la taille de Squall.

"- Allons y, gamin…"

Avant que Laguna ai pu ajouter quelque chose, Chaos et Daemonite avait disparu.

Loire haussa les épaules.

Un petit coup timide frappé a la porte le tira de ses pensées.

"- Laguna ??"

Le président d'Eshtar soupira.

Il redoutait depuis longtemps la discussion qu'il allait devoir avoir, mais ne pouvait en aucun cas y couper.

"- Entre Kyros."

Il s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à son vieil ami de s'asseoir près de lui.

"- Viens l"

Tout timide et effrayé par cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, Kyros lui obéit.

Laguna soupira.

Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait plus vu cette expression de candeur craintive dans les yeux de son vieil ami.

Avec douceur, il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

A peine avait-il fermé ses doigts sur les siens qu'il le sentit trembler.

"- Kyros."

Le soldat fit un effort sur lui même pour retenir son mouvement de retrait.

Peiné, Laguna le lâcha.

"- Je sais que tu as été profondément choqué par ce que tu as vu…Par le fait de savoir que vingt ans de ta vie on disparues dans les brumes de tes souvenirs…"

"- Lagu..."

"- Kyros. Je comprendrais tout a fait que tu veuilles quitter Eshtar…"

Le soldat secoua la tête, irrité.

"- Ne soit pas ridicule ! Comment veux tu t'en sortir tout seul ?"

Laguna eut un sourire sans joie.

Sous son regard désabusé, Kyros s'empourpra lentement.

"-Comment le Président d'Eshtar et le Maître du plus jeune Clan du Pandémonium pourrait s'en sortir tout seul ? Voyons Kyros… Franchement…"

Seagill détourna les yeux.

"- Désol"

Laguna se leva et lui passa les bras autour de la taille/

"- Kyros. Je ne suis pas humain. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je sais que tous tes souvenirs tendent a te dire le contraire, mais même a l'époque de nos classes dans les cadets galbadien, j'était déjà un démon. Je suis né démon. Je suis le frère cadet d'Adel, l'une des figures les plus importantes des Cours Démoniaques. Je suis un monstre, oui…Je suis…. Je suis….Un tueur…"

"- Lag…"

"- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Lorsque tu a été enlevé, je savais qu'on te rendrait a moi? Je ne savais juste pas dans quel état. J'avais donné des ordres. Si tu nous étais rendu vivant, on devait s'assurer que tu ne représenterais pas un danger pour Eshtar. Dans le cas contraire, j'avais donné ordre de t'éliminer…"

Kyros pâlit.

"- P…Pourquoi me dire cela ?"

"- …..Il faut que tu comprendre Kyros. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Mais mon devoir sera toujours un pas devant mes sentiments."

Seagill hocha lentement la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

"- Je…Vois…"

"- Réfléchis-y, Kyros. Si tu peux vivre avec ce que je suis, je serais heureux de te garder a mes côtés comme tu l'as toujours été. Dans le cas contraire, il serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu te créé une vie bien a toi, là ou plus personne ne pourra te faire souffrir comme je viens de le faire."

Seifer repoussa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Presque machinalement, ses pas l'avaient conduit devant le Moonspell.

Nonchalement, il passa devant le videur qui n'osa pas l'arreter et descendit la centaine de marches conduisant a la salle principale.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui avec un petit chuintement métallique étouffé.

"- Bonsoir monsieur, vous….Que…"

"- Bonsoir Mickey.

"- S…Seifer ?"

Le démon eut un vrai sourire.

"- Tout a fait."

"- Que…."

Le propriétaire du petit bar le prit par les bras et le fit tourner devant lui avec toute l'affection d'un père.

"- Holala, qu'est ce que tu as changé !!! Tu t'es remplumé dit moi ! Tu t'es trouvé un bon protecteur !"

Le démon éclata de rire.

"- Mieux que ca, mon vieil ami, mieux que ca. Je me suis trouvé un père et un frère."

"- Hein ??"

Mickey le poussa a l'intérieur et le guida vers son bureau avant de lui servir un vers de crème de cassis et de s'asseoir sur le sofa près de lui.

"- Raconte moi ça."

"- Commençons par le début. Mon vrai non est Kréorel Loire."

"- Loire ?? Comme le président d'Eshtar ?"

"- Lui même."

"- Tu es de sa famille ?"

"- C'est mon père."

Les yeux exorbités, le tenancier agita la main.

"- Holala !!!"

"- Comme tu dis."

Le quadragénaire s'inquiéta soudain.

"- Tu…tu voulais quelque chose en revenant ici ?"

"- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je n'ai rien contre toi et rien a te reprocher. Détends toi…"

L'homme soupira de soulagement.

"- Que fais-tu ici ?"

"- Au départ, je suis venu par hasard, mais en y réfléchissant, est ce que Jadrek est encore ici ?"

Mickey hocha la tête et Seifer ne pu retenir un petit sourire. Le jeune homme avait été son seul véritable ami.

"- Parce que j'ai une proposition a lui faire."

Le propriétaire du bar se fit soudain suspicieux.

"- Quel genre ??? je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse davantage de mal, Seifer."

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Il a mal vécu ton départ."

"- Ho…."

"- Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?"

"- Je crois me souvenir qu'il adore les enfants et qu'il est bon cuisinier ?"

"- C'est exact…"

"- J'aurais un boulot de nounou a lui proposer."

"- Nounou ?"

"- Nounou… une quinzaine de mômes a surveiller et a nourrir. Il ne serait pas seul, bien sur…"

Mickey se pencha sur son interphone et le jeune homme ne tarda pas a venir frapper a la porte.

Kansato Aelis faisait tourner un fond de vin rubis dans son verre de cristal.

Les yeux mi clos, il réfléchissait aux nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre par ses espions.

A part le Clan Aelis, deux autres Clans Majeurs étaient opposé a celui du transfuge Lacuniel.

Avec colère, il vida son verre puis le jeta dans l'âtre ou il se fracassa en tous petits morceaux.

Il haïssait positivement se pas savoir ce qui se tramait…

Pourtant il sentait quelque chose de subtilement différent dans l'air…

Et pour le dire crûment, ça le faisait profondément chier d'être coincé ici sous terre alors que les événements les plus intéressants se produisait dans le monde des humains…

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, cela avait toujours été comme ça.

Mais il n'était pas obligé d'apprécier cet état de fait.

Il ne demandait pas grand chose en définitif, juste de pouvoir jouir de la même liberté de mouvement qu'Ikéréan s'était abrogé sans se soucier une seule secondes des lois limitant les interactions entre humains et démons.

Ikéréan était le fautif.

Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que c'était lui le coupable.

La tête dans les mains, il hésita un moment puis fit convier ses alliés a le rejoindre.

Les Clans Ienisseï, Azpeitel et Aelis se haïssaient, mais devant l'adversité, ils savaient se serrer les coudes…

Chapitre 2

Domaine du Clan Gammadion [asrial1]

Liasel referma le Portail avec un énorme soupir.

Derrière l'huis enfin clos, une tripotée de démons et daemonites déçus se préparaient a passer une nouvelle nuit dehors, résolut a ne pas quitter leur place dans la queue.

Le daemonite frotta ses grand yeux gris perle cerclés du rouge de la fatigue, pris a cou l'un des petits qui s'étaient endormis dans l'herbe du Jardin et rentra dans le cottage pour le mettre au lit.

"- Comment ça c'est passé ?"

"- Un cauchemar…"

Kaesis borda l'un des jeunes dont il avait eut la charge dans la journée et guida son frère de race vers sa chambre.

"- Allonge toi…je vais te masser un peu."

Le jeune homme ôta sa tunique et s'allongea sur le nid de coussins qui constituait le lit de son camarade.

Kaesis repoussa les mèches émeraude sur l'épaule de Liasel et fit couler un peu d'huile de rose sur sa nuque avant de le masser légèrement, détendant ses muscles et faisant pénétrer lentement l'huile odorante.

"- Tu as un truc dans le dos…"

Liasel hocha doucement la tête, a moitié endormit.

"- Des moignons d'ailes…"

Kaesis soupira silencieusement. C'était toujours plus dur pour les daemonites ainsi naturellement mutilés que pour des daemonites sans aucune trace d'ailes.

"- Je suis désolé."

Les cheveux verts s'agitèrent un peu tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

"- Faut pas, elles ne sont pas assez grandes pour me gêner."

Les yeux ambre de Kaesis s'enflammèrent un instant puis s'apaisèrent.

"- Quand crois-tu qu'ils reviendront ?"

Liasel roula sur le dos et força son camarade à s'allonger près de lui.

"- J'en sais rien…"

Quasiment endormit, il posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère de race et ferma les yeux.

Un petit sourire mi amusé, mi désespéré aux lèvres, le daemonite vif-argent gloussa doucement. Lui non plus ne se souciait guère de ses maîtres…Seulement… Il en avait marre de jouer les intendants !

Deling City

Irvine grinçait des dents.

Seifer avait disparu dans la nature, comme chaque soir.

Et comme chaque soir, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son vieil ami.

Non qu'il s'inquiète pour sa petite santé, non. Le garçon était capable de ficher une claque à un griffon sans même bouger de son transat et de le renvoyer sur la lune dans la foulée.

Non… Il ne s'inquiétait pas de son état physique…

Son état psychologique l'alarmait déjà beaucoup plus.

Le démon était bizarrement folâtre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Deling City.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la passion que Seifer semblait montrer pour cette ville mais il ne passait jamais une journée sans aller traîner quelque part, et si possible en ramener quelque bestiole blessé et pathétique.

"- Toujours a tourner en rond ?"

"- SEIFER ALMASSY !"

"- Doucement, beau rouquin… Tu vas te faire péter l'anévrisme."

"- Mais comment tu es entré ?"

"- Comme je suis sortit…Par la fenêtre…"

Le sniper compta lentement jusqu'à 20.

"- Ton jouet de la nuit ?"

Seifer darda sur le SeeD un regard madré.

"- Je n'aurais rien contre… Il est assez mignon pour satisfaire mes appétits."

Irvine s'étrangla a moitié.

"- Et il ne dit rien ?"

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il te dise ?"

"- Je suis une pute, jeune homme. Je ne vais pas prendre ombrage d'une réalité."

Irvine leva les bras au ciel.

"- Ils sont pire l'un que l'autre ! Hormis ça. Comment s'appelle ton camarade d'infortune ?"

Seifer poussa le petit brun devant lui, l'entourant de ses bras d'un geste a la fois protecteur et possessif.

"- Il s'appelle Jadrek. Il travaillait dans le même bar a streap-tease que moi… Je suis allé le chercher parce qu'il s'entend bien avec les gosses. Il fera une très bonne nounou pour le Clan."

Le jeune homme se raidit sous les mains baladeuses du blond.

"- Clan ? Je ne veux pas être mêlé a une quelconque Mafia, Seifer…"

Les longs doigts calleux du Démon Majeur glissèrent sous ses vêtements, avides et intenses.

"- Il ne s'agit pas de Mafia, Jad'. Juste du nom donné aux familles là d'où je viens."

Le jeune homme se détendit quelque peu et posa sa tête au creux du cou de Seifer.

"- Si tu le dit…"

"- Fais moi confiance…"

Irvine se racla la gorge. Il s'attira un regard amusé du blond qui continuait à lentement déshabiller l'humain qu'il tenait contre lui.

Le rouquin soupira.

"- Tu en veux un bout ?"

Irvine sortit, drapé dans son trench-coat et sa dignité.

Un petit gémissement échappa à Jadrek qui noua ses bras sur la nuque du démon.

"- Seif…"

"- Chhhh…."

Gentiment, Kréorel le souleva et le porta jusqu'au sofa ou il l'allongea.

Les yeux mi-clos, l'humain s'abandonna contre lui.

Lorsque Seifer fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches, l'humain en oublia même de lui rappeler ses tarifs….

Eshtar

Le nez dans les dossiers, Laguna tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre contact avec la politique plus terre a terre de la ville. La guerre était rigolote deux minutes, mais il ne fallait pas oublier les populations qui l'avaient élus.

Une calculatrice a sa droite, il collationnait des listes depuis plusieurs heures en espérant pouvoir financer les travaux de réparation de la ville sans trop augmenter les impôts ni taper dans les fonds d'urgence de la ville.

"- Tu es occupé ?"

Laguna repoussa ses feuilles avec un soulagement évidemment.

"- Merci, Ô mon frère, Toi mon sauveur, pour me sortir ce ces foutues paperasses…"

"- Pourquoi tu laisse pas faire tes secrétaires ?"

"- ….J'suis con des fois…"

Adel lâcha un petit rire indulgent avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Laguna.

"- Je ne vais pas dire que l'âge te rattrape…"

"- Adel…"

Le Majeur gloussa a nouveau et embrassa son cadet dans le cou.

"- Ben quoi ?"

"- Sale bête."

"- Je t'aime aussi…Tu t'es réconcilié avec Kyros ?"

Laguna soupira, mal a l'aise.

"- j'en sais rien… Je lui ai expliqué…Maintenant…C'est a lui de voir ce qu'il veux faire."

Touché par la détresse manifeste de son petit frère, Adel se releva d'un coup et lui prit la main.

"- Viens…"

"- Mais…"

"- Viens !!!"

Sans s'occuper de ses contestations, il le tira jusqu'à la fenêtre et le jeta dehors avant de le suivre, ravis.

Les deux démons gagnèrent de l'altitude en quelques coups d'ailes puis planèrent langoureusement, l'air chaud montant des multiples vitres d'Eshtar brûlées par le soleil rendant leur vol plus nonchalant encore.

Les yeux fermés, les deux frères jouissaient de la caresse du vent sur la peau tendue de leurs ailes, de l'odeur de la terre humide noyée par la rupture des barrages souterrain a la ville, de la brise piquante venant du large, des douces senteurs des épineux de la Foret Grandidi…

"- …Tres…."

Adel rouvrit les yeux, fixant son frère avec curiosité.

"- Oui ?"

"- …Il faut que je descende dans les Cours…"

"- Maintenant ?"

"- Le plus vite possible."

"- Mais…"

"- Avec la déculotté que c'est prise Galbadia, les responsables ne vont pas tarder a vouloir a nouveau tenter leur chance…Le Clan est encore fragile. Surtout si je n'y suis pas."

"- Squall…"

"- Reste un Daemonite… J'ai entière confiance en lui, mais il n'a pas la puissance d'un majeur. Et Chaos ne pourra pas nous protéger ad vitam aeternam. Ce n'est pas son rôle…"

Adel réfléchit un moment.

"- Et si moi je descendais ? On a besoin de toi ici."

"- Tu ne connais pas grand chose à la politique des Cours."

Adel acquiesça. C'était un fait établit qu'il ne connaissait strictement rien aux querelles de clochers qui secouait leur monde natal.

"- Si Seifer n'était pas occupé a tenir Irvine en laisse, il aurait pu descendre mais…Il faut quelqu'un de notre sang et qui connais les tenants et les aboutissants du foutoir diplomatique qui nous sert d'Assemblée…"

"- Je vois…Je te remplace ici alors…"

"- Oui…Prévient mon aîné s'il te plait…"

"- Comme tu voudras…Tu pars maintenant ?"

"- Avant de ne plus en avoir le courage…"

Les deux démon s'étreignirent un instant, boule de nuit et de terre chutant rapidement vers le sol.

Ils se séparèrent à quelques dizaines de pieds des pavés, chacun volant rapidement vers son but.

Adel vers le Palais Présidentiel, Laguna vers la petite grotte qui le conduirait au Portail et au Stixx.

Eshtar

Nida repoussa la porte de la petite chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

Un peu inquiet, il ne pu s'empêcher de fixer les meubles les un après les autres, comme si son seul regard allait suffire a leur faire avouer la raison de sa présence dans les bas quartiers de la ville.

"- Bonsoir…"

"- Vous !"

Drax s'assit tranquillement sur la première chaise qui lui tomba sous la main.

Le menton sur le dossier de la chaise, les jambes écartées, il fixait le jeune SeeD avec un sourire avide qui ne faisait rien pour rassurer le pilote de la BGU.

"- Vernichtungsstern…Jamais je n'aurais imagin"

Nida se redressa d'un bon.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ?!"

Voyant la panique s'insinuer lentement dans les yeux noirs du jeune homme, Drax se leva et le saisit par les poignets.

Nida se débattit brutalement sans parvenir a se défaire de l'étreinte d'acier qui lui maintenant les mains.

Les chairs meurtries par ses mouvements désordonnés, il finit par se laisser tomber a terre en gémissant.

Drax s'agenouilla en face de lui.

"- Ne tremble pas comme ça, Vernichtungsstern…Je ne te veux aucun mal…"

Gentiment, il posa une main sur la joue du SeeD.

Sans le vouloir, Nida lâcha un petit soupir de plaisir avant de se raidir puis de se débattre a nouveau, horrifié par ses propres réactions.

"- De quoi as-tu peur, petite étoile… Je ne te veux aucun mal… Certainement pas a toi…Ma petite étoile de la minuit…"

"- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

"- Chh…Détend toi…"

Un sanglot échappa au SeeD lorsque les lèvres du démon se posèrent sur ses lèvres.

"- Calme, enfant. Calme mon étoile…Calme…"

Nida s'affaissa contre lui, les paupières closes.

Avec la plus grande tendresse, le premier des Démons Majeurs le souleva et l'allongea sur le lit.

Sans un mot, il posa la Ronde sur l'oreiller et s'assit près de lui.

Les yeux brûlant d'une fièvre intérieure, il reprit la garde silencieuse qu'il menait depuis des siècles.

Pour la première fois cependant, il en apercevait enfin le bout…

Clan Gammadion

"- Te voici rendus, Ô plus belle des filles de Venus…"

Rougissant, Squall donna une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de Chaos.

"- Je suis un garçon.

"- Ca peut s'arranger…"

"- Merci, mais je préfère pas. Ca fait longtemps que ma virilité et moi vivons ensemble et…"

_"- Vu ce que tu en fait."_ Susurra Gertrude, la plus bavarde des têtes de serpents décorant sa chevelure.

_"- Ha ça c'est sur qu'on peut pas dire qu'il soit très habile a la question"_ Renchérit Gontran, son homologue mâle.

_"- Vous êtes méchant avec lui…"_ Gronda Janna avant de léchouiller l'oreille de son maître qui faisait des effort méritoires pour ne pas s'attaquer a eux a grands coups de gunblade.

_"- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas sa faute si personne ne veut de lui."_ Insinua Frida

"- _Clair que c'est pas la virilité qui l'étouffe"_ En rajouta une couche Raymonde avec un clin d'œil entendu avec Saturnin et Jeanjean.

Raoul, robert et Gelad Approuvèrent bruyamment avant de se taire soudain.

Un éclair argent de fort mauvais augure venait de passer très, mais alors très près d'eux…suffisamment pour leur racler les écailles dans le mauvais sens d'ailleurs.

Le front dans la main, Squall jeta un regard dur a Chaos qui tentait de retenir son hilarité manifeste.

"- Ca vous fait rire ?"

"- Du tout…"

"- Vous étiez obligé de me coller ces choses ?"

"- Ben.. Sur le coup, l'idée de manquait pas de mérite…"

"- VOUS ETIEZ OBLIGER D'EN FAIRE DES CANCANS ADDICTS !!! "

"- Allons, allons… Squall…"

"- JE LES HAIS !!!"

Avec commisération, Chaos finit par admettre qu'il était peut-être allé un peu loin.

Il tendit une main et effleura les serpents qui cessèrent de papoter à tord et à travers et se mirent à siffler entre eux.

"- Voilà."

"- Vous avez fait quoi? Vous leur avez donné un cerveau ?"

"- Non, j'ai juste fait en sorte que tu ne les comprenne plus, sauf en cas de besoin…"

"- Sympa…Vont pouvoir cancaner en paix…"

"- Ben…"

Une réalisation brusque et soudaine le heurta avec la violence de l'Hydre tombant en piqué de la plus proche lune, tous réacteurs allumés.

"- Chaos… Dites moi…"

"- Oui ?"

"- Quand je serais avec…Ha hum… Disons un camarade de literie…"

"- Oui ???"

"- ILS VONT MATER ET CONTINUER A PAPOTER DANS MES OREILLES ????"

Chaos se gratta la nuque.

Il SAVAIT qu'il avait oublié quelque chose en lui faisant ce don…

"- Je vais me pencher sur la question."

Lugubre, Squall lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Merci…Ce serait sympathique."

Chapitre 3

Domaine du Clan Gammadion

Squall franchit le Portail sans se soucier des dizaines de Démons et Daemonites faisant le pied de grue devant l'huis.

Langoureusement, il s'étira avec un plaisir évident.

La surface était son monde mais il se sentait curieusement bien depuis qu'il avait franchit les limites de son Domaine.

D'un pas actif [i], il remonta le petit chemin couvert de mousse.

"- Vous en avez mis du temps !" le salua Kaesis en lui collant une grande pile de draps sur les bras.

Amusé, Squall suivit le daemonite pestant le long des couloir jusqu'aux chambres des plus jeunes membres du Clan et l'aida a refaire les lits de frais.

"- Mis a part ca, quoi de neuf ?"

Le daemonite aux cheveux blanc lui dédia un regard noir avant de le traîner jusqu'aux cuisines envahit d'enfants entre une semaine et trois moins.

"- Le Domaine a été attaqué."

"- Oui, ca je sais, merci. Ca nous a foutu sur le flanc d'ailleurs…"

Kaesis ne releva pas mais son ton s'adoucit quelque peu.

"- Puis l'Assemblée est venu réclamer de votre père."

"- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais…"

L'albinos renifla.

"- Bref. Les vieux tromblons veulent savoir ce qu'il compte faire et où il se situe parmi les différentes factions rivales du Conseil. Ils envoient tous les soirs un nouvel émissaire…"

"- Je le recevrais ce soir si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."

Un premier vrai sourire retrouva les lèvres pleines du jeune daemonite.

"- Avec un plaisir que vous…tu n'imagine pas !"

Squall gloussa doucement.

Manipuler des factions rivales, il savait faire…Dans une certaine mesure.

"- Autre chose ?"

"- Vous avez vu le monde a l'entrée ?"

Squall hocha la tête.

"- Ils veulent tous pouvoir tenter leur chance dans notre Clan….Quoi ?"

"- NOTRE Clan ?"

Kaesis détourna les yeux avant de rougir sous le rire chaud du brun.

"- J'en fais partie non ?"

"- Ho oui… Je ne dis pas le contraire."

Kaesis se renfrogna avant de comprendre que le jeune homme se fichait de lui.

"- Sale bête…"

"- Merci…"

"- Salut !"

"- C'est qui se bout de chou ?"

Squall se pencha et prit le petit daemonite sur ses genoux

"- Janasis… Un sale petit monstre mais il est gentil…"

L'enfant leva un regard indigné sur Kaesis qui se contenta de renifler froidement.

"- Je suis pas un petit monstre !"

"- Non, tu es un futur membre a part entière du Clan."

"- Futur ?"

"- Je veux dire que tu ne prendra le nom du Clan que lorsque tu seras adulte."

"- QUOI ?"

Squall fixa sans comprendre Kaesis.

"- Pourquoi cette réaction ?"

"- C'est ton père qui a décidé ca ?"

"- Non, mais ca paraît évident…"

Le rire amer de l'albinos le surpris davantage.

"- Ton père a beau être libéral, je ne pense pas qu'il ira jusque l"

Squall se contenta de se relever, l'enfant toujours dans les bras.

"- Dis moi petit. Que dirais-tu de commencer a t'entrainer au combat avec tes camarades les plus agés ?"

Le gosse de mit a se tortiller de plaisir entre ses bras.

"- HA NON !"

"- Quoi encore ?"

"- C'est l'heure pour les bébés d'aller au lit !" Contra Kaesis

"- Mééééééééé !!"

"- C'est la nuit ici Squall."

"- Oups…"

Deling City, Palais présidentiel.

Jadrek revint lentement à la conscience. Il se sentait détendu, épuisé mais bizarrement euphorique malgré ses courbatures et les dizaines de petites plaies et éraflures qui constellaient sa peau mate.

Il roula sur le lit sans rencontrer d'autre corps puis finit par poser les pieds par terre avant de tomber.

Il se leva rapidement sans se soucier de sa nudité, inquiet de se trouver seul dans la suite principale du palais présidentiel.

Un vertige soudain le prit.

Il se rassit, guère enclin à aller monter ses respects au sol en le baisant au passage.

Une main se posa dans son dos et le remit sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme se laissa distraitement guider par la chaleur qui sentait irradier dans son dos jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte.

Seifer noua ses bras autours de son jeune amant, tant pour le protéger du froid que pour prévenir un autre vertige accidentel.

"- Seifer, arrête…" Ri doucement Jadrek lorsque le blond se mit en tête de lui mordiller le cou, tout émoustillé par les petits gémissements qu'il tirait de la gorge de son camarade.

"- Seif…"

Le démon ne répondit pas, ses mains jouant sur la peau fine comme un archer sur un violon jusqu'à tirer de son propriétaire des sonorités encore inconnues jusqu'alors.

Le brun ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le torse puissant.

Il avait l'habitude d'ouvrir les cuisses pour quiconque y mettait le prix, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était donné sans arrière pensé, juste pour le plaisir… Tout autant le sien que celui de son amant.

"- Dis moi …"

"- Quoi ?"

Le ton, impatient et un peu irrité du blond fit sourire l'humain. Seifer n'avait jamais été un bavard mais après l'amour, il se faisait encore plus lunatique qu'à l'accoutumée.

"- Tu pourras m'expliquer quelque chose ?"

"- Mmm…"

"- Pourquoi tu avais des ailes tout à l'heure…"

Dans son dos, il sentit son ami accuser le coup.

"- Tu as mal vu. C'est ridicule…"

"- Seif'…"

"- C'est stupide."

"- Tu a toujours très mal mentit."

"- …"

"- Seif ?"

"- …Je…" Il hésita, la voix rauque.

Il appréciait le jeune homme et n'avait pas envie, ni de le voir partir, ni de lui mentir mais il redoutait sa réaction. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il lui dise la vérité à un moment ou un autre, surtout qu'il s'était décidé a l'emmener dans les Cours avec lui.

Alors, maintenant ou plus tard…

"- Je suis désolé. Tu n'aurais jamais du voir…"

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Seifer."

Le SeeD soupira. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu que la passion lui ferait perdre l'emprise qu'il conservait sur sa forme humaine.

A regret, il lâcha Jadrek.

"- Je suis un démon."

"- Un…démon…Oui….bien sur…Sérieusement, Seifer."

"- Tu as une autre explication rationnelle à la présence d'aile dans le dos d'un individu toi ?"

Le brun resta silencieux.

Seifer secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

Contrairement à son père, il ne maîtrisait pas encore instantanément le principe du changement de forme, aussi devait-il se forcer à retrouver l'état instinctif dans lequel il s'était trouvé durant sa transition.

Vite, trop vite pour la partie encore humaine de son esprit, ses narines s'emplirent de l'odeur de la mer, de l'iode et du sel. Sous ses doigts, il sentait presque le ressac battre la grève la plus proche pendant que ses pieds pataugeaient dans l'ichor écarlate et métallique dont le goût lui emplissait la bouche comme s'il venait de déchirer la gorge de quelque proie.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Livide, Jadrek le fixait en tremblant.

Kréorel lui tendit la main.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul qu'il contint quelque peu au bout d'un instant.

"- S…Seifer ?"

Le démon hocha la tête avant de lui sourire doucement tout en veillant bien à ne surtout pas dévoiler ses crocs.

"- Oui…"

"- Tu…Tu es vraiment…"

"- Un Démon Majeur…"

"- Wahou…"

"- J'appartient au tout jeune Clan Gammadion. Mon vrai nom est Kréorel Lac…Gammadion. Je suis le fils du Démon majeur Ikéréan Gammadion. Mais tu le connais mieux sous le nom de Laguna Loire."

"- LOIRE EST UN DEMON ?!"

Seifer hocha la tête, intérieurement très amusé par la réaction sidérée du jeune homme. Résolument, il censurait la petite pointe d'inquiétude que ses révélations ne manquaient pas lui procurer. Jusque là, ils avaient eut la chance que leurs amis ne se soucient pas vraiment de leur véritable race. Seulement, il savait parfaitement que cette indifférence était du en partie aux événements tout autant qu'au pouvoir d'Adel qui maintenant Eshtar sous un couvert mental favorable a leur président et a ses frères de race.

"- Jad' ?"

L'humain s'épongea le front du dos de la main.

"- Désolé, je suis…"

"- Surpris ? En colère ? Effrayé ?"

"- Un peu les trois…"

"- Je suis désol"

"- C'est que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup…"

"- …"

"- Pourquoi ne m'en avais tu pas parlé avant ? Je pensais que nous étions amis ?!"

Le ton douloureux du jeune homme fit baisser le nez au démon.

"- Je n'ai su que très récemment que je suis pas un démon, Jad'. Je ne le savais pas encore lorsque j'ai quitté le Moonspell.

Le brun grommela entre ses dents tout en s'appuyant sur le bord de la fenêtre.

"- Va falloir que je m'y fasse…"

L'humain franchit les deux pas qui les séparaient et posa ses mains sur le torse nu et tatoué de Seifer.

Le démon le laissa faire, incertain mais étonné par les gestes de son ami.

Doucement, Jadrek laisse ses doigts courir sur la peau chaude jaspée des noires arabesques du Chaos.

Prenant tout son temps, il en suivit les circonvolutions les unes après les autre, chatouillant les chairs et fouettant les nerfs de démon d'un désir tout neuf.

Amusé, Jadrek jeta un regard en coin à son amant démoniaque. Les yeux fermés, campé sur ses jambes, Seifer se contentait de profiter de ces caresses tout en se retenant difficilement de basculer l'humain sur le lit.

"- Jad'…"

Avec un petit cri qui tenait du sanglot étouffé, il tenta un instant de repousser la bouche de l'humain qui goûtait ses lèvres mais y renonça très vite.

"- Mon petit démon…"

Emoustillé par la sensualité animale qui sourdait du blond, l'humain le tira vers le lit et l'y allongea.

Seifer rouvrit les yeux, pas dérangé pour deux sous de voir le brun prendre la direction des opérations.

"- Jad'…"

"- Laisse moi faire tu veux bien ? Pour une fois…"

Un petit rire amusé échappa au Majeur qui s'étira sous les caresses de son amant, bien décidé à en profiter au maximum.

"- Voudras-tu venir avec mois dans les Cours ?"

Occupé à mordiller un téton dressé, l'humain émit un grondement indistinct.

"- S'il te plait ? Hé !" Il se tortilla sous un coup de dents un peu douloureux."

"- Pourquoi je viendrais ?"

"- J'ai un travail à t'y confier…Notre Clan est très jeune et sa population aussi. Il est surtout composé d'enfants et de nouveaux-nés."

Jadrek prit place entre les jambes de son amant et s'attira un petit grondement de fond de gorge qui se mua rapidement en ronronnement félin.

"- Je viendrais…"

Le démon sourit encore à son humain et referma ses ailes autour d'eux.

Nida se redressa avec un mal de crâne homérique.

Malgré son épuisement, il se força a se remettre sur ses pieds puis a se traîner jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

Il l'ouvrit aussi silencieusement que possible et passa un long moment a écouter les bruits de l'appartement avant de décider qu'il avait du être laissé seul.

Discrètement, il se glissa dans le salon.

"- Enfin réveillé ?"

Il se figea.

Appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, son peignoir laissant voir d'impressionnant tatouages rouges et violet sur sa peau nue, Drax Furiel sourit gentiment a l'humain avant de faire un pas dans sa direction.

Terrifié, Nida recula d'autant.

Drax repoussa ses mèches lunaires en arrière.

"- Je crois que nous avons pris un très mauvais départs tous les deux…"

L'humain posa la main sur le premier objet contondant qu'il trouva. Il vendrait chèrement sa peau.

"- Allons, ne fais pas l'idiot. Pose ça."

Le vase vola de la main de Nida vers une table sur laquelle il se posa doucement.

Drax s'assit nonchalamment sur le premier sofa disponible et tapota les coussins près de lui.

Résigné devant la démonstration de force, Nida obéit, la tête basse.

"- Reprenons depuis le début, tu veux bien ? Je suis Drax Furiel. Le dépositaire de la Ronde. Et comme tu as du t'en rendre compte, je t'ai un peu…Manipul"

Nida resta silencieux, les yeux braqués sur le mur.

"- Je suis également…Un démon…"

"- …Comme Laguna ?"

Furiel hocha la tête.

"- Nous sommes de la même famille."

"- …Je vois…"

"- J'en doute mais ce n'est pas grave…"

"- Qu'est ce que La Ronde ?"

Le démon soupira.

"- C'est…Délicat…Pour faire simple, disons qu'il s'agit du plus précieux héritage de ma race."

"- Pourquoi Laguna le veux-t-il ?"

"- Ikéréan est un bon garçon…Un peu impulsif mais un bon garçon. Il espère rétablir le Chaos dans ses fonctions."

"- LE CHAOS !"

"- Calme, petit. Le Chaos est juste la personnification de L'Elément qui nous a donné naissance a moi et a mes frères."

"- Je ne comprend pas…"

"- Le contraire eut été enviable mais on s'en passera. Nida…J'ai besoin de ton aide. Jusqu'ici, je t'ai manipulé. Mais maintenant, c'est de ton soutient dont j'ai besoin…"

"- Pourquoi m'avez vous appelé Verin…Vernit…Machin là.."

"- Vernichtungsstern…Juste une idiosyncrasie personnelle."

Le coup d'oeil dubitatif de Nida le fit ricaner.

"- Marcheras-tu avec moi ?"

"- Pour qui travaillez vous ?"

"- Pour moi-même. Mais Laguna et ses fils ne sont pas mes ennemis. Au contraire."

"- Mouais…Je veux une preuve..."

"- Très bien…Tu l'auras…"

Chapitre 4

Cours Démoniaques.

Laguna suivit le cours du Stixx en planant légèrement.

Le front barré d'une ride soucieuse, il se posa sur la cinquième des six Cours Médianes.

Malgré ce qu'il en avait dit à son frère, il n'avait aucune intention de remettre les pieds sur le Cercle Majeur avant un bon moment.

Il avait perdu assez de temps avec la tentative d'invasion avortée des Galbadiens. Il avait des choses plus importantes à s'occuper et avait déjà prit un retard énorme sur ses prévisions les plus pessimistes.

Il avait remis les pieds dans les Cours pour une seule et unique raison : La mort du Roi.

Bien qu'il en soit fier et heureux, la naissance de son Clan était plus un accident qu'autre chose.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se hisser sur le trône.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre encore des années pour faire admettre ses vues à ses compatriotes bornés… C'était un travail de jeune…

Son aîné ferait un excellent Roi…

"- Je vous attendais."

Le démon suivit silencieusement le daemonite le long d'un étroit couloir sinueux.

"- Où m'emmenez vous ?"

Le daemonite ne répondit pas.

"- Dites…"

"- Chut…Silence…Vous ne devez parler…"

Laguna soupira mais obéit.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu en fait.

Il s'était sentit attiré par les Cours Médianes depuis la création de son Domaine mais ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi.

L'attraction avait été faible d'abord. Si faible qu'il ne la sentait presque pas. Juste un tiraillement léger de la conscience lorsqu'il se reposait. Aussi aérien qu'un effleurement de plume sur sa manche…

Puis l'appel s'était fait plus fort.

Doucement.

Lentement…

Croissant à mesure que son emprise sur Eshtar augmentait; à mesure qu'il assimilait les pouvoirs qu'il avait dévorés de son adversaire, surtout….

Jusqu'à ce matin et son vol en compagnie de son frère, il avait pourtant pu repousser le besoin qui l'attirait vers les Cours Médianes. Mais était venu le moment où l'appel s'était fait trop fort pour qu'il l'ignore, presque douloureux dans sa puissance et son urgence.

Alors il avait tout laissé en plan et volé vers les Cours.

A présent, il suivait un Daemonite sans age, plus fripé qu'une vieille pomme, sans savoir pourquoi il le suivait ni pourquoi il était l

Pourtant, le daemonite qui l'attendait n'était pas franchement une surprise, pas plus qu'il doive rester aussi silencieux que possible à mesure qu'ils descendaient vers l'intérieur de la Cours…

"- Vous voici rendu."

Le démon ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son guide lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

"- Silence ai-je dis. Silence jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez parler…"

Le jeune démon leva les yeux au ciel. C'était des plus logique tient.

Néanmoins, il obéit et s'assit le dos contre la roche, le visage tourné vers la lumière de la petite grotte qui s'enflait au bout du long boyau sinueux.

Un frisson glacé lui parcouru soudain l'échine.

Une grosse pierre glissa devant la seule ouverture de la pièce.

Il se força au calme.

Il était seul, enfermé sous des tonnes de pierre sans que quiconque ne sache où il était, dans une toute petite grotte hermétiquement close où l'oxygène ne tarderait pas à manquer…

Bref, dans une situation tout sauf facile…

Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans la transe temporelle qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Inversant le processus habituel, il ralentit son métabolisme autant qu'il pu.

Enfin, les yeux ouverts, les mains sur les cuisses, il attendit…

Eshtar

"- Vous vous fichez de moi ?"

Furiel haussa un sourcil.

"- Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, Nida. Je te demande juste d'espionner Laguna et son frère."

"- …"

"- Tu rougis."

"- JE SAIS !"

Un sourire amusé monta lentement aux lèvres du Majeur.

"- N'aurais-tu pas quelques tendresses pour l'un d'eux ?"

L'humain grommela une phrase indistincte que son interlocuteur compris quand même.

"- Je doute que Tresikael ai un intérêt particulier pour Ieeriel."

Nida se tu avant de lui jeter un regard mauvais qui fit mourir de rire le démon.

"- Tu es vraiment un oiseau rare, ma petite étoile… Si timide, si douce et pourtant si farouche…Je ne te demande pas de les trahir. Je te demande juste de faire de ton plein gré ce que tu ferais de toute façon sous mon contrôle et de force… Je ne veux pas te manipuler davantage. Tu me plais bien, gamin…Mais non ! Pas comme ça ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour des bébés voyons…"

Nida renifla.

"- Mouais… Je suis entouré de malades même pas humains et vos me demandez d'avoir confiance en vous…"

"- Ben… Oui…"

Le SeeD leva les bras au ciel.

"- Il est pire que les autres."

Il tourna les talons et fit mine de quitter la pièce.

Devant l'absence de réaction du démon, il récupéra ses affaires et sortit définitivement.

"- Je verrais ce que je peux faire." Murmura-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Drax eut un pâle sourire.

"- Veille bien sur eux, ma petite étoile…Veille sur eux à ma place…

Domaine Gammadion

Sans se soucier du frémissement de crainte du Daemonite assis devant lui, Squall poussa la large vasque d'argent vers le jeune homme.

"- Trempe ta main dedans."

"- Mais…"

"- Tu ne risques rien…" Le rassura Squall avec un petit sourire qui n'alluma pas ses yeux.

Maîtrisant sa répulsion, le daemonite obéit lentement.

Le fluide noir et perpétuellement agité remonta légèrement le long de son bras, enserrant ses chairs comme un gant vivant.

"- C'est…C'est quoi ???" Osa-t-il demander, un peu inquiet quand même.

Les lèvres de Squall remontèrent a peine.

"- Juste pour savoir si tu ment ou pas. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque tu comprends ?"

Le daemonite hocha la tête, rassuré pour le compte.

Squall reprit machinalement la feuille qu'il lisait et relisait depuis des heures et posa chacune des questions d'une voix monocorde.

Le Daemonite était-il venu sur ordre d'un de ses maîtres ?

Le Daemonite était-il venu de son plein gré ?

Le Daemonite était-il venu sur l'instigation de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Autant de questions répétitives pour circonvenir un potentiel endoctrinement d'un Majeur cherchant à infiltrer le tout jeune Clan.

Un petit sourire satisfait monta aux lèvres de Squall lorsque les quelques centaines de questions arrivèrent enfin à leur terme sans que la Vasque de Chaos n'ai frémit une seule fois.

"- Janasis ?"

Un petit bout de chou entra en courant dans la petite salle ou Squall interrogeait les membres potentiels du Clan, une minuscule épée a la main.

"- Vip ?"

"- Veux tu montrer les limites du domaines à Sameïs ?"

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête et prit la main du Daemonite un peu abasourdit.

"- Bienvenue dans le Clan Gammadion." Le félicita Squall avant de faire entrer un nouveau candidat.

"- Bonjour."

Le nouveau venu replia ses suffisamment ailes pour franchir l'étroite porte de métal sans s'arracher la moitié des écailles.

Le démon majeur s'assit à la place désignée par Squall et se présenta à son invite.

"- Jamaterael Aelis."

Squall haussa un sourcil. Le Clan Gammadion n'était pas en odeur de sainteté auprès du Clan Aelis.

"- Ton nom me dit quelque chose."

Le Majeur eut un petit sourire amusé qui ne remonta pas jusqu'à ses yeux fixes.

Avec un sursaut, Squall se rendit compte que le démon était aveugle.

Des taies blanches laiteuses recouvraient ses yeux et une large cicatrice lui barrait le visage l'une tempe à l'autre.

"- Tes yeux ?"

"- Brûlés par mon père Kansato…"

La daemonite frissonna.

Il comprenait mieux l'envie de fuir du démon.

"- Pose ta main dans la vasque."

Le démon hésita et Squall la prie pour la glisser dans le Chaos clapotant sans le récipient d'argent.

"- Comment te débrouilles tu si tu ne vois rien ?"

Le démon haussa les épaules avant de désigner la porte par laquelle il était entré.

"- Mon Garom s'occupe bien de moi (Ndas: pour ceux qui ont lu Seigneur de guerre, ils savent ce que c'est. Pour els autres imaginez un croisement entre un griffon, Alien et un serpent. Aussi intelligent qu'un humain, mauvais comme une teigne et joueur comme un furet)

"- Gammadion ne fait pas de différence entre Daemonite, Mineur, et Majeur. J'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ?"

Jamaterael hocha la tête.

Squall n'insista pas et se recommença son laborieux travail de question-réponses…

Avec un peu de chance, le Clans aurait un nouveau Majeur dans ses rangs avant la fin de la journée.

Jadrek s'extirpa du lit avec peine.

Il se sentait épuisé.

Ses reins lui faisaient mal, des muscles dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, même ses cheveux lui semblaient douloureux.

"- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu."

Le jeune prostitué s'étira lentement avant de se tourner vers Seifer, allongé nu sur le balcon de la chambre qu'ils avaient finit par rallier.

"- Tu vas attraper la mort."

Le démon avait reprit sa forme complètement humaine et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds.

Aussi nu que lui, Jadrek vint s'agenouiller derrière lui et lui passa une main sur le dos, a la fois amusé et interloqué.

"- Où diable passent tes ailes ?"

Seifer roula sur le dos et serra l'humain dans ses bras.

"- J'en sais rien. Je suis encore très novice dans ce qui touche à ma race tu sais…"

Timidement, il traça la courbe de la joue du brun du bout des doigts.

"- Tu es sur que ça va ?"

Jadrek haussa un sourcil.

"- Comment ça."

"- Je veux dire… Je suis un démon, je n'ai rien d'humain, je change de forme, j'ai des ailes et des griffes…Pourtant, même quand j'ai changé devant toi, tu n'as pas eut peur...rien…."

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.

Rationnellement, il aurait du en effet fuir vite et loin. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui le retenait, lui affirmant qu'il était en parfaite sécurité.

"- je ne sais pas…En fait, si…Je sais…Je sais pourquoi avant j'avais peur de toi. Et maintenant… Maintenant je sais ce qui m'effrayait et cela me paraît…normal."

"- Comment ça je te faisais peur ?"

"- Dans la boite de nuit, quand tu avais finit de danser et que tu te gorgeait de l'orgie que tu provoquais toujours…Tu me faisais peur…Maintenant, je suppose que c'est ton coté démon qui s'exprimait"

Seifer hocha la tête.

"- Je…sans doute…Je ne comprend qu'imparfaitement… Les démons sont contrôlés par deux éléments principaux. Un primaire et un secondaire. Je suis de l'eau, comme mon père et mon frère. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'est aussi exhibitionniste et hédoniste que moi… Je suppose que c'est mon élément secondaire qui s'exprime…"

"- Et c'est quoi ?"

Seifer secoua la tête.

"- J'en sais rien ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore pleinement éveillé."

Jadrek coula un regard en coin vers son ami démon.

"- Ben si ça te met le feu aux reins à ce point, prévient moi a l'avance que je fasse provision de vaseline et de coussins !"

Seifer renâcla.

"-Hé ! Qui c'est qui s'est prit les aller retours dans le cornet tout le soirée !"

"- Je parlais pas pour moi, Seifer…"

"- Je te hais."

"- Moi aussi je t'aime…"

Et il l'embrassa fugitivement dans le cou avant de trottiner vers la salle de bain.

Lordael Aelis entendit la porte du bureau de son maître se refermer derrière lui.

Avec un frisson et sans un regard pour le daemonite qui venait d'entrer à sa suite, il s'agenouilla devant Kansato.

"- Seigneur…"

"- Quelles nouvelles ?"

"- Aucune, je suis désolé. Les barrières de…"

"- Epargne moi tes excuses fallacieuses. Ce n'est pas pour entendre tes jérémiades que je t'ai promus Maître d'Arme et Chef de Guerre. Qu'as-tu appris sur le Clan Gammadion."

"- Ils sont peu nombreux. Principalement des enfants et des daemonites. Leur clan ne comporte que deux à trois Majeurs. Par contre, une longue file de candidats font le pied de grue devant leur Portail pour se joindre au Clan."

"- N'as tu rien à m'apprendre que je ne sache déjà ? Tu ne vaux vraiment pas Ieeriel."

Lordael serra les dents. Il se savait un second choix et avec l'orgueil naturel de sa race, le vivait très mal.

"- Je suis navré. Je vous apporterais davantage de nouvelles très bientôt."

"- Attends." Le retint Kansato en le voyant tourner les talons. "Et la surface ?"

"- L'aine d'Ikéréan manipule un humain pour asseoir son pouvoir à Galbadia. Balamb est sous la coupe du cadet depuis longtemps maintenant et la reconstruction de l'académie militaire de Trabia ne tardera pas a voir un nouveau Gammadion aux commandes j'en ai peur."

"- Et ?"

"- C'est tout, Seigneur."

"- Ou sont-ils ?"

"- Seigneur ?"

Kansato leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Ikéréan et ses fils !"

"- Le cadet gère le domaine, l'aîné est a Galbadia je viens de vous le dire. Quand au père, il semble qu'il soit revenu dans les Cours mais personne ne l'a encore vu."

"- Penses-tu qu'il pourrait faire du recrutement dans les Cours supérieures ?"

Lordael réfléchit un long moment.

"- C'est possible, mais peu probable, Seigneur. Le Plan Majeur a toujours fonctionné en plus ou moins autarcie mis à part les raids régulier sur les mineurs et les Daemonites pour renouveler les cheptels."

"- Bien…Et ?"

"- Et ?"

"- Ikéréan est un politicien roué, dois-je te le rappeler ?"

"- Je ne comprend pas Seigneur."

"- Notre Plan vit en quasi autarcie à cause cercles chromatiques et élémentaires. Ne penses tu pas qu'il pourrait tenter de manipuler les mineurs et plans supérieurs en leur offrant le passage ici ?"

"- Je ne le pense pas méprisant de nos cousins inférieurs à ce point, Seigneur…"

Kansato s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Lordael était un minable mais il venait peut-être de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant…

Laguna avala un bouffé d'air sans que le peu d'oxygène encore présent dans la petite niche de roche n'atténue la brûlure de ses poumons.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé là mais il avait la désagréable impression que non content d'avoir été enfermé dans une pièce hermétiquement close, quelque chose ou quelqu'un pompait l'air qu'il lui restait.

Les cheveux trempés de sueurs, les épaules tremblantes de fièvres, il se força à rester aussi droit que possible, s'appuyant seul sur son orgueil et sa détermination pour tenir.

"- Mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?" Se prit-il à penser lorsque la douleur dans son thorax enfla brutalement sur une dernière inspiration qui n'avait pas apporté la moindre molécule d'air supplémentaire à son système.

Alors qu'il piquait du nez vers l'avant, il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience, vaincu pour la seconde fois de sa vie.

La porte de pierre ne tarda pas à se rouvrir et on le souleva aux épaules avant de le conduire en sûreté.

Sans réaction, a demi inconscient, il se laissa ballotter le long de couloirs s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans les Cours Médianes.

Lorsqu'on le fit avaler un puissant hallucinogène, il ne se débattit même pas, l'eau froide était un baume pour sa gorge desséchée…

Chapitre 5

Clan Gammadion

Jamaterael flatta l'encolure de son garom.

Assis dans l'herbe et entouré de petits bouts de chou dont le plus vieux ne devait pas avoir un an, il se permit un petit sourire.

Il y avait bien des années qu'il n s'était pas sentit aussi détendu et en paix avec lui même.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait les voir, il sentait la présence des enfants, entendait leurs jeux et "voyait" leur étincelle élémentale danser autour de lui comme autant de lucioles vibrantes affamées de reconnaissance et de tendresse.

Il lui avait fallut un moment pour admettre que l'égalité entre les trois races du Chaos n'était pas simplement une utopie pour le Clan mais un état de fait.

Malgré son éducation tendant à prôner la supériorité des Majeurs sur leurs cousins moins puissant, il comprenait à peut près pourquoi Ikéréan avait créé son Clan ainsi.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas un petit mineur de quelques semaines tomber dans l'une des marres qui constellaient les jardins jusqu'au moment où les cris de joie des enfants le tirèrent de sa transe éveillée.

Près de lui, Yeso son garom, se tordait de rire sur le sol.

Jamaterael se prit le front dans la main.

Avec un gloussement de rire dans la gorge, il sortit un à un les enfants du bassin avant de les porter à bout de bras jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Heureux  comme des chatons avec de la crème sur la moustache, les petits se laissèrent trimballer comme de vulgaires sac de linge jusqu'à la salle de bain où le Majeur leur fit couler un bain bien chaud.

Les petits se mirent à piauler de bonheur.

Encore des jeux d'eau en perspective.

Avant qu'un quart d'heure ne soit écoulé, le Majeur était encore plus trempé que les enfants dont il avait la charge…

Squall se retira dans le bureau de son père.

Avec un petit rire de gorge, il se laissa tomber sur l'un des épais coussins de velours vert qui garnissaient tout un coup de l'étude, un verre de vin à la main.

Le Clan comptait désormais près de 50 membres, des enfants pour la plupart.

Au total, ils n'étaient même pas dix adultes…

Il avait passé en revue il ne savait combien de membres potentiels, mais à part deux daemonites, un mineur et Jamaterael, aucun n'avait soit les capacités requises, soit la tournure d'esprit nécessaire…  
Même pour un daemonite, à moins qu'il ne soit originaire des Cours supérieures, il était des plus difficile de comprendre que Démons et Daemonites devaient vivre main dans les mains et non les premiers en parasites des seconds…

Squall avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

"- Vous étiez où ?" Lâcha-t-il brutalement avant qu'une main à la peau noire lumineuse se ne pose sur son ventre.

"- Je vais, je viens…"

Squall renifla et ouvrit les yeux pour planter ses prunelles citrines dans celles, noire et rouge, de Chaos.

"- On viens voir l'état de son dernier investissement ?"

"- On peut dire ça quelque part…"

Le daemonite renifla une fois encore et s'assit sans complexe sur les genoux de son créateur.

Chaos ne s'en offusqua pas, les doits noyés dans la chevelure bleutée de Squall.

"- Ils te fichent la paix ?"

Squall hocha la tête avant d'attraper une de ses têtes de serpent dans son poing.

"- Oui. Ils dorment sauf quand je leur demande leur avis. C'est bien plus agréable comme ça. Et j'ai au moins une chance de conserver mon intégrité mentale comme ça."

Chaos ri doucement tandis que sa main descendait lentement le long du dos du jeune homme.

"- Squall…"

"- Mmm…"

"- Il va bientôt te falloir me payer tu sais…"

Le daemonite se crispa légèrement mais continua à caresser le torse de Chaos.

"- Je sais…"

"-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je veux ?"

"- Je crois savoir…" Ronronna Squall lorsque sa chemise disparut dans la nature.

"- Cela n'en ai qu'une partie tu sais."

"- Personnellement je trouve l'idée de base assez prometteuse."

"- hédoniste !"

"- Simplement fils de mon père."

Chaos secoua la tête avec amusement.

Squall ressemblait trop à son arrière grand mère pour son propre bien.

Galbadia.

Les sourcils froncés, Irvine entra en coup de vent dans la chambre de Seifer.

Deux jours que le blond n'en sortait plus, tout à son étude comparée des techniques reproductives inter-espèces avec le jeune humain qu'il avait ramené d'un quelconque bordel de la ville.

Non que le fait que son ami d'enfance se paye une pute le gênait. Non…

En fait, il devait admettre qu'il était jaloux.

Zell lui manquait et tant que Seifer n'aurait pas décollé de son matelas, il n'avait aucune chance de revoir son mamour au plus vite.

Les galbadiens attendaient de plus en plus impatiemment que le gouvernement provisoire qu'ils s'étaient récupérés fassent quelques chose, et pour avoir étudié l'histoire, Irvine savait qu'ils ne leur restait guère de temps avant qu'ils ne passent du statut de sauveurs à celui, bien moins gratifiant, d'envahisseurs…

Il leur fallait des résultats.

Beaucoup.  
Et vite…

"- Seifer, debout !"

Sans se soucier des grommellements d'indignation provenant du lit non plus que des cris d'orfraies qu'il se récolta lorsqu'il arracha le dessus de la literie pour mettre à nu les deux corps qui s'étaient recroquevillés sous la couette, il commença à faire à Seifer la synthèse des événements survenus au cours des dernières 48 heures jusqu'à ce que le blond lui demande grâce, tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ai eut le temps d'ingérer sa dose quotidienne de caféine.

Irvine soupira de mauvaise grâce mais accepta de laisser le couple en paix.

Il prévint Seifer qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau dans une demi-heure et sortit, raide comme la justice.

A regret, Jadrek repoussa les mains avides de Seifer et le traîna dans la salle de bain.

"- J'ai plus de respect pour tes propres responsabilités que toi !"

Seifer fit une petite moue boudeuse adorable puis changea de forme.

Profitant du jet d'eau chaude, il se décrassa les ailes sans voir le petit frisson du jeune humain.

"- Te voir faire ça en plein jour, ça me fout la trouille !"

"- Jad'…"

"- De nuit, c'est marrant, ça donne une impression….Bref. Mais de jour, c'est foutrement impressionnant."

Un peu refroidit par la gêne manifeste de son ami, Seifer finit sa toilette aussi vite que possible et reprit forme humaine.

"- C'est mieux !"

"- Jad', si tu vas dans les Cours, tu seras entouré de créatures comme moi…"

L'humain haussa les épaules.

"- C'est pas pareil. Toi, je t'ai connu humain…."

Seifer hocha la tête.

Il comprenait…

Après tout, n'avait-il pas eut les mêmes problèmes au départ ?

Il fouilla dans son portefeuille et en tira une carte de crédit aux couleurs d'Eshtar.

"- Je vais aller bosser avec Irvine. Toi, profite en pour aller faire des courses. Achète tous les vêtements ou objets dont tu pense que tu pourrais avoir besoin durant ton séjour dans les Cours. Ne regarde pas à la dépense, c'est Laguna qui paye…..Si tout ce passe bien, ce soir, tu dormiras dans le Domaine de mon Clan."

Jadrek prit le petit rectangle de plastique et le glissa dans son propre portefeuille.

"- Très bien…"

Dès qu'ils furent tous deux près, ils quittèrent la chambre et se séparèrent.

Seifer monta au pas de course vers le bureau d'Irvine où l'attendait une délégation Galbadienne, et Jadrek recruta un soldat pour lui faire faire le tour de la ville et surtout, porter ses paquets…

Eshtar

Adel soupira silencieusement.

Assis à la grande table de la salle de réception du dernier étage du Palais Présidentiel, le démon entendait sans les écouter les doléances d'un quelconque groupuscule commercial.

Il haïssait les lobbys…

Contrairement à son frère et son neveu, il n'avait pas l'instinct politique qui les caractérisait.

Lorsqu'il voulait imposer quelque chose, soit in le faisait par la force, soit il le faisait avec toute la subtilité dont la Terre était capable.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps en vains verbiages inutiles et stupides.

"- Je comprend parfaitement que ce traité sur le calibrage de la baguette de pain et l'exportation du macramé soit d'une importance capitale a vos yeux, messieurs. Mais vous comprendrez qu'en l'absence du président, je ne puis que prendre note de vos doléances et les lui transmettre à son retour. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, d'autres délégations attendent de me rencontrer."

Sans tenir compte des couinements de protestation des marchands, Adel quitta la pièce.

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, il passa devant plusieurs SeeDs sans les voir.

La ville entière semblait avoir sentit l'absence de leur maître et attendre son retour en retenant son souffle.

Il haïssait cette impression…

Il haïssait cette ville…

Il voulait rentrer chez lui…

Cours médianes

Une main se posa sur le front du démon et essuya la sueur qui coulait à grosses gouttes.

Rosée, la transpiration montrait davantage que les convulsions soudaines qui lui labouraient les muscles qu'il souffrait.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

La main se retira de sa peau brûlante avant qu'un bol de bois ne soit porté a sa bouche.

On lui fit avaler le contenu avec lenteur puis une épaisse couverture en laine fut border autours de lui sur la couche de pierre brut.

"- Alors ?"

"- Il devrait peut-être survivre, Seigneur. Avec un peu de chance…"

Le Seigneur ainsi nommé hocha la tête et repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille, haute et noire.

"- Je veux autre chose que des promesses, Leshy'a." (NDas : les fans de Mercedes Lackey reconnaîtront le terme)

L'esprit haussa les épaules.

Il avait attiré le démon, l'avait affaiblit, puis l'avait drogué et ramené ici pour que son maître puisse lui apprendre ce qu'il souhaitait qu'il sache de son passé et de celui de sa race.

A partir de là, il n'avait aucune prise sur la survie ou le décès du Majeur.

Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt de dépendait que de sa force physique et moral. S'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour supporter la brûlure de la fièvre ou s'il n'était pas assez solide pour conserver son intégrité psychique sous le déluge de souvenir que lui imposait son Seigneur, il n'y pourrait rien.

"- Il est important, Leshy'a"

"- Je sais"

"- C'est le premier à naître comme ça depuis des siècles."

"- Il reste ses fils."

"- Ils ont un autre destin."

"- Ils pourront le remplacer en cas de besoin."

"- Je ne veux pas que quiconque le remplace. Je le veux, lui !"

L'esprit eut un petit sourire en coin.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vus son Seigneur se passionner ainsi que les êtres.

C'était…étrange, mais réconfortant.

D'une main plus sure, il posa une serviette pliée et humide sur le front de Laguna puis se pencha sur lui dès que Chaos eut disparu.

"- Tu en as de la chance, gamin… Il est rare qu'il s'intéresse à ce point à l'un de ses descendants."

Le Leshy'a brossa les mèches blanches du démon et les tressa rapidement pour le soulager un peu.

A mi-voix, il se mit a fredonner une vieille comptine de son enfance, tellement de siècles auparavant.

"- Ha ! tout de même !"

Avec humeur, Irvine fit signe a Seifer de le suivre et entra en coup de vent dans la salle de délibération dans laquelle il avait fait rassembler les délégations galbadiennes.

"- Messieurs…"

Les polititiens hochèrent la tête avec hauteur et s'assirent.

"- Bien. Désolés pour les délais, nous avons eut quelque menus détails de personnel à régler."

"- Nous comprenons tout a fait." Lâcha, méprisant, l'un des chefs de délégation. "Nous ne sommes venus que pour vous signifier nos exigences."

Seifer haussa un sourcil.

"- Vous exigences ? Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en position pour exiger quoi que ce soit."

Le politicien se redressa, très droit sur son siège.

"- Je suis Juseppe Deling. Neveu de notre cher président, monsieur Almassy.."

"- Loire."

"- Pardon ?"

"- Je suis le fils aîné de Laguna. Comme vous avez du l'apprendre en lisant mon dossier. Je vous prierais d'utiliser mon nom tel qu'il est."

Deling pâlit un peu mais se repris.

"- Monsieur _Loire_" Cracha-t-il comme un juron "Vous êtes ici en violation de tous les traités qui…"

"- Galbadia a attaqué Eshtar. Nous en serions en position pour prendre l'absolu contrôle de votre pays. Eshtar ne le souhaite pas et ne veux que vous aider dans la difficile transition politique en attendant de nouvelles élections. D'ici là, c'est un concile constitué de Monsieur Kinnéas, de moi même, du Chef de la GGU et des 6 membres choisit par vous qui dirigera la ville. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez de plus."

Le bruit caractéristique d'armes de poing sorties de leur holster et de sécurité ôtés fit se raidir les deux SeeDs.

"- Devons nous nous considérer comme otages ?" Cingla Irvine, mortellement offusqué.

"- Je crois que vous avez comprit le principe."

Seifer ne pu retenir un rugissement de rire.

* * *

[i] Hou la vilaine déformation de l'auteur cavalier qui en plus se voit ! ;;;

Chapitre 6

Deling City

Une balle effleura le bras de Seifer sans qu'il ne se départît de son sourire méprisant.

Pour tout dire, il trouvait la situation infiniment drôle…

Kinnéas de son côté s'inquiétait mortellement pour sa petite santé.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser les choses aller si loin et surtout, il savait qu'il aurait du mettre les choses au clair beaucoup plus tôt.

Nonchalamment, Seifer croisa les jambes, la gauche battant doucement l'air à un rythme bizarre.

"- Qu'est ce que vous croyez obtenir ? Franchement ?"

"- Nous voulons qu'Eshtar retire ses troupes de Galbadia, une rançon pour vos petites personnes, et un procès pour les assassins de mon oncle…"

"- Rien que ca ! Vous voulez pas la p'tite dame en plus non ?"

Le canon d'un revolver se posa sur la tempe d'Irvine qui avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Seifer…"

Le blond se leva sans se soucier des armes qui se pointèrent sur lui.

"- Soit tranquille, Irvine…"

Il claqua des doigts et un mur ambré apparut entre les galbadiens et eux.

"- On appelle ça un bouclier élémentaire… Une spécialité démoniaque…"

Un murmure parcourut les rangs des soldats.

Ils savaient que les SeeDs étaient dangereux mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été prévenu jusque là que certains étaient des sorciers !

Seifer quitta son siège d'un geste lent et coulé puis tendit le bras et tira Irvine derrière lui avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas envie que Zell lui arrache les yeux avec les ongles et il devait bien admettre qu'il avait toujours eut une tendresse particulière pour le jeune zébulon.

Un vague sourire aux lèvres, le démon s'assit sur le bord de la table, les jambes croisées.

De derrière ses lunettes ambrées, il fixait le neveu de Deling avec un mélange d'avidité, de cruauté et d'amusement sans borne qui fit reculer le jeune homme de deux pas lorsque le blond se passa la langue sur les lèvres en un geste inconscient de fringale qui n'avait rien de culinaire…

Lentement, l'humain s'effaçait pour laisser la place au démon.

Lentement, Seifer prenait conscience de la place que Galbadia avait prit pour lui….

Il s'était certes attaché à la ville, mais la ville s'était également attachée à lui…

Avec un plaisir intense qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis qu'il avait quitté la scène du Moonspell et ses bacchanales frénétiques, il s'abandonna à la faim sensuelle qui lui dévorait le corps et le cœur…

Comme hypnotisé, le neveu du dernier président de Galbadia ne broncha pas lorsque le démon posa ses mains sur sa nuque…

Près d'eux, paralysés par l'aura que le démon émettait sans le vouloir, les soldats attendaient, un vague sourire aux lèvres…

Irvine recula prudemment.

Il avait peur….

Le Leshy'a épongea une fois de plus le front du jeune Majeur allongé devant lui.

Depuis une heure, les convulsions et les gémissements du démon s'étaient calmés et espacés.

Pour un observateur extérieur, le calme soudain de Laguna aurait pu être de bon augure s'il n'avait pas vu le visage congestionné d'inquiétude et de panique naissante de l'esprit ramené à l'existence par le pouvoir de Chaos.

A petits gestes précis et répétitif, le Leshy'a se mit à pincer les muscles du démon, tentant maladroitement de rappeler à la conscience le grand corps abandonné et épuisé du démon.

S'il parvenait à lui faire  se souvenir qu'il avait un corps matériel, peut-être parviendrait-il à le garder en vie le temps que Chaos revienne et stoppe la transe mémorielle dans laquelle il avait délibérément plongé son petit fils.

"- je t'en prie, Ikerean, n'abandonne pas maintenant…."

Le Leshy'a ne pouvait penser à ce qui se passerait si le gamin mourrait maintenant… Tellement de choses dépendaient de lui…Tellement…

Il secoua la tête.

La force vitale du jeune majeur coulait de lui comme du sang d'une carotide tranchée et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour le retenir…

Il mourrait et il n'y avait rien à faire….

Tristement, il fit couler un peu d'eau dans la gorge du mourant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Confiant, Chaos s'accroupit près de lui.

"- Ne t'en fait pas…"

"- Il va mourir."

"- C'est une possibilité mais je n'y crois pas trop…"

Comme pour lui donner raison, les doigts du démon endormit crochetèrent la pierre en une parodie de serres acérées.

Torturée sous sa poigne, la pierre rendit les armes.

De minces sillons apparurent dans la roche…

Squall reposa le dossier qu'il lisait et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Il fatiguait.

Depuis deux jours, il n'avait cessé de régler des problèmes avec ses voisins immédiats qui se sentaient lésés par l'apparition du Domaine à leur porte.

Conciliant, le jeune Daemonite avait tenté de régler leurs protestations avec tout le calme et la compétence dont il était capable mais avait tôt fait de s'apercevoir que les contestations n'étaient là que pour l'ennuyer sans rien apporter au débat.

Ils reprochait simplement au Clan d'exister et ça, Squall ne pouvait rien contre…

Il se pinça la racine du nez entre les doigts et soupira.

Il aurait voulu que son frère ou son père soient là. Eux étaient des politiciens nés. Lui n'était qu'un combattant.

Il ne savait comment ménager la chèvre et le chou pour faire plaisir à tout le monde.

Jouer les faux cul n'était pas dans sa nature et toute l'éducation militaire qu'il avait reçut ne l'avait pas préparer à devoir subir des attaques verbales si fleuries qu'elles auraient pu mettre toute la confrérie des fleuriste d'Eshtar à la rue.

Epuisé, il se décida à prendre conseil auprès du seul Majeur présent dans le Domaine.

Il se guida sur les rires et les cris des enfants et se trouva bientôt dans le petit jardin intérieur, juste a droite de l'immense atrium où il recevait les membres des autres Clans.

A la base, la pièce, minuscule, ne pouvaient recevoir guère plus de deux ou trois personnes, mais la substance du Chaos était ce qu'elle était, les lieux s'étaient modifiés d'eux même pour répondre aux besoin de leur maître…

Squall secoua la tête.

"- Jamaterael ? Je te dérange ?"

Le démon aveugle pencha la tête du côté de Squall puis lui fit signe de le rejoindre au milieu de la meute d'enfants?.

"- Tu t'en sort ?"

"- On fait ce qu'on peu."

Le daemonite se massa la nuque avec une petite grimace.

"- Ca n'as pas l'air d'aller."

"- Commet peux-tu savoir ?"

L'aveugle soupira sourdement.

"- Je suis aveugle mais pas sourd et encore moins idiot. Je ne vois pas comme toi, mais je vois quand même…Je perçois les éléments des démons. Et les tiens sont curieusement agités…Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?"

"- La politique…" Squall eut un geste vague avant de s'avachir un peu près du majeur.

"- Tu veux un conseil ?"

"- C'est pour ça que je suis là."

"- Cesse d'essayer de te plier en quatre pour faire plaisir à ces vieux débris. Mets-toi en travers ou ce sont eux qui t'écraseront sous leur talon. Tu es le fils du Maître du Clan. Tu en a la tutelle momentanée en attendant le retour de ton père ou de ton frère. Si aucun ne revint, tu seras le Maître du Clan de plein droit."

"- Je ne suis qu'un Daemonite. L'Assemblée n'acceptera jamais…"

"- L'Assemblée n'est qu'un ramassis de vieux débris qui ne savent pas faire autre chose que rester sur leurs fesses à couiner sur le temps passé. "

"- …"

"- Skalox… n'oublie pas qu'avant d'être Skalox Gammadion, tu es Squall Leonhart. Comment Squall Leonhart aurait-il réagit dans cette situation ?"

"- Il aurait envoyé tout le monde chier et….Ho… Je vois ce que tu veux dire…"

"- Tu es d'abord un humain, malgré ton héritage… N'oublie pas que c'est sans doute ta meilleure arme contre des Majeur qui n'ont jamais vu la surface pour la plus grande majorité d'entre eux…Et pire, qui s'en fichent. Ne fais rien de ce qu'ils attendent. Déstabilise les…Fais toi le nom qui est le tient. Qu'ils l'associent avec la peur… LA tu seras en mesure de montrer à tous la vraie force de notre Clan."

Squall coula un regard suspicieux au Majeur aveugle.

"- Je ne veux pas causer une guerre générale."

Jamaterael gloussa.

"- Personne ne te le propose. Simplement, soit toi-même. Utilise tes propres armes plutôt que de glisser sur le terrain de ton père…"

Squall se frotta encore la nuque et les mâchoires.

Un son pénible lui agaçait les dents sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt sur son origine.

"- Tu as peut-être raison.. Je vais y réfléchir…Merci."

"- Je ne t'en demande pas davantage…"

D'un bond, le daemonite bondit sur ses pieds et trottina vers les jardins extérieurs. Il avait besoin de s'aérer un peu et surtout d'échapper au murmure insistant qui lui zozonnait dans les oreilles…

Seifer dénuda lentement la gorge du jeune Deling puis posa deux doigts sur sa carotide…

Il sentait le sang pulser sous ses doigts.

Il sentait la vie du jeune homme s'agiter au rythme des battements désordonnés du cœur qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il n'entendait pas les hurlements d'horreur des soldats autour de lui.

Il ne voyait pas le visage blême d'Irvine.

Ses ailes, enroulées autour de leurs deux corps enlacés protégeaient le Majeur et sa victime humaine de toute interférence extérieure.

Avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Seifer poussa un peu plus profondément sa main dans la cage thoracique de sa victime.

Un flot de sang lui monta à la bouche et coula sur sa gorge en un mince rideau rouge que le Majeur eut tôt fait de nettoyer de la langue.

Avec un petit rictus de passion et d'avidité mélés, Seifer plaqua sa bouche sur celle de l'humain.

Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres de sa victime.

Du bout des doigts, il pressa encore les chaires torturées entre ses mains et un flot de sang jaillit encore dans sa bouche.

Avec délectation, il ronronna de plaisir et avala le chaud liquide carmin.

Serré contre lui, le jeune Deling le suppliait du regard, incapable de parler.

Tendrement, Seifer lâcha la bouche de sa victime et traça un sillon sanglant de baisers sur sa gorge où palpitait encore un peu de vie.

Deling gémit un peu.

Seifer se recula.

Avec douceur, il retira sa main de la poitrine violée du jeune humain.

Le cœur encore palpitant dans la main, il le porta à sa bouche et renversa la tête en arrière.

Pressant l'organe encore chaud au dessus de la bouche, il but à la coupe sanglante le fluide vermeil.

Contre lui, les yeux grands ouverts, le jeune Deling hurla…

Il était encore en vie….

Le Leshy'a recula d'un pas et se blottit contre Chaos.

Un peu assommé par la violence de son petit fils, Chaos le laissait faire, intérieurement effaré par la puissance qu'il dégageait.

Il avait bien cru qu'il mourrait.

Il avait cru le perdre…

Et au moment ou le Leshy'a allait abandonner la lutte, son petit fils avait montré les ressources qu'il gardait encore tout au fond de lui…

A présent, il se demandait si son intervention avait été des plus avisées.

A genoux par terre, griffant le sol de ses griffes, le démon battait des ailes sans rythme ni raison, accroché à la vie par les minces fils d'une double existence qui se débattaient sous sortilèges tissés par Chaos.

Avec horreur, l'Element Primaire de tous les démons voyait son enfant se débattre contre lui même et l'autre conscience qu'il avait absorb

"- Qu'est…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Il est en train d'absorber complètement le Majeur qu'il a dévor"

"- Quoi ?? Mais…Ca devrait déjà être fait !"

"- Il a absorbé son corps. Pas son âme…"

La même horreur se peignit sur le visage de l'esprit.

Si Laguna lâchait la prise sur sa propre réalité, l'autre démon le dévorerait et prendrait sa place dans son propre corps…

Un hurlement de douleur sans fin franchit les lèvres du majeur sans que Chaos ou Leshy'a ne sache qui était celui qui hurlait.

Chaos frémit.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne serait pas obligé de détruire son petit fils de ses mains.

S'il le faisait, Drax ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il soupira et s'accroupit près du corps roulé en boule sur le sol.

"- Ikéréan ?....Laguna ?"

Un feulement douloureux lui répondit.

Perdu dans son combat intérieur, le Majeur n'entendait ni ne voyait plus rien…

Juste son âme blessée qui se désagrégeait lentement sous la fureur désespérée d'un démon déjà mort…

Les mains serrées sur le crâne, Squall tomba à genoux.

Le cœur cochant à grand coups dans sa poitrine, il gémit doucement lorsqu'un flot de bile remonta dans sa gorge.

Instinctivement, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son esprit tiraillé entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de son existence, il ne savait que faire pour se protéger des ondes ambivalentes qui parcouraient son corps comme autant de vagues brûlantes de lave…

Les yeux hermétiquement clos pour ne pas voir les flots de sang qui ne pouvaient que jaillir en lui a travers Seifer, le dos arqué sur un hurlement silencieux de son père, il se recroquevilla sur le sol…

Les reins ravagés par la passion destructrice et le plaisir malsain de se vautrer dans le sang qu'il sentait de son frère, le cerveau fouaillé par la souffrance de Laguna, il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.

Il était Squall.

Il était Skalox…

Il ne devait pas l'oublier où il se perdrait dans la débauche sensuelle de Seifer ou la souffrance sans nom de son père…

Les yeux clos, il hurla…

Longtemps….

Chapitre 7

Cours Démoniaque

Cercles intermédiaires

Le lit semblait trop grand pour la forme frêle qui reposait dessus.

Le Leshy'a posa un draps sur le corps allongé puis quitta la pièce pour laisser Chaos près de son petit fils.

Sa peau ordinairement noire maintenant grisâtre de tristesse et de tension, l'Avatar s'assit près de ce qui avait été Laguna.

Avec un regret sincère, il repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui resta dans la main.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il jeta les longues mèches d'ébène sur le sol où elles disparurent rapidement en poussière, détruites par l'Embrasement que le jeune Majeur avait déclenché pour tenter de survivre.

Chaos secoua la tête.

Jamais son petit fils n'aurait du pouvoir s'Embraser… Jamais il n'aurait du en avoir la force et encore moins y penser…  
Toutefois, l'instinct avait fait fis de toutes les prédictions et Laguna s'était consumé sous le Feu conjugué de ses deux Eléments principaux.

L'Avatar quitta le chevet de Laguna.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire.

Laguna Loire, Président d'Eshtar, était mort et bien mort…

Il devait prévenir le frère du défunt ainsi que son père.

Drax allait être fou de rage et Eshtar ne pouvait rester sans gouvernement.

Squall se redressa.

Une nausée soudaine le terrassa et il vomit sur le sol un flot de bile et de sang mêlés.

Le jeune Daemonite s'essuya la bouche sur la manche de sa veste puis se releva péniblement en s'appuyant sur le mur.

Les jambes en coton, il se traîna vers son bureau et s'y assit.

Il se prit le front entre ses mains tremblantes et gémit.

Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal.  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir été retourné et essoré comme une chaussette jusqu'à ce que toute sa substance se soit échappée par les pores de sa peau.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux collés de sueur et réveilla au passage les serpents de sa chevelure.

Les ophidiens se tordirent sous ses doigts en sifflant doucement, aussi mal en point que lui.

Une douleur sourde lui étreignit le cœur lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la porte.

Une impression de perte irréparable et en même temps une sensation de plaisir et de satisfaction comme il n'en avait jamais connus s'empara de lui

Tiraillé entre les deux sentiments contraires, il gémit encore.

Il n'était qu'un Daemonite.

Il n'avait jamais demandé à être Lié à un Majeur…Alors à deux….

Seifer inspira lentement.

Les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

La tête penchée en arrière et le cadavre d'un humain pressé sur son torse en une grotesque étreinte, le Majeur tentait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Un bruit de raclement le tira de la transe extatique où son meurtre l'avait plongé et il ouvrit les yeux.

Les prunelles couleur de nuit descendirent lentement sur l'humain assit par terre, recroquevillé contre le mur.

Le Démon pencha la tête vers Irvine, interloqué par la terreur qu'il voyait jouer sur son visage puis un calme sourire franchit ses lèvres pâles et fines comme une lame.

Le SeeD se détendit quelque peu.

Kréorel se redressa d'un mouvement des reins.  Le cadavre de Deling glissa contre lui et le corps sans vie s'effondra en petit tas exsangue de chair déjà froide.

Le Majeur ferma encore les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière avant de soupirer.

Il se sentait bien.

Une partie de lui même jusque là en sommeil venait de s'éveiller comme son père s'était éveillé quelques semaines plus tôt de la même façon.

Dans le sang et la mort…  
Lentement, il porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha le fluide carmin qui en dégouttait.

Il avait une impression étrange…  
Comme celle d'un enfant qui entre enfin dans le monde des adultes.

Il était enfin lui même…

Kansato Aelis se redressa sur son trône, ébranlé jusqu'aux os.

Comme tous les Majeurs du plus ancien et du plus sensible des Cercles des Cours, il avait sentit dans sa chair l'Eveil et la Mort simultanée de deux d'entre eux.

Les jambes encore tremblantes, un jeune Majeur entra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant son maître.  
Le jeune maître d'arme du clan faillit se rependre le museau le premier dans les tapis épais mais repris son équilibre.

La voix pâteuse, il invita son maître a rejoindre les chef des Clans Ienisseï et Azpeitel.

Les deux Majeurs l'attendaient, aussi ébranlés que lui par les derniers événements.

Camouflant son trouble comme il le pouvait, Kansato suivit son Maître d'arme jusqu'à son bureau.

Déjà assit les deux Chef de Clan le saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

"- C'était quoi ?" Attaqua sans préambule Ienikal de Ienisseï.

"- Probablement le Clan Gammadion."

"- Sans rire !" Railla Azamel, les yeux étincelant de colère. "J'était déjà en route pour votre domaine, Kansato, lorsque ça c'est produit. J'ai faillit mettre un genou à terre devant des Daemonites !"

Un peu moins sang-chaud que son collègue plus jeune, Kansato se pencha en avant, les coudes sur la table.

"- Un peu de calme, Azamel. Les choses auraient pu être plus graves !"

"- En quoi ?"

"- Vous auriez pu être accompagné de votre fils Igarka. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait hésité à vous couper la gorge dans la foulée pour prendre votre place."

Les lèvres du jeune Majeur se desséchèrent puis il réfléchit.

Il n'aurait pas été dans un meilleur état que moi !"

" Les majeur les plus jeunes semblent moi touché que les plus vieux." Siffla Kansato en montrant du doigt Lordael, bien droit près de la porte et sans plus de marque de la désorientation momentanée. "Nous !" Et il appuya sur le pronom en se frappant la poitrine du poing. "Avons été salement touchés."

"- Les plus puissant les plus sonnés ?" Susurra Ienikal comme pour lui même.

"- Il y a des chances."

"- Une nouvelle arme ?"

"- Non, c'était une Mort et un Eveil." Pas une tentative quelconque d'attaque…"

"- Avec ce nouveau clan qui prône l'égalité entre Majeur et daemonites hein…"

Les trois chefs de Clan ricanèrent en cœur à la plaisanterie.

"- Monsieur ?"

Kansato jeta un coup d'oeil irrité à son maître d'arme.

"- Quoi ?"

Lordael poussa devant lui un jeune daemonite vêtu des couleurs du clan.

"- Matel, du Clan Alaith, souhaite vous voir."

Les trois chefs de clans restèrent interloqués. Il était rare qu'un membre du clan de l'Ombre sorte de leur domaine, mais s'était bien la première fois à sa connaissance que le Chef lui même demandait un entretient avec un de ses pairs.

"- Fait entrer.

Le daemonite s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol et détalla pour introduire un Majeur enveloppé dans une longue tunique noire qui ne laissait voir que ses mains.

"- Messieurs…"

Dans attendre d'invitation, il s'assit sur le siège le plus proche de lui.

Derrière lui, un mineur en côte de mail mais sans armes apparentes se tint debout, les mains derrière le dos, son visage camouflé derrière un foulard.

"- Que me vaut votre visite, Matel. Il est des plus rare que vous sortirez de votre Domaine.

Le Chef du Clan Alaith haussa les sourcils.

"- Disons que les derniers événements en date m'ont intrigués et vous êtes parmi les mieux placé pour le poste de Roi…La période de Deuil rituelle et inutile arrive bientôt a son terme et la motion imposée par Ikerean va tomber d'elle même dès que le Deuil sera achevé. Je veux savoir ce que vous comptez faire."

"- Vous comptez participer à l'élection ?"

"- Voter, c'est tout…"

La tension qui régnait entre les trois alliés et le nouvel arrivant ne diminua pas.

"- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Aelis…Pour l'instant…Ne me donnez pas une raison de le devenir…"

Kansato fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à être la cible de menaces.

"- Très drôle…"

Matel ricana.

"- Qu'est pensez vous ?"

"- Nous n'avons rien pu déterminé à part que plus le majeur est puissant, plus il a subit un fort contre coup.

Le Maitre d'Alaith se raidit.

"- Quel genre de contre coup ?"

Les trois Chefs de Clan le regardèrent bizarrement.

"- Vous n'avez pas sentit ?"

"- Mon clan est à l'abri de ce genre de perturbation depuis longtemps."

Ienikal gronda.

"- Comment ?"

"- Simple interaction entre ses membres et nos Eléments."

 Comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, Ienikal n'insista pas.

" Mais répondit à sa question.

"- Fatigue, désorientation, perte d'équilibre, migraine…."

Matel sourit derrière son voile.

"- Je vois…"

Il se leva brusquement et fit un signe à son Chef de Guerre.

"- Nous y allons Sajam…"

Le mineur s'inclina rapidement et alla lui ouvrir la porte.

"- HE !!!! "

"- Une chose, messieurs. Vous serez ravis d'apprendre que la Ronde a été retrouvée…En fait, elle n'avait jamais été perdue."

Sourd aux protestations de ses semblables, le Maitre d'Alaith quitta le Domaine Aelis.

Très content de lui.

Incrédule, Drax fixait la Ronde comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Rien, Nida… Rien du tout."

Le jeune SeeD franchit els quelques mètres qui le séparaient du premier de tous les Démons majeur et s'accroupit près de lui.

Interloqué, il le dévisagea un instant avant de ne s'intéressait qu'a la Ronde.

Entre les mains de son frère cadet, ce qui restait de Prima se tordait et se mouvait en un rire  silencieux et sans fin, vibrant d'une joie contenue qui, s'il ravissait Drax n'en lassait pas moins de l'inquiéter.

La Ronde finit par se calmer et la pierre ronde et translucide de remit a pulser de son habituel poul calme et doré.

Enfin, Drax releva les yeux et un infime sourire monta a ses lèvres.

"- Tu es revenu…"

Nida camoufla sa gène derrière un reniflement de dérision.

"- On dirait bien.

"- alors ?"

"- Alors….Ne compte pas sur moi pour te servir… Et quand a travailler pour toi, je verais sivant ce que tu me demande. Ne compte pas sur moi pour trahir les mines.

Le Majeur hocha la tête, c'était plus qu'il n'en espérait.

"- Ne t'en fait pas… Je ne te demande pas autre chose.

Le SeeD hocha la tête.

Une brusque douleur vrilla soudain les nerfs de Drax qui s'écroula au sol en étouffant un cri.

La Ronde lui échappa des mains et roula sur le sol.

Une infime fissure colora sa surface de pourpre puis disparut.

Nida se précipita pour ramasser la Ronde puis porta Drax jusqu'à un sofa.

Les sourcils froncés, il resta près du Majeur, la Ronde sur ses genoux, en attendant que son nouvel employeur reprenne conscience.

Satisfait de lui, Matel Alaith, Maitre du Clan de l'Ombre poussa la Porte de L'Assemblée.

A l'intérieur, seul quelques Majeur attendaient que la période de Deuil rituelle prenne fin.

Tous a leurs manipulation personnelles, aucun d'eux ne leva le nez en voyant passer leur jeune confrère.

Quatre à Quatre, Matel monta les marches conduisant à la loge de son Clan.

"- Comment ça se présente ?

L'Aîné du Clan, un très vieux mineur si âgé qu'il en était perclu de rhumatismes et de douleurs diverses, tourna la tête vers le jeune majeur qu'il avait élevé et renifla.

"- Il n'y a plus que les vieux débris qui se tournent les pouces en attendant que les Maîtres de Clan reviennent.

"- Ca ne va plus durer. Tu as pu papoter un peu avec les autres ?"

Le vieillard hocha la tête.

"- Ho, oui !"

"- hé ?"

Matel se retint de secouer son vieux professeur. Il savait comme le vieillard adorait se faire désiré et lui laissait ce petit jeu. Ils n'étaient pas dans une situation si urgente qu'il ne puisse laisser son ancien professeur s'amuser un peu.

"- Très intéressant.

"- Sans le moindre doute.

"- A savoir ?"

"- Les autres aussi papotent.

" -Certes…"

Kalatel gloussa.

"- Tu es un brave garçon…. Si tu veux savoir, les 9 dixième des clans sont opposés au clan Gammadion mais les oppositions diverses entre les Clan manipulent tellement les choses que tout scrutin concernant le Clan Gammadion serait une pure vue de l'esprit.

"- Que veux tu dire ?"

"- Les oppositions sont tellement farouches entre les divers Clans que tout le monde voterait en faveur de Gammadion, histoire de faire chier le voisin. Et comme Gammadion est trop jeune pour avoir es ennemis….. Je te laisse deviner ce que ça signifie...À moins que quelqu'un ne se lance dans un véritable travail de sape contre ce jeune Clan, il y a de forte chance qu'il prenne énormément de puissance politique dans les jours qui suivront la fin du deuil…"

"- Intéressant…"

"- Oui hein…Tu vas aller faire ami ami avec eux ?""

"- C'est une possibilit"

Le vieux mineur tapota le crâne de son Chef de Clan.

"- Brave petit…"

"- Tu te fout encore de moi."

"- A peine a peine…"

Matel soupira silencieusement.

Adel brisa entre ses doigts le stylos qu'il tenait puis jeta un cri de rage avant de balayer le dessus du bureau du président du brans.

"- MAIS QUEL IMBECILE !"

Chaos passa d'un pied sur l'autre tout en attendant que son arrière petit fils se calme un peu.

"- Tresi…."

"- QUOI ?"

"- Tu devrait te calmer…"'

"- Me calmer… ME CALMER ??? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !!!"

"- Tresi…"

"'- VOUS AVEZ LAISSEZ LAGUNA MOURIR ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME CALME !"

Un petit couinement de souris blessée fit retomber sa colère.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Kyros  fixait le démon avec horreur.

"- Mon Lag ???" D'une toute petite voix, il répéta doucement le nom de son ami avant de se laisser glisser à terre.

Adel foudroya Chaos du regard.

"- Vous pouviez pas me dire qu'il était là ?"

Chaos haussa les épaules.

"- J'ai essayé.

Adel gronda.

Il s'approcha de Kyros et lui passa un bras en travers des épaules.

"- Mon Lag…"

"- Il est mort…Enfin…C'est compliqu"

"- Il est…Mort de quoi ?"

"- L'humain a brûlé vif…" Grinça Adel.

Kyros pâlit totalement.

"- Co…Comment ça ?"

"- C'est compliqu"

"- Je...peux le voir ?"

Adel hésita.

Chaos s'accroupit près de l'humain.

"- Vient avec moi…"

Kyros prit sa main, anéanti.

La douleur se clamait enfin.

Assit a son bureau, Squall ferma les yeux et se força a se détendre.

Sur ses épaules, les serpents de sa chevelure pendouillaient lamentablement comme autant de locks sales et puantes.

Un mucus verdâtre couvrait le corps des ophidiens en une pathétique tentative de défense contre l'agression mentale et empathique qu'ils venaient de subir.

"- Ca va aller ?"

 Murmura Squall en caressant le corps de ses colocataires obligés.

Les serpents se vrillèrent autours de ses poignets.

"- Faudra bien…" Grommela Artax, l'un des plus grands serpents.

"- J'ai mal à la tête…" Gémit Fanny pendant que l'un des autre males lui caressait la nuque de sa langue bifide.

"- Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" Demanda Kaesis en entrant en coup de vent dans son bureau. "T'as une tête de déterré.

"- Merci, c'est sympa."

"- On dirait que t'es passé sous les plans élémentaux plusieurs fois.

"- C'est l'impression que ça me donne… qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Jamaterael s'est effondré en hurlant tout a l'heure. Il a terrifié les petits et j'arrive pas a le ranimé.

"- T'as appelé un guérisseur ?"

Kaesis lui dédia un regard qui ne cillait pas.

"- ai-je l'air d'être a ce point incapable ?"

"- Désolé."

"- Bien sur que j'ai appelé un guérisseur. Et il ne sais pas ce qu'il a."

"- Qu'est ce que tu crois que je peux faire alors ?"

"- Au hasard, rassurer nos gentils petits membres avant qu'ils ne partent en hurlant dans tous les sens ?"

Squall se secoua.

"- Ca va, ça va. Pas la peine de te montrer insultant, j'arrive."

Le daemonite l'aida a se lever.

Tout à ses pensées, Squall ne vit pas le regard profondément inquiet de son jeune ami.

Chapitre 8

Galbadia.

Jadrek sortit enfin de la dernière boutique qu'il avait écumé, sa carte bleu virant au vert maladif devant les dépenses qu'il venait de faire.

Derrière lui, deux tacherons en uniforme tentaient tant bien que mal de le suivre, les bras chargés de paquets et de colis.

Le jeune prostitué hésita un moment sur la direction à prendre entre une boutique de chaussure et un glacier mais tourna résolument les talons.

"- On rentre au palais." Annonça-t-il aux deux soldats qui soupirèrent de soulagement.

Les deux hommes entassèrent les achats dans le coffre de la voiture de fonction puis démarrèrent.

Assis tranquillement à l'arrière, Jadrek sourit à part lui.  
Il se ferait bien vite à l'opulence que Seifer lui offrait…

Cours Démoniaques

Squall piétinait d'un pied sur l'autre près du lit du Majeur évanouit.

Autours de ses jambes, la marmaille qui constituait la grande majorité du clan se pressait avec inquiétude.

Un des petits tirailla sur son pantalon.

Il s'accroupit devant le bébé mineur et le serra contre lui avant d'effacer les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

"- T'en fait pas bébé. Il va aller bien…"

"- T'es sur ?"

Squall ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine circonspecte et tendue du jeunot.

"- Fais moi confiance, Junasis. Jamaterael va aller très bien. C'est un Majeur après tout. Les Majeurs sont solides."

Et sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se serra.

Junasis hocha la tête et se tu.

Le guérisseur resta encore un moment près de l'ancien membre Aelis puis se redressa avec une grimace, les mains sur les hanches.

"- Il est juste épuisé." Les rassura-t-il. "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais nombre de Majeurs ont été affectés par quelque chose cet après-midi." Le Daemonite tapota l'épaule de son semblable. "Ne vous en faites pas, Skalox. Il va aller parfaitement bien dès que ces batteries se seront rechargées."

Squall soupira de soulagement.

Non que la santé de Jamaterael l'inquiète à ce point, simplement, il ne se voyait pas tenir en laisse le Clan entier –et surtout les petits- sans l'aide du Majeur.  
Bon sang, il était un soldat. Pas un administratif et encore moins une espèce de roitelet passant sa vie à protéger un royaume grand comme le dos de sa main !

"- Merci."

Le Daemonite passa une main dans ses courts cheveux bleus.

"- Je dois vous laisser…"

Il hésita un moment puis tapota la joue de Squall.

"- Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien et que votre père a tenu sa promesse."

Squall hocha la tête.

"- Le Clan est ouvert à tous ceux qui souhaitent en faire partie." Murmura-t-il.

Le Daemonite réfléchit un instant.

"- Je ferais passer le mot….Et pas que sur le Cercle Majeur."

Squall approuva.

Il se doutait de longue date qu'il n'y avait pas que les bras d'un Majeur pour descendre plus bas que les cercles mineurs….

Cours Médianes.

Le Leshy'a baignait le corps du Majeur avec prudence.

Par lambeaux, des morceaux de peau parcheminée partaient dans l'évacuation du bassin.

Les chairs étaient à vif sous la peau arrachée et un peu de sang colorait de noir et d'argent l'eau chaude et fumante. Les longs cheveux noirs du Majeur s'arrachaient eux aussi par plaque sans que le Leshy'a ne puisse parvenir à imaginer quelque chose pour empêcher l'apparence du Majeur de se détériorer au delà de tout espoir d'intervention.

Il soupira.

Il sortit la masse inerte et sanglante de la dépression naturelle où il le baignait et l'allongea sur un drap épais.

L'esprit se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il n'arriverait jamais à faire quelque chose avec une dépouille aussi abîmée.

Chaos avait encore eut une bonne idée tient !

Jurant et sacrant, il s'agenouilla près d'Ikéréan et pansa une à une les plaies qui s'étaient ouvertes sur le corps froid.

Lorsque deux ongles lui restèrent entre les doigts alors qu'il séchait la main du Majeur, il serra les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller à la crise de nerf.

S'il n'avait pas été déjà mort, il en aurait presque eut envie d'aller se jeter dans le Stixx.

Eshtar

Une main lui caressait doucement le front.

Une autre reposait mollement sur sa hanche et sa tête était confortablement installée sur des cuisses fermes.

Drax soupira dans son sommeil.

Etrange rêve…

Sûrement pas un souvenir en tout cas. A part son père et sa sœur, personne n'avait jamais osé se montrer aussi familier et surtout aussi tactile, avec lui.  
Ses semblables le craignaient avec raison, et quand à ses cousins de race, ils ne connaissaient même pas son existence…  
Il bougea un peu et se bouina davantage dans son rêve.

La main sur son front s'immobilisa.

"- Drax ?"

Le Premier des Majeurs se força à ouvrir un œil.

Au dessus de lui, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, Nida le fixait avec angoisse.

"- Nida…."

La constatation du ton fit soupirer le SeeD de soulagement.

"- Ca va ?"

Le Majeur se redressa lentement, la nuque un peu rouge.

Confusément, il se sentait gêné d'avoir dormis sur les genoux du SeeD.

"- Ca pourrait aller mieux."

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Questionna Nida en lui tendant La Ronde qu'il avait gardé à l'abri contre lui.

Drax haussa un sourcil étonné puis fixa durement le jeune homme. Jamais un mortel n'aurait du pouvoir se saisir de la Ronde comme il l'avait fait… Mais…. Bref. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse à tête reposée.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" Répéta le pilote de la BGU avec un peu d'urgence hystérique dans la voix.

"- Je sais pas…."

"- Mais…"

"- Chut."

Nida obéit.

Drax ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_"- Père ?"_

_"- Drax ?"_

_"- Que…"_

_"- J'arrive."_

Le Premier Majeur rouvrit les yeux.

"- Mon père arrive."

"- Ton PERE ?"

"- Chaos."

Une panique authentique voila les pupilles de l'humain.

Etonné par la violence de sa réaction, Drax fit un effort pour passer un bras en travers de ses épaules. Bizarrement, il se sentait plus courbatu qu'après avoir déblayé les restes d'une éruption volcanique à la cuillère à soupe.

"- De quoi as-tu peur ?"

Nida ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa réponse se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'une mare d'une humeur noire et visqueuse apparut au centre de la pièce puis gagna en épaisseur avant qu'une forme humanoïde ne s'en dégage.

Chaos s'approcha tranquillement du lit, son beau visage plissé de concentration.

"- Drax, tu…Qui est cet humain ?"

Nida se recroquevilla sous le regard incisif de l'Avatar.

En une réaction possessive qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Drax resserra plus étroitement son étreinte autours de Nida.

"- Ne lui faites pas peur, père !"

Chaos haussa un sourcil, amusé malgré la douleur de la situation.

"- Ha ? Vraiment ?"

"- PERE !"

Chaos eut un petit rire de gorge mais se calma bien vite.

"- Il s'appelle Nida et il travaille avec moi."

Chaos nota le "avec" à la place de "pour" et hocha la tête.

"- Que ce passe-t-il père ? Je suis resté dans les choux plus de deux heures."

"- …Ton fils…"

Drax se raidit instantanément.

"- Laguna a disparu."

Le majeur encaissa le coup mais parvint à hocher la tête.

"- Laguna a disparu…. Très bien… Que c'est il passé ?"

"- J'ai gaffé."

"- Gaffé ?"

"- Je l'ais poussé trop vite et trop loin."

Les yeux de Premier Majeur s'étrécirent.

"- Je vois….Et avec quel résultat ?"

"- Positif je pense…"

"- A part qu'Eshtar se retrouve sans gouvernement, que les Gardens vont se retrouver sans appui politique digne de ce nom et qu'une véritable guerre larvée va se livrer dans les milieux autorisés et dans l'armée pour prendre sa place…" Grommela Nida.

Il n'avait jamais été proche de Laguna aussi n'avait-il aucune peine a voir au delà de sa simple disparition.

"- Adel est bien son frère je crois ?"

Un peu abasourdit, Avatar et Majeur hochèrent la tête.

"- Il faut le prévenir de suite pour qu'il prenne la ville en main avant que des factions indépendantistes ne s'amusent a créer le chaos…Sans jeu de mot pourrit." Railla le SeeD avec irritation.

Drax lui dédia un coup d'œil emplit de fierté pendant que Chaos se retenait de lui faire remarquer que prévenir Adel avait été son premier geste.

"- Je suis un SeeD après tout." Murmura Nida en haussant les épaules, tout aigreur.

Il attrapa un téléphone puis composa le numéro du Chef de la BGU.

Enfoncé dans sa discussion avec Quistis, il n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation entre Chaos et Drax.

Kyros fixait le mur devant lui sans le voir.

Une partie de lui lui semblait comme morte.

Il ne sentait pas les bras d'Adel autour de ses épaules, pas plus qu'il ne voyait la pierre du mur faire progressivement place à un marbre poli veiné de pourpre et d'améthyste.

"- Kyros ? Nous y somment."

L'humain sursauta comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

"- Où ?"

"- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec toi maintenant. Il faut que je retourne à Eshtar avant que la situation ne soit connue."

Kyros comprenait.

Il hocha la tête et frémis.

"- Je connais ce lac…"

Une impression de déjà vu le parcourut brutalement.

"- Il y a des chances oui…" Murmura doucement Adel. "Tu vas rester ici. Seifer ne devrait pas tarder à descendre rejoindre son Clan. Avec la disparition de Laguna, ils vont avoir besoin de lui en bas. C'est le moment idéal pour les Clans assemblés pour tenter de détruire notre Domaine…"

"- Je pourrais le voir ?" Murmura doucement Kyros sans montrer qu'il avait entendu et encore moins compris ce que lui avait dit le Majeur.

Adel soupira.

Il était désolé pour l'humain et quelque part aussi profondément jaloux.

"- Je suppose. Il faudra voir ça avec Seifer. C'est lui le nouveau Maître du Clan après tout."

Kyros releva un peu la tête.

"- Pas vous ?"

"- Je ne suis que le frère de Lag. Pas son fils."

"- Je ne comprends pas."

"- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu comprendras une fois que tu seras en bas…Bon courage. Et ne t'en laisse pas compter par les Majeurs. Ce sont des crétins trop imbus de leur propre importance pour voir quoique ce soit d'un peu subtil."

Sur ces paroles, Adel remonta dans le palais.

Il espérait avoir suffisamment titillé la curiosité de Kyros pour qu'il se détourne un peu de sa douleur.

Galbadia, palais présidentiel.

Seifer s'étira longuement.

Sans plus se soucier du cadavre exsangue à terre, il bondit sur ses pieds et tapa dans ses mains.

Autours de lui, terrifiés, les humains sursautèrent.

"- Allons, allons." Ronronna-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé. "Nous nous sommes bien amusés mais il serait temps de se mettre au travail vous ne croyez pas ?"

L'un des soldats Galbadien releva les yeux de ce qui restait de son ex futur président.

"- Mais bon dieu vous êtes quoi ?" Accusa-t-il en foudroyant Irvine et Seifer du regard.

Seifer s'inclina profondément.

"- Kréorel Gammadion. Démon Majeur et Prince du Clan Gammadion..." Il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes et ajouta. "Et avec un peu de chance, futur Roi des Démons, qui sait… Le vieux a défunter il n'y a pas si longtemps et son remplaçant n'a toujours pas été élus…Mais pour l'instant, je me contenterais de Galbadia. Alors, on  le signe ce papier comme quoi je suis le nouveau maître de cette belle cité ?"

Les galbadiens en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc.

Ils auraient voulus protester, ils auraient voulut s'élever en faux contre cette étrange prise de pouvoir par une créature qui n'avait rien d'humaine….

Mais ils ne le pouvaient même pas…  
Le regard triomphant et sur de lui de la créature, plus encore que le cadavre effondré à ses pieds leur imposait silence et obéissance.

Sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, ils savaient que Lord Kréorel était le vrai Maître de Galbadia… Comme Laguna a Eshtar avant lui…

Les soldats furent les premiers à reprendre leur contenance.

Sans complexe ni remords, ils saluèrent Seifer comme leur nouveau Président.

Le sourire du Majeur s'élargit grandement, laissant voir des crocs conséquents.

Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres.

Galbadia était désormais sienne.

Il pouvait désormais travailler pour son Clan comme il l'avait voulu.

Sans le regarder, il agita la main vers Irvine.

"- Vas me chercher Jadrek."

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il le congédia comme un serviteur puis enjamba le cadavre pour marcher vers la fenêtre.

Il voulait voir son territoire.

D'un coup de rein, il quitta le balcon et se mit à planer au dessus de la ville.

Ses ailes rouges brillantes sous le soleil, noyant des reflets sanglant les sols et les façades comme aucune guerre n'aurait pu le faire.

* * *

[asrial1]Jeu du jour : le premier qui me dit ce qu'est un gammadion (vi, ca existe) gagne le cocotier !


End file.
